Just one night
by Helmi1
Summary: AU fic. Buffy has the first one night stand of her life but the night has consequences and changes both of the participants lives. B/A.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just one night

Author: Helmi1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the story comes from my head but I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money, so it's pointless.

Pairing: B/A

Rating: M, The first chapter contains some graphic adult material but there is a warning before it starts and when it's over.

Summary: Buffy has the first one night stand of her life but the night has consequences and changes both of the participants lives. B/A! AU story, all human.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on, B! You've been completely dateless for over four months now. If you soon don't get something, your gates are going to close up shop", Faith whined and threw a dark red tank top at Buffy who was sitting on the bed.

"Faith, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now", she tried to protest but Faith just spun around with a smirk on her lips.

"Who said anything about a boyfriend?"

"Faith! You know I'm not good at that, the whole one night thing."

"How can you know if you haven't tried it", Faith said again with a smirk and threw a pair of black leather pants at Buffy. Buffy looked at the clothes she was holding and then lifted her gaze to Faith.

"I know you're getting a kick out of this 'let's get Buffy out clubbing-thing' but there is no way I'm going out there in a tank top and pair of leather pants."

"You're right, you're not. That top was just on the way. You're going to wear this", Faith said and pulled out a blood red halter top that only had strings in the back holding it together. Buffy's eyes bulged, she knew when she bought it that she was going to regret it and now was the moment. She shook her head furiously when Faith just nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Faith, NO", she tried but it was in vain because an hour later she was at the club wearing black leather pants and the red halter top. Once again she shook her head not knowing how this had happened.

"I can't believe you talked me into this", she sighed and looked around herself. "Come on, B. It's good for you to go out sometimes, not always stay cooked up in that little gallery of yours. And look all the hotties", Faith said draping herself to her shoulder.

"Have some fun for a change, look at all these hot guys that are totally checking you out." Buffy glanced around herself then turned back to Faith. "They are looking at you, not me", she protested, she never had had much of a clue how much men really wanted her.

"Come on, B. If I swung that way, I'd totally be after you", Faith assured with a lopsided smile. "Oh, great. Just my luck, I find the perfect honey and it's a woman and we're both into men", she joked and earned a fake punch to the chin from Faith. Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and started dragging her with her.

"Hey, B, let's give these boys a real show", she said with a mischievous smile that Buffy knew so well. There wasn't much for her in the club, she wasn't all that comfortable with the big clubs in LA so she just might as well enjoy herself. She let Faith lead her to the dance floor and they started dancing to the loud techno music that was blasting in the club.

They danced to the beat, gyrating their hips in perfect sync with each other, it had been their little show ever since they were in high school together. Faith grabbed her hand lifting their arms over their heads and swinging them on air while she danced closer to Buffy. They were now dancing nearly against each other, moving to the beat and in perfect harmony with each other. During the minutes they had been dancing, as always they had drawn a lot of attention and a group of guys had appeared dancing around them, trying to get a piece of action but as always the two friends dismissed them still dancing with each other rather than with the guys around them.

Buffy was swinging her long blond hair back, lifting her arms above her head as she gyrated her hips to the fast music. She was so in her own world that she didn't even notice the intense pair of eyes that were locked on her every movement. The music changed and slowly Buffy stopped dancing, leaning closer to Faith.

"I'm going to get a drink!" she yelled over the music and Faith nodded. "Okay!" she screamed back and started dancing with the guys around her once Buffy made her way to the bar.

"Whiskey", Buffy told the bartender, showing her ID since she had learned by now that she needed to show it every time she bought alcohol. "Coming right up", the bartender answered after glancing at the document and Buffy's face. She didn't usually drink whiskey, she didn't even really like the liquid but sometimes she just felt like drinking it, she didn't know why. She downed the drink with two gulps and grimaced at the taste. She leaned against the bar sighing deeply and pressing the cool glass against her flushed skin.

Faith bounced to her, draping her arm around her shoulder and saying a loud 'Hey!' to her ear. Buffy turned to look at her with a small smile on her lips.

"Hey. You seemed to be making friends. Who's heart are you gonna stomp this time?" she asked grinning and Faith laughed. "Yeah, nice bunch of boys. But they're just for a piece of ass and that's not gonna be me", Faith answered smirking and ordered two whiskeys.

"I already had one", Buffy protested showing her the empty glass. "Now you're gonna have another one. Come on, B, live a little. Let loose the beast I know is just dying to get out for some action!" she said swinging her hips and arms as a demonstration. Buffy just laughed and drank down the whiskey that was placed in front of her. Faith did the same but all of the sudden seemed a little distracted.

"Yo mama!" Faith said and whistled lewdly. Buffy turned to look into the direction Faith was staring at. "Check out the sex on legs!" Faith continued in the same manner and that's when Buffy met with the most intense pair of dark eyes she had ever seen. The guy winked at her with a small lopsided grin playing on his lips and she couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from his, they were full of lust and playfulness and again she blushed furiously.

Faith turned to look at her friend in question, then returned her eyes to the hot guy, raking her gaze up and down his body till returning back to Buffy who seemed to be blushing. A wicked smirk rose to her lips and she leaned into Buffy's ear.

"I'm gonna head back to the floor. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Quickly she ordered another whiskey for Buffy and returned to the dance floor before Buffy could protest. Buffy looked after her friend that was now dancing with a different group of guys and with a sigh she drank down the whiskey in front of her even though she could already feel the affect of the previous ones. She turned her head to look at the 'sex-on-legs-guy' but to her disappointment he was gone.

"Hey", she heard a soft yet a seductive voice against her ear and she turned around just to gaze into the most beautiful eyes that were like dark chocolate and so sharp that they seemed to be looking right inside her head. "Hey", she managed to whisper back.

"Let me buy you a drink", he said with a voice that she could listen forever and all she could do was nod. She knew it wasn't a good idea but the shots of whiskey and his dark eyes were clouding her judgment. He sat next to her and ordered the drinks.

Buffy couldn't help but let her eyes travel up and down his body, she was trying to be discreet but failing miserably. Her eyes raked up his powerful legs that were clad in faded jeans and up his lean stomach to his broad shoulders that were covered by a black dress shirt. She could see he must have a fabulous body under those clothes. She didn't notice that his eyes were running all over her body, not even trying to be discreet and he was thinking the exact same thing as she was. Her eyes wandered up and were met by his that were looking at her with a mix of amusement and burning desire.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a gruff voice that send a shiver down her spine and her face flushed yet again. He leaned closer to her, his hand wandering along her thigh to her hip and he said to her ear like he was reading poetry:

"I'm Angelus." She quickly glanced him up and down getting new confidence as the alcohol invaded her system even more.

"The name suits you", she said back and he laughed. "I'm Buffy", she finally clarified and offered her hand which he took and lifted to his lips. He pressed a slow, soft kiss to her wrist and a burning heat rushed through her settling between her thighs. The bartender set down their drinks to the table and Angelus handed her the other glass. They downed the drinks with one swing and placed the glasses back to the table, she wasn't even grimacing at the taste anymore.

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: The next part contains graphic adult material, if you just don't approve these kind of scenes (or just don't like them) or you are too young to read, please skip this till the next bold text.**

Buffy and Angel rushed through the front door of Buffy's house, kissing passionately and trying to shed their clothes off while moving farther into the house. She ripped his shirt off his body, buttons flying everywhere but neither of them cared. Once the smooth skin was in view she kissed down his chest wrapping her lips around his nipple, he groaned deep in his throat and his eyes darkened even more.

He pulled her up for a kiss that grew more heated by the second, their hands roaming all over each others bodies. He quickly tucked at the string that was holding her shirt together from the back and pulled the knot on behind her neck, letting the fabric drop to the floor baring her plumb breasts. He looked down at her hungrily and bend down pulling her into a hungry kiss while his hands trailed up to her chest, covering her breasts with his large hands and massaging them gently. She moaned into his mouth, her hand going up to his head, threading her fingers into the dark hair while the other hand worked to open his belt which proved to be difficult because of her lust and alcohol filled mind.

He abandoned her lips, trailing down her neck to the valley between her breasts, licking and kissing the area all over before he sucked a nipple into his mouth, easing it with his tongue. He was driving her crazy with his talented tongue and hands, and finally she managed to pry open his pants, pushing her hand inside. She was pleased to notice that he was going commando and that he was very well endowed. She couldn't stop the moan from escaping which he returned as he felt her fingers curling around his already painfully hard erection. He took a hold of her hand before pulling it out of his pants and ignoring her protest, he cupped her ass and lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her core against his hardness.

"The bedroom?" he managed to ask before he attacked her neck with his talented lips. "Upstairs", she breathed and moaned as he sucked at her neck and quickly headed up the stairs nearly running the steps. He found the bedroom and threw her to the bed. For a short while he just looked at her, all open and ready to be taken and he grew even more hard if it was possible anymore.

She gazed into his eyes while opening the fastenings of her leather pants and as soon as she managed to open them, he yanked them off her feet, leaving her clad only in a pair of red lace panties. She sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled his jeans down, his impressive member springing free from its confinement and making her mouth water. She couldn't resist, she leaned down kissing his stomach, slowly moving down twirling her tongue on the soft skin and hard muscles till she reached her goal.

For a fleeting moment she admired the most perfect member she had seen and pressed a slow wet kiss to the tip twirling her tongue around it, making him groan at the sensation. She moved down, shedding wet tantalizing kisses from the tip to the root till she took him into her mouth, first just the tip teasing it with her tongue. Slowly she took more and more of him into her mouth, her hand caressing his balls while the other stroked his member where he wasn't embedded in her mouth. He groaned and threaded his fingers into her long locks of hair, the slow movements were making him crazy, she was making him ready to explode but at the same time keeping him far enough from the climax.

"Buffy", he groaned and pulled her off his member with a loud popping sound as she released it. He leaned over her, pushing her flat against the bed and attacked her lips with fiery passion, moving them farther into the bed.

"Rubbers", he said to himself breathlessly, quickly scrambling to the end of the bed, picking a condom from his pants and quickly returning back to her. He settled back on top of her but kept his weight from crushing her by balancing himself on his elbow while ripping the foil off of the condom with his teeth. But before he could roll it on himself, she stopped his hands and he turned to look at her in question. She smirked at him, taking the condom into her own hand and rolling him to his back. She placed the condom to her mouth and crawled down his body, leaning down over his member and taking him into her mouth, rolling the condom on his cock while doing it. She sat up and rolled the condom all the way down with her hand before lifting her gaze back to him. He swallowed hard, he was afraid he would cum just from the demonstration.

He grabbed her hips and rolled them around, her on her back under him. For a short moment they just stared into each others eyes while he spread her legs and she wrapped them around his thighs, feeling his hardness press against her core. He leaned down, ravishing her lips hungrily. His hand fondled her breasts while the other made its way to her core, his thumb slowly rubbing the bundle of nerves as his fingers teased her outer lips and dipped inside her channel. They both moaned and soon the need was too great to wait any longer.

He pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself on her entrance. He pushed inside her wet channel, stopping midway to let her adjust to his size before pushing all the way till he was sheathed inside her. They both groaned at the sensation. He couldn't believe how tight she was, he could feel her pulsating around him. She grabbed him from the back of his neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss, ravishing his mouth with her own and wrapping her legs around him tighter to pull him deeper inside her. He moaned at the feeling of her walls squeezing his cock and he couldn't wait any longer. He started moving inside her in steady rhythm, in and out till she was trashing under him.

"Harder! Faster!" she commanded breathlessly and grabbed his ass, bringing him in deeper, something she would have never done sober. He changed his position, lifting himself on his haunches and thrusting inside her with punishing force, grazing her clit with every thrust. She screamed in pleasure and lifted herself against him, kissing him with passion and raking her fingernails up his spine. He nearly growled and sped up his pace. She kissed his neck, shoulders, chest and chin before licking her way to his ear and giving it a gentle bite.

She was rising quickly towards the peak and soon she was screaming his name, her inner muscles rippling around him, squeezing him tightly till he spilled his seed inside the condom. He fell against her on the bed but managed to keep his weight from crushing her.

After a while, he lifted his gaze to her face and saw the loveliest sight he had ever seen and it almost made his groan out loud. She was still descending from the most intense release she had ever had, drunk or sober, and she slowly lifted her hand to cup his face. She smiled at him, the alcohol and perfect bliss making everything hazy, and she pulled him into a gentle kiss, completely different from any other they had shared before. She grunted her disapproval when he pulled out of her and quickly discarded the full condom before rolling back to face her. He kissed her languidly but soon the kiss was full of fire.

She climbed on top of him, grinding her core against his once again hardening cock. She was slowly driving him crazy and soon he had enough, he grabbed her hips and guided his cock inside her wet heat. They both groaned at the sensation, she placed her hands on his chest for balance and soon she started move on him, gyrating her hips languidly and lifting herself almost completely off of him only to be slammed down by him.

He urged her to move faster and soon she was riding him with punishing rhythm. The sight of her riding him, her perky breasts bouncing with every movement was driving him crazy and he couldn't take it anymore, not having his lips on her sweet skin. He sat up, his arms circling around her and his lips attacked her neck, sucking the tender flesh before moving down to her breasts. His other hand moved down to between her legs and he started rubbing the sensitive nub quickly building her towards the climax. He could feel his own release nearing.

She reached her peak, her inner muscles clamping down on his cock milking his release out of him, making him yell her name as he spilled his seed inside her. She fell against his chest, breathing hard and he wrapped his arms around her protectively, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. He grabbed the sheet from the bed and pulled it over them before closing his eyes.

**DANGER OVER.**

* * *

Angelus groaned as he slowly opened his eyes only to close them again as the sun shone through the window brightening the room enough to hurt his eyes. Once he opened them again, he noticed that he was in a strange bedroom, groaning he untangled himself from the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed. Sighing he ran his hand across his face and through his hair, trying to remember what had happened last night.

He heard the sheets rustling behind him and he turned to look. There was a petite blond wrapped in the sheets, her long blond hair shining golden from the rays of sunshine and a small smile playing on her lips. 'She doesn't seem to be suffering from a hang over', he thought to himself and quietly rose from the bed. For a long while he just stared at the beautiful creature he had shared the bed with and it was almost enough for him to stay, almost.

Moving as quietly as he could he gathered his clothes from the floor and made his way out of the bedroom to downstairs where he quickly put the clothes on. He glanced once more at the stairs and fought against the urge to run them up and wake the small blond with kisses. He shook his head at the thought, it was the first time he had ever even considered of staying the morning after. Sparing one more glance at the apartment, he left, the closing of the door waking Buffy in the bedroom.

Slightly confused she looked around herself, happily stating that she was in her own bedroom but more gloomily noticing that she was also naked and having a slight hang over. She noticed the leather pants laying on the floor but there was no sign of her top, with a groan she rolled over to the edge and reached for the phone on the night table. She quickly dialed Faiths number and while waiting for her to answer, she was assaulted with very erotic memories of the previous night. She groaned again, realizing she had slept with the guy that Faith referred as sex-on-legs, going through the night, she could remember him saying his name was Angelus. 'At least I got his name', she though dryly to herself.

"What?!" came Faith groggy and annoyed voice from the phone. "Did I wake you?" Buffy asked her. "Yes!" came the grumpy reply.

"Do you have a hang over?" "Yes!" Faith said more annoyed. "Good", Buffy shot back causing Faith scrambling to sitting position on the couch she had passed out as soon as she managed to get home.

"Do I detect that someone is not happy this morning?" she said to the phone while closing her eyes and hanging her head between her legs to stop the room from spinning.

"You bet I'm not happy", Buffy shot back while making her way to the closet and pulling a robe on. She left the bedroom and went to downstairs where he found his top.

"Okay, I'm coming for coffee in ten minutes so you can yell at me then", Faith said and got up from the couch, staying still for a moment before making her way to the door. "You can't drive in the condition you sound to be in", Buffy said to the phone and sat down to the couch.

"I'm not, I'm going to bound on Spike's door till he promises to drive me there", Faith said with a small grin, things were looking up, torturing Spike was one of her favorite hobbies.

"If you're having a hang over, so is he, only worse", Buffy tried to reason but it only made Faith smile wider.

"I know. He always gets trashed on weekends but it never affects on his driving ability. Remember three years ago when he got totally wasted, drinking beer and vodka and the next morning we all went to the road trip to Seattle." "Yeah, I remember, he was snippy all the way there. One of these days you are going to drive him insane", Buffy warned but Faith just chuckled.

"You know he's a masochist when it comes to you and me. Okay, I'll see you in ten, but the coffee ready", she said and hung up. Buffy threw the phone to the couch and sighed deeply, closing her eyes. Soon she regretted it cause again she was assaulted by the images of Angelus ravishing her body and the most intense orgasm she had ever had. With a frustrated groan she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

.

Angelus drove around the city, trying to clear his head and get rid of the images of the beautiful blond he had left to the apartment.

"Come on, idiot, get over it, it was a one night stand, nothing you haven't had before. Get a grip", he chastised to himself once he got to the stop sign. The driver on the car next to him looked at him like he was a crazy person and Angelus send him one of his death glares making the man cower in his seat.

As soon as the light changed, Angelus sped away and drove to his apartment. After closing the front door he started shedding his clothes off, just then noticing the missing buttons on his shirt. A memory of the blond ripping it open flashed through his mind, making him growl in frustration. 'Buffy', the name popped into his head, he had met her in the club and she had introduced herself as Buffy. He almost had a urge to go through the phone book, trying to find her number but he resisted it, reminding himself that it was just one night.

.

Buffy and Faith were sitting in the kitchen nursing their cups of coffee. "So, I take it some one got some", Faith smirked and Buffy shot her an annoyed look.

"What makes you think that?" "I saw you leaving with hunky and you look like you've had a lot of good loving", Faith answered, her grin just widening.

"Why didn't you stop me?! I was drunk." "Come on, you so needed it, a good roll in the hay was just what you were lacking, few more days and you'd been ready to bust, you haven't had a good fling since Riley and that was four months ago, I'd already gone stir-crazy. Come on, B, the guy wasn't such a hardship to look at and I bet he had a body like a Greek God."

"Faith, I'm not you, I can go without a guy in my life. I'm really not into one night things and no matter how great last night was, it was just one night", she said and finished with a groan before hiding her head into her arm on the table.

"So it was great?" Faith questioned grinning like a fool. "I had two of the most intense orgasms I have ever had", she mumbled into her arms not lifting her face. "Go, Buffy!" Faith cheered and Buffy shot him a dangerous look.

"So why are you so grumpy if you had the greatest sex in your life?" "Because it was nothing more, and with a guy I hardly know. I like to know who ever I'm in bed with, I need the connection", Buffy said glumly and inwardly groaned cause she had felt that certain connection with Angelus and she knew it was never going to be anything more than one night stand.

"Okay, I'm sorry, B. I know you're not like me, I can settle on quick romp with a random guy, I don't need the whole angst that comes from dating and loving someone. I should have stopped you before you left, I promise to grovel for at least a week", Faith apologized sincerely and added the last part with a cheeky smirk.

"Okay, you're forgiven. But only because how good the night was. And it might take longer than a week of groveling", Buffy said with a small smile playing on her lips. Only she wasn't smiling inside, she was afraid forgetting the gorgeous stranger was going to be more hard than she wanted it to be.

.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank You **for all the rewievs, they really mean a lot to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_About two months later_

Buffy couldn't remember the last time she had felt right, it was like every morning she was more tired than the other and few days ago she had become sick from the smell of her secretary's salad that had dressing on it. She groaned as some fragrance of perfume assaulted her sense of smell and she quickly made her way to her office, closing the door firmly and taking deep breathes. The wave of nausea was gone and she let out a sigh of relief, only it was replaced by another groan when she thought she should go to see her doctor and she really couldn't stand hospitals. She made her way to her desk and aimlessly went through the pages of her calendar till she noticed something was missing. She backed away few pages and then back forward again and her eyes widened. She picked up the phone sitting on her desk and quickly dialed the number. She didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"Faith. I'm late!" she said to the phone with desperation in her voice. "Late for what?" came the confused voice of her friend from the other end.

"Do I have to draw it to you? I am LATE", repeated pointedly and there was a long silence on the phone till there was a loud: "WHAT!" She pulled the phone away from her ear and sighed deeply.

"My thoughts exactly. Could you come to my place in half an hour? I'm gonna go to a store to get a test and I really need the support", she said growing more miserable by the moment. "Of course. I'll see you there", Faith answered and Buffy gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Thanks. Bye." She hung up the phone and leaned into her chair with a exhausted sigh. She had been so busy with her work that she hadn't even noticed that she was over a months late, it wasn't unusual for the time of her period to variate when she had a lot of stress and because of the new big showing, she had been under a lot of pressure.

With another sigh she forced herself out of the chair and made her way out of the office to her secretary's desk. "Gloria, I'm so sorry but I have to go, I'm not feeling so good", she said to the elderly woman in front of the desk. She looked at Buffy with worry marring her face and she asked with a tentative voice:

"Are you okay, miss Summers. Do I need to call someone?" Buffy shook her head with a weak smile.

"No need, I already called Faith and she's meeting me later. I'm sorry to drop this all on you so suddenly."

"It is quite alright, I've noticed you haven't been yourself for sometime now, and even now you're white as a sheet. Are you sure you're gonna be alright, maybe I should take you to a hospital?" Gloria asked ready to speed her to the ER. Buffy just shook her head.

"I'm sure it will pass", she assured, 'In about seven to eight months', she added wryly to herself. "I'm gonna go", she said pointing at the door and Gloria nodded her permission for her to leave.

XXX

Buffy had bought three pregnancy tests, all different brand just to be sure and now she and Faith were having the torturous wait for the results. Buffy couldn't stop fidgeting with her hands and she jumped when the timer went off. She practically ran to the bathroom to get the first test but she didn't have the nerve to look at the result. Faith came after her and leaned into the door frame, playing it cool even though it was just false bravado.

"What it say?" she asked and Buffy turned slowly to look at her. "Could you look?" she asked nervously and Faith rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby", she said but immediately regretted it since she might be pregnant to the only one night stand of her life. She stepped into the room and peaked at the stick. "What did that mean again?" she asked confused, she forgot the instructions as soon as she read them.

"Umm...", Buffy started nervously and looked at the test, holding her breathe. Her eyes widened and she nearly cried out. "I'm pregnant", she whispered and sat down to the toilet lid.

"There's still a slight possibility that the test is wrong, wait for the two others and then make the decision", Faith tried to comfort and she nodded, easing her friends mind but in her mind she knew she was pregnant and the two other tests would just be more proof. She had always wanted children of her own but she had figured she would be married by then with the man she loved, not having a child of a man she had known only for one evening but no matter what the circumstances were, she could help but feel a little happy that she was pregnant.

Ten minutes later the other two pregnancy tests were looked at and both of them confirmed she was pregnant. Faith seemed to be in more of a shock than Buffy. They were sitting in the kitchen, steaming cups of coffee in front of them, both a bit dazed by the news. Faith turned to look at Buffy in question, raising her brow at her.

"Why didn't you guys use rubber?" she asked and Buffy blushed. "We did", she answered and a short pause later mumbled: "The first time." Faith chuckled. "It got a bit... heavy", she explained and this time Faith laughed.

"Oh come on, it must have been more than a bit since miss Responsible forgot to use protection. You made Riley use rubber every time for the two years you two were together", she said and laughed again.

"Okay, I admit it, I wasn't really thinking straight", Buffy mumbled in response. "You could say that", Faith smirked but soon turned serious. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know", Buffy sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I'm gonna keep it but the other stuff, I really don't know", she clarified.

"Are you sure, that's a big responsibility?" Faith asked making Buffy sigh deeply.

"I'm sure, I'm not going to abandon my child like my dad did. I'm gonna keep her or him and try to make as good home as I can. Now all I have to do is go to a check up and somehow find Angelus."

"Why?" Faith asked, clearly confused.

"He needs to know he's about to be a father", she explained and Faith looked at her like she was speaking in a different language.

"I never figured you'd..." she started but Buffy interrupted her, feeling little insulted. "I'm not! I just think he needs to know that he's going to be a father. I'm not going to demand anything from him, just tell him that I'm pregnant. If I manage to find him, that is", Buffy quickly explained in disbelief that her friend could even think such a thing about her.

"I'm sorry, B", she apologized and Buffy just nodded her head, not saying anything. "So how are you supposed to find this hunk of yours?" Faith asked, trying to steer Buffy's thoughts away from what she had just said, sometimes her brain wasn't working as well as she wanted it and she said some things she didn't mean.

"I was thinking of asking Willow. Somewhere between the drinks, he told me he was a lawyer. I mean, how many lawyers named Angelus can there be?", Buffy confessed and Faith raised her eyebrow at her.

"Are you going to tell her why you want to find this particular hunk?"

"Not yet, I'm thinking I'm not going to spread the word out too much, at least not before I tell him. You know how bad liar Willow is and how nervous she gets when she knows something that others don't, so, I'm not telling her yet, she just might blurt it out to mom and that wouldn't be pretty", she explained, dreading the fact that she would have to tell her mother that she was pregnant, hopefully it was in the distant future. 'Yeah right', she scoffed to herself.

XXX

Angelus was sitting in the club he had met the beautiful blond creature he couldn't get out of his mind. He didn't understand it, it had never happened before, he always got what he wanted and moved on to the next target, so why did he have the urge to try and find the apartment he had sneaked out one morning two months ago.

"Angel? Are you listening?" Wesley asked slightly annoyed that the brooding man didn't seem to pay any attention to him. Angelus turned to look at Wesley with a frown marring his features.

"Do you have to call me Angel in public?" he asked and Wesley shrugged his shoulders in surrender.

"Nobody's going to notice it. It is hard to break a habbit after nearly thirty years", he explained. He and Angelus had known each other since they were kids, Wesley was born in England but his parents moved to Los Angeles when he was five, that's when he met Angelus, who lived next door. Wesley was the one that helped Angelus pass his studies in high school, it wasn't that he couldn't make it with his brains, it was more like the skirts divided his attention too much to care about the next test. After high school Wesley went to Oxford and Angelus stayed in LA, studying to be a lawyer and ending up working in his grandfathers firm, not that he did much working. After starting as a lawyer, he had insisted on everyone to call him Angelus, which was his real name that no one had ever really used.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but are you having girl trouble?" Wesley asked shaking his head and looking heavenward. Angelus quickly whipped his head to look at his friend in the eye.

"What?!"

"You don't seem to listen a word I say, you have been glancing around yourself like you were looking for someone. Did you knock up some poor girl?"

"Don't be an idiot, I always use protection", Angelus answered defensively, he was slightly offended by what his friend was suggesting, so what if he couldn't get Buffy out of his head but Wes didn't need to know that, he would never hear the end of it. He groaned inside his head, why was this happening to him, why couldn't he get one petite deliciously fuckable blond out of his head.

XXX

Angelus was sitting in front of his desk, reading some files on his new case, bored out of his mind. The buzzer sounded and his secretary's voice came through the intercom.

"There's a miss Summers here to see you." He could hear in her voice that she was looking at the woman with detest, by now he knew his secretary hated every beautiful woman who stepped into his office and that made his decision easy for him.

"Send her in", he said to the intercom and he could almost see the irritated frown on his secretary's face, and that always made him smile, if she wasn't so efficient, he would have fired her ass long time ago.

The door opened and the beautiful blond he hadn't got his mind off of, stepped into the room. He was sure he was dreaming, it couldn't be real anyway, he looked at her up and down, in his mind complimenting her for choosing the knee-high skirt that clung to her curves and for the simple, yet not too simple blouse that showed off her chest but not too much, just enough to give a hint what waited underneath. He felt his cock quickly growing hard and if this really was a dream, he would soon throw her on to the desk and fuck her till she screamed his name. But he was taken away from his musings when she gently closed the door and walked closer to the desk he was still sitting behind. She had a small frown on her face and there was a air of nervousness around her.

"I'm sorry to come by without making an appointment or something but this is important", she said and stopped right behind the desk.

"How did you find me?" Angelus asked suspiciously, now that he knew this wasn't one of his dirty fantasy's.

"There really aren't that many lawyers named Angelus. Come to think of it, I think you're the only one", she answered, getting some confidence back from his cool greeting. For a fleeting moment, he wanted to take his words back, they had more harsh than he meant them to be, but soon he got a grip. What was this woman doing to him? Buffy shifted nervously on her feet and turned to look at him, he was looking very intimidating sitting behind the big desk with his dark looks but she was not going to back down, she needed to get it over with so she knew where they stand.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say this..." she said but paused, taking several deep breathes, trying to calm herself. "I'm pregnant", she blurted out and he started laughing, a low giggle like sound, not the reaction she had been expecting, maybe screaming, dumb catatonic state or even fainting but laughing she hadn't been expecting to happen. She looked at him like he had grown another head but then she started to get angry.

"What's so funny? You knocked me up and you find it funny?" she asked him her temper rising. Angelus got up from his chair, he stalked around the table looking very much like a predator and he stood in his full height in front of her.

"Nice try, lass. But you're not getting a nickel out of me, you're not the first one to try pull this trick on me", he said coldly staring at her with piercing eyes but to his surprise, she didn't waver under his gaze, she just wouldn't let herself be intimidated by the man in front of her.

"You asshole, I'm not after your money, I have plenty of my own. I just wanted to tell you, you knocked me up cause I thought you deserved to know whether you care or not. Obviously you don't. I don't expect you to be part of her or his life unless you want to and I get by very well on my own so you don't have to worry about the money either. I just thought you should know", she said hotly and folded her arms in front of her, unconsciously lifting her cleavage for him to rest his eyes on.

"And what makes you think that the brat is mine?" he asked. "Because you are the only person I've had sex with for the past six months", Buffy answered, deciding to feel embarrassed of the confession later, now was not the time to be blushing.

"We used condoms", he tried desperately even though he wouldn't let it show in his voice. "Not the second time", Buffy answered more softly.

_She climbed on top of him, grinding her core against his once again hard as a rock cock. She was slowly driving him crazy and soon he had enough, he grabbed her hips and guided his cock inside her wet heat. They both groaned at the sensation, she placed her hands on his chest for balance and soon she started move on him, gyrating her hips languidly and lifting herself almost completely off of him only to be slammed down by him._ He almost groaned at the memory, his cock hardening again, wanting to be inside her. But he shook himself out of the memory and shaking his head, made some distance between her and himself.

"No", he said loosing some of his resistance but still refusing to believe it. "I took three pregnancy tests and had my doctors appointment this morning, I doubt they all can be wrong", she said calmly and he turned sharply to look at her. She could see the conflicts of emotions playing behind his eyes even though his face wouldn't reveal a thing and she sighed heavily.

"You need to think about it, I know it came as a blurt but..." she started but didn't know how to finish, she herself was terrified of the fact that she was pregnant so she knew how he must have been feeling. "I'll let you think about it, without any pressure. When you decide something, this is where you can reach me", she said and placed a business card on the table before leaving the office.

He looked up as he heard the door close and his eyes drifted to the card on the table. Quickly he grabbed it and looked at it, it had a name of an art gallery, address and phone number and most importantly, her name, Buffy Summers. He wanted to throw it away, he almost did but something inside him stopped him and he placed it securely into the top drawer. He sighed deeply, sinking into his chair and hanging his head in his hands, what was he going to do.

XXX

Two hours later and little work done, Angelus' secretary informed him that his grandfather wanted to see him in his office right away. He groaned out loud, the day couldn't be better. Reluctantly he made his way to the top floor and into his grandfathers office, he knew it was never good when he was summoned there. He walked through the door despite the protests of the secretary and his grandfather, Daniel O'Reilly was already sitting behind his desk, looking as menacing as ever and he seemed to have expected the rebellious act of just walking in.

"You summoned", Angelus said with faining indifference, his grandfather always managed to intimidate him but he wouldn't let him see that. "Sit down, Angelus", Daniel commanded and grudgingly he did just that, plopping to the chair in front of the large desk.

"I never was one to beat around the bush, so I am going to go straight to the point. I have had enough of your irresponsible, carefree behavior, of you not taking responsibility on anything and the several scandals you have caused with your lady friends. Well, it is about to come to a stop", Daniel said with his business man voice he used against tough clients.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angelus asked warily, he didn't like the direction the conversation was going. "That it is time for you to grow up", Daniel stated bluntly before continuing.

"You are my only close blood relative left, your father is dead and I never could stand your mother, right at this moment she's spending the latest divorce money in Nice. At least something good came out of that disastrous marriage, that would be meaning you, Angelus. Besides you, there is only left that good for nothing son of my late brother. But if you don't get your act together, I will leave you out of my will and leave the company to him. I am a old man and I am not going to live forever but I do intend to leave a legacy behind, this company being part of it and I want my family line continuing even after I am gone. So here comes the ultimatum, within a year you will marry and give me grandchildren before my time is up, or else I will remove you from my will, stop the money from flowing your way and resign you from your current position."

"What?!" Angelus yelled jumping to his feet, he could see his grandfather was not kidding, he looked dead serious and one fact of life was that Daniel O'Reilly didn't have a sense of humor. "You can't be serious! You're expecting me to just grab the next woman and marry her!" he yelled but Daniel didn't show any reaction.

"No, I don't expect you to marry one of your one night lovers, knowing you, you'd find a woman like your mother."

"So you're saying I will have to find someone 'suitable' and just fall in love within a year!" Angel yelled at him incredulously. He was pacing the office like a caged tiger, running his hand through his hair repeatedly and looking like he was ready to explode. But Daniel showed very little emotion.

"I didn't say anything about love, there can be a marriage without love. When I married your grandmother, we barely knew each other, our parents arranged it but during our years together, we developed very deep feelings towards each other, she was the best thing that happened to me. But knowing you, you can't be tied to a one woman, I don't care what you feel for your wife as long as there will be children."

"I can't believe you!" Angelus yelled nearly in rage before stomping through the door, nearly breaking it off the hinges. He strode to the elevator, ignoring his grandfather yelling his name. In the elevator he paced the small space till he could get off of it and with long strides he went to his office.

"I don't want to be disturbed by anything!" he practically yelled at his secretary and slammed his office door closed. In his office he kept pacing till he let out a angry growl and slammed his fist into the wall, making a small dent into the hard surface. He pulled in deep breaths before finally settling down to his chair, closing his eyes and just concentrating on breathing.

He was furious, he couldn't stand people telling him what to do but he knew he didn't have many choices left, he was very aware of the fact that he was a spoiled rich kid who didn't really work even though he was on the payroll. He was too accustomed to the lifestyle he lived that he didn't know if he could learn to live without the family money, he was truly considering the possibility of marrying some meek rich girl just to get Daniel off his back.

But then there were the children, he could live with the idea of marrying someone he didn't love or much care about and just coexisting with her while having other women to satisfy his needs, but he didn't want the children into the mix. He knew all too well what it was like to a young child live in a home that was a loveless battlefield, he himself had experienced it all, he knew his father had loved his mother when they married but she had turned out to be a gold digger and in the fear of loosing his fortune in the divorce, he had stayed married. Angelus had already been born and he had witnessed as his parents learned to resent and hate each other, always fighting and pulling him into the middle. They both had had numerous affairs outside the marriage and they had caused only more trouble. His father had started drinking heavily and finally got tired of it all and granted his mother a divorce, of course she had used Angelus as a weapon during the fight for the money.

After the divorce, Angelus watched for two years as his father drank himself to death, finally getting himself killed while driving under the influence. At the age of twelve, Angelus was without a father and in the middle of yet another messy court case, this time it was his mother and his grandfather fighting for him. After a long year, he was sent to live with his grandfather but he was raised by several different nannies.

Angelus sighed wearily, what was he going to do. He looked at the clock, he would still have three hours of work but he wasn't going to stay that long in the building, he needed a way to vent the anger he felt at the moment. Roughly he pulled the top drawer open and grabbed the car keys. He was about to slam it closed when the business card caught his eyes. Tentatively he took the card between his fingers and just stared at it.

.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** I'm guessing the pregnancy didn't come as a surprise to anyone, heh.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you very much for all the reviews, they are much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Buffy carried a stack of paintings to the exhibition room and set them leaning against the wall. With sigh, she took a pair of small ladders and climbed them to hang a painting to the wall. She heard the door open and close but she didn't turn to look figuring it was Gloria returning from lunch.

"Should you be doing that?" she heard a male voice from behind her and it was enough of a startle to make her loose her balance. But a pair of strong arms circled her and she was gently placed on her feet. Trying to steady her breath, she turned in his arms and was face to face with a smirking Angelus.

"Angelus", she said his name, her voice sounding breathless even to her own ears. For a while they just stood there, his arms still wrapped around her waist but she shook herself off the haze and took a step back to gather her thoughts. "Umm... What are you doing here?" she asked and tried to busy herself.

"I thought about what you said... I would like to speak with you about it, in private", he answered, watching as she moved around the paintings trying hard to keep herself occupied. She stopped and finally turned to look at him. "Sure, we could talk in my office", she said but he shook his head.

"I'm thinking something else, or somewhere else. Let me take you to dinner tonight."

She looked at him suspiciously, trying to decide how to answer to his offer. "Fine", she finally sighed, knowing those beautiful brown eyes would be her ruin.

"Seven, this evening. Where can I pick you up?" Angelus asked with a charming crooked smile. "I'll be here, I was going to work on the exhibition anyway", she answered trying to sound casual and reminding herself he was only speaking to her because she was pregnant.

"Need any help with those ugly blotches of paint?" Angelus asked and looked at the pieces leaning against the wall.

"They're not ugly", Buffy protested but after Angelus gave her a pointed look, she amended, "Okay, not that ugly. But when you're as big as this artist is, you can afford to make ugly paintings. Besides, I'm lucky to get a big name show his work here."

"So business isn't so good? How do you manage to make a living?" Angelus asked and Buffy sent him a quick glare.

"I don't think I should tell you, you might be just after my money", she stated but her crooked smile showed she was just kidding. "Business is good, I just don't get that many famous artists", she explained and Angelus nodded in understanding.

"So, do you have anything worth looking at in here? Besides you", Angelus asked looking her up and down. Buffy could feel his gaze traveling on her body and a pink blush rose to her cheeks, she wasn't used to such forward shows of attention.

"Well, there's still few of my friends paintings left till the buyer picks them up", Buffy said somewhat awkwardly and led him to another room. Angelus looked around himself, the paintings were impressive, very lively and what they represented brought a crooked smirk to his face. He turned to Buffy with a raised eyebrow.

"This is a friend of yours? Are all her paintings like this?"

"Pretty much", Buffy said with a smile.

"Is she a nymphomaniac by any chance?"

Buffy let out a amused chuckle and shook her head. She walked to the far corner and stopped in front of a painting that from the first look looked like abstract. "This one is my favorite. She doesn't let me sell it because of that", she said as Angelus came to stand behind her. Angelus chuckled as he started to picture what the painting represented.

"Shouldn't that be restricted to adult viewings only?"

Buffy turned around to look at him with a amused smile. "Lot of her work should, but this is different. She hasn't told me what it really is but she said it's from a real life experience. And the beauty of it is that you see what you want to see. Which tells me you have a dirty mind", she said and added the last part with a seductive smirk.

"I think you knew that about me already", he whispered and leaned closer to her, giving her a perfect view of his dark eyes that promised her many things from his dirty mind. She could feel her heartbeat picking up but she couldn't tear her eyes off of his. He was about to lean in to kiss her but the clicking of high heels stopped him.

"Oh, I didn't know we had a customer", Gloria said from the doorway startling Buffy out of her haze. "Oh... Gloria... umm... Angelus isn't really a customer, he's a friend", Buffy awkwardly explained and tried to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks.

"I better go. I'll pick you up at seven", Angelus said and pressed a light kiss to her cheek before making his way out of the showing room. "Nice to meet you, Gloria", he said as he passed the older woman.

Both Buffy and Gloria stared after him, somewhat stunned till it was Gloria who broke the silence. "You didn't tell me you were seeing someone. You have a date tonight", she accused and turned to her employer.

"I'm not, we're just meeting to talk", Buffy defended herself but Gloria wasn't about to believe her. "Call it what ever you want honey, but I want some details tomorrow", she said and walked back to her desk.

XXX

Buffy sighed as she managed to put the last painting on the wall, it had been a long day and she still had that date with Angelus. Then she realized that she had completely lost the time and turned to look at the clock, it was nearly seven. "Oh no", she groaned and looked down at her clothes, she was still wearing the same outfit as when Angelus visited the gallery, there was no way she could go out with him in it.

Quickly she made her way to her office and opened the bottom drawer of her desk. She pulled out a simple, yet beautiful black dress that she kept there for emergencies, and this qualified as one. Swiftly she changed her clothes and hid her former outfit into the drawer, she closed it and jumped in surprise as she saw Angelus leaning to the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked suspiciously. "Oh, not long", he answered innocently but the smirk on his lips revealed he was anything but.

"Should we go? I've got reservations at seven for us", he asked and pulled out of the doorway, quickly making his way to her offering his arm which she hesitantly took.

"I like your dress", he stated as they walked to the door and looked at her appreciating the view. "You look good too", Buffy answered, to tell the truth, he looked sinfully good. Don't go there, she chastised herself and tried to busy her mind by locking the door and double checking it wouldn't open.

Angelus led her to his car, which now that she saw it sober, seemed like something a guy like Angelus wouldn't drive, she had imagined he was one of those guys who drove a new and fast sport car, not a classic from the 60's.

"Nice car. Not something I picture you with", she commented as he opened the passenger door for her. "What did you picture me with?" he asked with a smirk and swiftly went around the car and sat to the drivers seat. "Something sleek, sporty and fast", she answered.

Angelus laughed and turned to look at her, his eyes were gleaming with amusement. "I like my car to be a car, not a plaything made of plastic. And I like the power running under me", he said and pulled the car off the driveway.

XXX

Angelus escorted Buffy into the restaurant and they were showed to their table, his regular that he used on all of his dates. Buffy looked around herself at the expensive restaurant, she had been there before but she was always uneasy at a place like it.

"We didn't have to come to a place like this just to talk", she protested with a low enough voice so no one else could hear.

"Why not? It's my treat."

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "Is money all you think about? It's not that I can't afford this, it's just that isn't it a little over doing it, we're just going to talk, not on a date."

Angelus reached over the table and took a hold of her hand. "Buffy, I want to talk to you and I happen to like this place. You promised to have dinner with me, so here we are. But if you don't want to be here, we can go someplace else", he said tentatively and looking into his eyes, she felt more at ease. She shook her head with a small reassuring smile.

"No, this is fine. Since we're already here, we might as well enjoy it, I know how hard these tables are to get", she conceded. Angelus was about to say that for him it wasn't but decided to stay quiet so he wouldn't sound too conceited.

After a small silence, she turned to look at him, letting out a soft sigh. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" she asked in a business like manner.

"How'bout we talk about you? We're going to have a baby together and besides your name and address I don't know much about you."

Buffy blushed and let out a embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, we got it in the wrong order, huh?"

"Some might say", he smirked but soon it faded from his lips and he turned serious. "I thought about what you said, and I want to be part of the child's life. But you do understand that I'm going to need a paternity test as soon as the baby is born."

Buffy nodded her head in understanding. "I sort of figured that", she stated, Angelus looked away, that was the wrong approach to win her over.

"Look, I want to apologize the way I behaved earlier", he said surprising himself also, he wasn't one to say sorry for anything he did. "I was out of line. You just took me by surprise and I took it badly. You're the first woman I've forgotten to use protection with since I was seventeen."

"Oh?" she breathed out not sure what to say to that confession. He chuckled at her confusion, she really was cute when she didn't know what to say. And where did that thought come from?

"Are you ready to order?" he changed the subject saving her from further blushing. She was grateful for the distraction and nodded in confirmation. Angelus signaled to the waiter and ordered their dinner.

"So, do you have brothers or sisters?" Buffy started a polite conversation.

"Thank God, no", Angelus sighed and Buffy gave him a questioning look. Noticing it, he explained. "My home life wasn't all that easy, I wouldn't want that to another child."

"I'm sorry", she said sympathy written all over her face. "It's okay. It's not your fault and I'm over it", he stated and took a sip from his wine.

"Do you... do you still meet your parents?" she asked uncertainly, not sure if she should ask. "My father is dead and last I heard my mother was in France", he answered bluntly. "I'm sorry to hear", she offered but he just shrugged it off.

"So, what about your family?" he asked casually like the former topic hadn't opened old wounds, he always did his best to forget his family.

"Oh, just me and my mom, dad bailed on us when I was fifteen. He's a lawyer too, so he knew how to squirm his way out of alimony. But mom's wonderful, she still lives in Sunnydale and owns a gallery there", she told him and he could see the sorrow in her as she talked about her father.

"I'm guessing you're from Sunnydale", he stated and at her nod, continued. "So how did you end up in here?"

"I'm originally from here actually, after the divorce mom and I moved to Sunnydale. But I came here to study art and since I had been planning on my own gallery, Sunnydale wasn't all that great place to start one."

"I guess it's my luck then that Sunnydale is a small place", he said with a flirtatious smile. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks and her heartbeat quickening, a man shouldn't look so good.

XXX

Angelus drove Buffy back to her house and parked the car on the drive way. He circled around the car and opened the door for her. She gave him a polite smile and let him to the front porch, turning to look at him at the door.

"I had a good time", she said with a small smile, unsure should she say anything or not.

"Me too. I'd like to see you", he answered and leaned closer to her, instinctively she leaned against the door ending up trapped between his large form and the front door. "You can see me right now", she answered with a slight smirk playing on her lips, she could feel her whole body heating at the closeness of him.

"You know what I mean, like tomorrow."

"I'd like that", she answered, surprised how breathless her voice came out. A smirk rose to his lips and slowly he leaned closer to her, keeping his eyes fixed on hers till claiming her lips with his. He deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against his body and he was thrilled as she returned the kiss with just as much passion.

After a while, she pulled away, breathing hard and flushed. "I better get inside now. I'll see you later", she said and quickly fled inside before she could change her mind. She knew that few more seconds with him and she would have invited him in, and she really shouldn't.

Angelus was stunned as he stared at the closed door, had he just been shot down, it was a completely new experience for him. Slowly he turned around and went back to his car, pulling away from the driveway and speeding away. The farther he got from the house, the more he wanted to go back, the kiss had got him all worked up and he wanted nothing more than to repeat the night they had shared two months ago.

He sighed deeply and turned the car around. After a while of driving, he pulled the car to a familiar driveway and after locking the car, jogged to the front door of the house. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently looking casual as he leaned against the railing. The door opened and he offered the blond one of his sexy grins.

"Hello, Darla", he greeted and walked past her into the house.

.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you to all readers and special thank you to those who left reviews. I know it's been a long wait and this is a short chapter but I'll try to be quicker with the updates.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

In the morning Angel walked back to his car but the night had given him little satisfaction despite Darla's best efforts. It was a feeling that was very strange to him, Darla was practically a pro except that she didn't take money for it. But still the blond he left behind before coming to Darla to ease the ache she had caused him haunted his thoughts.

Darla had informed him that she was taking a long vacation in Europe, a confession that wouldn't have had much affect on him before but now even less difference to him, a warm willing body had always been easy for him to find but now he knew exactly who he wanted, it would just take a little more work to get.

He stepped into his car and drove straight to his apartment. He'd get few hours of sleep before going to see Buffy, work could wait, having her was his new priority.

XXX

Buffy was sitting by her desk deep in her work as a quick tap on the door caught her attention. She directed her gaze to the door and found Angelus leaning lazily to the frame and looking sinful while doing it.

"Hey", he drawled and Buffy had to question how could such a simple word sound so sensual coming from his lips. "Hey", she breathed in reply.

"I came to whisk you off to lunch", he informed her. "I can't just leave the gallery alone", she protested. He shook his head and with few long steps he was standing right in front of her.

"Gloria said she doesn't mind looking after the shop while we're out. And I don't take no for an answer", he said and took a hold of her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Angelus..." she started to protest but quieted as he pressed his finger to her lips. She met his eyes as she felt him smooth his finger over her lips and slowly lean into a kiss. Even though it was brief, barely touching her lips, it left her breathless and wanting more. He pulled back and without saying anything, grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and led her out of the office.

"We're going to lunch now, Gloria", Angelus informed her while walking past her desk.

"Have fun", Gloria called out after them with a crooked grin on her lips.

"I see you've charmed Gloria", Buffy stated as they walked to his car. He opened the door for her and gave her a playful smirk.

"We have a common interest."

"And what would that be?" she questioned skeptically.

"You, of course", he answered and closed the door before she could say anything. She had been taken by surprise not knowing what to think of his answer.

"So, where are we going?" she changed the subject as he stepped into the car and started driving. "You'll see", he promised with a wicked smirk.

"Should I be scared?" she asked pulling a laugh out of him. "I think you'll be safe with me", he promised. He glanced at her not loosing the smirk and kept on driving till he parked near the beach. She looked around herself in awe and then turned her gaze into him, looking at him not believing where he had taken her.

"The beach?" she asked incredulously, a smile tucking her lips.

"You don't like it? We can go somewhere else", he suggested but she shook her head furiously.

"No! How did you know I love the beach?"

Angel smiled inwardly, she was practically signing the marriage license. "Come on, I'll buy you a hod dog", he said and got off the car. She stepped after him, turning to look at him curiously.

"I never figured you for hot dog lover", she stated, she was learning lot of surprising things about him.

"I'm not. Just in the right company", he answered hoping he wasn't talking too sweetly, that she would start suspecting something.

"You keep saying things like that..." she said not knowing how to finish. "Cheesy things", he helped out with a chuckle and she nodded somewhat embarrassed.

"Not the word I was going for but okay. You don't really seem like that kinda guy."

She could vividly remember the scene at his office as she told him about the baby and even more the night she spent with him, he had been so cocky and full of himself, yet he hadn't been a selfish lover and he had some kind of vulnerability about him when he heard about the baby.

"Maybe you bring out the cheesy side of me", he suggested and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head but not pushing further.

Suddenly she stopped walking and Angelus turned to look at her curiously, soon realizing she was taking her shoes off, but it didn't make him any less confused. She lifted her eyes to his and laughed at his expression.

"It's the beach. You just have to be barefooted on the beach", she explained like it was obvious.

"There is no way I am walking around the beach with bare feet", he shot back and again she laughed. "There you are", she teased and started walking towards a small dining booth with the shoes dangling in her hand. Angelus got them both hot dogs and they went to sit on a table. Not long after, she noticed him staring at her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"What? I have mustard on my chin, don't I?" she questioned self-consciously and wiped her chin with a napkin. He chuckled and shook his head.

"There's nothing on your face", he assured her but she didn't look convinced. "You were staring", she stated like it explained everything.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you look in the sunlight."

She blushed and looked down at the table before shifting her gaze to the sea. "Sweet talk doesn't suit you", she played it off. He took her chin between his fingers and turned her to face him. He couldn't understand how such a beautiful woman could be so self-conscious.

"I wasn't sweet talking, I just stated a fact."

He let his fingers gently grate against her cheek as he let go of her. "By the way, you can call me Angel. All my friends call me that, ever since I was kid. And considering we're having a child together, I think we qualify at least that", Angel said and added the last part with a smirk.

"Angel", she said his name testing how it sounded, it came out almost breathlessly and to him it was like it was the first time anyone had said his name.

XXX

Buffy sat in her office trying to keep her mind in her work but noticing her thoughts constantly trailing off to the lunch date she had with Angel. Or was it a date? She was feeling confused because of him, more so every time she saw him. But her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing telephone and quickly she snapped the phone into her hand and answered it.

"I called and called! Where have you been?! I was going to stop by for lunch with you but you didn't answer your phone! The point of having a cellphone is to keep it with you and answering it. I was this close to calling every hospital and morgue in town!" Faith's voice ranted accusingly on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry. I had lunch with Angel", Buffy apologized and there was a long silence, she was getting worried if Faith had fainted from the long rant.

"Okay, stay right there. I'm coming over", she broke the silence and hung up the phone.

Less than twenty minutes later Faith showed up to the gallery. "Okay, spill", was the first thing she said and lazily sat down to a chair.

"You really didn't need to come here, it was just lunch with Angel", Buffy answered and Faith raised an eyebrow at her. "Angel?" she questioned with a crooked smile.

"Umm... Angelus said that I should, could, call him Angel, that his friends and family calls him that", Buffy explained squirming in her chair, only making Faith's smile wider.

"So he's Angel now? What did you do with Angel on lunch?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Down, girl. You make it sound like we were doing something... that you would do."

"You weren't? Too bad", Faith smirked.

"He took me to the beach and we had hot dogs."

Faith laughed out loud, almost falling down from the chair. "Angelus O'Reilly eating a hot dog?" she asked between bouts of laughter.

"My reaction too, except minus the laughing", Buffy said with a smile but sobered, continuing. "He's really a nice guy when you get to know him. I could fall in love with him."

Faith looked at her best friend slightly worried. "Just be careful, this is Angelus O'Reilly we're talking about", she warned.

"Don't worry, after what happened with Riley, I'm not going to jump into anything", Buffy assured her and Faith let out a sigh of relief.

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so too", Buffy conceded.

.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you to all readers and special thank you to those who left reviews, they are very much appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Angel tried to ignore the telephone but it was persistent. He grabbed the phone violently and growled into it, "What!?"

"You're in a mood", came Wesley's collected voice from the other end. "Wesley", he sighed and sat down to the couch.

"I left you several messages last night and today. Where have you been?"

"Darla", Angel stated like it would explain everything, unfortunately it usually did. But he wasn't ready to tell Wesley about Buffy, maybe to Gunn or Doyle but with Wesley he would never hear the end of it, he would be jumping in joy that Angelus O'Reilly had finally been caught. He wasn't ready to hear it all, and only way to avoid it would be to tell the truth why he was after her and he knew Wesley's sometimes prudish ways wouldn't approve him just marrying for money.

"Is she in town?" Wesley's question interrupted his train of thought.

"At the moment. She's going to Europe on vacation."

"Vacation from what? She hasn't worked in years", Wesley said, it was no secret that he didn't like Darla.

"Didn't ask", Angel answered not caring to continue the topic.

"Well, now that I have finally caught up with you, the guys and I were wondering if you'd like to join us at the club tonight", Wesley asked. Angel glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Nine o'clock", Wesley informed but it was barely audible as Angel was already hanging up the phone. He threw the phone to the couch and headed to the bathroom, shedding his clothes on the way. After a quick shower, shaving and thorough fixing of his hair, he put on his usual clubbing outfit and headed out.

At the club he got in right past the long line and with little trouble found his way to their usual table where Wesley, Gunn and Doyle were already waiting. "Look whose crawled out of his crypt", Gunn said as he sat to the table.

"Fuck you too", Angel shot back without malice and took a comfortable position in his seat while he scanned the dance floor.

"Thinking of ditching us already, are we, Angel?" Doyle asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"I see Cordelia Chase at the bar", Angel said casually and immediately Doyle's head whipped around to look at the bar. Without taking his eyes off the brunette, he downed his beer and got off the table.

"See you later, lads", he said and headed towards the bar. The group looked after their friend and Gunn shook his head in amusement.

"How long has he been after Cordelia?" he questioned.

"Quite some time now. He believes he is softening her up", Wesley answered turning his gaze away from Doyle and to Angel, noticing that his eyes were fixed on the dance floor. He followed his friends gaze, finding a petite blond that had to be Angel's next target. The young woman sent a blinding smile at their way, or more like to Angel, and Angel got up from the table.

"I'll see you guys later", he said and stalked to the dance floor, looking very much like a large predator.

"He ditched us already", Gunn stated and watched as Angel leaned closer to the blond whispering something to her ear.

"It appears so", Wesley conceded.

"Five bucks we won't see him again tonight."

"You're on", Wesley agreed. The men turned to look back at Angel but he and the blond had disappeared.

XXX

Half an hour later Angel returned to the table with a fresh drink in hand. "Pay up", Wesley said and snapped his fingers at Gunn who grudgingly pulled the bill out of his pocket.

"So where'd you disappear to?" Gunn asked not ready to admit his defeat.

"This place has nice bathrooms", Angel just stated like it explained everything. And Gunn and Wesley knew him well enough that it did explain enough. Gunn handed Wesley the five dollar bill and drowned his sorrow into his drink.

"Doyle scored yet?" Angel asked only half interested. The group turned to look at the bar where Doyle and Cordelia were standing, Doyle was talking and Cordelia wearing a somewhat irritated look on her face.

"No, but that doesn't stop him from trying", Gunn chuckled.

"He isn't well off enough for miss Chase, he is just waisting his time. I think he should be looking for someone with better character", Wesley stated.

"Who cares about her character, she's got a great body. But then again, she can't keep her mouth shut even for a minute", Angel said and turned his gaze away from his friend and the brunette.

"Yes, she is quite talkative", Wesley conceded. "That's a nice way to put it", Gunn commented grimacing at the memory when he had confronted the woman.

Angel tuned out the conversation and looked at his watch, sighing in boredom. "Excuse me", he said and got off the table.

"You don't think he's going after another one, do you?" Gunn asked Wesley and Angel chose to ignore it, making his way to a more quiet part of the club. He pulled out his phone and waited for the answer. Finally there was an answer.

"Did I wake you?" Angel asked with a crooked smile at the thought of her in the big bed with her hair all tousled and a sheet wrapped around her, showing off her curves.

"I haven't got so far. I'm still at the gallery", Buffy answered and his fantasy evaporated.

"Do you ever do anything but work?" he questioned with a frown.

"It's just busy now that the show is coming up. Where are you? It's so noisy in there."

"I'm just meeting some friends at a club. Hey, do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

"No, I was planning on staying..." she didn't get further when he interrupted her. "No you're not, I'm taking you out. You're gonna have a night off from work", he informed her and he could hear the sigh from the other end.

"Angel", she breathed out in protest. He truly liked the way she said his name.

"You're not talking me out of it. You need a night off and I'm gonna be your tour guide", he said with a smirk. He could hear her shuffling some papers and sighing in surrender, his triumphant smile widened.

"Fine, I'll go out with you", she gave up.

"I could stop by there now", Angel offered raising his eyebrow suggestively even though it was lost in telephone conversation. She laughed but shot him down.

"No, I think I'm gonna just head home now, go to bed."

"I could come keep you company, it's a big bed."

He lazily leaned against the wall, listening to the silence on the other end. She was briefly considering it, but managed to shake the thoughts off her head, chastising herself.

"I think I can manage to sleep on my own. But I guess, I better get going so I can get some hours of sleep before I have to get back here", she stated.

"Okay, drive safely. I'll come and take you lunch tomorrow. Night", he said and hung up before she could protest. He pocketed the phone and went back to the table where Doyle had reappeared.

"You didn't manage to swoon her off her feet yet?" he questioned with a smirk and sat down.

"Not yet. But there's a definite crack on the ice. Won't be long now", Doyle answered and the group laughed.

"By the way, where'd you disappear off to?" Gunn asked grinning conspiratorially.

"Just had to make a phone call, nothing special", he shrugged it off, not noticing the suspicious look Wesley was giving him.

XXX

Angel made sure none of his friends would be at the club. He had called Wesley who assured him he'd be home working on a case, Gunn was tailing his client's cheating wife as Doyle was tracking Cordelia, so Angel didn't have any worry of running into them.

He walked to the gallery door and looked inside. A smile crossed his face as he saw Buffy struggling with one of paintings with a frown marring her face. He knocked on the door and she spun around to look, the frown was replaced with a beautiful smile as she spotted him. The painting was forgotten as she grabbed her purse and walked to the door. Quickly she set the burglar alarm and stepped outside before securely locking the door.

"Hey", she greeted turning her attention to him.

"Hey. You look beautiful", he said and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. Her eyes closed on their own accord as his lips brushed against her skin. She could definitely fall for this man.

He pulled back and led her to his car. "So where are you taking me?" she questioned as he pulled off the driveway.

"Soon you'll see", he answered with a grin.

Buffy was more than a little surprised when he took her to a nightclub, but she was pleasantly surprised since it felt like she hadn't been dancing in ages. More accurately not since the night she met Angel. He led her to an empty table but didn't sit down himself.

"I'm gonna get us drinks. What would you like?"

"Surprise me. Just not anything with..." she started to say but he finished for her, "...alcohol. I know."

She gave him a smile which he returned before going to the bar. While waiting for him, she pulled out her agenda book from her purse and made quick notes on tomorrows page.

"This was supposed to be a night off", Angel's voice reminded her and slightly startled she lifted her gaze to him, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Just getting stuff off my mind. Look, putting work away now", she said and put the book back to her purse. Angel sat next to her and set her drink in front of her.

"Good, cause I'm not planning on sharing you tonight", he said with a low seductive voice that made her loose her breath. She took the glass and drank down half of it, trying to calm herself. She didn't understand what was going on with her, she felt like a teenager again and it was all because of the incredibly sexy man sitting next to her. Angel noticed her unease and decided on different tactics, he couldn't afford to scare her away.

"We haven't really talked about this much but I was just thinking. How have you been feeling? You know, all the movies show morning sickness as the sign of pregnancy", he changed the subject and Buffy started laughing. He just looked at her not understanding what was so funny.

"What?" he demanded little put off, he wasn't used to people laughing at him.

"It's just funny, talking about my pregnancy at a nightclub", she answered giggling again. He smiled at her, now understanding the reason she was amused.

"And no, I don't have morning sickness. Thank God. Mom's told me enough horror stories of the time she was expecting me", she answered the question, the smile was still tucking at her lips.

"We should really talk about our situation, but you're right, this really isn't the right place to have the conversation", he stated.

"Angelus? I thought it was you", came Wesley's voice from next to the table and both occupants turned to look at the man, a frown appearing to Angel's face.

"Hello", Wesley greeted Buffy, then turned to Angel. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" He knew not to call Angelus by his nickname while he had company outside of his inner circle.

"Buffy, this is my soon to be former friend Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. Wes, this is Buffy Summers", Angel introduced them, sending glares at Wesley's way but he just ignored them and offered his hand to Buffy.

"Nice to meet you, miss Summers", he said politely and shook her hand.

"You too. But just call me Buffy", she said back with a smile.

"I thought you had a case to work on", Angel stated still glaring at his friend.

"I do. I'm here to meet my client, though I don't understand why she wanted to meet me here", Wesley answered.

"I'll leave you boys to talk, I have to visit the ladies room", Buffy said and got off the table. "I'll be right back", she whispered to Angel before leaving.

Both men looked after her and it was Wesley that broke the silence. "She seems like a nice girl. Not your usual type though."

Angel turned to look at his friend, not happy how the night had turned out. "She is", he stated, answering both questions.

"Does she know that you are not looking for more than a night of fun?"

"Why the sudden interest in my affairs?" Angel snapped at him.

"You're quite high strung tonight", Wesley drawled but his attention was drawn away from Angel as he spotted his client by the bar.

"Well, I have to go meet my client. Forgive me if I will not introduce you but you might whisk her away before our business is done. Have a nice evening with Buffy", he said and headed to the bar. Angel followed him with his gaze, his eyes settling on a young woman dressed to kill. But he had no doubt Wesley was there on business, he would never do something as unethical as having an affair with a client, but Angel didn't have such preservations. He actually had had affairs with several of his clients, a fact that had not made his grandfather a happy man. He chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked as she sat next to him. He turned to look at her, not loosing the crooked smile.

"Oh, just something Wesley said", he played it off.

"He's gone already?" she questioned and looked around herself, finally finding him on the bar with a woman dressed for seduction. "How long have you two known each other? He didn't seem to mind the glares you were sending his way."

"We used to be neighbors when I was a kid", he answered and Buffy could see from his expression that he didn't like remembering the time.

"Too bad he abandoned us to talk to miss cleavage, I would have liked to pump him for information about you", she said with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, I'm an open book", he protested.

"Yeah, right", she scoffed and turned to look at the dance floor with longing. "Let's dance", she said and before he could protest, she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the dance floor.

"I'm not much of a dancer", he said but every complaint vanished from his mind as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started moving to the semi-slow music. He pulled her flush against his body and started moving with her.

At the bar Wesley tuned out Mrs Johnston's voice and turned his gaze to the dance floor, to his surprise finding Angel and Buffy wrapped up in each other. Angel leaned closer to her and said something to her ear, making her laugh. If he didn't know any better, he could actually mistake them as a couple. With an inaudible sigh he turned his attention back to Mrs Johnston.

.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Thank you** for the reviews, they really are appreciated, made me work quicker. This is a short chapter but I'm working on the next chapter of City of Angels, and this popped into my mind in the middle of it, so I got this out of my head and here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Angel had never liked dancing, actually he avoided it so much that he hadn't been to the dance floor since his senior prom. But his opinion was quickly changing. Having Buffy's lithe body grinding against his was something he wasn't willing to give up, not even to save his image, since he knew he didn't do much more than move and not even to the beat of the music.

He let his hands wander down her back, suddenly missing the open-back top she had been wearing the night he met her. He pulled her more closely to his body, breathing in her sweet scent, he wasn't sure if she was even wearing any perfume. On their own accord, his lips brushed against the side of her face, shedding butterfly kisses as he traveled downwards, finally finding her lips, claiming them with his own. Though she was surprised, she didn't hesitate to respond to the kiss with passion, forgetting where she was, only feeling his body against hers and his lips ravaging her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

After air was coming an issue, he pulled back, looking down at her with heavy eyes. "Come home with me", he said with a husky voice.

And that was what broke the spell. Her eyes widened as she seemed to realize where she was. "I don't think that's a good idea", she said regretfully, seeing the disappointment in his eyes but not even that could tare away the passion in them.

"I don't think we should jump into anything, I want... I need to take things slowly, get my head together", she explained and he wanted to yell at her it was too late to take things slow, they already had slept together. But he didn't, he just nodded and escorted her back to their table.

"I think we should leave, we both have work in the morning", she stated after half an hour, they both knew the mood was broken.

"Yeah, I guess we should. I'll take you home", he answered and got off the table.

They left the club and drove in silence to Buffy's house. He parked the car and in a long while neither of them said anything or made a move. Finally Angel turned to her, drawing her attention to himself.

"I'm sorry about tonight", he started but went silent as she shook her head vehemently.

"Tonight was wonderful. I just... I need a little time, I was just in a relationship that ended badly and I'm not ready to just jump into anything", she tried to explain. Angel felt a strange feeling shoot through him, jealousy was something he hadn't felt before, he hadn't had the need to. He knew Buffy wasn't a virgin, he didn't have any claim on her but the thought of sharing her with anyone was not a pleasant one.

"I understand. And I don't want to push you into anything. It's just... being around you, it's... you drive me crazy", he tried to find the right words to describe his feelings. Truth was he didn't understand but he didn't want to push, it might drive her away and he wanted her to come to him from her own free will.

"Crazy in a bad way?" she questioned with a small unsure smile and he shook his head with an reassuring smile.

"Can I at least kiss you for goodnight?" he asked, it was the first time he had asked the question since he was thirteen years old.

"Yes", she breathed out and leaned into a kiss. It was short and sweet, and they had to pry each other away, Angel afraid that he might come on too strong as Buffy worried that she'd give him wrong signals.

"Goodnight", she said and got off the car, quickly making her way to the house.

"Goodnight", he whispered to the empty car. 'Cold shower, here I come', he thought to himself and drove off.

XXX

Buffy pried herself out of bed as the doorbell wouldn't stop ringing. She made her way downstairs with the irritating sound ringing around the house, she made a mental note to cut the wires on that damn thing. She yanked the door open, already knowing who would be on the other side.

"Mornin', B", Faith greeted while breezing past her and heading to the kitchen. Buffy closed the door and followed the brunette.

"Where's the coffee? Are you sick or something?" Faith questioned, looking at the empty coffee maker and Buffy in turns.

"I'm so confused!" Buffy cried out in frustration and sat down to a chair, falling against the table with a thump. For a moment Faith just looked at her as confused as Buffy was feeling, till finally she made her way to the blond and sat down next to her. She patted her back like dog and leaned closer to her, wrapping her arm around her and resting her head against her shoulder.

"Tell auntie Faith everything."

Buffy lifted her head, looking at her best friend but not even managing to give her a glare. "It's him. Everything is always so great with him", she complained.

"That's terrible", Faith said trying to keep a straight face.

"It is! We were having a great time, dancing. And then he kisses me. Oh, that man can kiss, it was like it was just two of us and I completely got lost into it. But then he said he wants to go home with me. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Why not? You've already slept with him, the fact that you have a bun in the oven proves it. You obviously like him, want him and all that, so why not?" Sometimes Faith just didn't understand her friend, if she was Buffy, she would have jumped his bones a long time ago.

Buffy let out a frustrated sigh. "We're not even in a relationship and I'm afraid I'll fall in love with him and nothing good can come out of it. He's spending time with me just because I'm having his child."

"Are you sure about that?" Faith questioned, she wasn't all too convinced that a guy like Angelus O'Reilly would care that much about the mother of his child if there wasn't an ulterior motive.

"Yeah I'm sure. Come on, have you ever seen him, he's gorgeous, rich and everything in between. Why would he be interested in me."

Faith let out a weary sigh, she never understood how her friend could be so confident in life but so unsure of herself when it came to men or her looks. "Don't sell yourself short, B", she told the blonde.

"I'm not. I just don't see it, I'm not one of those worldly types that guys like him go after", Buffy stated with a shrug. She really was confused, every time she formed a opinion on Angel, he showed a new side of himself and she had to start figuring him out all over again. Everything would be so much easier if he would have just been the asshole she met in his office.

XXX

Angel made his way to the small diner where he and his friends met for breakfast every Friday, it was a years long tradition. He was irritated and on a foul mood. He needed to take things slow with Buffy, just the opposite what he wanted, and if that wasn't enough, he had had to take matters into his own hands as she wouldn't give him the release.

With a scowl marring his face, he walked into the diner and headed to their usual table. "What crawled up your ass?" Gunn questioned as he saw his friends dark face.

"Miss Summers didn't open her bedroom door for you?" Wesley teased and Angel sent him a withering look, the man was enjoying the situation all too much and obviously told the others. It was gonna be a bad day, he could feel it.

"Yes, tell us about that, Angel. Was this miss Buffy as lovely as Wesley describes her?" Doyle questioned and again Angel felt the strange feeling go through him, Wesley had been admiring his Buffy. That thought made him stop, 'his Buffy', where did that thought come from. 'I really must be loosing it', he thought to himself and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"You'll never know, Doyle", Angel said, trying to keep the possessiveness away from his voice. But both Doyle and Wesley noticed it, Gunn was obvious to his idols distress, to him it wasn't possible that Angelus O'Reilly could ever get all tangled up because of a woman.

"Oh, come on, Angel. Spill", Doyle tried but Angel shook his head with a smirk.

"Gentleman never tells", he answered.

"And when have you ever been a gentleman?" Wesley questioned and the group laughed.

The teasing continued through out the breakfast and for once, Angel was glad to get to work. He tried to busy himself with work to keep his mind from wandering to Buffy, he actually managed to find important evidence that would crack the case without any trouble. His grandfather only gave him one client at a time, just enough to keep him busy enough to earn his paycheck and usually it was with clients that could be spared.

When there was nothing to work on the case anymore, he growled in frustration, his mind was once again returning to the blonde and he had the urge to call her. He found himself holding the phone in his hand, ready to dial her number but then he shook himself out of it. He was going to give her space, not push her, not jump into his car, speed to the gallery and take her right there on her office desk. He shook his head, trying to clear the image out of his mind, damn, he was getting hard at the thought.

The buzzer of the intercom pulled him out of his thoughts. "Mr. O'Reilly wants to see you in his office right away", his secretary's voice informed through it. This really wasn't his day, he thought and reluctantly got up to his feet.

He made his way to his grandfather's office, not bothering to knock, it was a childish way of rebellion, he knew, but Daniel O'Reilly probably would have a heart attack if one day he decided to knock before entering.

"You summoned, master", he said sarcastically and Daniel didn't look amused, but then again, he never did.

"How is the Henderson case developing?" Daniel asked in his usual business manner.

"Just fine, but I doubt you called me here to discuss that", Angel answered and sat down to the lush leather chair in front of the desk.

"Well, since you're so anxious to pass the pleasantries, I'll go straight to business. Have you found the wife already?"

Angel just looked at the older man with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to get a wife in this short notice? You just gave me the ultimatum. What am I supposed to do, kidnap a woman from the street?" he questioned and Daniel gave him a deep scowl.

"I am not amused, Angelus. I take it you haven't done much to your situation", he stated.

"If that was all, I don't have the patience for this. I really don't care, I still have a year of time left", Angel said and jumped to his feet, stalking off.

Still wearing the grim frown, Daniel grabbed the phone. "Get me, Lindsey McDonald, now!" he barked to the phone and slammed it down.

Meanwhile Angel made his way to his office, only to grab his car keys and leave work early. He jumped to his car and with tires squealing drove off, dialing a number on his phone while steering the car.

"Hello, lover", he said to the phone with a perfected smirk on his lips.

.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, anna, Angel is still having a case blue balls, heh.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews and being patient with me. I'm sorry for the long wait but in the middle of this chapter I got blocked, annoying thing to happen.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Angel breezed through the room straight into her office and without giving her more time than to breathe out his name, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It took her a while to register what was happening but soon she was responding to the kiss. His arms circled around her more tightly and he backed her against the wall, pressing his body against her. She whimpered against his lips but made no attempt to move away.

After a while he pulled back, they both were breathing hard. He pressed his head against the cool wall next to hers and closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of his emotions. Buffy raised her hand, gently cupping his cheek and turning him to look at her.

"Angel? Are you okay?" she asked tentatively. For a long moment he just looked at her, his eyes betraying his passion for her but also betraying the vulnerability he held inside.

"I just... I needed to see you... I'm sorry, I came on so strong", he said in hushed tone. He didn't understand what she was doing to him, he never apologized for anything, not without an ulterior motive, but now he was sincere.

"It's okay", she assured him, unconsciously smoothing her fingers across his cheek. "Sure I was surprised when you called, I thought we agreed to go slow, but you have nothing to apologize", she added. He met her eyes and slowly cover her hand with his, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. Her breathing hitched as his other hand made its way to her hair, smoothing it back as he leaned for another kiss.

But there was a knock on the door, breaking the moment. Grudgingly she pulled back and turned to the door. "Yes?" she called out, blushing at how unsteady her voice sounded. Gloria peaked through the door, smiling at the couple, immediately noticing the flushed look on her boss' face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but that fax just came through", she informed eying the couple with scrutiny.

"Thank you, Gloria. I'll be there in a minute", Buffy said, thankful that her breathing had steadied enough not to show her conflicted emotions.

"Take your time", Gloria smirked and with a wink, she left closing the door behind her. Buffy turned to look at Angel, embarrassed of her secretary's behavior.

"Uhm... Gloria... I think I should go see that fax now", she tried to form a coherent sentence which proved to be difficult as her eyes drifted to his lips. 'Get a hold of yourself', she chastised herself, prying her eyes back to his.

"Okay", he nodded and headed towards the door to leave but stopped mid-stride, turning back to her. "Have lunch with me?"

Buffy looked at him a little surprised by his request but smiled after she recovered. "It's a little late for lunch, isn't it?" she grinned with a raised eyebrow. He glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled, she was right.

"I guess it is. So how 'bout dinner? At my place, I'll cook", he suggested hopefully. Hopefully? Did he actually wish she'd say yes just so he could spend time with her, not only because he wanted to seduce her. What was she doing to him? He didn't find the answer and he wasn't certain if it was a good or a bad thing.

"Angel", she started hesitantly but he interrupted her. "Say yes. I'm an excellent cook, my friends have told me that and they aren't nice enough to lie about anything. I promise, no pressure, just dinner."

She contemplated her options and finally nodded in confirmation. "Okay", she agreed.

"Great. I'll pick you up from your house at seven", he said with a smile. She was about to protest that she still had work but couldn't after seeing his almost excited expression, she was sure Gloria wouldn't mind if she left early, actually she was sure that the older woman would push her out the door when she'd hear the reason.

"Okay, I'll see you later", he pulled her out of her thoughts. He wanted to kiss her again but remembering his promise of no pressure, he just walked out the door.

"Oh boy", she whispered to herself as she watched him go.

XXX

Buffy was standing in front of the closet, trying to decide what to wear and it proved to be much more difficult task than she had expected. She was meeting Angel in an hour, it wasn't really a date and she didn't want to give a wrong impression.

Finally she managed to choose an outfit that was fancy enough to be good for a date and simple enough for a casual meeting. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror but soon her attention was drawn away as the doorbell rang. She hurried to the door, stopping and taking few calming breaths before opening it. She found Angel standing on the other side, looking devilishly handsome as always.

"You look beautiful", he complimented, his eyes roaming over her body, appreciating the view. She gave him a blinding smile along with a shy blush.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself", she answered. An understatement of the year. "I'll just grab my coat", she announced and did just that. She locked the doors behind her and they headed to Angel's car.

He drove them to his apartment and Buffy wasn't all that surprised that it turned out to be an expensive bachelor pad. He opened the door and put on the lights before escorting her inside, the interior was just like it looked like outside, expensive. Everything was clean and practical, there wasn't anything that wouldn't be of any use.

"It's a nice apartment", she stated looking around. "It's a place to live", he played it off, he had never been too attached to things. She shed her coat and almost dropped it as a painting caught her eyes.

"Wow, is that a real Monet?" she questioned making her way to the painting, mesmerized.

"Yes, cost a fortune too", he answered and followed her, looking at her and not the painting. "It must have", she whispered, not letting her eyes off it. He smiled and took a hold of her hand.

"Come on, I'll give you a guided tour", he said and led her to the second floor. He showed her the rooms, skipping one and saving the bedroom for last. Buffy glanced around herself, noting that the large bed was the center of the room, it was all dark colors and beautiful furnitures. Then her eyes landed on a drawing on the wall, slowly she made her way to it, looking at it closely. It was a beautifully done pencil drawing of a garden with a little girl sitting in the middle of it, but it wasn't done by anyone she recognized, there was just a floppy mark that looked like an 'A'.

"This is beautiful", she whispered before turning to look at him, he seemed strangely quiet. "Whose work is this?"

Angel just shrugged. "I don't remember", he answered, clearly not wanting to continue the topic. Sensing he didn't want to talk about it, she gave him a small smile and asked, "Can you actually cook?"

"Yes, baby, I can actually cook. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll prove it", he said with a smirk and led her to the kitchen which was spacious and packed with every item a cook might need.

"So what are you going to cook?" she questioned and sat down to the kitchen island, watching him as he started gathering ingredients.

"It's a surprise", he answered with a smirk before turning his attention back to chopping the onions. She was fascinated by his skillful movements, watching his every movement. She was actually surprised he hadn't been exaggerating, she had just figured he would order from somewhere. But soon she was afraid she might be drooling and not just because of the delicious aromas in the air. 'Down, girl', she chastised herself but soon was distracted when she could see his muscles rippling under his shirt. She closed her eyes and took few calming breaths. 'Must be hormones, yeah, has to be hormones', she decided and turned her attention back to him, trying to control her thoughts.

Angel scooped some of the sauce to a spoon and turned around, offering it to her. She took the spoon into her mouth, not loosing eye contact till her eyes closed from the taste of the sauce, it was better than any gourmet stuff she had ever eaten. She let a out moan of appreciation.

"This is really good. I mean, really, really good", she said licking her lips so not even one aroma would be waisted. His eyes drew to her tongue swiping over her lips and all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and ravage her, but he settled into giving her a lopsided smile and returning to the stove.

"It's my specialty", he stated to her compliment, trying to shift his thoughts back to the cooking, away from how kissable her lips looked like.

"I bet every girl falls in love with you after you've made that", she said with a smirk. There was a moment of silence.

"You're the only girl I've ever made this to. I only make this to my friends on request but I doubt any of them is harboring hidden feelings for me", he answered without turning and Buffy was stunned into silence. Did it mean that he didn't make his specialty to other women or that he didn't cook for them?

"When is the big show? You said you're working on a big art exhibition", Angel asked and Buffy was grateful for the change of subject.

"About in two weeks", she answered and that was the start of casual and comfortable conversation that didn't seem to stop. After the dinner seemed to be done, Buffy helped Angel to set the table and they settled in to eat.

"I'm not going to offer you wine, so what are you going to have?" Angel asked, signing to the pitchers on the table.

"I think I'll go with the water", she answered and started to reach for the pitcher but he beat her to it and poured it to her glass.

"Thanks. But I could have managed it on my own", she said not sure if she should be annoyed or happy that he was so attentive.

"I know you can", he said with a smirk. For a while they ate in comfortable silence till Angel was the one to break it. "Uhm... You've been to the doctor already, right?" he asked little unsure if he remembered correctly.

"Yeah, I had the appointment the day I told you, I went with Faith", she answered not quite knowing where he was heading.

"Would you mind seeing my doctor with me?"

"To make sure I'm really pregnant?" she questioned ready to be insulted.

"No! Just because... well, I want to... share the experience with you. I wasn't there the first time and I just would feel better if my doctor made sure everything is alright", he explained, quickly easing her fears and inwardly patting himself in the back. He had no doubt that Buffy was pregnant and he was 99% sure it was his but that didn't mean he was looking forward to fatherhood.

"Oh", Buffy breathed out, then frowned. "I'm not that crazy about hospitals. I actually hate them and tend to avoid getting anywhere near unless I have to."

"He has a private practice, nothing like the hospital, if it helps?" he offered and she gave him a small smile.

"A little", she stated, although just a thought of going to a hospital made her nervous. "Would it be okay if I made an appointment?" he questioned and all she could do was nod, she wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of going to a doctor to be probed again, but she figured it was his right as a father to see that the baby was fine.

They discussed few details and cleaned the table before Angel took her to the library to show some of his artwork more closely. She didn't even notice the time till it was already nearly midnight.

"Oh, I have to go home. I have an early meeting", she said frowning as she looked at the clock.

"How early?" he asked, resisting the smirk and suggestive eyebrow, he had promised not to push.

"Six thirty. The artist I'm having the show for, he paints all night and usually comes to his meetings straight from the studio. So I have the pleasure of waking up two hours earlier than normal."

"No wonder his paintings are so bad", Angel stated and Buffy let out a short laugh.

"Don't say that in front of him. He thinks he's the next Andy Warhol", she smirked and again glanced at the clock, counting the hours she could still sleep.

"I'll try not to. Come on, I'll take you home", he said, thinking how he really liked to take her home, but again, no pushing. 'I'm gonna need a cold shower after this', he grudgingly thought as he glanced down at her, his eyes drawing to her cleavage that wasn't much but enough for his imagination. He shook himself out of his taunting thoughts and settled into driving her home.

.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** The "lover" on the phone was meant to be Buffy all along but i was having bit of an evil streak. Hope you guys forgive me...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Wow, the last chapter got more reviews than any other, Thank you.

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

Buffy was utterly confused about her feelings for Angel, they hadn't known each other for long but she had felt a connection to him even when all she knew was his first name and occupation. She had even promised to go to a doctor for him, a thing she avoided doing even for her own sake. For two days she had dreaded the doctor's appointment and he had done his best to keep her mind out of it. Just the other day he had actually brought her homemade lunch, a gesture she hadn't been expecting from him, then again, he was constantly surprising her.

With a sigh, she looked at the clock, soon he would come to pick her up and take her to see his doctor. She turned her gaze back to the papers in front of her and tried to get her mind back to work, Angel had occupied too much of her thoughts already.

XXX

Angel was on his way to the front door when the phone started ringing. For a moment he contemplated if he should answer it but considering it might be Buffy, he made his way to the phone. Seeing a familiar number blinking on the screen, he knew it wasn't Buffy but Doyle. For a moment he weighted his options but then grabbed the keys and left the apartment.

He was half way to the gallery when his cellphone started ringing and after glancing at the screen, he saw it was Doyle. Again he considered not answering but knowing Doyle wouldn't give up till he did, he decided to take the bull by the horns and answer it.

"Hello... I'm in the car... yeah, yeah... Can't, I'm busy... Just busy... Yeah, it's a woman... Nobody you know... No, I'm not gonna tell you.. No... I have to go, I'll call you later... You know I'm always careful. Bye", Angel said to the phone and hung up before Doyle could say anything further. Doyle had reminded him to use condoms, it did strike him funny that he was on his way to a doctor's appointment because he had forgot to use one.

He parked the car and walked into the gallery, greeting Gloria as he made his way to Buffy's office. She didn't notice him when he walked in, she was too busy concentrating on the papers in front of her and he had to smile at the sight. Her face was in a deep frown as if she was trying to concentrate real hard and her hair was out of place after running her hand through the locks too many times.

He leaned to the doorframe and watched as she wrote something to the paper, then messed it in frustration. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Surprised she lifted her gaze and met Angel's eyes. Somewhat embarrassed, she tried to smooth her hair and got up from the desk.

"Oh, you're here. How long have you been here?" she questioned, going from surprised to almost accusing. She again tried to smooth her hair, hoping she didn't look like a scarecrow.

"Just got here. Work giving you trouble?" he answered with a smirk, he thought she looked cute, not something he ever had thought about a woman. He closed the door and walked farther into the room, stopping right in front of her.

Slowly she lifted her gaze to his and what she saw in his eyes made her swallow hard. His dark eyes were drilling into her and the heat was making her legs feel like mush. He had an urge to kiss her, then throw her on the desk and make her scream his name. But he resisted and just removed a stray strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. The move made her remember her messy hair and she stepped back, quickly disappearing to her small private bathroom. She groaned out loud when she looked in the mirror.

"Why didn't you tell me I look like I have a bird's nest on my head?" she called out accusingly. Angel chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"It's no where near bird's nest. Just run a brush through it so we can go see Dr. Doolittle", he said back and only few moments later she poked her head out the door, amused smile playing on her lips.

"Doctor Doolittle?"

"Don't let the name fool ya", Angel answered with a smirk and again she disappeared back into the bathroom. Quickly she straightened her clothes and fixed her hair and make up, although there wasn't much need for either. Once more she looked into the mirror and sighed, it had to do.

"There's nothing wrong with your appearance", Angel said from the door, startling her. She glared at him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you always this sneaky?" she asked accusingly, making him chuckle and walk farther into the room. He leaned closer to her, his warm breath hitting her neck and causing shivers to run through her body. She didn't dare to look at him.

"You bet", he whispered to her ear and her eyes shot to the mirror where she met his eyes. "Angel", she breathed out and closed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts and get her hormones in check. He was too close. Angel watched her intently in the mirror and he could see she was struggling for control, but so was he.

It took everything in him to step back and not pull her into his arms and kiss her breathless. He couldn't wait for the time she was so pregnant that he would loose his interest in her, he had never found anything attractive in a pregnant woman and his fixation on her now was getting disturbing. His eyes traveled up and down her body and he felt the fear that he might not think of her as unattractive even when she was heavy with his child. Actually now that he imagined it, just the thought made him feel some kind of male pride he had never experienced before.

"Maybe we should get going", he broke the silence, he didn't want to continue the path his thoughts were going, this was simply a business action, nothing more.

She turned to look at her and nodded distractedly. "Yeah, we should go", she mumbled and fled the bathroom, maybe some distance from him would ease her nerves. Well that was highly unlikely since she was going to be stuck in a car next to him. 'And why does he have to look so kissable!' she thought angrily.

They left the office and Buffy stopped to tell Gloria she was leaving before they went to the car. In the car she managed to keep her thoughts away from Angel only because she was too nervous about going to see a doctor, sure it wasn't a hospital, or so Angel said, but doctor was close enough. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Angel had parked the car. He turned to look at her and almost laughed out loud at the expression on her face, it was a mix of a deep frown and a pout. For a long moment he just settled into watching as her face went through a series of emotions, her pout only growing.

"Buffy, maybe we should go in", he interrupted her line of thought. She spun around to look at him, almost surprised to find him there. She glanced around herself, stating the had stopped, and a slight blush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks. "Yeah. Sorry", she said and quickly got off the car.

"You really don't like doctor either, do you?" he questioned as they walked to the entrance. "Not particularly, no", she answered.

To her great relief the place didn't look clinical even though it still had a professional flare. "We're here to see Dr. Doolittle. Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Reilly", Angel told the receptionist who immediately grabbed the phone to inform the doctor. Angel went back to Buffy, thanking his luck that Ginny wasn't on the reception desk, for some reason he didn't want Buffy to come face to face with his former bed partner. He noticed that Buffy seemed a little nervous, he grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, drawing her eyes to his.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be completely painless", he whispered to her, leaning closer to her than was necessary. Her breath caught in her throat at the closeness of him and immediately all fears of hospitals flew out the window. She couldn't understand how he could affect her so strongly, no other man had succeeded in it before and they had only really known each other for a short period of time.

A welcomed interruption came when a man in his late forties, wearing a doctor's coat walked to them and greeted them both warmly, informing Buffy he was doctor Doolittle. He led them to his office and advised them to sit down as he grabbed Buffy's medical records that her own doctor had sent him. He looked them through quickly before instructing Buffy to get on the examining table. He took her blood pressure and did the pelvic exam while asking her the usual questions.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" he asked as he prepared her for the ultrasound.

"Yes", she answered nodding. She was trying to do her best at keeping her thoughts away from where she was. Noticing her discomfort, Angel stepped forward and took her hand into his. She turned to face him and gave him a small grateful smile.

"There's the baby", doctor Doolittle stated and pointed at the screen. Buffy turned to look at it but couldn't find what he meant. "I can't see it", she said with a frown.

"I was thinking the same thing", Angel stated, leaning over Buffy to look at the screen more closely. The doctor smiled.

"That's not unusual, the pregnancy isn't very far along", he assured and ran his finger along the spot where the baby was. Buffy felt Angel squeezing her hand and she turned to look at him, smiling at the completely stunned expression on his face. Looking at the screen, knowing it was his baby, it hit him like a ton of bricks, he was going to be a father.

XXX

Buffy let out a sigh of relief when the examination was over and she could leave. They said their goodbyes to doctor Doolittle and headed out. Buffy rolled her eyes as a redhead in a barely there skirt and even less of a blouse walked past them. She was about to make a comment that the woman had dressed up for Halloween early but then she noticed that Angel was discreetly checking her out. It was like cold water to her lust for him and she willed herself to not feel hurt. So what if he was looking after other women, it wasn't like they were dating or anything.

Angel was starting to wonder if something was wrong when the car ride back to the gallery was completely silent till she stated that she wanted to go home first for a quick shower. He turned the car around and took her home. He walked her to the door, expecting an invite inside but she just stopped at the door and turned to look at him. She was about to say something when Angel pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her before he leaned down into a kiss. She didn't mean to give into it, and he wasn't going to kiss her in the first place but she was too tempting and he had been denied for too many days.

He deepened the kiss and she got up to her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He tightened his hold on her and backed her against the door, pressing his body against hers while his hand traveled down her side to the hem of her skirt. She could feel his erection pressing against her center and her desire for him flamed once more. But somehow through her passion clouded mind she could remember the look he had given to the woman and she became afraid for the safety of her heart, she couldn't fall in love with him. And that was bound to happen if things went too far. Her heart had been broken too many times already.

She used all her willpower to push him away and quickly she turned away from him, steadying her breath and trying to control her emotions. "Angel. We need to slow down", she said, her voice was still breathless.

"Why?" he asked with a soft voice that sent shivers of desire running through her body. He took a step closer and ran his fingers down her neck, lingering more than necessary on the junction that he knew was more sensitive. Again she had to will herself to take a step back.

"I mean it. We've known each other such a short time, we're moving too fast", she said with a frown, trying to get the courage to look at him, but she was afraid if she saw his beautiful eyes, she would loose her conviction.

"Okay, you need space, I'll give you space", Angel said nodding, keeping his anger in check. He was so hard that it hurt and apparently he wasn't getting release.

"I'm sorry", she whispered, finally turning to look at him. She could feel that he wasn't happy with her.

"Don't be", he shushed her, immediately noticing that the situation had taken a bad turn, he had pushed too far and now she was slipping through his fingers. "Buffy", he said soothingly and she raised her gaze to him. He reached out and cupped her cheek, smoothing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"You want more time, I understand. There's nothing to be sorry about", he said as convincingly as he could. Truthfully he was frustrated and having the worst case of blue balls in his life. But he couldn't loose her, she was the key to keeping his money and the lifestyle he had had his whole life, and he was determined to not make the same mistakes as his parents had done with him. He had never wanted children but now that he had one on the way, he wanted the baby to know him as a father, not as someone who just helped in the conception. But that didn't mean he was going to be the father of the year.

Buffy looked into his eyes, trying to see what he was thinking, but the closeness of him was making it very hard to concentrate. He gave her a small smile.

"I'll give you time. But it's just..." he said softly, then chuckled shaking his head. "...you drive me crazy. You make me feel things that no woman has ever made me feel." Well, it was true.

Buffy didn't know what to say but then she didn't have to. Angel stepped back and started walking backwards to his car. "I'll see you later", he said and stepped into the car before driving off. He was still feeling the reminder of what else Buffy had made him feel and it made him wish Darla wasn't out of town.

.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Once again, Thank you to all readers and a special thanks to those who left reviews.

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

It had been two days and there had been no call from Angel. Buffy tried to control herself from constantly asking Gloria if she had any messages. It was her own fault anyway, she had wanted space and he was giving it to her. But now that she hadn't seen him for two days, she missed him, not that she would admit it to herself even if the thought was nagging in the back of her mind.

"You're brooding", a familiar voice said from the door. Buffy lifted her gaze in surprise and found Faith lazily leaning to the doorframe. She sent a smile to the brunette, glad of the interruption that hopefully would get her mind off of work and Angel.

"Hey Faith. Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here? And I'm not brooding."

"Sure you are", Faith stated and walked farther into the office, sitting lazily into the chair in front of the desk. "I'm here to see my best friend of course. And to get that delicious coffee Gloria makes. One day I'm going to convince her to leave that husband of hers and marry me."

Buffy chuckled and shook her head, looking at her friend in amusement. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but I doubt Gloria will leave her husband of thirty-one years, even for you. You should see her and Ed, they're still like newlyweds", Buffy said and gave her a mock sympathetic look.

"Darn", Faith sighed with mock seriousness, swinging her fist through the air, but unable to keep a straight face, she laughed. "Guess that's just as well. I just have to come here to get my coffee fix. But why were you brooding when I got here?" she changed the subject, sharply looking at Buffy.

"I wasn't brooding", Buffy protested.

"You know you can't lie for shit, B", Faith stated and patiently waited for Buffy to confess. Buffy looked at her friend across the desk and sighed deeply.

"I haven't heard anything from Angel for two days. He hasn't sent even a smoke signal", she finally answered and quickly continued as she noticed the 'why I'm not surprised'-look on Faith's face, "We were moving way too fast and I asked him to give me some time. And he did."

"And you want him to give you less time?" Faith asked with a raised eyebrow, she had a feeling it wasn't just that.

"I freaked", Buffy sighed in frustration and jumped to her feet, starting to pace the office. "He was so wonderful and I got scared I might fall in love with him. When I saw him looking at this five dollar ho, I knew it would be bad. You know what happened with Riley", she said getting more anxious by the minute till she suddenly just stopped and turned to look at Faith who was still sitting on the chair.

"Yeah, I know how that turned out. He was a bastard, forget him. But I still don't understand why you haven't dragged that stud of yours to the bedroom. He's obviously willing and what I've heard he knows what he's doing."

"Oh he knows what he's doing", Buffy said under her breath, then blushed as she realized she had said it out loud. Faith burst into laughter at her friends plunder. Buffy tried to glare at the brunette but finally a smile started to tuck at her lips.

"So what's the problem? I remember the conversation we had the next morning. It can be just sex, it's not like you two haven't done it before."

Buffy sighed deeply and sat down with her shoulders slumping. "Because I don't want to fall in love with him and you know sex is not just sex to me. It's hard enough now but if I give into it, I'm gonna get my heart broken again."

Faith sighed and got off the chair, circling the desk and laying a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder. In her opinion Buffy had always taken things too seriously, even in high school.

"You need to relax, get your mind off of work and Angelus. I know just the trick, we'll hit the club. Some dancing and drinking, virgin drinks for the momma of course."

"I don't know", Buffy sighed uncertainly looking up at Faith.

"Well, I do know. We're going to that club and that's final. We'll dance our asses off cause soon you'll be too big to dance", Faith stated in her no negotiation voice and Buffy glared at her. As usual, she wasn't affected by it since she knew Buffy would forgive anything.

XXX

Angel summoned his secretary to his office and handed her the files. Once she was gone, he sunk to the chair and groaned. He had already solved two cases, all he had to do was to show up in court, but the down side of it was that now he had no means to keep his mind off of Buffy. For once he actually wanted to work and the cases were too easy, just great.

Angel jumped up from the chair and started pacing the office, restraining himself from going near the phone. He had promised to give her space and for two days his fingers had been itching to grab the phone and call her. He actually missed her company and that was something he couldn't believe, he was after her just to keep his money, or at least that was what he kept repeating to himself.

He stopped pacing and looked at the desk before dashing to the phone. He dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer.

XXX

Angel was standing by the bar with his friends, he figured all he needed was a night out with his friends and a good lay to get his mind off of Buffy. He leaned against the counter and took a long drink off his whiskey. Actually just the taste of it made him remember Buffy, it was the same brand as he had been drinking the night he met her. 'I really must be loosing it', he thought to himself.

"I actually heard a rumor that you cracked both Johanson and Wilson cases just in two days", Wesley said, not sure if he should believe it or not, he never had been one to listen office gossip.

"They were open-and-shut cases", Angel stated dismissively, taking another drink from his glass.

"So have been every case you've worked so far. But are you actually starting to work for that obscene paycheck you get every month?" Wesley questioned with raised eyebrows, he still couldn't believe it because he was very well aware of Angel's work habits, if he even bothered to show up. All these changes in Angel were making him suspicious.

"Will you two stop talking about work, the night is young, booze is flowing and the women are looking beautiful, who in his right mind would think about work", Doyle commented, downed his drink and ordered another one. Truly Angel's mind wasn't on work, he had pretty much ignored Wesley since his eyes had found a beautiful, petite blond in tight leather pants. He couldn't help but compare her to Buffy but that wasn't going to stop him from finding release in her tonight. He locked eyes with her, giving her a seductive grin that was known to make women swoon over him.

But his mission was interrupted when Gunn's voice pierced through. "I love this place. Will you look at that. Oh man!"

Angel turned his eyes to Gunn who was staring into the dance floor, practically drooling. He noticed that he wasn't the only one, Doyle had stopped in the middle of taking a drink and even Wesley was looking longingly at the sight. Angel follow their gaze and suddenly his mouth went dry.

There she was, the very creature he was trying to get mind off, dancing her heart out with a saucy brunette, the very same he had seen her with the night they met. He growled in anger. It wasn't for the fact that she was dancing with another woman, actually it was turning him on, but that there was a flock of men around them, some staring with hungry eyes as others tried to dance with them.

Wesley pried his eyes off the women and turned to look at his friend that was looking more and more intimidating by the second. He was about to say his name in question as Angel pulled away from the bar counter and made his way to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around Buffy, for a moment she stopped but soon continued dancing, feeling the familiar body behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered to her ear, his breath against her neck sending shivers running through her body. She closed her eyes and unconsciously rubbed her behind against his jean clad crotch.

"Faith dragged me with her", she finally answered breathily. Her hands covered his arms and she leaned against him more as she moved to the beat, tantalizing him with the friction. He groaned against her neck, feeling himself rapidly hardening. She turned around in his arms and he pulled her flush against him, moving with her and not caring that his friends would see him try to dance. She opened her eyes and gazed into his heated orbs. She knew she was playing with fire but right then she didn't care.

But somehow she managed to get a grip of her passion and push it down, a hard task considering she could feel his straining cock against her stomach. She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous. "Angel", she breathed out his name and it was enough to break his restraint. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, ravaging her lips, claiming her as his. Immediately she surrendered into the kiss, raising up to her tiptoes and tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. The world seemed to melt around them, all they could feel was each other.

Buffy jumped as she felt a tapping on her shoulder and quickly she pulled away from Angel, seeing Faith standing beside them with a wide grin. "You know what I feel about sex in public places but even I haven't done it on the dance floor", she said and Buffy blushed with embarrassment. The whole plan of forgetting Angel for the night had backfired.

"Umm... Faith, this is Angel", Buffy introduced them awkwardly. Faith looked at him up and down, noticing the impressive tent in his pants, then let her eyes wander back to his face. He didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"I was sure hoping he was", she smirked at Buffy, of course she had already known who Buffy was dancing with since she had seen them the night they met, a person didn't forget a specimen like Angelus O'Reilly that easily.

"So you're Faith", Angel stated, he was annoyed that his heated moment with Buffy had been interrupted but he didn't let it show in his voice. It was painfully obvious that the moment had been broken and Buffy would be again backing down. 'My cock is gonna get fucking frost bites from this', he griped to himself, how many cold showers could a man take.

"The one and only", Faith answered with a smile that could be described as dangerous.

"I'm kinda thirsty", Buffy stated, it was awkward just be standing on the dance floor. Angel took a hold of her arm and guided her to the bar, as far from his friends as he could. He ordered her a mineral water and turned to look at her, knowing full well that she was again letting the rational part of her brain rule.

"Angel, I'm sorry about what happened right now. Well, not sorry-sorry cause it was a great kiss. But I don't want to be a tease", she said not sure how to get the words out, she didn't want to lead him on knowing she couldn't go through with it yet. 'No, not yet, never, he'll break your heart worse than anyone before', she tried to convince herself.

Angel reached out to her, running his hand over her arm calmingly but it did little to calm her and just the simple touch caused shivers of need running through her. Slowly she lifted her gaze to his eyes, to her surprise, finding them as gentle as his touch, not flamed with desire.

"I understand. I might get frost bites but I understand", he said and Buffy blushed furiously, looking away. He chuckled and ran his hand up to his chin, lifting her eyes back to him. "You're cute when you blush. But it's no secret I find you desirable, I think you felt it just minutes ago", he stated with amusement in his voice.

"Angel!" she chastised him with a laugh, she definitely had felt him. "But really, we do need to talk about us. Tomorrow?" she continued more seriously.

"I'll take you to lunch", he stated matter a factly, the two days without any contact to her had been pure torture but the way she had just responded to him, told him her conviction was wavering.

Her cellphone started ringing and quickly she fished it out of her purse. She looked at the caller ID with a frown. "Sorry, I have to answer this", she said and hurried to a more quiet spot of the club. Angel looked after her till he noticed he wasn't alone. He turned and found Faith staring at him, leaning lazily against the bar.

"I collect knives. And I'm not talking about tableware", she stated and he just looked at her puzzled, not understanding the sudden declaration.

"That's... an interesting hobby", he said uncertainly.

"If you hurt Buffy, just keep that in mind", Faith said and then gave him a sweet smile like they had been just talking about the weather. And something about the way she said it made Angel believe she wasn't kidding.

"I'm not going to hurt Buffy", he stated, he truly didn't want to hurt her even though he knew it would be inevitable with him, but hopefully it would be after they were married. Faith looked at him with scrutinizing eyes, then nodded.

"I sure hope you're not."

After finishing her phone call, Buffy returned to the two, looking at them suspiciously, she was well aware of how protective Faith could be of her and she still remembered the Scott-incident back in high school.

"Bad news?" Angel asked seeing the unhappy look on Buffy's face. "Not really. It was Mrs Farnsworth-Smith", she answered.

"What did that old hag want?" Faith asked and Buffy sent a chastising look her way.

"I have to go show her some paintings, she saw one she liked and now she wants to see it again", Buffy sighed, she was in no mood to see the old woman but maybe it would give her a chance to cool down her feelings towards Angel.

"Why don't you tell that old crow to shove..." Faith started to say but was quickly interrupted by Buffy, "You know I can't do that."

She sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead. "Can you get a ride home?" she asked turning her eyes back to Faith.

"Yeah, I can. Now go kiss some wrinkled butt and sell one of those obnoxiously expensive, ugly paintings to her."

Buffy smiled at her, then turned her eyes to Angel. "I'll see you tomorrow", she said to him, cursing at how breathy her voice sounded, why did the man have to have such an affect on her. Quickly she fled the club before she would surrender to the temptation.

Angel looked as she practically ran from the place and after she had disappeared to the crowd, he returned to his friends despite knowing they would never let him live down what they had witnessed.

"And he returns", Doyle stated raising his glass in salute and drank it down. Angel didn't even bother to glare at him, he just ordered a whiskey and hoped the liquid would help him get his mind off of Buffy.

"Yeah, man, I thought you two were going to get it on right there on the floor. Though I wouldn't have been surprised", Gunn added with a laugh. Angel tried to control his temper and settled into swallowing the glass of whiskey and ordering another one.

"Wasn't that miss Summers?" Wesley questioned thoughtfully and Angel groaned, this was not something he needed.

XXX

Buffy was about to go to bed when there was a loud banging on the door. She went to the window and looked down to the driveway, finding Angel's car parked crookedly across the road. The banging didn't stop and with a sigh, she grabbed her robe to cover the top and boxers she usually slept on and hurried to the door. She pulled it open, finding a wobbling Angel leaning to the doorframe with one arm.

"Angel. What are you doing here and did you drive here yourself?" she questioned but soon she was silenced as his lips came crashing down on hers. She could taste whiskey on his lips and tongue but it didn't stop her from responding into the kiss. He kicked the door close behind him and pushed her against it, pressing his body against hers. She could feel his hard member against her belly as his hands wandered down her sides, opening the robe and slipping under her top. His lips abandoned hers, traveling down her neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin at the junction and she couldn't stop the whimper escaping her lips.

"Buffy", he whispered her name in a velvety voice. Her eyes closed at the sound and she had to stop herself from moaning out loud. "You drive me crazy, you know that", he drunkenly said against her skin.

"Yeah, you've said that few times already", she answered, cursing how easily her body responded to him.

"It's true. You make me feel things I don't want to feel, things that no other woman has ever made me feel. And I've had a lot of women. I try to fight it, maybe it's just the booze talking but you drive me nuts, I've never had to take so many cold showers as with you. And it's not just that I want to fuck you senseless, it's the fucking emotional roller coaster too", he slurred against her skin, pressing an occasional kiss to the base of her neck. She opened her eyes and pulled his head up to face her.

"Angel", she started and he smiled goofily. "I love it when you say my name", he said and leaned into a kiss but she kept him away. He was too drunk and she felt it would be using him if she gave into the desires he was provoking.

"Angel. You're drunk and you need sleep", she said but he shook his head furiously.

"No, I need you", he stated and kissed her passionately. Again her eyes closed and she moaned into the kiss, but somehow she managed to find strength to pull back. Steadying her rapid breathing she looked at him and she would have laughed at the pouty look on his face if the situation had been another.

"Angel, you're drunk", she said and he took a step closer to her, wrapping his arm on her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Only a little", he stated and let his hand wander down her side, settling down to her ass.

"Angel, no. You need to sleep it off", she said and pulled away. She glanced around herself, her eyes landing on the couch, then going back to Angel who was having trouble standing on solid feet. She couldn't let him drive home and the couch was not an option, it was good for a nap but not to sleep in for the night, especially not by someone as tall as Angel. She sighed in resignation.

"Come on, you're staying here for the night but you have to behave yourself, okay", she said sternly but only got a crooked grin from him. She rolled her eyes, then grabbed his hand and started leading him upstairs. He trailed behind her but couldn't help himself and he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. She squirmed to the side and gave him a chastising look, not saying anything.

In the bedroom she let go of his hand and turned to look at him. "You can sleep with me tonight", she stated, then realized how it sounded. "And I mean just sleep", she added pointedly.

"Come on, baby, I would make it good for you", he cooed but it didn't sound very seductive with the drunken lilt.

"No. I'm not going to take advantage of someone who is drunk and can barely stand", she stated.

"It wouldn't be..." he started to protest but she interrupted him. "To me it would be. Now get into the bed."

He gave her another pouty look but started to remove his clothes, a task that seemed to be getting the better of him. She giggled at the sight as he struggled with his shirt, desperately trying to get it off. She went to him and easily removed it, folding it to a chair before she turned to help him out of his trousers. After he was down to his boxers, she went to the bed with him following.

After turning off the light she felt his hand settling on her waist and moving under her top. "Angel, I mean it, if you don't behave I will put you on the couch for the night", she threatened and the hand stopped moving but didn't pull away from under her shirt. He shifted closer to her, pulling her against his chest and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck but that was all. She let herself relax against him and closed her eyes, letting the sleep claim her.

.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Wow, last chapter got more reviews than any before, THANK YOU.

**

* * *

****Chapter 10 **

Slowly Angel opened his eyes but quickly closed them again as the light seemed to shoot through his brain. Few moments later he tried again and only then noticed the feminine body pressed against his chest. He also noticed that his arms were wrapped around her and that his hand was under her top, cupping her breast. A mischievous smirk rose to his lips. He pulled his hand away, he didn't feel like getting slapped by her first thing in the morning, but that didn't stop him from brushing his thumb against her nipple. As he felt her stirring, he snuggled against her neck and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Buffy started to wake and for a moment she had to think back to the night before because she could feel a firm body against her back and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Carefully she shifted away but he tightened his hold and pulled her back, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she cursed her body for reacting so easily to him.

"Angel", she whispered.

"Yes?" he murmured against her skin, his hot breath sending shivers running through her body. He was wide awake, every part of him, but he did his best to seem like he was still half asleep.

"I need to get up. I have to go to work today, you know", she said and started to slide towards the edge of the bed but again she was pulled back.

"Call in sick", he whispered into her ear and she giggled, turning in his arms.

"You might have a hang over but I don't. I still have a big show to put together", she said and suddenly it hit how close he was. Her eyes wandered down to his lips, they were so close and so kissable. She didn't know that he was thinking the same thing. But she found the strength to pull back and sit to the edge, trying to control her thoughts.

"Umm... There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet and you probably want to take a shower, the clean towels are in the closet", she gladly changed the subject.

"You could join me. I might need someone to wash my back", he smirked and took a lazy position, lying on his side, propped up against his arm. She turned to look at him, why did he have to look so sinfully good first thing in the morning. It would be so easy to just push him to his back and lick that deliciously muscled chest of his. 'Bad, Buffy!' she chastised herself.

"You don't give up, do you? Even when you're having a hang over", she said shaking her head incredulously. She had to admit the invitation was luring but she pushed the thought down, she may be softening towards him and even considering of having something more with him but they were still moving too fast, they hadn't even had one date.

"I'll make some coffee", she stated and got off the bed, grabbing her robe from the chair. He watched her in appreciation, too bad she covered the sight of her backside in the short boxers, but he wasn't complaining, the silk garment clung to her curves deliciously.

She headed towards the door but was stopped by his voice. "My offer still stands."

She turned around to look at him, he had gotten off the bed and was still wearing nothing but the black boxers that did very little to hide his growing erection. She couldn't help but think he had a gorgeous body and apparently the offer wasn't the only thing standing. Quickly she brought her eyes back to his face.

"Maybe another time", she stated and quickly fled the room as she realized what she had just said. Angel chuckled as he watched her go. He turned around and went to the bathroom, maybe the shower would help with the slight hang over and other things.

XXX

After a quick shower, Angel grabbed his clothes and headed downstairs, still fastening his belt as he stepped into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her breaking eggs with a frown on her face, obviously she wasn't the next Martha Stewart. He pulled away from the door and walked further into the room, stopping right behind her.

"Why don't I make the breakfast", he suggested, whispering into her ear. He placed his hands on the counter, trapping her between his arms and he felt her posture stiffening. The closeness of him was making her loose focus, she had done a lot of thinking while he was in the shower, and not all of it had been picturing him under the stream of water. But now that he was close enough for her to feel the heat of his body, she couldn't remember what she had decided earlier.

She made the mistake of turning around, coming face to face with his bare chest that peeked from under his open shirt. 'This is bad. Very bad. Too close. Bad thoughts! Why does he have to look so damn sexy in the morning?!' She tried to calm her thoughts but it was in vain. How easy would it be just let the shirt fall off and lick the hard flesh. 'Bad thoughts! Bad!' she chastised herself and quickly ducked under his arm to safety.

"Coffee?" she asked, surprised how calm her voice was, the exact opposite of her nerves.

"Sure", he answered, suppressing the smirk that threatened to form on his lips. He busied himself with starting the breakfast as Buffy occupied her mind by grabbing a cup from the cabinet and filling it with coffee before turning to him. She just realized she didn't know how he drank his coffee.

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Just black", he answered and she handed him the cup. "Thanks", he said as he grabbed the cup and took a sip. "This is great coffee", he complimented and was rewarded with a beaming smile.

"Thanks. It's the only thing I can cook. Well, make. I can do eatable food but that's as far as it goes."

He chuckled and took another drink of his coffee. "Then it's a good thing I like to cook, you can handle the coffee", he stated, only realizing what he had said after her eyes widened.

"Umm... I guess it is", she said awkwardly, not sure how she was supposed to answer to that. Maybe it was just her imagination, or maybe not. She sat down to the table and sipped at her coffee while watching him cook, he looked right at home even in her small kitchen.

When the food was ready, he divided it on two plated and set the other in front of her before sitting down across the table from her. "There's something I want to ask you", he said and Buffy lifted her gaze to him while digging into the food.

"Sure. What's the what?"

"Does Faith collect knives?" he asked and she let out a short laugh.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" she asked amusement clear in her voice.

"Just thought she mentioned it last night, it's a little hazy on some parts", he played it off. He couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful as she smiled and he had the urge to protect her so the smile wouldn't fade. But it did as she slowly drifted back to reality.

"We should talk", she stated looking at him almost shyly. Angel nodded in agreement, they needed to get to common ground, especially because of the night before his craving for her had only grown. Now he regretted some of the things he had said while being drunk but he also had a feeling his words might have softened her towards him.

"Buffy, I want to..." he started to say when he was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Sorry. It's probably Faith", she said with a apologetic smile and got off the table, hurrying to the door. She opened it, revealing Faith just as she had suspected.

"Mornin', B", she greeted walking past Buffy, straight into the kitchen for her morning coffee. She stopped dead on her tracks at the door as she saw Angelus O'Reilly sitting on the table. It was a sight she hadn't been expecting, especially in the same clothes as he had been the night before. A smirk rose to her lips. Guess Buffy got over her fears and led the stud to the bedroom.

"Am I interrupting something?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow as Buffy walked into the room.

"We were just having some breakfast and keep your mind out of the gutter", Buffy answered, she knew perfectly well what it looked like. For some reason, that she didn't want to look too closely into, she was glad that Angel had buttoned up his shirt, hiding the delectable naked skin from Faith's eyes. She sat down to the table and gave Angel an apologetic smile. It seemed they had to postpone their talk.

"Did I say anything?" Faith asked innocently and grabbed a piece of omelet from Buffy's plate before she took a cup from the cabinet and filled it with coffee.

"No, but you were thinking", Buffy stated. Faith gave her an mischievous smile and sat down to the table, stealing another slice from Buffy's plate. "Hungry?" Buffy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I already had breakfast. This is delicious", Faith shrugged and stole yet another slice, chewing it happily.

"Angel made it", Buffy stated sending a smile to the man.

"Ooh, a man of many talents. It's good to know you're not limited into the..." Faith was silenced when Buffy kicked her under the table, her face reddening in embarrassment. She glanced at Angel but he was only smirking in amusement.

Angel glanced at his watch, he still needed to stop by at his apartment before going to work and it seemed like he wasn't going to have any alone-time with Buffy at the time. He got off the table and rinsed his plate and coffee cup before placing them into the dishwasher.

"I think I should take off. I still have to stop at home before going to the office", he said and Buffy got off the table.

"Oh, I'll see you to the door."

Buffy walked him to the door but he didn't make a move to leave. "I'll pick you up for lunch", he said.

"Okay, we'll do the talking thing then. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about Faith. I thought she would be nursing a hang over or something, she doesn't come every morning, you know", she said leaning to the doorframe and looking at him almost shyly.

"It's okay. If she hadn't come, I might have tried to convince you to skip work", he stated before glancing towards the kitchen door, confirming that Faith wasn't in a line of sight, gently he took a hold of her arm and pulled her closer. Slowly he leaned down, giving her every opportunity to back down, and kissed her. First softly, but as she responded to the kiss, he got more bold and deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her lips asking entrance. He backed her against the wall and let his hands wander down her sides to her waist, his fingers disappearing under her shirt but not going further.

Gently she pushed him back, steadying her breath and trying to calm her thoughts. "Umm... I'll see you later", she said breathlessly, glancing towards the kitchen door to make sure Faith's smirking face wasn't anywhere on sight.

"Yeah, later", he whispered into her ear, brushing his lips against her ear before walking out the door. A smirk rose to his lips as he walked to his car, he knew he was knocking down her walls and in no time he would have her in his bed and his ring in her finger.

Buffy shook herself from the haze he had caused and closed the door, returning to the kitchen. "I see you enjoyed the breakfast", Buffy stated with a crooked smile as she noticed her plate had gotten empty while she had been gone.

"It was getting cold", Faith explained innocently. Buffy chuckled and shaking her head, she cleaned the table.

"So, start talking", Faith said looking at her friend.

"What?" Buffy asked acting innocent, she knew what Faith meant and what she probably thought. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Drop the act, you were just groping with Angelus at the door so something must've happened."

Buffy spun around to look at Faith with a surprised expression. "You saw us?" she questioned but noticed her mistake as Faith started laughing gleefully. "You were just guessing", she added with a frown.

"Yeah. And you just spilled the beans so start talking. Was it as great as you remembered? If he was, you should keep him. A great cook and beast in bed, what more can you ask?"

It was Buffy's turn to roll her eyes. Sometimes Faith had a one track mind. "Nothing happened last night", she swore and Faith raised an questioning eyebrow, clearly not believing her. "Really. He came here drunk and I put him to bed."

Faith didn't drop her gaze till Buffy finally confessed. "Okay, there was some kissing involved but nothing more. He was drunk, it would have been wrong to go further."

"So you have been thinking about going further?"

Buffy sat down with a sigh and turned her gaze to Faith, looking miserable. "Yeah. When I'm around him I feel like a hormone driven teenager. And he said some things last night that... I might want to have a relationship with him but I need to know what he wants. I know I feel something for him, the two days I didn't see him was like putting bamboo sticks under my nails. But what if he doesn't feel the same" She groaned and fell against the table, burying her face in her arms. Why did it have to be so complicated?

Faith looked at her friend with sympathy written all over her face, she had never seen Buffy so tangled up over a guy, not even Riley who with she spent two years.

XXX

Lunchtime couldn't come fast enough for Angel and he practically ran out of the office. Okay, he left early but he still managed to do more work than he did on a normal day. He drove to the gallery and picked up Buffy, taking her to his place. She was a little surprised by his choice of place but agreed it was a good idea, they would at least have complete privacy.

Buffy sitting on the tabletop, watching as he cooked, she really could watch him for hours. It should be illegal to look so good while doing something so domestic as making lunch. He turned around with a crooked smile on his lips and stepped to stand between her legs.

"I've been thinking", he started and she nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Would you go out with me?" he shot the question and she looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

He smiled at the expression on her face, he couldn't help but think she looked adorable. Adorable? It wasn't even a word in his vocabulary, what was happening to him?

"As in a date", he clarified but she still looked confused, he had caught her completely off guard.

"A date?"

He chuckled. "I want to go out with you, Buffy. I want to have something more with you."

She didn't know what to say. He had actually said what she hoped, that he wanted to be with her, not just take her into bed. A small smile tucked at her lips and only then she noticed he was still waiting for an answer or at least some kind of a reaction.

"As in date-date?" she asked and his crooked grin changed into a smile.

"Yes, as in date-date. So what do you say?"

"Okay", she answered with a nod.

"You have to walk me through it, I haven't been on a date for over ten years", he stated with a crooked smile that made her weak on the knees, it was a good things she was sitting down.

"That's hard to believe", she answered with a teasing smile.

"I've had dinner with women but I've never had a girlfriend", he confessed, he thought it was better to leave out that he never had wanted one because he didn't want to be tied down to one woman. He lifted his hand and ran his knuckles down her cheek, smoothing his thumb over her lower lip. He could actually see himself being with her, he knew he wouldn't stop seeing other women but the thought of sharing his life with her didn't scare him one bit.

"Tonight. Will you go out with me tonight, to our official first date?" he asked and all she could do was nod, his touch was wreaking havoc on her ability to concentrate. She closed her eyes, gathering herself up before opening them and staring into his eyes.

"Angel", she started, her voice only a whisper. He let his fingers trail down her neck, his touch causing the short hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Angel, I need to know if you're serious. I know we've known each other only for a short time but..." she started to say, suddenly afraid that she was making a mistake. If he now had such a strong affect on her, how would it be if she let him into her heart.

"Buffy", he interrupted, her eyes flew to his. "I'm serious about us. You make me feel things no one else has ever caused in me. - And suddenly I'm having a haunting deja vu feeling I've said that to you before."

A smile rose to her lips, and it wasn't just from the relief that he wasn't just after to get her into bed. "Yeah, you said something along those lines while you were wobbling in my living room last night", she said with a smirk.

"But someone promised me lunch, I'm starving", she added and he chuckled, stepping back.

"I guess I did", he stated and went to set the table. She jumped down from the counter but her leg twisted and she staggered, falling against Angel's chest. Angel took a hold of her arms to steady her but in the process he pulled her more against himself.

"Oops, I'm a little clumsy today", she said embarrassed and slowly untangled herself from his arms, already missing the feel of them as she stepped back. As on cue, her stomach rumbled, reminding them why they were there. He chuckled, looking down to her stomach before lifting his eyes to hers.

"I think I remember promising you food", he said and led her to the table.

.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N2:** Sorry, there isn't smutty BA yet but be patient, it will happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update but my internet connection has been down for three days because of some glitch the company had. Grrr... And again, THANK YOU for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 11

Buffy sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had been feeling more tired than usual, just as the doctor had warned. She set down the papers she had been going through and got up from the desk. She walked around the office, trying to get her body to relax a little but it seemed impossible as her thoughts started to drift to the matters at hand. She wasn't showing yet but it wouldn't be long and she would need to tell her mother and Gloria. She was certain Gloria would be a excited as if she'd be becoming a grandmother, but what worried her was her own mother's reaction, Joyce didn't even know she was dating anyone. A frown appeared to her face, technically she wasn't dating anyone, she and Angel hadn't got to the point of deciding the time for their date.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she came face to face with Angel. "This is becoming a habbit of yours", she stated with a crooked smile. She was rewarded with one of his sexy smirks.

"I'm on a break and wanted to see you", he stated, closing the door behind him.

"You're on a break at ten in the morning?" she questioned looking at the clock. He chuckled at the look she gave him, according to that look it was a good thing she didn't know he hadn't really done much work during the years he had been working for his grandfather's company. The only reason he did any work now was to keep his mind off of her.

"My grandfather owns the company I work in. Besides, I had nothing to do, I have three cases going to court and that's it. So I figured there's a better sight to watch than the walls of my office." As he talked, he moved closer to her, ending up standing right in front of her. She lifted her eyes and got caught in his stare. "So when are we going to have that dinner?" he asked.

"When are we?" she shot the question back to him, trying to keep the relief out of her face.

He smirked at her. "How'bout tonight? At seven thirty?"

"Where?" she asked, she really needed to know how to dress, it was their first date after all. Knowing him, they might be going to a night club or maybe to an expensive restaurant and she really didn't want to end up to some high class restaurant wearing club clothes. He looked down at her and he could almost see the wheels turning in her head. His first thought was to take her to his place and cook for her himself but he dismissed the thought as too dangerous.

"I was thinking about this little restaurant, it has something like a 30's feel to it and it has a great view to the sea."

"Sounds great", she said with a bright smile. She had been afraid he might suggest they had dinner at his place, it was all too dangerous, a public place was a lot safer.

"Okay. I'll pick you up from your place. But now I have to head back to the office, my boss can be a real pain in the ass", he said with a crooked smile and leaned closer to her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

He didn't intend to prolong the kiss but on their own will, his lips trailed down to hers and he pulled her into a slow kiss that started to turn more passionate by the second. Confidently he wrapped his arms around her as he felt her hands trailing up his chest and settling to the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the short hair. She moaned into the kiss before deepening it further. She couldn't think anything else than his lips against hers. He pulled her flush against his body and she could feel his hardening member against her stomach, a feeling that caused her to warm all over. 'This is dangerous', she thought to herself but couldn't pull away.

They heard Gloria clearing her throat by the door and Buffy quickly pulled back, unconsciously licking her lips and straightening her clothes. Neither of them had heard the older woman stepping into the room. Gloria looked at the flushed couple with amusement clear in her face, she'd have to be blind not to notice there was something going on between her boss and the gorgeous man. "Sorry to interrupt but your mother is on the phone, apparently you didn't hear her calls", she explained with a crooked smile. Buffy flushed even further, the phone had been ringing but she hadn't heard it.

"I have to head out now. I'll see you later", Angel said, not at all embarrassed for getting caught by Gloria. He pressed a brief kiss to Buffy's cheek before leaving the office.

"Now I see why you haven't been spending all your evenings here, you finally got a life. But your mother is still waiting on line one", Gloria stated, signing towards the phone.

Buffy's eyes widened at the realization and she hurried to the phone. "Hi mom."

xxx

Buffy stood in front of her closet, staring at the clothes inside. This was an actual date and she wanted to look her best. On her bed was a mountain of clothes she had tried on and turned down. Now she was standing on her underwear, contemplating on the choice of clothing. She had already done her hair and make up and all that was left was to pick what to wear.

She grabbed a blue strapless dress but after seeing herself in the mirror wearing it, she threw it into the pile on the bed. She groaned in frustration and took another dress from the closet. She adjusted her bra that was feeling very uncomfortable, her breasts were feeling tender and the tight garment didn't help any. She pulled on the dress and looked down at herself, not even bothering with the mirror. It seemed like her chest was spilling out and she didn't understand why, she had bought the dress only three weeks ago. She took off the dress, throwing it with the others and once again adjusted her bra, deciding to leave off the tight garment.

She didn't manage to decide on her outfit when the doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock, it was seven thirty already. With a frown, she grabbed her robe and pulled it on while hurrying to the door. She opened the door, finding Angel on the other side, dressed in a dark suite that made him look like he had stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"Come in. I'll be back", she said, forcing herself to turn around and return to her bedroom. Angel watched after her with a smirk on his face. He could see that under that robe of hers, she was naked or very close to anyway. He did the best he could not to think about her in her bedroom, changing into some slip of a dress.

Ten minutes later she walked down the stairs in a red halter dress that made his mouth go dry. "You're beautiful", he said with a voice that caused shivers run all over her body.

"You don't look bad yourself", she managed to answer.

"We better start going", he stated, a little while longer looking down into her cleavage and they wouldn't make it to the restaurant.

"Yes, we should", she answered, noting where his eyes were constantly drifting to. She couldn't wait to get into a public place, she didn't trust herself into being alone with him.

xxx

Angel and Buffy walked into the restaurant and they were guided to their table that was located by the window, giving a breathtaking view to the ocean. Buffy looked around herself, the place had a nice feel to it, it had a live band playing soft music and an actual dance floor. She turned to look at Angel with a bright smile on her face, she was about to speak when the waitress came to their table.

"Good evening, I am Penny and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you?" she said with a bright smile and handed them the menus. Buffy and Angel ordered their dinner and the whole time Penny kept looking at Angel with badly disguised interest, she was one step away from drooling.

"Thank you", Angel said with dismissive tone and handed the menus back to Penny. But she didn't seem to notice Angel's disinterest to her and she gave him a bright smile.

"You'll get your order shortly", she said looking at Angel and sparing a glance towards Buffy before leaving. Buffy looked after her, keeping the frown from her face, the woman had had no trouble in ogling Angel but then again, she herself was the one on a date with him. She turned her gaze back to the other side of the table and noticed Angel staring at her.

"What?" she asked with a self-conscious smile.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful", he answered, looking at her appreciatively.

"You're just saying that because my boobs are swollen", she stated with a cheeky smile. She had noticed where his eyes kept drifting.

He smiled back at her. "Well, that's a definite plus but I like the whole package."

"Well, I like your package too", she said and realized what she had said when he burst into laughter. She blushed furiously. "Umm... You know what I meant", she said with embarrassment but soon was suppressing her own giggles.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I hope you like that package too", he stated and if it was possible, she turned even more red. Taking pity on her, he decided to change the subject. "How's your mother?" He remembered she was the reason they were interrupted earlier in her office.

"Oh, she's fine. Just doing the usual check up call."

"You're in the big bad city now, it's no wonder she's checking up on you", he smirked, then seemed to think of something. "Have you... umm... told her? About us..." Realizing what he had said, he quickly corrected himself, "about the baby."

She shook her head. "No." She sighed deeply and shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "It's not exactly easy to tell your mother that you got knocked up by a man you had known only for a few hours", she said wryly.

"I'd put it a little more eloquently than that. Besides, we got to know each other pretty well that night", he said with a crooked smile causing her to blush. She directed her gaze away from him. "You're cute when you're embarrassed", he smirked.

She brought her eyes back to his, noting the teasing look he had in those dark eyes. "You're bad", she stated, causing him to chuckle in amusement.

"You bet I am", he answered with a wink. She rolled her eyes but soon they landed into a comfortable conversation that didn't seize even when their dinner arrived.

Buffy set down the silverware and took a sip from her mineral water. Her attention was drawn to the band that was playing some old jazzy song. She looked at Angel, noting that he too had finished his dinner and with a knowing smile, she got off the table and circled around to him. He turned to look up to her with puzzlement. She just offered him a sweet smile and pulled him to his feet, leading him towards the dance floor.

"Oh no. I know what you're thinking and I am not going to dance", he said with a firm stand but she wasn't ready to give up.

"Oh come on, Angel. Dance with me", she said with a soft voice and pressed her body against his, giving him her famous pout. He could feel his will wavering as she rubbed her body against his. And it wasn't the only thing he could feel.

"Buffy", he tried to protest but she gave him a sweet but wicked smile and pulled him to the dance floor with her. Resigning to his fate, he closed her hand in his and set his other hand on her lower back, lower than was needed. 'The things she makes me do', he thought and mentally shook his head.

They moved to the soft music with their bodies pressed against each other and at that moment they both felt something neither had ever felt before, complete connection to the other person.

xxx

The evening had gone smoothly and it started to be the time to leave the restaurant, it was a weekday after all. He knew he should have taken her on to their date on weekend but he couldn't wait that long, for reasons he didn't want to look too closely into. Angel asked for the check and Penny was the one to deliver it.

"Was everything satisfactory?" she asked with a soft voice that to her was husky but to Angel it was just background noise.

"Very", he answered with a smirk, his eyes on the cleavage of Buffy's dress, she was leaning forward just enough to give him a teasing view.

"I wish to see you here again, sir. Thank you", Penny said with a smile and handed him the receipt before walking away. Angel was about to discard the paper into his wallet when he noticed there was something else stuck to it. He unfolded the small note and chuckled as he saw it had Penny's name and phone number in it. Still chuckling to himself, he grumbled the paper and dropped it to the ashtray on the table.

Without saying, Buffy had known what the paper contained the moment she saw him unfolding it and inside she was doing a happy little dance when he threw it away without second thought. Angel helped her out of her chair and guided her out of the restaurant.

While walking to the car, he kept sneaking glances down at her and with a smirk he thanked his genes for his height. But then his smirk turned into a frown, she had too powerful influence on him. He had actually discarded a willing body without a second thought, he could have easily slipped the phone number into his wallet without her being any wiser. He couldn't even remember what color hair that Peggy had, but then again, he had been too busy keeping an eye on Buffy's ample chest. But he needed to rationalize his actions, so he convinced himself that Buffy had seen Jenny hand him the paper and that was why he had to get rid of it. Of course the thought hadn't even occurred to him at the time.

Happy with his reasoning, he drove her home and too soon they reached her house. He got off from the car, quickly circled it around and opened the door for her. "You're playing the gentleman all the way, aren't you", she said with amusement. He just crookedly smiled at her, he really didn't want to be a gentleman. He wanted to ravage her with kisses, then carry her to the bedroom and fuck her till the morning hours, then convince her to take the day off and continue where they left off. Shaking the thoughts away, he walked her to the door and leaned against the porch pillar.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said softly. She turned to look at him, the porch light was creating a halo over her head and suddenly he had a urge to draw her.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked, she wasn't sure what she wanted his answer to be.

"I better not, I have to be in court early tomorrow", he answered, it was true but usually it wouldn't stop him.

"Okay. I had a great time", she said with a smile.

"Me too", he answered and pulled away from the pillar, stepping to stand in front of her. "I'll call you tomorrow", he said and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Despite the kiss being just a short goodnight kiss, Buffy was left breathless and wanting for more. "Okay. Goodnight", she said with a soft voice that she was glad to find. Slowly she backed away and went inside.

Angel turned around and walked to his car, willing his growing erection to go away. There was nothing he wanted more than to go inside with her and show her what kind of a reaction she created in him but he couldn't. He forced himself to walk away because he didn't want her to think he was dating her just to get her to his bed, or in this case get into her bed. As he sat into his car, he groaned in frustration, yet another cold shower was waiting for him.

.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you to all readers and a special thank you to those who left reviews.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Angel took Buffy to their second date the next evening and it proved to be even more difficult to walk away than on the first night. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they had ended up making out like couple of teenagers on the porch. He was too close to achieving his goal to seek release from somewhere else but he was convinced if he didn't get to fuck her soon, his dick was going to fall off. But he was also developing a new respect for the third date rule, then he would make his move with clear conscious and get her into his bed.

Angel was pulled out of his thoughts as his cellphone started ringing. He spun around with his chair and started digging into his coat pocket, finally finding the phone. A crooked grin rose to his lips as he saw the caller ID. "Hello, lover", he answered and his smirk only grew as he heard her answer.

"Come on, you love it when I call you that. -- What were you doing? -- Sounds boring. -- What are you wearing?" He laughed out loud as she answered him. "Fine, don't tell me, I'll just have to use my imagination then. - Okay, I'll behave. - Just tell me when and where. - Okay, I'll see you soon. - Really, what are you wearing?"

But he didn't get an answer, only a short laugh and dialing tone. With a smirk on his lips, he set the phone down and turned his attention back to the papers in front of him. After a fruitless staring contest with the papers, his eyes drifted to the clock on his desk. Two more hours. It was no use to go back to the papers, he didn't need any notes with the cases, they were practically solved the minute he read the papers through. He leaned back against the chair and adjusted his pants that were uncomfortably tightening as his mind started suggesting what Buffy was wearing.

xxx

Two hours later Buffy and Angel met in a small café and ordered lunch. What she was wearing wasn't quite what Angel had pictured her in, actually the outfit made her look couple years older and very professional.

"What's with the outfit?" he asked and leaned over the table to get a better view of her legs. She looked down at herself, then lifted her gaze back to his.

"I had a meeting with a client and a bunch of his lawyers, so I had to put on the grown up outfit."

"Do you have glasses to go with that?" he asked and she looked at him suspiciously, almost afraid what was on his mind.

"Yeah, why?" she asked warily.

"Then my naughty school teacher fantasy is complete", he smirked and looked at her up and down, making her feel like she really was wearing something naughty.

"Angel!" she chastised him, blushing deep red and looking around herself to make sure no one heard him.

"Now that fantasy is going to keep me **up** in the night", he stated, he loved to tease her.

"Cut that out. I actually had something to ask you", she said glaring at him and wishing the blush to fade away.

"Okay, I'll play serious. What did you want to ask me?" he asked shifting his face to look serious.

"You're mocking me", she accused with a halfhearted glare. "I've told you about the show I've been working on for... feels like forever now", she started and Angel nodded, not saying anything. "Well it's on Tuesday, I know it's a weekday but he refuses to have shows on weekends. Anyway, I was thinking if you'd like to go with me, as my date." She lifted her eyes back to him, looking at him uncertainly.

"Do you really have to ask?" he commented, then frowned. "Just so we're clear on this, it is the one with the ugly paintings, right?"

She laughed at the expression on his face and nodded her head. "Yeah, that's the one. Just don't tell him that, he is... temperamental and doesn't take criticism very well", she stated.

He gave her a smile, one that made women fall to their knees in front of him. "Even though our date isn't until Tuesday, but how'bout dinner tonight? I'll cook", he suggested and turned the smile into a grin that women couldn't resist, no one had ever said no to it. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, why did he have to give her that grin.

"That's th other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I can't. I'd love to but I can't. I'm going to Sunnydale for the weekend. I haven't seen my mom on over a month and I promised to come and see her."

Why couldn't he get a break?! It was bad enough he was forced to live in celibacy till Tuesday but now he hears she's going to be out of town for the weekend. "When are you coming back?" he asked, surprised to hear disappointment in his voice.

"Sunday afternoon", she answered, now she really didn't want to go.

xxx

Buffy pulled over in front of a suburban home and looked at it with great amount of nervousness. What was she going to say to her mother? 'Hi, mom, you're going to be a grandma because I met this incredibly secy guy in a night club and I was so drunk I didn't remember to use protection. But look on the bright side, I'm dating him now.'

She groaned out loud, her mother was going to be so disappointed in her. Reluctantly she got up from the car, grabbed her overnight bag from the trunk and headed to the front door, eying it like it was evil. She dropped the bag to the ground and took a deep breath, collecting her nerves before finally getting enough courage to ring the doorbell.

"It's open!" her mother's voice called from the inside. With a sigh she walked in and set the bag next to the staircase before heading to the kitchen. Just as she had suspected, she found her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom", she said with a small smile.

"Hi honey. Sit down, I'm almost ready", Joyce said and quickly finished cleaning the tabletop. She put the coffee on and set the table before finally turning her attention to her daughter. "So how are you, honey?" she asked while sitting to the table.

"Great. Business is doing good, I have a big show on Tuesday and I'm dating again."

Joyce smiled sweetly, instantly perking up as she heard her daughter was dating. "Did you and Riley get back together?" she asked hopefully, causing Buffy to frown. She knew how much her mother adored Riley and that's why she hadn't told her the real reason why they broke up.

"No, mom. Riley and I are not getting back together. Ever. His name is Angel", she said.

Immediately an image of young Julio Iglesias flashed before Joyce's eyes. "Is he an artist?" she asked skeptically, the last thing she wanted was for her daughter was to get involved with an artist when someone like Riley was so much better for her.

"No, he's a lawyer", Buffy answered.

"A lawyer?" Joyce couldn't disguise her surprise.

"Yeah. But could we talk about this later, I really need to get into the bathroom", Buffy said and got off the table, hurrying to the bathroom.

Lately she had been feeling like she was practically living there, one of the not so nice side-effects of being pregnant. She was just glad she didn't have morning sickness, even going to the bathroom every five minutes was bearable compared to that possibility. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, hoping she hadn't just jinxed it.

xxx

Buffy's cellphone started ringing when she and her mother were watching tv while waiting for the casserole to cook. She didn't even notice the smile rising to her lips as she saw it was Angel who was calling.

"Hey. - Yeah, the trip went fine", she said to the phone. She got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen so she could talk more privately. She didn't know that Joyce followed her to the dining room and stayed listening behind the door. She hadn't met this Angel-person and she needed to know what was going on.

"No, I'm not going to tell you what I'm wearing", Buffy said to the phone, her voice was serious but there was a smile playing on her lips.

Joyce frowned, this man was definitely not a gentleman like Riley.

"Fine, what are you wearing?" Buffy shot back with a grin, then laughed as he answered. "Why am I doubting that? - I don't know, maybe because I think you would have been arrested if you went out in public wearing just that. - Because I can hear the voices in the background. - I need to go. You try to behave, okay? - I'll talk to you later. - Bye."

She hung up the phone and hurried to the bathroom. She made it just in time and emptied her stomach to the toilet. Apparently the baby didn't like the smell of her mother's casserole.

Joyce was sitting in the living room, she had returned there the minute Buffy hung up the phone and now she had a deep frown on her face. Her daughter had been acting strangely, like she knew something too much. She hoped this lawyer didn't have anything to do with Buffy and Riley breaking up.

xxx

After the phone call, Angel couldn't get his mind off of the blonde. Finally he called the guys and headed out but not even the noisy club managed to distract him. He tried drinking but it only made it worse.

"What is bothering you, Angel?" Wesley asked looking at his nearly intoxicated friend with sharp eyes. He had been acting strangely lately but tonight even more so. If he didn't know the man better, he would have said he was sulking. Angel turned his gaze to his friend, the only one still by the bar since Doyle had seen a glimpse of Cordelia Chase and Gunn was shamelessly flirting with some mousy looking girl.

"Nothing's bothering me, Wes", he answered and directed his gaze to the drink in front of him.

Wesley didn't look convinced. "Angel, you know you can talk to me. Now tell me what is bothering you."

Angel turned sharply to look at him. "Fine. You're bothering me", he said angrily and drank down his whiskey. He was confused enough about the strange feelings that had been bothering him lately that he didn't need his friends meddling into things.

"You are on a foul mood tonight."

Angel turned to glare at him. "Can't a man drink in peace?" he questioned.

Wesley raised his hands in surrender. "Very well. I'll leave you to it. But if you want to talk or a lift home, come and find me", Wesley said in resignation.

"I don't plan on going home tonight", Angel stated and signed to the bartender to give him a refill. With a sigh Wesley left the bar. Angel swallowed the drink and told the bartender to leave the bottle.

He didn't know how long he had been emptying the bottle but when he turned there was a familiar blonde leaning to the bar desk. "Hello Nina", he drawled, for a moment he had thought it was Buffy but then his eyes focused enough to recognize who it really was.

"Hello, Angelus. Wow, that's a lot of booze you're drinking", Nina said and sat to the stool next to him.

"Well, I felt like drinking", he answered and downed yet another glass of whiskey. "You want a drink?" he asked, turning to her and pointed at the bottle.

"Why not", she said with a smile and leaned closer to him, her hand moving up and down on his arm. Without paying attention to her, he signed to the bartender and ordered a martini for her.

"You remembered", she stated with a sweet voice. Truthfully Angel hadn't remembered anything, it was a lucky guess since very few of his conquests drank whiskey. Buffy was an exception. He frowned and tried to drown the memory of the first night out of his head.

Nina was talking but he really wasn't listening and he kept ignoring the fact that she was rubbing herself against his side, practically climbing into his lap. He turned his eyes to her, she was a beautiful woman but she did very little to interest him. Her hand crawled into his lap and rubbed his dick through the pants but it didn't seem to be responding to her ministrations very well. For weeks now he had had a constant hard on because of Buffy and now that he had a clearly willing warm body rubbing against him, he felt nothing. 'Just great!'

He grabbed her wrist, ceasing the motion and got up from the stool. "I'm bored", he stated and walked away, leaving behind a shocked very woman. On his way out, he called a cab and with wobbly feet waited for the car to arrive. He had been sitting all night, drinking too much and now he felt the affect. His large body could take a lot of alcohol before he was truly drunk but the fact that he hadn't eaten nothing but lunch came back to bite him in the ass.

He stumbled into the cab and gave the address. When he reached the destination, he pulled himself out of the car and hobbled to the door. The lights were out but he didn't care, he started banging the door. "Buffy!" he yelled but there was no answer. He kept on banging on the door, yelling her name but it was for nothing.

"Will you keep it quiet!" a male voice yelled from the house next door.

"Fuck off!" Angel yelled back and kept on banging the door.

"If you don't leave, I will call the cops!" the man threatened and Angel turned to glare at him, barely seeing the form in the window.

"Go ahead you fucking cow!" he yelled. He was about to turn back to the door but his legs gave out, causing him to fall against the swing on the porch. He climbed up from the floor, sitting to the swing and slowly lowered his head to the small pillow on it when the world started spinning.

xxx

With a groan Angel opened his eyes. For a moment he had to wonder where he was but then it hit him, he was on Buffy's porch. He sat up but the swing moved back and he dropped to the floor. "Fuck", he growled and very slowly got up to his feet. He looked around himself, there was a cab on the driveway and he groaned as he remembered why it was there.

Taking every step very carefully, he made his way to the car, finding a sleeping driver on the front seat. He knocked on the window waking him up. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" the driver asked with a yawn as Angel sat to the backseat.

"Fucking funny", Angel said and gave his address. He had a splitting headache and he had just spent the night on his girlfriend's porch. 'Girlfriend? Where did that thought come from?!'

When he reached his apartment, he paid the cab driver an obscene amount of money and made his way to his apartment. He fell to the couch and closed his eyes but the annoying sound of the cellphone ringing didn't leave him alone. He bent enough to dig his phone from under him and answered it.

"What?" he growled.

"Did someone have a little too much to drink?" Buffy's voice said from the other end. Angel smirked and rolled over to his back, not opening his eyes.

"Maybe a little. That's the problem with drinking alone, there's no one to tell you when you've had enough", he said leaving out where he had slept the night. "So what are you doing?"

"Having breakfast, I'm at the fun part of pregnancy", she answered with a smile and bit into another tomato.

"And what's that?" Angel asked.

"The cravings. I'm actually on my second box of tomatoes", she confessed, then frowned, maybe she shouldn't be telling a guy that she was eating like a pig.

"I'll have to remember to stock with tomatoes before you get back", he smirked.

"You're strangely confident for a guy who has a hang over", she stated with a smile.

"It's not confidence, it's knowledge", he answered, punching the pillow under him and trying to find a more comfortable position that didn't make his head feel like it was about to explode.

"Maybe I should let you go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"I wasn't asleep", he assured her.

"Yeah? But you sound tired. You should go to get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll call you back later. Bye", Angel said and hung up the phone. He really did need the sleep. With a yawn, he turned to his side and let sleep claim him.

.

To be continued...

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Sorry for the continuing case of blue balls for Angel but I promise he will be feeling better soon. 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. And sorry for the late update but real life is a bitch, I was on a flu but thankfully it's all gone now. And happy Easter to you all!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Lindsey McDonald made his way to the top floor of the building and was stopped by a cold look coming from the secretary. She was new, covering for Mrs. Henderson and she didn't show any signs of recognizing him.

"I'm here to meet Mr. O'Reilly. I'm Lindsey McDonald", he informed.

"Mr. O'Reilly is having a meeting", the woman stated dismissing him. Lindsey looked at his watch, he really didn't have time to wait.

"Just inform him I am here."

The woman gave him a cold look and with a huff, grabbed the phone. "I am sorry to bother you Mr. O'Reilly but... Yes, I know you are in a meeting... There's Mr. McDonald insisting on... Yes, sir", she said to the phone and hung up, turning to look at Lindsey. "You can go in now", she said coolly.

Lindsey walked into the office and three men in suits passed him at the door, shooting daggers at him.

"Close the door", Daniel commanded from behind his massive desk. Lindsey did as he was told and came to sit in front of the older man. He pulled out a folder from his briefcase and set it on the desk, pushing it in front of Daniel.

"Here are his movements from the past six days", Lindsey stated and Daniel threw open the folder and leafed through the pages that were filled with pictures of his grandson. He looked at them suspiciously and backed few pages, then forward again.

"Who is this girl?" he asked and turned the folder around. The blonde showed up in many pictures with his grandson and he didn't believe in coincidences.

Lindsey leaned closer to take a look at the picture, it was taken in front the gallery, Buffy was laughing with slight blush on her cheeks and looking at the smirking Angelus. "Buffy Anne Summers, owns an art gallery here. I'm thinking they knew each other before I started working on this case", Lindsey answered and leaned back to his chair.

Daniel looked at the picture with scrutiny, the girl, more like a young woman, was beautiful, she looked sweet and innocent but he knew looks could be deceiving. Like Angelus' Darla, when she put on that sweet smile she easily hid the ruthless gold digger she really was. Knowing Angelus, this Buffy-girl was the same, sweet on the outside, rotten in the inside.

"Do you think she might be the future bride?" he asked sardonically, wearing the same kind of lopsided smirk as Angelus, only there was nothing sexy about his.

"Could be. I saw him spend the night. Only once though and I doubt anything happened, he was so drunk he could barely stand."

"That boy doesn't need legs to fuck", Daniel stated wryly.

"I'm sure he doesn't, sir", Lindsey amended.

"I want you to find out everything there is about the girl. I don't want my grandson repeating my son's mistakes", Daniel ordered, his eyes drifting back to the picture.

"I'll do that, sir", Lindsey agreed and continued to give the report on Angel's movements during the last six days.

xxx

On Sunday Buffy had returned back to Los Angeles, cursing her cowardliness. She hadn't dared to tell her mother she was pregnant, she couldn't handle the thought of her mother being ashamed of her. But she reasoned the situation by saying to herself she had told about Angel, maybe it was better that she told the news gently, at least now her mother knew she was dating and the father wasn't just a one night stand.

Joyce had been wondering about her daughter's behavior, she was strangely nervous, eating a lot and then going in and out of the bathroom. She was worried, was the Angel-person good influence on her daughter, maybe the nervousness was because of him. Or maybe she was developing an eating disorder, Joyce knew how hard living in Los Angeles could be to ones self-confidence. It would never have happened with Riley. The thought of possible pregnancy didn't even occur to her.

xxx

Angel parked his car to the driveway and stepped out. He straightened his suit jacket and ran his hand through his hair before heading to the house. A smirk rose to his lips, the last days had been pure torture but finally the night had come that he would have his third date with Buffy. Sure he couldn't care piss about the artist's paintings, a five year old could do better, but the thought of spending hours with Buffy excited him, in more ways than one.

He rang the doorbell and her voice called through for him to come in. He walked in, closing the door behind him. 'Did she ever lock that door?' He lifted his gaze and stopped dead on his tracks, she was standing in the living room, smiling at him. His breath caught in his throat and all he could do was stare at her with a small grin on his lips.

She had a long light pink slip dress on that made her look sweet and sexy at the same time. It didn't show off too much cleavage, leaving just enough for imagination that he was happy to use. The light material clung to her every curve and her long hair was pulled up, strands dangling down, brushing against her shoulders. How easy would it be just to slip down those thin straps of her dress.

He came to his senses and walked across the distance to her. "You look beautiful", he stated and offered her the single white rose with light pink color on the edge of the petals, he had kept hidden behind his back. A smile rose to her lips, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Thank you", she breathed out and took the rose, handling it carefully. "You look very nice too", she said and looked him up and down. There was a light blush on her cheeks and she turned away. "I'll put this to water, we need to get going to the gallery."

She walked away from him to the kitchen and with his head tilted to the side, he watched her go, getting a good look at the backside of her dress that left her back bare. He didn't have to think twice, he followed her into the kitchen, finding her searching for a vase from the top cabinets, her body stretched out to reach up.

With a smirk he walked to her and took the vase she was reaching, his body trapping her between the tabletop and him. He set the vase down and leaned closer to her, breathing in her scent. His fingers traveled up her arm, barely touching and he could feel her shivering. "Angel", she breathed out his name. Oh God, he loved how she said it.

Slowly he pulled down the strap of her dress and pressed his lips against the soft skin of her shoulder. She moaned softly and turned in his arms. Their lips were close enough to touch and they were staring into each others eyes that were dark with passion. He broke the eye contact, directing his gaze to her other shoulder and just as gently as he had done the other, he pulled the strap down. He kissed her neck, going down to the junction where he lingered, knowing it made her hot and bothered.

She whispered his name and the breathy sound was his undoing, he stepped back just to pull her flush against his body and kiss her passionately. Without hesitation, she responded to the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He deepened the kiss while his hands traveled down her sides, pulling the dress down and settling to her ass. He backed her against the table and as her backside collided into it, he lifted her up to sit on the edge but in the process, their lips lost contact. She groaned in protest but soon it changed into sounds of pleasure as his lips trailed down her neck to her breasts, his big hands cupping them together and his thumbs playing with her nipples.

"Angel", she breathed out his name.

"Angel?" This time it was in a form of a question and it pulled him out of his fantasy. He looked down to her, she was still trapped between him and the tabletop but she had turned around and was looking at him with questioning eyes. He tried to will down his growing erection but the sight of her heaving chest was not helping.

He stepped back and looked at the clock on the wall. She followed his gaze and quickly turned around, putting water on the vase and setting the rose into it. "We should go or Gloria will kill me", she said and he nodded in agreement.

They left the kitchen and quickly she grabbed her purse and jacket, not bothering to put it on since it was still warm outside. They walked to the car and like the gentleman he had recently become, he opened the door for her. As he pulled off the driveway, her eyes landed on her neighbors house and a small smile rose to her lips.

"What's funny?" he asked, a smirk tucking his lips at the sight.

"Oh, it's a funny thing, my neighbor Mr. Lowell complained to me about a drunk man on my yard last weekend. He called Mr. Lowell a cow", she answered with a giggle. Mr Lowell was a tall and very skinny man in his late forties, the last thing he reminded her of was a cow.

"Oh really? Did he call the cops?" Angel asked managing to make his voice sound curious. Briefly he considered that maybe she knew it was him and was just testing him.

"No. He stopped yelling so Mr Lowell figured he had either took off or passed out. I'm thinking it was the second one since his cab was still on the driveway in the morning. That must have been some bill by then." Again she giggled, a carefree sound.

"Yeah, I can imagine", he said with a fake smile, he didn't have to imagine the sum and the whole incident was something he would have liked to forget.

xxx

Angel had helped Buffy with the last minute organizing before the showing started and the more he had to listen to the artist talk, the less he liked him. He looked at the paintings with disdain, for four hours he had spent looking at them and listening to praises about his greatness and the only light of the evening was that he was with Buffy. Actually the exhibition wasn't so bad, but the art was crap and he couldn't wait to get the object of his desire home and have his wicked way with her.

His eyes were locked on her, she was standing with the so called artist, having a conversation with him. The man leaned closer to her, his hand brushing her arm and Angel growled. Not only did the guy do ugly paintings but he had touched his woman. Luckily the artist saw someone he knew and walked away from Buffy.

Angel walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a quick kiss to the base of her neck. She smiled and turned around in his arms. "Are you as bored as you look?" she asked.

He smirked and shook his head. "I'm not bored but only thing worth looking in here is you. As I have said before, this guy makes crappy paintings. Preschoolers could make better works of art. This Pucko, Marco what ever his name is, can't paint for shit", he said and she laughed. He looked so cute with a scowl on his face, his eyes were directed at the said artist.

"It's Franco. But his real name is just Frank Johnson, he's really from Iowa and I'm pretty sure he's never been to Italy", Buffy told Angel who chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised", he scoffed, then frowned as the blond woman the so called artist was talking to turned around. It was Nina. And she was looking back at them, shooting daggers with her eyes. Angel groaned, couldn't he get a break, the last thing he needed was for Nina to talk to Buffy.

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked with a frown.

He turned to look at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing. Just saw someone I'm not in good terms with", he answered and she turned her eyes back to Franco and the blonde.

"Her?" she questioned nodding her head towards her. She could barely disguise her jealousy, the woman was pretty.

Angel smirked at the jealous look she had on her face. "Yeah. You jealous?" He took a step closer to her, their bodies were almost touching.

"Should I be?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, willing herself not to be distracted by how close he was.

"No", was his simple answer. His eyes looked into hers with undisguised desire, turning almost black. She swallowed hard, his heated gaze was making her feel like he was already undressing her.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything?" she managed to say without stuttering. A smirk rose to his lips and she rolled her eyes, it was obvious what was on his mind. "Behave", she ordered and went to the bar desk. She ordered her drink along with one for Angel and was about to return to him when she came face to face with pair of unfriendly eyes. It was the woman Franco had been talking to.

"It won't last", she said with a hard voice.

Buffy frowned, looking at the woman with confusion. What was she talking about? "What?"

"Angelus. I can see it in your eyes you're already planning the whole white picket fence and 2.5 kids. Well, let me tell you, it's not gonna happen. He'll fuck you and when he's done with you, he's done with you", Nina said shooting daggers at the woman who had replaced her.

"Voice of experience?" Buffy questioned, succeeding to keep the hostility and jealousy out of her voice.

The woman's eyes hardened. "Just because he wasn't on the mood last weekend doesn't mean I won't get another try. He's quite a ride", she said and left the bar. Her pride had been wounded when Angelus turned her down but that didn't mean she didn't want another shot with him later, once she had licked her wounds enough.

A small smile rose to Buffy's lips, if she had understood it correctly, the blonde had been turned down by Angel on the weekend she had been visiting her mother. She turned her eyes to the man in question. He was wearing a scowl on his face, his mind running through dozens of things Nina could have said to Buffy. But why was she smiling?

Buffy walked to him and handed him the other drink. "What?" he asked, his dark eyes trying to pull the answer out of her. She just gave him a smirk but didn't answer.

xxx

It was late in the evening when Buffy locked up the gallery and Angel drove her home. He parked the car and got out, circling around it to open the door for her. She smiled at him, at the same time it was sweet and innocent as it was sexy and inviting.

Angel walked her to the porch, taking his usual position leaning against the side pillar. His eyes were watching her every move. Slowly she turned around to look at him, locking her eyes with his and suddenly she was feeling nervous.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked with a breathy voice.

.

To be continued...

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Sorry for the cliffhanger, very evil of me, I know. Just couldn't help myself, and the question will be answered in the next chapter *grin*. 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the reviews, they really are much appreciated. I acknowledge the fact that I'm evil, leaving the last chapter into a cliffhanger and keeping you waiting. *Evil grin*. But those who have been patiently waiting for the smut to happen, happy news, this chapter is pure smut. So if you're not one of those people who have been waiting for Angel and Buffy get down and dirty, please wait for the next chapter. And if you're too young or just don't like smut with your B/A, again, wait for the next chapter to arrive because this whole chapter is all about Angel getting over his case of blue balls. Enjoy. *Grin*

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

"Do you want to come in?" she asked with a breathy voice. This time she knew for certain what she wanted his answer to be. He pulled away from the pillar and walked to stand right in front of her, hovering over her, close enough to feel her quickening breathing against his neck.

"Umm... For a drink or something", she added awkwardly, staring into his dark eyes that were making her knees feel weak.

"Or something", he said with a soft voice that sent shivers running through her body. He placed his hands on the wall on both sides of her head and leaned down to kiss her. She responded into the kiss with passion, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he pressed her against the door with his body. She moaned as his hands trailed down her body. She could feel his hardening member brushing against her belly and it sent a rush of heat through her body, causing her to ache for him. His lips trailed down to her neck, nibbling at the sensitive spot he knew made her crazy. She whimpered at the feel of his lips against her skin and threaded her fingers into his hair.

"Angel", she breathed out his name, slowly opening her eyes, locking them with his. He straightened up and smoothed back her hair, playing with the strands between his fingers. "Umm... Maybe we should go inside", she suggested breathily.

He just then realized they were still outside on the porch. Quickly she turned enough to unlock the door and they stepped inside. The moment they got inside, he pulled her flush against his body and claimed her lips with raging passion, putting all the pent up energy into the kiss, letting her know how much he wanted her. He backed her against the wall next to the still open door and let his hand wander up her body to her shoulders. His other hand released her hair from its bindings, letting it fall freely over her shoulders. He did what he had been dreaming all night, he slipped down the strap of her dress and trailed his lips down her neck to the now completely bare shoulder.

"Angel", she breathed out, her eyes closing at the sensation of his lips tracing her skin with soft kisses. She pulled his body closer to hers and guided his lips back to her own. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as his hand trailed to her other shoulder and with a simple flick of his fingers the strap slid down from her shoulder. The dress was still clinging to her curves, covering her chest from view.

Her near naked state brought her closer to the matter at hand and slowly she opened her eyes, pulling back slightly. "Angel..." Buffy started but his lips busied themselves at shedding kisses down her neck till they found the sensitive spot at the base and she lost her train of thought. She moaned in appreciation but somehow managed to get back to her senses long enough to finish what she had started to say. "Ahh... I think we should... uhm, close the door."

He pulled back, just then realizing the front door was still open and giving a good view outside. He glowered at the thought of some unworthy male seeing his woman's charms. Not moving from the spot, he kicked the door close and smirked down at her.

"Where were we?" he asked with a husky voice, his hot breath hitting her bared neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm thinking about here", she whispered and grabbed the back of his head, bringing him down to another kiss. As his lips ravaged hers, his hands traveled down her body, slowly pulling up the skirt of her dress with his fingers till it was punched in his hands and her legs were bared to him. He cupped her ass with his large hands and lifted her off her feet, pushing her back against the wall and ground his ready manhood against the junction of her legs. She whimpered against his lips. With hurried movements, her hands pulled down his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt, not stopping the feverish kisses. As she finally got the shirt off his shoulders, she abandoned his lips and trailed down his neck, licking and kissing the soft skin.

"The bedroom", she breathed against his ear and just the softly spoken words sent another surge of lust through him to his aching cock. Without need for another word, he pulled away from the wall, holding her in his arms and with long strides headed to the stairs. Every step he took caused his erection to rub against her center and she wasn't certain if she could take any more of the sweet torture.

In no time they reached the bedroom but they didn't get all the way to the bed, when Angel pressed her against the wall next to the door, kissing her hungrily. He ground his aching erection against her, causing her to moan against his lips. She deepened the kiss while her hand busily worked to open his pants. But the position they were in was making it very difficult to accomplice, he was tightly pressed against her and her dress' skirt was bunched between them so she had to reach around it.

With a frustrated whimper, she left his lips and trailed soft kisses up his neck to his ear. "You have too many clothes on", she whispered huskily and sucked the lobe into her mouth.

Angel closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself. He needed to slow down, he had waited this for so long and he didn't want it to be over before it started. He opened his eyes and gently set her back to her feet. He stepped back, looking down to her questioning eyes.

"You're beautiful", he said with a reassuring smile and smoothed back her disheveled hair. She gave him a bright smile.

"You're not so bad yourself but you still have too many clothes on", she answered looking down at his naked chest to his lower half that was still covered with his pants.

"You're one to talk", he said with a smirk and leaned down into a kiss that was unhurried but full of passion. As his lips claimed hers, his hand wandered behind her back and slowly he pulled down the zipper of her dress, running his finger along the newly found skin. She shivered from his butterfly touch and moaned against his lips before pulling herself away from him. He watched with undisguised desire as she slowly let the dress fall to the ground, leaving her before him only in lace panties and high heels. The sight caused his mouth go dry and he wetted his lips. He felt like he was going to combust. He was more convinced than before that if he soon didn't have her, his dick would fall off.

Angel closed the distance between them and pulled her into a slow sensual kiss. He had to repeat to himself to go slow, not to toss her on to the bed and have his wicked way with her, pound into her till she screamed his name in pleasure. He closed his eyes in concentration but Buffy's hand snaking into his pants and her fingers wrapping around his hard cock made it impossible to form a coherent thought. He groaned and pulled back, if she continued what she was doing he would cum in no time and her hand wasn't the part of her body he wanted to cum in.

With a smirk, Buffy pulled him into the bed with her and he rolled them so she was laying under him. His lips found the spot on her neck that he knew made her hot and bothered and as he suckled it roughly, his hands wandered up her body to her sensitive breasts, gently knitting them, his thumbs teasing her nipples.

"Angel", she whimpered his name and arched her back off the bed. His lips trailed down her chest and stomach, shedding wet kisses till she was writhing underneath him, her body rubbing against his, causing delicious friction. There was a small bump on her stomach, it was barely noticeable but it was there. Softly he caressed her stomach and pressed soft kiss to the spot where his child was growing before sliding down her body and pulling her panties down her legs. She could feel his hot breathing against her thigh and slowly she opened her eyes, locking them with his. The raw lust in his eyes sent shivers through her body and new rush of wetness gathered between her legs.

He shed soft, wet kisses up her thigh till he reached her center. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she moaned as she felt his tongue run through her slit and lazily circled her clit. He ravaged her with his mouth like a hungry man craving for food, he didn't leave any spot of her untouched and soon he had her writhing on the bed, climbing towards her first orgasm. Her fingers balled into a fist around the sheet and her back arched off the bed. She was chanting his name, moving on the bed, not knowing if she was trying to get away from him or closer to him. His talented mouth was making everything a blur and soon she screamed his name as she found her release. He didn't stop his ministrations but did slow down, gently letting her down from the peak.

Pressing a soft kiss to her stomach, Angel climbed up her body and nuzzled against her neck, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. She moaned as she felt his hardness brushing against her thigh. He raised up to lean on his arms that were on both sides of her head and brushed a sweaty lock off her face. She smiled up to him, still steadying her breathing that was again quickening in anticipation. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She ran her hand down his back to the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, he wasn't wearing any underwear. He helped her to get the pants off his feet, not breaking the kiss till her fingers wrapped around his hard cock. Her fingers glided up and down his girth, making him groan deep in his chest and bury his face into the crook of her neck.

"Buffy", he breathed out her name and squeezed his eyes close in concentration. His cock was already hard enough to drill steel and the firm strokes of her hand was driving him crazy. "Buffy, stop", he said against her neck. He pulled back and propped himself on his arms, looking down at her. If it was possible, he got even more hard at the sight, knowing he had caused it. He swallowed, trying to get a grip and control the lust he was feeling towards her. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her lips.

"I know it's not exactly romantic to say this now but... I just had my check up and I got a clean bill of health. I just... I thought... Maybe", he said struggling to get the words out. He had always been anal about using protection but now he didn't want the latex dulling the sensation of being inside her. Actually the contraption was looking like the most evil thing created by man.

Buffy pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. She understood what he was saying, he didn't want to use a condom. Skin to skin, the thought made another rush of warmth go through her. They were both healthy and there really was no fear of getting pregnant, so why not. She gave him a carnal smile and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him down into a passionate kiss. He got the hint.

He was so hard it was close to hurting and just the thought of being inside her, skin against skin with no barrier in between them, made him ache for her. He pulled back, keeping his weight off of her by balancing on his arms. He smoothed her hair back and their eyes met, he stared into her eyes looking for any hesitation but not spying any, he shifted so he was between her legs, his manhood nudging against her weeping lips. Without breaking eye contact, she wrapped her legs around his and pulled him closer to her body. He didn't know when she had gotten rid of the high heels.

"I want you", she whispered softly, seeing that he needed to be sure she was ready. And she definitely was more than ready. He claimed her lips with hungry passion and slowly eased himself inside her liquid heat. He groaned, his muscles straining as he fought to control himself, not to just plunge in and take her. It was like entering to paradise and all those ball freezing cold showers had been worth it. She was so tight that he had to groan out loud at the feeling of her walls squeezing his cock. She had been untouched for three months and he could feel it, he loved the idea that no other man had entered her after him.

Angel gave her time to get used to his size but soon she tightened her legs around his, pulling him further in and taking his cue, he started moving with shallow thrusts. Their hands ran all over each others bodies as they moved together, kissing hungrily. Her tongue traced his teeth, asking entrance that he granted and their tongues tangled together.

Quickly his thrusts were turning more powerful and hurried and his lips traced her face, kissing her forehead, eyelids and cheeks before trailing down to her neck. The breathy moans she let out were making him crazy and all he wanted was to make her cum again. He angled his hips so that he brushed against her clit with every thrust and in no time he had her chanting his name. He suckled her neck as he moved inside her, his tongue traced the delicate skin and suddenly he nipped at the spot with his teeth, making her jump and moan. It was only a gentle scrape but it did have a desired affect.

Buffy grabbed Angel's shoulders and rolled them around, her ending up straddling him. He squeezed his eyes shut, just the image of her astride him, moving on his cock, was making it hard not to loose it right then. She smiled at the look of concentration on his face and squeezed her inner muscles around him, causing him to groan and open his eyes. She gave him a carnal look, not loosing eye contact as she started rocking on his hard dick.

He was about to guide his hands to her hips, maybe even further when she grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to the bed over his head. He could have easily broken the hold but he really didn't want to, the sight of her stretched out over him while she was riding him was something he wasn't willing to give up just yet, even if it meant not being able to touch her. She leaned down to kiss him, their lips brushing softly against each other before he rose enough off the bed to claim her lips with passion, his hands still pinned to the bed.

But soon the passionate, hungry kisses and her muscles deliciously gripping his cock was making him crazy, he needed to touch her, make her scream his name like he was soon going to before she had turned them around. He could have easily flipped them back to the position they were in before but he settled just breaking his hands free and sitting up. His hands gripped her waist, guiding her movements as his lips trailed down her neck to kiss and suck her breasts. He loved how responsive she was, every butterfly touch was making her moan and the fact that her breasts were swollen, larger than usual wasn't a turn off either.

Her arms wound around his shoulders and her fingers threaded into his soft hair, it was moist from sweat. "Oh God!" she breathed out as his fingers found her clit, stroking it in time of his thrusts and soon she was climbing up to her second climax of the night. His lips trailed back to her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses up her neck and he quickened his pace thrusting into her, meeting her every movement as his lips ravaged hers in a burning kiss.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers wrapped around his hair and her back arched as the first orgasm hit her. Her walls were rippling around his cock and all it took was two more deep thrusts into her and he was spilling his seed inside her. They fell to the bed, both breathing hard.

After she had managed to gather her thoughts enough, she tried to move off of him, afraid she might be heavy on him but his arms wrapped around her, stopping her from moving away. She turned her eyes to him and shifted enough to reach his lips with hers. He smoothed her hair back and looked at her with a lopsided smile. Neither of them said anything as he pulled her into another kiss that started slowly but soon was turning passionate.

xxx

After two rounds of hot and sweaty love making, plus several orgasms later, Buffy was nestled in Angel's strong arms, drawing lazy patterns on his hard chest. She was spent, pleasantly numb even and she couldn't remember why she hadn't let him into her bed earlier.

She shifted slightly, turning her head to look at him. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted and she couldn't help but marvel at his beauty. She felt a tenderness towards him that she had never felt about any other man but she didn't want to look too closely into it. Not yet anyway. Serious thinking wasn't something that should be done after several mind-blowing orgasms.

With a content smile, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in his arms without worry about the morning after.

.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Wow, last chapter got more reviews than any other, Thank you. Hopefully the next chapters will come a little more swiftly since I've already got plans with them. *evil smirk*****

**A/N2:** And thanks to Angel's blue eyed girl and Vixangel for letting the word out. More readers, no pressure? Heh.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Buffy opened her eyes slowly, coming against the sight of smooth muscled chest. A smile rose to her lips, her whole body was humming and she knew last night hadn't been just a good dream. A really, really good dream. She shifted slightly and looked up, finding Angel's smirking face looking down at her.

"Morning", she whispered. Damn, he looked so good first thing in the morning. Actually he looked sinful with the lecherous smirk on his lips.

"Morning", Angel answered and smoothed her disheveled hair back. He played with a strand before tucking it behind her ear and running his finger down her neck, lingering on the sensitive spot that was sporting a hickey. He felt a surge of male pride, it was like he had marked her as his and now everyone could see it.

She frowned and ran her fingers through her hair, she was sure as he looked like a wet dream, she looked like she had a bird's nest on her head. He looked at her with mild amusement, she looked cute. The thought came so naturally that he didn't even notice it.

"Come here", he murmured and pulled her up to lay on his chest before cupping the back of her head and rising up to kiss her. She responded to the kiss despite her worry about morning breath. Her hands traveled up his muscled chest and her fingers threaded into his unruly hair.

Suddenly he flipped them over so she was laying under him, she let out a startled squeak but was soon silenced by his lips. Without a thought she moved her legs, letting him fall between her thighs. His growing hard on was poking against her inner thigh and his hands were trailing up her bare skin, his fingers gently brushing against her already hard nipples before continuing their journey up her body. His hands framed her face as he changed the urgent mating of tongues into a slow, sensual kiss. Languidly she ran the sole of her foot up and down his leg as her hands traced the hard muscles on his arms.

But the moment was broken when the alarm clock started ringing, bringing both of them out of the passion filled haze. She broke the kiss, turning her head to look at the clock on the nightstand and reached out to stop the annoying ringing. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. For a while neither of them said anything.

Finally she opened her eyes and turned to look at him, giving him a apologizing smile. "I should take a shower", she stated, not even attempting to move from the spot.

"I'll wash your back", Angel said with a wicked grin and got off from the bed, pulling her with him. A rush of warmth ran through her from the images her mind made the moment the words left his lips.

"You know, I have to go to work today", she reminded him, something about the way he spoke and the way he looked at her told her his intentions were not strictly honorable. And she was perfectly fine with that.

"Maybe I can convince you to play hooky with me. I'm sure Gloria wouldn't mind", he murmured as they made their way to the bathroom. He was definitely going to try his best. Now that he had had her, he couldn't get enough, she was like drug and he needed his fix.

xxx

After showering, getting down and dirty and showering again, Buffy and Angel were in the kitchen making breakfast. Buffy was sitting in the table, nibbling at a slice of orange while watching with appreciation as Angel cooked. Of course it didn't hurt that he was wearing nothing but his trousers, she could see every strain of a muscle and she could almost swear the large tattoo on his back was flirting with her. The longer she watched him move in her kitchen like it was his own, the more it seemed like the temperature in the room had risen several degrees.

Angel piled the food on two plates and turned around. As he saw the look on Buffy's eyes, a proud smirk rose to his lips. It was practically a done deal, she was hooked. Seeing the look of perfect male pride, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you", she said and got off from the table. She sauntered over to him, keeping firm eye contact with him and leaned against his body, looking up to him. His eyes darkened with desire and he leaned down to kiss her but then she turned her head, grabbed a slice of tomato from a plate and with a satisfied smile, popped it into her mouth.

"Tease", he accused and spun them around so she was trapped between his body and the tabletop.

"And you're conceited", she said back with a crooked smile.

"I know", he answered and claimed her lips. The kiss was short but full of passion and as he released her lips, she was left breathless. Trying to gather her thoughts, she turned around and to occupy her mind with something else than his lips and the feel of his talented hands running up and down on her bare skin, she asked, "So, what time do you have to go to work?" Her eyes closed as she felt his hot breathing hit the back of her neck and his soft lips brushing against her shoulder. It was impossible to think with him so close.

"Not going to work. I was think you and I..." he paused, giving it more dramatic affect. "Could stay in the day, mostly in bed. Wanna play hooky with me?" His voice was low and seductive that she felt she might cum just from that if her talked long enough. His lips traveled along her shoulder to her neck and she leaned against his hard chest, tilting her head to the side, baring her neck to him.

"Can't. I have to go to work", she said and a moan escaped her lips as she suckled the spot that never failed to make her crazy.

"What's the point in owning your own business, if you can't spend the day in bed now and then?" he asked with a husky voice, his arms circling her waist and pulling her closer against his body. "I'd keep you company", he whispered and sucked the earlobe into his mouth.

"Angel", she breathed out his name, not managing to finish what she was about to say. His hands traveled down her sides to her thighs, his fingers playing with the hem of her robe. She turned her head to look at him and he claimed her lips with heated passion. His hands trailed up her thigh, disappearing under her robe and his tongue pushed inside her mouth, brushing against hers. She whimpered, feeling another rush of heat running through her body.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, not breaking the kiss for more than few seconds. He backed her against the counter and his hands ran up her body, splitting the robe open. She moaned against his lips as his hands cupped her breasts and his still clothed cock pressed against her belly. First she didn't even hear the doorbell ringing. As it didn't show any signs of stopping, she broke the kiss and turned to look towards the kitchen doorway.

"Ignore it", he said and bent his head down, kissing and suckling at her neck and shoulder. She whimpered, her eyes closing on their own accord. But the annoying ringing didn't stop.

"It's probably Faith. I have to answer the door", she said disappointment clear in her voice.

"She'll go away", he muttered and covered her lips with his. Automatically she responded to it but soon pulled away, not even herself knowing where she got the strength.

"I have to answer it. If I don't she will use the spare key", she said. He groaned out loud and slightly slumped against her in defeat. "I'm sorry", she whispered and pulled back, heading towards the door while tying her robe back on. She stopped at the doorway and turned to look at him. He was leaning against the counter top with his eyes closed, trying to will down his aching cock.

"Umm... She doesn't do this every morning", she stated awkwardly and hurried to the front door, pulling her robe more firmly against her body. She unlocked the door, finding Faith leaning against the wall with her thumb constantly pressing the doorbell.

"Mornin', B", she said and ran her gaze over the blonde. A smirk rose to her lips. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer before walking in and heading towards the kitchen. Buffy followed the brunette and to her surprise the kitchen was empty.

"Where'd you hide him?" Faith questioned and headed straight to the breakfast plates.

"Are you ladies talking about me?" came Angel's voice from the doorway and both women turned to look at him. He was just finishing buttoning up his shirt.

A wide grin rose to Faith's face and she gave a friendly nudge to Buffy's shoulder. "So you two were having a sleep over, good for you. You better get all that out of your system before you're too big to screw."

Buffy blushed furiously and turned to glare at her friend. "Faith", she ground out through her teeth.

Faith raised her arms in surrender. "Okay, okay. I just stopped by to apologize for not being at the show but you know me, I can't stand that pompous ass. I'll make it up to you, okay", she explained her presence and glanced at Angel who had gone to sit on the table. "By leaving you and hunky alone", she added and popped another piece of toast to her mouth.

"I'll stop by at the gallery", she promised and headed to the door. "If you make it there", she smirked over her shoulder, giving a suggestive look before leaving.

"Okay, that wasn't embarrassing", Buffy muttered, still blushing.

Angel chuckled and got off the table, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're cute when you're blushing", he smirked and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her lips. "And she left some breakfast for you", he stated, amusement clear in his voice. Faith had eaten nearly the whole breakfast during the few minutes her visit had lasted.

Buffy smiled but soon turned serious. "I should start getting dressed", she stated with a sigh.

"And I was thinking you should get undressed", he said and nuzzled against her neck, pressing a soft kiss to her skin.

"Are you taking Viagra?" she asked and giggled as he gently bit her neck.

"Funny", he stated and pressed his body against hers, letting her feel his growing erection.

"I do need to go to work, you know", she protested but all objection died down as his lips claimed hers.

xxx

Buffy was late for work and Gloria hadn't been on the best of moods because it had been a busy morning. Buffy got a moment to breathe when Faith showed up to the gallery like she had promised. They went to her office to speak. "So you finally did the deed", Faith said with a smirk as soon as Buffy had closed the door behind them. She sent a chastising look at the brunette.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, come on, B. Spill", Faith ordered, tilting her head to the side and giving her best pouty look.

"Faith, you forget, I'm not a guy, that doesn't work on me", Buffy said with a smile. Faith rolled her eyes but then she seemed to spot something.

"What's with the scarf?" she asked suspiciously.

"What?" Buffy questioned, her hand going to her neck, without even noticing it she started playing with the scarf. Faith took a step closer and pulled it down, baring the love bites on her neck. She laughed out loud.

"Way to go, B!"

"Could you stop it", Buffy cried out and tried to adjust the scarf back in place but Faith kept tucking it.

"Is that a bite mark?" she questioned with a smile, then turned her eyes back to Buffy's face and let go of the scarf. "He's got vamp tendencies, huh. Maybe you should be careful, he might turn you."

Buffy looked at her friend with pleading eyes. "Faith", she sighed and walked around her desk to sit down.

"Okay, okay, I'll try to act serious", Faith promised and lazily sat down to the chair. "So, you're reconsidering your stand on no sex since he did spend the night", she said, there was no teasing in her voice so Buffy knew she was taking a more serious approach.

"Yeah. I might be falling in love with him", Buffy confessed.

"Already?" Faith yelped in surprise. "Boy, that guy has some serious skills", she added in awe.

"Faith, please", Buffy sighed, she really wasn't in the mood. After climbing down from the romantic bliss of the morning and having no orgasms clouding her judgment, she had come to a startling realization. What she had been afraid of was starting to come true, she really was starting to fall for him.

"You know, you've never said that much of a guy before", Faith stated, she was starting to get afraid for her friend. They had known each other for years and she had seen every relationship Buffy had been in and not once had she said the love word to any of them. Angelus was a player and that only meant that her best friend was in for a heartbreak, and it seemed to be too late to stop it. Silence fell to the office.

.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I'm starting to sound like a broken record but yet again, thank you for the reviews, they really do mean a lot to me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Lindsey was once again face to face with Daniel O'Reilly's ice cold assistant, she was blocking his entrance to the office, telling he couldn't go because Mr O'Reilly was in a important meeting. After hearing the loud words through the door, Lindsey knew the important meeting was yet another confrontation between Daniel and Angelus. He sat to the chair next to the desk and waited till five minutes later the door flew open and very dark looking Angelus stalked past him.

"Angelus!" came Daniel's booming voice from the office but the man in question didn't even slow down, he pushed the elevator button but as it didn't seem to arrive soon enough, he headed to the stairs. Lindsey turned his eyes to the secretary, she didn't seem to even notice the scene so he figured it wasn't the first time.

"Lindsey, come in and close the door", Daniel ordered and returned back to sit behind his large oak desk. Lindsey did as he was ordered, closing the door behind him and sat to the chair. "So what did he do?" Daniel asked with a scowl on his face, he had just seen Lindsey less than a week ago.

"I have the basic information on Buffy Summers and a confirmation that your grandson is having a sexual relationship with her", Lindsey answered and dug a portfolio from his briefcase, he pushed it to Daniel across the desk. The older man opened the folder and his eyes landed on a picture taken at night with two figures standing on a porch, a lamp lighting the area. He could see the couple was in a intense kiss. He turned the pages, there were a lot similar pictures on the porch and several from inside with the woman pressed against the wall next to the door by his grandson.

"They closed the door after that but I'm pretty sure we know where they were headed", Lindsey stated as Daniel got to the last picture.

"So he's fucking her, I'm not surprised. What did you find out about her?"

Lindsey dug out another folder and handed it to his boss. "Buffy Anne Summers, 24 years old, born here in LA, parents divorced when she was 15 and she moved to Sunnydale with her mother. She owns an art gallery here, it's doing profit and she has few high profile clients, Mrs Farnsworth-Smith for example."

"That cow's still alive?!" Daniel groaned, he really couldn't stand that old bag.

"Yes she is. Miss Summers studied in UCLA and opened the gallery right after graduating. Her mother, Joyce owns a gallery in Sunnydale and the father, Hank Summers is a lawyer at Wolfram & Hart", Lindsey continued but again was interrupted.

"I know him, damn good lawyer but a spineless bastard otherwise", Daniel stated and Lindsey nodded distractedly, he didn't really want to voice an opinion.

"In the divorce he didn't leave anything to the wife and managed to find his way out of paying alimony, but miss Summers has a quite impressive trust fund given by Hank's parents. I'm still working on finding more information on her but it seems that it isn't your grandson's money that is attracting her."

"That's too early to tell", Daniel stated thoughtfully and looked at the picture in front of him, it was attached to the pages of information and looked like it was possibly taken for a driver's license.

xxx

Daniel walked into the gallery, looking around himself. His eyes landed on the woman sitting by a desk but he immediately dismissed her as she wasn't the one his grandson was seeing. He looked around himself, the gallery was beautiful, clearly kept by a woman. But the paintings were ugly, shaking his head he went to the other room that seemed to have much better looking artwork. From the corner of his eyes he saw a petite blonde walk out of the office and head to the older woman at the desk. He watched as the two women talked, the blonde showing some papers, smiling and speaking in gentle tones. Without the need to check from the surveillance picture he knew this was the woman his grandson was seeing. He watched with sharp eyes, not even one move went unnoticed. She looked sweet, even innocent and she had plenty of her own money but that didn't mean she wasn't a cunning bitch that was after his money.

"Buffy, there's a client. Must be one of those rich snobs because he just gave me a dismissive glance and went to look at the expensive paintings", Gloria said, nodding her head to where Daniel was standing. Buffy gave her a chastising look and turned her gaze the elderly gentleman that was looking at a painting.

Daniel noticed that he was being watched and playing like he was just another customer, he casually walked into another room. He was a bit surprised when the paintings in the room were practically porn, one of them more than others. He figured she was one of those artsy people that thought painting with blood was art. What had his grandson gotten himself into? He turned to look at the woman in question, noting that she was walking his way.

"Hello, I'm Buffy Summers, can I help you?" she said with a sweet voice and offered her hand in greeting.

"Good day", he answered and shook her hand, he didn't offer his name since he wasn't on official business. And she didn't ask for it since he didn't seem willing to give it, a fact that she found a little strange. But she had gotten used to dealing with rude people so she didn't take offense.

"Whose paintings are these?" Daniel asked, nodding at the painting.

"Everything in this room is by Faith Wyler. Unfortunately this painting is only for show", Buffy answered and pointed at the painting Daniel considered as pornography. "The artist won't let me sell it. It's wonderful painting, she hasn't told me what it is but every viewer makes his or hers own opinion on what it presents", she continued with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, I guess some people call that art but at least it has some point, unlike those. Five year olds could do better with fingerpaints", Daniel stated pointing at Franco's work. Buffy managed to keep a straight face. As she looked at the nameless man, she felt like there was something familiar about him but she just couldn't place what it was.

"So you actually do some profit with a place like this? It appears empty", Daniel said with a raised eyebrow, looking around himself at the empty gallery, he was the only visitor.

"It's always slow at this time of day. But yes, we are doing very well", Buffy answered with a polite tone of voice, she didn't really want to discuss her financial situation with a total stranger but she knew not to be too blunt with a customer.

"I'm surprised with a art like this", Daniel said, he knew perfectly well how the gallery was doing, he had read the financial statements Lindsey had brought to him. Buffy just gave him a polite smile.

The door bell jingled and Buffy turned to look who had walked in. A bright smile rose to her lips as she saw it was Angel. "Excuse me", she said politely and walked to Angel. "Hey", she whispered as she reached him.

"Hey", he answered and with a crooked smirk neared her ready to kiss.

Buffy shook her head and pressed her finger to his lips, stopping him. "I have a client", she explained softly and almost laughed out loud at the look he gave her. Both Gloria and Daniel were watching with avid interest.

Angel turned to look at the reason why he was denied from a kiss and his face darkened. His and his grandfather's eyes met. Ignoring the bloody murder his grandson was screaming at him, he neared the couple.

"It was good to meet you, miss Summers. We must continue with better time", he said and without giving her time to answer, walked out of the gallery. Angel watched him go with dark expression on his face, apparently his grandfather knew about Buffy, how much, he didn't know. He remembered back to the morning, he had seen Lindsey sitting in front of his office, at the time he had been too pissed to think about it but now he was sure Daniel had hired the man to follow him. Lindsey was notorious on his field, lawyer turned into a private investigator for the filthy rich. Now he was seeing red.

"Angel, are you okay?" Buffy asked uncertainly, noticing the dark look on his face and the stiffness of his posture.

Angel turned his attention to Buffy, his face softening immediately. "I'm fine", he assured her.

"Let's go to the office to talk", she suggested and a crooked grin rose to his lips.

"Yes, to talk", he repeated, leaving no doubt about his intentions.

"Gloria, we'll be in my office if you need me", she announced and they left as Gloria had given her permission. As soon as she had closed the door, he attacked her lips with hungry passion.

xxx

Angel stormed into his grandfather's office without giving the secretary time to even try to stop him. There were five men in expensive suits sitting in front of Daniel's large mahogany desk that was covered with papers. "Leave now", he growled, putting fear into the men. Everyone of them turned to look at Daniel.

"Go ahead", he gave his permission and nodded towards the door as a sign to just leave as the men started hastily gathering the papers. They left the papers and fled the room.

"What game are you playing, old man?!" Angel yelled angrily not waiting for the door to close behind the suits.

"Calm down, Angelus", Daniel ordered, he didn't seem at all rattled by the aggressive behavior Angel was showing.

"I am fucking calm", Angel ground out, actually he was furious. Not only had he interfered in his life by following his every move but he had dragged Buffy into it. And that was unacceptable. She didn't need to be one of those people his grandfather screwed over.

"What were you doing at the gallery today?" Angel demanded, trying to keep himself from attacking the unfeeling man in front of him.

"Same thing as you were, meeting your girlfriend", Daniel answered coolly, he had been in business for half a century and even come against some shady people so he wasn't intimidated by his own grandson, no matter how dangerous he looked.

Angel's eyes turned into slits and his whole appearance darkened. "You stay away from her, do you hear me?!" he growled, jabbing his finger at the man.

"All this for a little girl? I have a right to know where my money is going", Daniel said and jumped to his feet. He had been cool and collected till then but the anger in Angel was catching, he could listen to his outburst to a point.

"I don't care about your rights! I don't want you anywhere near her. And you better call Lindsey off my ass", Angel said in a threatening tone and took a step closer, but Daniel didn't even flinch.

"You are in no position to give me orders, son. Remember where your money comes from. Do you really think you could live on your girlfriend's money, I know you've made living on other people's money an art form but I doubt your pride could take living off of a woman", he said calmly but there was a menacing undertone.

"Fuck you!" Angel yelled and swept the papers off the desk with a swing of a hand. He hit his fist into the surface and leaned over the desk, not letting his dark eyes off the cool eyes of his grandfather. "Stay the fuck out of my business. And stay away from her", he said with a deadly calm voice, pronouncing every word very carefully. For a moment it was a battle of wills, until he turned and stormed out of the office the same way he had come in.

"Close the door", Daniel growled to his secretary and sat back down to his hair. A grim smile rose to his lips, Angelus had actually reminded him of his father when he told he was going to marry Angelus' mother. He didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

xxx

Angel and Buffy were laying in bed, waiting for sleep to come. He was mindlessly playing with the strands of her hair, he had found out that he loved running his hands through it and feeling the silky softness between his fingers. Buffy turned to look at him, his face was in a frown and he seemed to be deep in thought. She had noticed he was distracted and that something was bothering him. He lifted his gaze and their eyes met. He could see the concern in her eyes. He sighed.

"Remember that old timer in the gallery today?" he started and earned a gentle slap to the chest from her.

"He was a client", she said giving him a chastising look.

"He wasn't a client. He's my grandfather", he stated and her eyes widened in surprise. She knew there was something familiar in his looks. Now that she looked at Angel, she could state for sure that they had the same nose and eyes, only his grandfather's were darker and calculating as Angel's were warm and playful.

"I met your grandfather and didn't even know it", she said, kicking herself. Great first impression!

"Unfortunately, yes", he grumbled.

"You don't get along?" she asked with a frown on her face. He gave her a smile and smoothed down the lines from her forehead.

"You could say that", he stated.

"I'm sorry", she whispered. He gave her another smile and leaned down into a soft kiss, their lips barely touching.

"Don't be", he said, smoothing her hair back. She was too sweet for her own good.

"I know it's hard when you've fallen apart from family. I haven't seen my dad in over a year even though we live in the same city. After the divorce everything was difficult, but I still wanted to be close to him, no matter what had happened. So I understand the situation", she said softly, remembering her father was not something she liked to do because it only brought feelings of hurt back to the surface.

"What happened?" he asked, he wasn't certain if she wanted to share but it looked like she needed to get things off her chest. He knew his situation was completely different from hers, she wanted her father's love and acceptance as he didn't even like his grandfather, they had never gotten along and he didn't want his approval.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably, finally turning to her back and staring at the ceiling. "Dad... he had... other women. He and mom were always fighting, for a long time before they got divorced. He wouldn't pay alimony so mom moved to Sunnydale when she got a job there, that's when I started seeing dad less and less. Till he just didn't keep any contact. It was pointless to call him, he was always at work or one of his bimbos answered the phone. At one point the money situation was really bad and he wouldn't help even then. He just erased us from his life, like we never had been part of his life." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before turning to her side and finally looking at him.

"His parents looked me up when I was eighteen and gave me a trust fund, that's how I got to college and could by the gallery", she added and quieted, it was clear she didn't want to continue. He pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's his loss", he stated and smoothed back her hair. It appeared that her life hadn't been such a easy one as he had thought, he himself had plenty of experience with fighting and negligent parents. He raised her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and he hated the feeling that the hurt look on her face caused him.

"Forget him. He doesn't deserve your tears", he said seriously. He cupped her face with both of his hands, preventing her from looking away. For a long time they just stared into each others eyes, neither of them saying anything.

She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair, her hand settling to chin and her thumb brushing over his lower lip. "Kiss me", she whispered and there was no need to ask twice. Slowly he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, nipping at her lips before kissing her with passion.

.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Once again, thank you for your reviews. I was going to post this chapter yesterday but my internet connection was down once again, maybe I should change to another company, huh.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Angel rolled over to his side and opened his eyes, his gaze falling to the blonde next to him. A crooked smile rose to his lips and he shifted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his naked chest. She let out a content sigh and placed her hands over his. "Morning", he whispered to her ear and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Morning", she answered and turned in his arms.

It had been three weeks since the first night they had spent together as a couple and after that he had spent only a handful of nights at his own place. He didn't want to look too closely into it but he loved waking up next to her and it was his guilty pleasure to watch her sleep if he woke up before her. It was so unlike him, he didn't like being still and the thought of just lounging in bed watching someone else sleep was foreign to him, usually if it was his own bed he started his morning routine like the woman wasn't in there and if he was in someone else's bed, he just left without an announcement. But with Buffy he wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere.

Angel turned to his side and placed his arms on both sides of her face to the pillow. As a bright smile rose to her lips, he couldn't resist kissing her. His fingers threaded into her hair and his lips trailed down to her throat. But for some reason her thoughts were somewhere else than on his lips trailing down her neck.

"Soon I'll have to tell mom about the baby", she said with a deep frown on her face, her hand going to lay on her stomach. The dreaded confession had been on her mind for weeks and soon she would be showing so clearly that she didn't need to tell her mother.

Angel sighed and rolled over to his back next to her. "Just a hint, but let's try to avoid talking about your mother when I'm trying to seduce you", he said, turning to his side and looked at her. His hand went to play with a strand of her hair as his other hand's finger drew lazy patterns to her skin on her stomach.

"Sorry", she said sheepishly, then a crooked smile rose to her lips. "And you already have seduced me. That's why I'm stressing how to tell my mother we're having a baby. I'm getting huge and all she knows is that I'm dating, and the fact that you're a lawyer isn't helping", she said with a sigh. He wrapped his fingers around hers and gave a small comforting squeeze.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... I want to meet your mother", he said shaking his head and looking at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that he had actually asked to meet his girlfriend's mother, he didn't like seeing her so stressed and especially he didn't like the fact that her thoughts were running away when he was trying to have his wicked way with her.

"Really? You actually want to meet my mother? Without me having to tie you up and drag you to Sunnydale", she questioned a little surprised. A smirk rose to his lips.

"Tie me up? Why, miss Summers, I never knew there was a kinky side to you."

She blushed and slapped him to the chest. "Get your mind out of the gutter", she told him and shrieked in surprise as suddenly he was on top of her, trapping her between his limbs. He stared into her eyes and smoothed back her hair.

"I can't help it. This is what you do to me", he said with a low voice and ground his hard on against her center. She moaned, her eyes closing at the feel of his hard cock pressed against her.

"We're gonna be late for meeting your friends", she stated breathily, her hands trailing up and down on his bare back.

"They're used to it", he answered and kissed her neck, giving it a gentle nip with his teeth. As his lips traveled down and his hands wandered all over on her naked skin, she forgot all about mothers and previous appointments, all she could do was think about him.

His hands cupped her breasts, pushing them together and his tongue laved every inch of skin there was, circling around her nipples and suckling at the soft skin. She was letting out the soft breathy moans he loved and it only fueled his passion for her. He traced the curve of her breast with his tongue and moved downwards, stopping for a moment. His hands came to the small bump of her stomach, her pregnancy was only evident when she was laying down.

"Angel?" she whispered softly, her hand cupping his cheek. He lifted his eyes to hers and without breaking the eye contact, he pressed a soft kiss to her stomach. He had never been into pregnant chicks and he had figured he would find Buffy undesirable when she was showing but now seeing the proof she was carrying his child only excited him more, made him feel strangely possessive.

xxx

Freshly showered and just dressed Angel draped his arms over her shoulders and pulled her flush against his body, kissing her neck. Her eyes closed on their own and she leaned against his strong frame. "We're already half an hour late", she protested.

"Are you sure you want to meet the guys?" he asked.

"Yeah", she answered and turned in his arms, a frown forming to her face. "Why? Are you ashamed of me?" she asked and he shook his head in amusement.

"More like ashamed of them", he answered. He smoothed her hair back and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Come on, if we don't get going now we'll be late another half an hour", he said and pulled back, walking backwards to the door.

"I swear you must be popping Viagra", she stated shaking her head but followed him to the door. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Don't need any", he answered and opened the car door for her. She just looked at him with playful suspicion and got into the car. He drove them to the diner where they were meeting the guys, for a long while he made no move to leave the car.

"We could still go back to your house", he said turning to look at her. She watched him with amusement.

"I have to go to work and we're already late. So pull yourself together man", she said and got out of the car. He chuckled, shaking his head and followed her lead.

"They're never going to let me live this down", he groaned as he ran after her. She laughed and turned to look at him, raising a questioning eyebrow. "The first thing they are going to say is that I'm housebroken", he answered and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"Did you have a habbit of marking your territory before you met me?"

"You're the only one I've marked", he answered, brushing his finger against the teethmarks on her neck, a spot that was covered by the collar of her blouse. She blushed and looked away.

They walked into the diner and immediately three pairs of eyes were glued to them. "You're late again, Angelus. But you're forgiven since we can see the reason", Doyle smirked and Buffy blushed further.

"Miss Summers, it's pleasure to see you again", Wesley greeted and offered his hand to the girl in question.

"You too, Wesley. And it's just Buffy", she said and got questioning looks from the two other men in the table.

"Come on, Wes, confess, how do you know this lovely young lady", Doyle said and gave Wesley a accusing look.

"I had the pleasure of meeting miss... Buffy some time ago when Angelus was spending an evening with her", Wesley explained and glanced at Angel who was looking very glum. Wesley wasn't the only one who noticed the look on his face or his strange behavior especially during the last three weeks.

"Stop glowering Angel, you're scaring the customers", Buffy said and gave him a gentle swat to the stomach. The men just stared at the couple, not sure what to make of it, all of them were surprised that she had called him Angel.

"I am not glowering", Angel protested but she just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're one step away from actually growling", she stated giving him a chastising look.

"I'm Gunn by the way. He hasn't been around much lately, have you been keeping him tied to the bed or what?" Gunn stepped in between.

"Nothing as drastic as that, getting him out of there has been the trouble", she smirked, then blushed as she realized she had said it out loud. The group laughed.

"I haven't heard you complaining", Angel whispered to her ear and ran his finger down her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Not complaining, just stating that it's hard to get you out when I need to get to work", she whispered back to him and received an arrogant grin from him.

"Since Angel isn't going to introduce me, I'll have to do it myself. I'm Doyle", Doyle said and offered his hand to Buffy. He was looking at her with observing eyes, he had known Angel since they were both in college and she didn't seem like his type. Sure she was blonde and beautiful but she was too sweet and innocent by the impression he had got from her.

"Nice to meet you", Buffy said with a smile and shook the man's hand.

"Let's order some breakfast", Angel said and helped Buffy to the table, a gesture that surprised the others but went unnoticed by himself.

The conversation flowed without a pause but 45 minutes later Buffy had to leave for work. Angel walked her outside since she insisted on walking because it was just a short trip to the gallery. When he returned to the table, there were three pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he finally asked, getting annoyed from the stares.

"So you and lovely Buffy have known for months now", Doyle stated, then a smirk rose to his lips. "Has the beast been tamed since she can't get you out of her bed?" All three men laughed at their friend's expense.

"It's a very comfy bed", Angel stated not at all embarrassed.

"I'm sure it is but considering how many women has been in yours I doubt she likes that one very much", Wesley said and Angel didn't correct him by telling that Buffy hadn't spent even one night in his bed. But what Wesley had said got him thinking, Buffy knew about his past with women and he suspected that one of the reasons she hadn't spent a night in his bed was the various women that had been in it before her. She did seem to have a jealous streak. A crooked grin rose to his lips.

xxx

Angel picked up Buffy from the gallery and brought her to his apartment. "What are we doing here?" she asked with a smile and looked around herself. He closed the door and walked to stand behind her.

"I want to show you something", he answered and took a hold of her hand, leading her to the bedroom. He switched the light on and walked into the room, spreading his hands as a show.

"I had a feeling you wanted to show me the bedroom", she smirked.

"I bought a new bed", he stated and her eyes drifted to the large bed that dominated the room. It looked a lot like the previous one, only this one had a sturdy looking headboard with bars. She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and he closed the distance between them.

"Wanna help me christening it?" he suggested with a husky voice and a wicked grin.

"Is that what you had in mind?" she asked with a crooked smile, just the thought sent a rush of heat through her body, settling between her legs.

"The thought did cross my mind", he stated. His lips were hovering over her neck, his hot breath hitting her skin and sending shivers of desire running through her body. He licked his lips, breathing in her sweet scent and he could see how he affected her. His tongue snaked out from between his lips and traced the skin around her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. She whimpered and her eyes closed on their own accord. Her body had never responded so easily to a man but Angel was making her feel like a oversexed teenager. Her fingers threaded into his hair and she turned his head so she could claim his lips with her own. She traced his lips with her tongue before thrusting it inside his mouth, brushing against his. His arms wound around her more tightly and he ground his hardness against her center.

"Angel", she moaned his name, pulling away from his lips to gasp for breath. She stared into his eyes that had turned nearly black from desire and she felt like air had been stolen from her lungs. He bent his head down and captured her willing lips into another passionate kiss. His hand cupped her breast, his thumb teasing the nipple till it was hard and clearly outlined on the thin fabric of her blouse. His other hand circled around to her back and disappeared under the shirt, his fingers running up and down on her soft skin, creating mindless patterns.

Her fingers were busily working on the buttons of his shirt and she pulled it down his arms before moving to open his pants. He groaned against her lips as her hand pushed inside his pants and her slim fingers wrapped around his hard member. He took slow steps forward, forcing her to back away till her legs hit the edge of the bed and he gently lowered her to the mattress.

They moved further into the bed without breaking the kiss but as they had found a comfortable spot, she spun them around so she was straddling his hips. She sat up straight and pulled the shirt off over her head. He watched hungrily as her bare chest was revealed to him. He rolled them over with her under him and settled himself between her legs, she could feel his hardness pressing against her bottom. Her hair was spread around her like a halo and with a gentle smile he smoothed back her hair, the urgency of his need for her had changed. He framed her face with his hands and leaned down into a unhurried kiss. His lips left hers, shedding soft kisses all over her face before traveling down to her neck.

They helped each other out of their clothes till they were skin against skin. Every kiss and touch they shared was attentive and loving. Despite his burning need for her, he managed to control himself and make love to her with leisure. The gentleness he showed her almost made her want to weep, every caress and brush of his lips left her body humming and craving for more.

"Angel!" she screamed his name as he brought her to an explosive orgasm. It took all his self-control not to join her as her inner muscles rippled around his girth. But with a look of deep concentration he continued to thrust into her wet heat, kissing her face and manipulating her clit with his fingers, coaxing her towards her second climax. Her fingers curled around the sheet and with a silent scream she fell into delicious oblivion. He couldn't hold on any longer and with her name falling from his lips he joined her, coating her walls with his seed. He slumped against her and with his last strength kept his weight off of her and rolled onto his back next to her.

They were both breathing hard, trying to take a hold of reality. Slowly she turned to look at him, twining her fingers with his and gave him a delirious smile. "Wow", she breathed out, causing him to grin triumphantly.

"Yeah", he agreed and pulled her closer to his body, wrapping his arms around her. For a long moment they were silent, she rested her head on his shoulder and traced mindless patterns on his bare chest that was still moist from sweat.

"Why did you buy a new bed?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him. He locked his eyes with hers.

"I wanted you to be the only woman in my bed", he answered. She gave him a moved smile, that was probably one of the sweetest things any man had ever done to her. She raised up to balance on her arms and brushed a soft kiss to his lips.

"You're the only man that's been in my bed too", she said and laid back next to him.

"I thought you lived with someone before we met", he said barely managing to keep the jealousy out of his voice, just the thought of another man in her bed made his blood boil.

"I did. Riley and I broke up four months before I met you. But it's not the same bed, I donated it to a shelter after we broke up. I couldn't sleep in it anymore after I caught him fucking some ho in it", she answered, not looking at him, she just concentrated on caressing his chest. She took a deep breath, she didn't like remembering what had happened with Riley even though it didn't hurt as much as it once had.

"Then he was an idiot", Angel stated and pulled her more tightly against his body. He didn't know if he should track down the asshole and rip his dick off for hurting her or thank him for blowing his chance with her.

"Yeah, he is", Buffy said with a smile tucking at her lips and burrowed more deeply into his embrace.

.

To be continued....


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Once more, Thank you very much for the reviews, they really brighten up my day.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Angel was sitting in a small restaurant with his friends. He had left work early since he had no cases to work on so he had time to catch up with his friends. He raised the ice water to his lips and while taking a sip, turned his attention to Doyle who was talking.

"How'bout we hit the town tonight. Angel here has been too tide up in the bedsheets to really spend time with his friends."

"Can't tonight. I'm going to Sunnydale for the weekend", Angel answered, setting down the glass.

"What's in Sunnydale?" Doyle asked not understanding. The others looked at Angel expectantly.

"Buffy's mother", was his short answer.

"You're banging Buffy's mother?" Doyle questioned bewildered and everyone turned to look at him strangely.

"No!" Angel cried out. "She's introducing me to her mother", he explained still looking at Doyle like he had grown another head.

"I can't believe you're meeting her mother. What she do? Withhold sex till you agreed?" Gunn questioned with a grin. All three men laughed but Angel just settled into glaring.

"This occasion needs to be celebrated, for the first time in history, Angelus Liam O'Reilly is facing the mother of the girl he has been seeing, more than three months, I might add, which is another record", Doyle said and lifted his drink.

"Yes, it is a rare occurrence but I might also add that it is one o'clock in the afternoon, hardly a time for a drink", Wesley said looking at Doyle pointedly.

"It's never too early", Doyle stated and drank down half of the whiskey.

"Are you really going to meet the girl's mother?" Gunn questioned, he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Angel was his idol, a man that could get any woman and never get tied down but now the image was crumbling.

"Yes, really", Angel spoke slowly, almost like Gunn might be deeply shocked if it wasn't told gently.

"Man, she must be something to get you meet the in-laws", Gunn said shaking his head, missing the dark glare Angel shot his way. But the look wasn't lost in the other two men in the table.

xxx

It was already dark when Buffy and Angel arrived to Sunnydale. The whole drive there she had been fidgeting, wringing her fingers and biting her lip nervously. Actually sitting in the car in front of the house only made it worse.

After few long minutes they got out of the car but since Buffy didn't seem to be moving, Angel walked around the car and waited patiently. She looked at the house for a long moment, then turned her gaze down to her stomach. She smoothed down her shirt and frowned, soon fluffing it, stretching the fabric to keep it away from her skin.

"Does the bump really show? If you didn't know already, would you notice?" she questioned with a deep frown marring her features. He smiled gently and shook his head.

"No, you're not showing", he assured her and wrapped his arm around her. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck and started to guide her towards the front door.

"Are we going to tell her about the baby?" he asked. They were walking slowly to the door, he was starting to suspect that it would be light before they got inside.

"I'll tell her next time I see her", she stated and stopped walking, turning to look at him. "I can't just go and say, 'hi mom, this is my boyfriend Angel and guess what you're gonna be a grandmother because he's also the father of my child'. That's not the first impression I want her to have of you. I will tell her on the next time I see her", she answered.

She was about to continue walking when he took a hold of her arm and pulled her against his side. Slowly she turned her gaze to his. They looked into each others eyes and he smoothed her hair back.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright", he said in a soft voice and leaned down to give her a tender kiss, his lips barely brushing against hers. Her eyes closed and her hand wandered up his chest to his neck, pulling him into a more thorough kiss. She moaned against his lips and let her body relax, the nervousness vanishing.

As he ended the kiss, she sighed contently and slowly opened her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "Okay, panic attack avoided", she said, her smile widening.

"Good. Now let's go meet your mother before I get cold feet", he said with a crooked grin and started walking towards the porch, not letting go of her hand that had found its way to his during the kiss.

Buffy rang the door bell and after few short moments later Joyce Summers opened the door. "Honey", she breathed out and pulled Buffy into a warm hug.

"Hi mom", Buffy answered with a smile and pulled back to stand next to Angel. "Uhm... This is Angel", she introduced, signing at Angel. Joyce's gaze drifted to the man standing next to her daughter, he was a very good looking man but older than her daughter. The fact that Buffy was an adult always managed to escape her mind.

"Good to meet you, Mrs Summers", Angel greeted and shook her hand, the scrutinizing look the woman was giving him didn't go unnoticed.

"Come inside, don't just stand there", Joyce said and pulled Buffy inside, closing the door once Angel was inside. "Dinner has been ready for some time so take your jacket off and come to the table", Joyce told them and went to the dining room.

"Is it me or does it seem that your mother doesn't really like me?" Angel whispered to Buffy's ear with a crooked smile on his lips.

"She just really liked Riley but before tonight is over she'll love you", she said and took a hold of his hand, dragging him to the dining room with her.

They started dinner and for a long moment there was a awkward silence around them. Joyce was watching the couple with sharp eyes, seeing every move they made. "Buffy told me you're a lawyer", Joyce broke the silence and turned to look at Angel expectantly.

"Yes, I am", was his answer.

"Where do you work? Do you own your own company?"

"In my grandfather's firm", Angel answered. Buffy could see the conversation was going to be a disaster so she stepped in, interrupting before her mother could speak.

"Did I tell you that Angel has some great artwork at his place?"

Joyce turned to look at her daughter, shaking her head. "I don't believe you did", she answered forgetting Angel's occupation for a second.

"Yeah, he showed them to me once and he has an excessive art collection, even a Monet", Buffy said, trying to keep the conversation on a safe path.

"Oh really? So how did you two meet? I doubt Buffy has needed legal assistance." Joyce turned to look at Angel, waiting for an answer.

"We met at a club some months ago", Angel answered and Buffy cringed, it wasn't exactly a fairytale meeting.

"At a club?" Joyce repeated.

"Later he came to my gallery and we had dinner. He made a lasting impression on me", Buffy said and shared a look with Angel who seemed to understand what she meant by the last part. He had to suppress a cocky smirk from rising to his lips.

"Buffy didn't tell much about you the last time she was here. Actually she didn't tell me you existed before that. So how long have you two known each other?", Joyce asked giving Buffy a small accusing look before turning her attention back to Angel.

"About three and a half months ago", Angel answered. Joyce had to bite her tongue not to say anything, Buffy had been seeing this man for nearly three months before telling her about it. She grabbed her drink and took a good sip from it before turning her attention back to her dinner. The uncomfortable silence returned to the table.

xxx

After an awkward dinner, Buffy and Angel moved to the living room as Joyce insisted on cleaning the table and doing the dishes by herself. Angel looked around himself, the living room was very cozy like the rest of the house seemed to be but he couldn't really judge since he hadn't seen the second floor yet. There was few paintings on the walls, some kind of wooden mask and picture frames on top of a bureau. He looked at the pictures, many of them were of Buffy and people he didn't recognize. He picked up one of them, in it she was with a redheaded girl and a goofily smiling boy. He turned to look at her, showing her the picture.

"Friends?" he asked and she nodded. She walked to him and looked at the picture with a fond smile.

"Yeah. We went to high school together. Willow and Xander. They still live here and if you don't have any objections I'd like you to meet them tomorrow."

"No objections. You've met my friends so now it's my turn to meet yours so I can find out about your rebellious youth", he said with a smirk and put down the picture frame.

"Now I'm having second thoughts. I don't think I want you to meet my friends", she said giving him a suspicious look. He chuckled and moved to look at the artwork in the room. He stopped in front of a sculpture that was placed to a small table next to the sofa. He could see it was of Joyce's gently smiling face.

"This is nice", he stated signing at it.

"I made it some years ago", Buffy confessed. Angel turned to look at her, impressed.

"You're an artist?"

She gave him a short laugh and shook her head. "Not really. I can't draw. Well, I can but not all that good. But I do make sculptures, whether they're good or not is up to debate. I'm not a full time artist and I don't really want to be but I do make sculptures when I get inspired", she explained shrugging her shoulders.

"It's really good", he assured her.

"Really? It's just a hobby really, I have no desire to be a starving artist", she said with a crooked smile. "Maybe I could let you make sculpture out of me, like those Greek statues. I'd pose for you", he smirked and pulled her against his side. She laughed and playfully slapped him to the chest.

"You're really conceited, you know", she said still chuckling.

"I know", he answered and nibbled at her ear. Buffy pulled back as she heard her mother's footsteps coming closer.

"Buffy, your room has clean sheets but I'll have to put fresh ones to the guest room", Joyce said and stopped at the doorway.

"I'll help you to change them", Buffy said and took a step back from Angel before turning to look at him. "Why don't you pour yourself a drink or something while we change the sheets. There's whiskey in the cabinet there", she said and signed at the small liquor cabinet.

She and Joyce went upstairs to the guest room. Joyce got the clean sheets from the linen closet while Buffy removed the old ones. "So you and Angel have been dating for nearly four months and I've only known he exists for a month", Joyce started, leaving it hanging in the air.

"Uhm... I didn't want to jinx it. I wanted to see where it was going first", Buffy explained uncomfortably and turned her attention back to the sheets. She wasn't really lying to her mother, she hadn't been sure where they were going and they had dated only for a month.

"I never thought you'd bring a lawyer home", Joyce stated, it was no secret that she disliked lawyer not only because of Buffy's father but also because she had a worthless one in the divorce.

"I can't believe it either but it just happened. He's a great guy."

"He's older", Joyce simply said and turned to look at her daughter. Buffy stopped what she was doing, not quite believing what her mother was saying.

"Mom, I'm 24 years old so I'm not exactly a kid anymore. Besides he's 32, eight years isn't such a big age difference."

It didn't seem to ease her mother's mind. "I know you're an adult but Riley..." Joyce started but was silenced as Buffy raised her hand.

"Mom", she sighed. "I know you really love Riley but we broke up. We're not getting back together and I'm with Angel now. And it's serious."

For a long while Joyce just stared at her until she continued changing the sheets in silence.

xxx

Buffy was laying in bed, for nearly an hour she had been trying to fall asleep but it didn't seem to be working. She had been tossing and turning, trying to get the pillow to cooperate but sleep just wouldn't come. Her thoughts were running loose, Angel was sleeping just a door away from her as at the same time her mother was on the end of the hall. She turned to her side facing the window and tried to get a comfortable position. The house was quiet except for the sound of her room door opening and closing. She turned around and found Angel nearing her bed looking absolutely sinful in crimson silk boxers that looked black in the dark.

"You can't be here. Go back to your room", Buffy whispered harshly but Angel just shook his head and climbed into the bed with her.

"I got lonely", he said with a husky voice that made her hot all over. He kissed her neck, shedding wet kisses along the soft skin.

"Angel", she started to protest but lost the track of her thought as he suckled the sensitive spot on her neck. "Angel, we can't. My mom will hear", she finished with difficulty. It felt ridiculous, worrying about her mother hearing her and her boyfriend.

"Then we better be quiet", he said with a smirk and continued what he had been doing. She wanted to push him away, actually she knew she should but somehow she just didn't find the will to even try.

He lifted the sheet and chuckled as he saw what she was wearing. "Are those cows?" he asked with a crooked grin. She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, they're cows. I thought I would be just sleeping. Without company", she said defensively and slapped his hand away. He just laughed.

"It's cute", he stated and got another slap from her. "But I bet you look cuter without it", he added and bend down into a kiss while his fingers unbuttoned the pajama shirt.

A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands parted the shirt and cupped her breasts. His lips traveled down on her bare skin, not leaving any visible marks since he had no doubt his future mother in-law would have no problem in sending him into a hotel. He slipped under the cover and let out a groan when her hand found its way into his boxers and her fingers wrapped around his hard member. She giggled at his reaction.

"I thought we were supposed to be quiet", she smirked.

"Funny", he whispered wryly and pulled her into a hungry kiss.

xxx

Before sunrise Angel sneaked back into the guest room and during the breakfast Joyce gave him suspicious looks but didn't say anything if she suspected something. In the afternoon Buffy gave him a quick tour through the town and after dark dragged him to the Bronze.

"I know it's not like clubs in LA but it's the only one in town", Buffy said as he was guiding Angel to the building by his arm.

"Only one club?" Angel questioned not believing it.

"Yeah. Come on, let's dance", she answered and tried to pull him to the dance floor but he wouldn't move.

"Buffy, do you forget, I don't dance", he reminded her. She turned to look at him with a pout.

"Sure you do. Come on, there's no one you know in here", she said and leaned against his side, her finger drawing slow circles on his chest. She batted her eyelashes at him and he gave her a half glare. A bright smile rose to her lips, she knew she had him and with little resistance she dragged him to the dance floor.

Willow and Xander were sitting in a table, they both had left their significant others home and come to meet their friend. Willow glanced at her watch, it would be at least twenty minutes before Buffy would be there. With a sigh she turned her eyes to the dance floor.

"Is that Buffy?" she questioned, surprise clear in her voice, not only was Buffy early but she was dancing with someone. Xander followed her gaze and found Buffy and Angel dancing close to each other.

"Who's the guy?" he asked. Willow turned to look at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him before. Unless he's the guy Buffy was talking about."

"The boyfriend. I don't think so. It's too early to introduce him to Joyce", Xander said shaking his head.

"She introduced Riley soon after they started dating", Willow reminded him with a small frown.

"That's different", he answered and turned to look at Buffy and her date.

They danced several songs before Buffy noticed her friends sitting in a near table and grabbed Angel's hand, dragging him off the dance floor. "Hey guys", she greeted with a happy smile, tugging Angel to stand by her side.

"Hey Buffy!" Willow answered with a upbeat voice and a wide smile.

"Hey, Buffster", said Xander with a wave of his hand. His eyes traveled to Angel, sizing him up and he quickly made his mind about the tall, dark and handsome man by his friend's side. "So, who's your friend here?" he asked nodding at Angel.

"Oh, this is Angel. Angel, these are my friends Willow and Xander. And talking about my high school years is strictly forbidden", Buffy answered and sat down to the table, pulling Angel to sit next to her.

"Angelus O'Reilly, nice to meet you", Angel said and offered his hand to Willow who smiled shyly before shaking it.

"So this is the boyfriend", Willow clarified.

"The one and only", Buffy answered with a crooked smile. She shared a look with Angel and took a hold of his hand under the table, giving it a small squeeze.

"So how long exactly have you two crazy kids been seeing each other?" Xander asked with light tone as he stared at Angel with scrutiny.

"About three and a half months", Angel answered returning the stare, not at all unnerved by it.

Xander turned his gaze to Buffy. "Well that was quick", he said and Angel could feel Buffy stiffening next to him. He gave Xander a hard glare that was known to make men wither in front of him.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he asked ignoring the slight tugging Buffy was giving his hand.

"Just that she just broke up with Riley. Do you know about him?" Xander answered, not allowing himself to back down.

"I know enough", Angel ground out.

"Angel", Buffy whispered to him, catching his attention. "Let it be", she said with a soft voice, looking into his eyes pleadingly. She knew Xander had liked Riley which was a rarity when it came to her boyfriends and he had probably taken the break up harder than she had. Noticing the look in her eyes, Angel let out a tired sigh and nodded, letting it go for the time being.

"Buffy told me you like art", Willow steered them away from the uncomfortable situation. Angel turned his attention to her and they started a conversation that lasted till girl named Amy came to ask Xander for a dance. As Xander was dragged away, Buffy informed she was going to the bathroom.

"I'll go with her. Uhm... so she doesn't get lost", Willow said awkwardly, signing at Buffy's retreating back and quickly followed her friend. Willow walked into the bathroom and stood next to Buffy who was fixing her make up. She looked at the blonde through the mirror.

"So that was the mysterious boyfriend", Willow said leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"Yeah, that was Angel", Buffy answered not even noticing the small smile that was tugging her lips as she said his name. It didn't go unnoticed by Willow.

"Does he make you feel all tingly?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. It had been a long time since she had seen her friend so tide up over a guy. Buffy turned to look at her with a smile.

"Tingly all over", Buffy stated and the two women shared a laugh.

"I'm thinking he's all possessive and growly since for a moment it looked like he was going to leap over the table and attack Xander. You do know he didn't mean it like it sounded, right?" Willow said with a frown and Buffy nodded, giving her a small reassuring smile. Willow had always been defending Xander when he let frogs out of his mouth.

"I know. He really liked Riley and it's not like he's ever been nice to any of my boyfriends with the exception of Riley."

She let out a deep sigh and the two women left the bathroom. "I think I'll get drinks for us", she stated, talking over the loud music.

"You need help?" Willow asked but she shook her head.

"No, I'll manage. Just go back to the table before Xander returns. I don't think it's safe to leave him and Angel alone together."

Willow smiled and nodded before making her way through the throng of people back to their table. As she sat down, Angel looked around himself looking for Buffy before turning his eyes to Willow.

"Where's Buffy?" he asked.

"Getting drinks", she answered shortly. For a long while she just stared at him till he turned to look at her with a questioning look, not saying anything. "Hurt her and I'll beat you to death with a shovel", Willow threatened while looking at him sweetly. He raised an eyebrow.

"A shovel, huh? Faith discreetly mentioned a knife collection", he said and a quirky smile rose to Willow's lips.

"Yeah? Well, I bet she'd help me bury you. Buffy's been my best friend since high school and I don't want her to get hurt. That's why I'm warning you now."

"I don't want to hurt Buffy", Angel stated truthfully. He really didn't, just the thought that he was bound to do just that made his stomach twist in a unpleasant way. Willow looked at the man with observant eyes and she believed him.

Buffy chose that moment to return to the table, she set the drink to the table and looked at the occupants suspiciously. "What were you two talking about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing", Willow said with her best innocent voice but the look on her face screamed guilty. Buffy looked at her friend and boyfriend in turns.

"Willow was just telling me about your career as an actress", Angel answered and her eyes widened, turning to look accusingly at Willow.

"You told him about that?!"

"No, but now I want to know", Angel smirked and Buffy turned to glare at him only half serious.

"Not gonna happen, mister", she swore.

.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the long gap between updates but my muse abandoned me, I hate it when she does that. I actually had this chapter planned out in my head but it just wouldn't come out *_muttering_*. But I thank you for being patient with me and hope the length of the chappie makes up a little for the long wait. And again thank you to all reviewers, your comments really mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep going even when I'm feeling like it's not moving anywhere.

**A/N2:** To **Vaantje**, sorry, I couldn't send you a message about an update since I don't know your e-mail address but if you have a account here I suggest you should put this story on story alert.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Buffy smiled in her half asleep state as she felt Angel's lips nibbling her ear. "I know you're awake", he stated, his warm breath tickling her ear. She opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"What time is it?" she asked stretching her body before molding back against his frame.

"Early. It's weekend so don't even think about work", he said determinedly and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling against her neck. She giggled.

"I wasn't going to. It was an innocent question", she stated and her eyes closed as he shed butterfly kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"I have a suggestion", he mumbled against her skin and pressed another kiss to the spot. She laughed.

"Don't you always at this time in the morning", she said with a smirk. He lifted his head up and smiled crookedly.

"Not that kind of a suggestion. This time", he answered huskily to her ear. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, contemplating on what was going on in his mind.

"What kind of a suggestion is this then?" she asked and turned around in his arms, facing him.

"Come with me to Hawaii", he answered and as he noticed the surprised look she was giving him, he quickly continued. "I have to meet a client there and I just happen to have a cabin there and I need someone to keep me company."

"You want me to go to Hawaii with you?" she clarified looking at him questioningly.

"Yeah", he nodded. With a sigh Buffy sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed.

"I can't just go to Hawaii", she stated and ran a hand through her hair. Angel moved to sit behind her.

"Sure you can. When's the last time you had a vacation?"

She seemed to consider it for a long while. "Does it matter? I can't just leave, I own my own business and I'm pregnant and..." she didn't get to give him more excuses when he pressed his finger to her lips, silencing her tirade.

"We'll see a doctor and ask him if you can travel. And you can leave the gallery to Gloria for five days. She can manage", he stated but she still looked skeptical. She was about to say something but his fingers were still on her lips. She removed his hand and turned her complete attention to him.

"Five days?" she questioned. "What kind of a business trip is this?"

He smirked. "I'm having my vacation at the same time", he answered and leaned closer to her, whispering into her ear with a seductive voice, " Say yes."

"Don't", she breathed out, his voice was making her body heat up and harder for her to say no to him.

"Don't what?" he asked with the same tone and nuzzled against her neck, giving the skin a soft kiss, just a brush of his lips.

"Use that voice", she answered, her eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped her lips. "Uhm... Angel", she tried to protest but what she was going to say changed as it passed her lips. "When?"

Angel smirked triumphantly. "Tomorrow", he answered and kissed her before she could say anything.

"Tomorrow!" she squeaked as he pulled back long enough to take a breath after a long kiss.

"I've got a private plane", he answered and claimed her lips once again. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered her to the bed, making her forget all objections she had in mind.

xxx

Buffy couldn't believe Angel had convinced her to go to Hawaii with him. All her objections proved to be fruitless when Gloria promised to look after the gallery with Faith's help, the next problem was flying and that's why Angel got her a doctor's appointment the same afternoon. She didn't know how he managed to get one in such a short notice but he just stated that money talks. And that was how she ended up laying on the examination table.

"You can't expect me to pack everything I need for five days vacation in less than 24 hours", she tried one last argument but it wasn't said with much conviction.

"Take what you absolutely need and we'll buy the rest", Angel said softly and started to lean closer for a kiss. But she stopped him, placing her fingers to his chin and gently pushed his head back.

"Oh keep those lips to yourself when I'm trying to argue with you", she whispered so doctor Doolittle and the nurse wouldn't hear her. A smirk rose to his lips, he knew how he could change her mind with kisses only, especially if he stayed on that special spot on her neck.

"Baby, I'm taking you to the trip and I want to treat you. Come on, it's just money", he said and took a hold of her hand, twining their fingers together. She looked at their hands for a long moment before turning her gaze to his face.

"Angel, I'm not with you just because of your..." she didn't get to finish when he jumped in.

"I know you're not. But I want to do it. Hey, I'm not all sacrificing on this cause I don't think it's such a hardship to have a private show as you model the clothes", he said with a smirk and leaned closer to her, whispering to her ear, "Especially the lingerie."

She giggled and gave him a chastising look that failed miserably. She looked around, making sure the doctor and nurse didn't hear him. As she watched the nurse prepare the ultrasound, she turned more serious. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked, turning back to look at Angel. He looked at her with confusion, he should have been used to her habbit of suddenly changing the subject but still the question managed to throw him off.

"I don't know. Do we?" he answered, turning the question back to her. Honestly he hadn't really thought about which the baby would be, despite the fact that he had seen it on ultrasound and heard the heartbeat it was still unreal.

"I know we can't see it yet, at least for sure but I was just wondering", Buffy stated with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't even notice that she was nervously playing with his fingers.

"Either way is fine with me. I guess it would help with the clothes and the name but I don't mind waiting. Boy or a girl is perfectly fine by me", he answered.

"There is no third choice", she said with a wry smile.

Doctor Doolittle did very good job at keeping his amusement from showing but the nurse was gently smiling at the couple. "If it helps any, we can not be certain of the baby's sex right now so maybe if you want to know, we can look on your next appointment", doctor Doolittle said and approached the couple.

"We'll see", Buffy said looking at Angel from the corner of her eye.

"Let's lift your shirt up so we can see how the little one is doing", the doctor said and Buffy did as instructed, she lifted her shirt up her body and the nurse spread the gel over her stomach. "So you're going to a trip", Dr Doolittle started the conversation.

"Yeah. That's why we're here already, to see if I can fly", Buffy answered and tried to peek at the monitor as the doctor was moving the wand over her stomach.

"Flying isn't dangerous while pregnant if the pregnancy has been normal. Have you had any pains, bleeding or something worth mentioning?"

"No. No bleeding, occasional backache and I can't stand the smell of my mother's casserole, five minutes and I'm greeting the toilet", Buffy answered, her face turning into a pout. Angel didn't know if he should laugh at the look on her face or surrender to the desire to kiss that protruding lower lip.

"Considering your size the backache is normal as the baby grows and some pregnant women just are sensitive to certain smells so that is normal too", Dr Doolittle reassured her and turned his attention back to the screen. There was a long silence and it started to bother Buffy.

"What? Is something wrong? You didn't even hmm", Buffy started to worry and tried to see the screen.

"There is nothing to worry about. The baby is doing fine, little on the small side but it is well developed", doctor Doolittle said and patted the back of her hand to calm her down.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Really", he assured. Buffy let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at Angel who was holding her hand and staring at the screen. The look on his face was a mixture of awe and confusion, it was starting to sink in that in about five months he would be a father. At the same time the thought frightened and excited him.

xxx

Buffy had already closed the gallery and Gloria had headed home, leaving her alone. She knew she had to make the call but the whole day she had pushed it further into the day till it was evening and she had to make it. She took a deep calming breathe and picked up the phone. For a moment she just stared at it like it was a foreign object till she found the courage to dial the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom", Buffy said to the phone with a smile.

"Sweetie. Not that I'm not happy that you called but why are you calling at this hour? Are you still at the gallery?"

Buffy could almost see the confused frown on her mother's face. "Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Hawaii for few days, or almost for a week. That's why I'm calling", she answered.

"With Angel?" Joyce asked. Buffy closed her eyes with a inaudible sigh, she already knew to expect that question.

"Yes, with Angel. He has some business there and he's having a vacation at the same time, he asked me to come with him", she explained. She leaned back in the chair and tried to get a more comfortable position, it seemed like this was going to take some time.

"Honey, isn't it a little too early to have a vacation together, you've only known him for four months."

Buffy frowned, she really didn't need a lecture, she knew her mother didn't accept Angel because she was too hung up on Riley. But he was someone she didn't want to think about. She simply didn't have the heart to tell Joyce the truth about the perfect son-in-law, everyone else knew about his cheating but apparently Xander's opinion on him hadn't changed. Buffy sighed, she really didn't want to think about Riley.

"I don't think it's too early", she answered to the phone.

"What about the gallery? You can't just leave your business unattended for a week", Joyce argued.

"I'm not leaving it alone. Gloria will be here and Faith promised to help out when needed. There's nothing major happening this week so they can handle it", Buffy answered with a sigh as her fingers were playing with the phone cord.

"Honey, you know I love Faith but she isn't the most reliable person to leave your business with."

"Mom, she can be responsible when she wants to be. And it's only less than a week, Gloria can handle the gallery just fine", Buffy said and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. She listened to the frustrated sigh her mother let out.

"Fine. You're an adult. You have to make your own mistakes and I can't stop you. But be careful with that man, he's older and I can see he is a lot more experienced. He has that playboy air about him. You should be with someone trustworthy like..." Joyce didn't get to finish what she was about to say.

"You just need to get to know him, mom. He really is a great guy."

"I hope you're right", Joyce sighed, she could hear her daughter didn't want to discuss about the matter any more.

"I know I'm right. Once you get to know him better, you'll be in love with him too", Buffy said and as the words had left her mouth, her eyes widened at the realization. She had just practically confessed to her mother what she felt towards Angel.

"Umm... I need to go, I'm still at the gallery and I should get home so I can get some sleep before tomorrow. Bye, mom", she said hurriedly and all Joyce could say was a quick goodbye before she hung up.

"Oh God", Buffy breathed out and buried her face into her hands. Did she really love Angel? She hadn't even thought about it that far and now she had all but admitted it to her mother.

"Tough day?" Angel's voice came from the door, interrupting her train of thought and causing her to jump from the sudden sound in the silence.

"God, Angel! Could you please not do that, Mr Stealthy", she said trying to steady her breathing and straightened in her seat.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you", he said and walked around the desk. "You look tense", he stated and stepped behind her, running his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. Her eyes closed and a soft sigh escaped her lips. His hands returned to her shoulders and he started to rub them gently.

"Oh, that feels so good", she said breathily. His touch was strong and gentle at the same time and she couldn't stop the breathy moan from surfacing. An arrogant smirk rose to his lips as he listened to the sounds she was making.

"Stop being such a guy", she said with a smile, she didn't even have to look at him to know about the look on his face.

"That can't be helped. But I do know another way to relieve stress", he said suggestively and she laughed, turning to look at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh really? Why don't you show me when we get home", she said and got up from the chair, heading to the door.

"Oh I intend to", he answered and followed her.

xxx

The next day Buffy gave her final instructions to Gloria before she and Angel took off to Hawaii on the company's private jet. The sun had already set when they arrived to the airport and continued to drive to Angel's cabin as he called it.

Angel stopped the car in front of the house and Buffy looked around herself in awe. "This is a cabin?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep", he answered and got out of the car.

"Then what's your opinion of a house?" Buffy asked as she followed him out. He just grinned and popped open the trunk. He took out the bags and before he could try his luck with all of them, Buffy grabbed two suitcases and rolled her eyes at his display of manliness.

The porch light turned on when they went to the door. Angel balanced the luggage on his hip as he tried to dig out the keys from his pocket but it turned out to be more of a struggle than he thought. One of the bags dropped to the floor and he couldn't get the keys out. Soon he was growling in frustration, his face turning into a deep scowl. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Why don't you put down the bags? It might be easier", she suggested. She put down the bags she was carrying and went to him, rolling her eyes as she fished the keys from his pocket. She dangled them before his eyes. A grin rose to his lips and finally he put down the bags and snatched the keys from her. He unlocked the door and turned on the light. He turned to look at her with a crooked grin.

"Want me to carry you over the threshold?" he smirked and she gave him a playful glare.

"I'll settle for you carrying the bags", she answered, pulling a chuckle out of him. He shook his head and picked up the bags, setting them next to the door. She followed him inside and looked around herself in awe, the place was beautiful. It suited him, it was spacious, barely furnished and the walls were filled with beautiful artwork and shelves that were filled with books.

"Wow", she breathed out, turning to look at him.

"Thanks", he answered and added with a smirk, "But I doubt you'd be saying that if the maid hadn't stopped by before we got here."

"I'm sure it would have been wow-worthy despite that", she stated and started looking around herself. She read the book titles and admired the artwork and Angel could tell she was impressed.

If she had been anyone else he would have told her he owned several places like this in few countries and townhouses in New York and London. But he knew she wouldn't be impressed by that, she would probably ask what he did with so many houses and now that he thought about it he really didn't know. He watched her with a smile on his lips, she was not like any other woman he had met. He didn't have to impress her with his money or things he could buy for her and that made her even more alluring to him.

He walked across the room and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and looked at the drawing she was staring. Again there was the mysterious floppy A on the corner. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house", he said and tucked her hand, making her lean against his chest before wrapping them back around her waist. She looked up at him with a crooked smile on her lips, the drawing was forgotten.

"Is this one of those tours where I don't get to see more than your bedroom?" she asked innocently. He smirked, that thought appealed to him.

"Well, I was going to feed you two and then show the main attraction in the bedroom", he stated and took a hold of her hand, leading her to the kitchen.

"I knew you were worth keeping", she stated and Angel turned to look at her with mock shock. She just grinned at him and gave a quick peck to his lips before sitting to the table.

"And here I thought you liked me for my body only", he said and went to the refrigerator, pulling out items.

"Well, that's a big plus but your skills in the kitchen sealed the deal", she answered still grinning.

xxx

Angel opened his eyes, his gaze focusing on the red numbers on the clock radio. It was still early. He closed his eyes and turned onto his back, reaching out to Buffy but he only found a empty space next to him. His eyes snapped open and slowly he sat up, leaning to an arm. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair, making it even more of a mess than it already was. There was no sign of Buffy and her clothes were still on the floor. He felt himself hardening at the thought of a naked Buffy running around in his house. With a smirk playing on his lips he got out of the bed and picked up his trousers from the floor, pulling them on as he made his way out of the bedroom.

"Buffy?" he called out but there was no answer. He checked every room but didn't find her. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, not liking the worried feeling that was growing inside him. But then his eyes landed on the note that was leaning against the phone on the table. With long strides he went to it and quickly read it through, 'Went to the beach. You were too cute to wake.'

"Cute?" he questioned with a incredulous look before throwing the note back to the table and walking out of the front door. He stopped at the porch and watched the sight with a smile. Buffy was running into the waves and letting them throw her back to the shore. She looked so playful and young as she played in the water but at the same time she looked incredibly sexy. She was flushed and drenched to the bone but it only made her more radiant. She stopped and raised her eyes, meeting his gaze. A bright smile rose to her lips.

"Hey!" she called out and ran to him. He watched with appreciation as she made her way to him. The green striped bikini showed off the generous swell of her breasts and the small baby bump that made him want to puff his chest out in pride. He felt like he had marked his territory every time he saw the signs of her pregnancy.

"Hey", he answered huskily and pulled her flush against him.

"You'll get wet", she protested with a laugh.

"I don't mind", he answered and bent down into a kiss. He licked his lips as he pulled back. "Salty", he stated with a grin.

"Minty", she answered with a identical grin. Now Angel was thankful that he had taken a breath mint while searching for her in the kitchen.

"I'll make you breakfast. I bet you're hungry after all that running", he said and took a hold of her hand, guiding her back inside. "You just made my Baywatch dream come true but it's a good thing this is a private beach or I might have gotten jealous", Angel stated as they made their way to the kitchen. Buffy rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

"You sure that dream didn't include me having bigger boobs and flat stomach without the baby bump?"

"I like your boobs", he stated with a smirk, looking down to her chest. She slapped him again but that only made him laugh. He went to dig into the refrigerator as Buffy leaned against the counter and watched him pull items out, placing them next to her. He closed the door and stepped to stand in front of her, placing his hands to the counter on both sides of her.

"I have to meet a client in two hours but how'bout I take you sightseeing after that", he suggested.

"Sure. How long do you think the meeting will take?" she asked with a shrug, the looked at him with her head tilted to the side.

"I'm guessing few hours. So what are you going to do while you're all alone in here?"

He leaned closer to her and her gaze drifted to his lips that were slightly curved. She had never met a man that had more kissable lips. "I was thinking I'd work on my tan", she answered, not letting her eyes off his lips that formed into a full grin.

"You do that. So, do you want an omelet or scrambled?"

Buffy glanced at the items on the counter and her mouth watered. "Omelet", she answered, her stomach agreed with her as it gave a low rumble. She gave him a embarrassed smile.

"I think we better feed you", Angel chuckled and brushed a soft kiss across her lips before pulling back and starting to mix the ingredients. Buffy went to sit to the table and watched as he made the breakfast, she was sure she would never get tired of watching him cook. Riley had known how to cook, barely, but it had never fascinated her like Angel's skills in the kitchen, actually she hadn't cared what Riley did in the kitchen as long as he cleaned up after himself.

"What?" Angel asked, pulling her out of her musings. She then noticed she had been staring at him. She lowered her eyes to the table, heat rising to her cheeks.

"I was just thinking", she answered, slowly raising her eyes to him. Thankfully he had already turned around and was pouring the mixed eggs to the frying pan.

"What about?" he asked casually but Buffy could almost see the conceited grin on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know", she answered and he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I would. But I'll leave some secrets for you."

xxx

It had taken three hours for Angel to get out of the meeting but despite his desire to get back to the house as quickly as possible, he managed to make a stop in a department store. He made his way to the house and dragged the large box to the porch. He dropped it with a loud thud but stopped as he found a pair of legs in front of him. Slowly he raised his eyes, following the tanned legs up until he reached the hem of her sun dress. He frowned in disappointment.

She couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. "Sorry, I got tired just laying on the sun", she said and sat down to a stair. She glanced at the box, then turned her eyes back to him. "What's in the box?" she asked and nodded towards it.

"You'll see", he answered with a crooked smile and started to open it. As the piece of paper with instructions came into view, Buffy grabbed it, her face lighting up into a smile.

"You bought a porch swing", she stated and turned to look at him. Her smile was so catching that Angel couldn't stop a similar smile from forming to his lips.

"Yeah. It's a lot like the one on your porch", he answered, then added more quietly, "It's surprisingly comfy."

"How'd you know?" she asked curiously and he realized his mistake, she didn't know about the drunken night he spent on her porch, passing out on her swing.

"How'bout you read the instructions and I'll put this together. Then I'll take you to lunch and sightseeing like I promised", he changed the subject. Normally he would have just paid someone to do it but for some reason when he was with Buffy, he wanted to prove himself to her.

She smiled at him brightly, the question forgotten. "There's an offer I can't refuse", she said and glanced through the instructions, hoping she could make something out of it.

xxx

After showing his manliness by assembling the swing, Angel took Buffy to lunch into a small restaurant that had a beautiful view to the ocean. After that he filled his promise and took her to see the sights and it was nearly sundown when they arrived back to the house.

Angel walked in and set the bags to the floor, they hadn't actually gone shopping but somehow they had ended up with two bags of groceries and another two of clothes. He turned around, noticing that she hadn't followed him in. He went to the porch and leaned against the doorframe as he saw her sitting on the swing with her feet pulled under her. She was watching towards the ocean that was painted orange from the setting sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said without turning to look at him.

"Yeah", was his answer but he didn't let his eyes off of her. She was practically glowing in the fading light and the fleeting rays had painted her hair golden.

"Sit with me", she said and turned her eyes to him, patting the seat next to her. Without hesitation he pulled off the doorway and sat down next to her, pulling her against his large frame. He lifted his legs to the swing and wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly against him. She laid her head to his shoulder and in silence they watched as the sun went down.

The air started to cool and Angel felt her shivering but he was too comfortable that he didn't want to go back inside so he grabbed the folded blanket and spread it over them. She smiled at the gesture and borrowed deeper into his embrace.

xxx

The next day Angel took Buffy to a shopping trip. Angel had insisted, giving her every possible excuse but didn't give the real reason. It was the fourth shop they were in and Buffy was surprised that he wasn't ready to hang himself into one of the dresses, he really was an unusual man since she had never heard of a man that could sit through a shopping trip without any complaints.

She stepped out of the changing room and walked to where Angel was sitting. His eyes raked over her body. She was wearing a blood red halter dress that just reached her knees. "Nice", he stated and looked at her again with appreciation.

"Just nice?" she questioned.

"Very nice", he amended and gestured with his finger for her to spin around. She smiled and turned around slowly, knowing that he would appreciate the low cut back. She turned back to face him.

"Now, I know I like it but the question is, do you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I like it. Besides, it doesn't show off the bump all that much", she answered and smoothed her hand over her stomach. She frowned as she looked down at the proof of her pregnancy. That reminded her that she would need to tell her mother about the baby because at this rate she would either notice herself or find out when the baby would be born. Somehow that didn't sound like a good way to find out that you're a grandmother.

"So we'll buy it", Angel stated, breaking her train of thought. He got up from the chair and walked over to her. He checked the price tag, his expression not changing before he started to play with the edge of the dresses neckline.

"Are you real?" she asked with awed look on her face. He raised his eyes back to hers.

"What?" he asked confused by the question.

"You've been shopping with me for hours and several stores and last I checked, you're very much a guy. But still you haven't been complaining for the last two hours or once asked me when we could leave."

He chuckled and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. "It isn't exactly a hardship to watch you model the clothes for me. Besides, I promised to take you shopping", he answered, then stepped back and grabbed a dress she had been looking but hadn't had the chance to try on yet. "Why don't you try this one, the saleswoman found the right size", he said and handed the dress to her.

"Okay", she said with a smile and returned back to the changing room. She removed the dress she was wearing and hung it back to the hanger. She pulled on the new dress but soon a frown formed on her face as she realized she couldn't get the zipper all the way up from the back.

"Angel?" she called out and she didn't have to wait long for Angel to appear behind the door.

"Yeah?"

"I need help with the zipper", Buffy stated and opened the door, letting Angel slip inside. She turned around once he had closed the door and gathered her hair up so the long locks wouldn't be on the way.

"This must be the first time I've ever helped a woman to get dressed", he stated with a smirk and stepped behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it is, but just pull the zipper up."

With a soft chuckle, he took a hold of the zipper that had been closed nearly half way and slowly he started to pull it up, his finger trailing on her skin, barely touching. His eyes were fixed on her slender neck, few strands of hair had fallen dawn, making the sight more enticing. Shivers ran down her spine from his soft touch and her eyes closed on their own accord, she barely managed to suppress a moan from escaping her lips.

The breathy moan surfaced when she felt his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. She turned her head enough to look at him over her shoulder and he claimed her lips with a hungry kiss. As the kiss grew deeper, she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her fingers into his dark hair. He backed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers as his hand traveled up her thigh, disappearing under the hem of the dress. She whimpered against his lips and her hand fisted around his hair.

A sharp knock penetrated their lust filled haze. "Are you alright in there?" a clipped female voice asked from the other side of the door. Angel took a step back and pressed his head against the cool wall next to hers, letting the surface cool his heated skin as he tried to steady his breathing.

"I'm fine", Buffy answered, surprised by the steadiness of her voice. They heard footsteps going away and they just stood there, trying to calm down before they would step out of the room. Finally Angel turned to look at her, she was still flushed from the intense kiss. A proud smirk rose to his lips.

"I like your dress", he stated and a crooked smile found its way to her lips.

"I noticed", she answered before running her fingers through his hair, trying to get it back into place.

"I'll buy you lunch", he said with a chuckle and smoothed back the strands of hair from her face.

"Those are the magic words a pregnant lady wants to hear", she said with a bright smile. He brushed a quick kiss across her lips before stepping back.

"I'll wait outside", he stated and headed to the door. Before he opened it, he turned around to look at her, running his eyes over her body. "I really like that dress, we should buy it", he said and stepped out, closing the door behind him. She smiled happily and started to change back to her own clothes.

Buffy returned from the dressing room, brushing the back of her hand over her cheek, feeling if she was still flushed. She was about to cast a evil glare at Angel but stopped herself as she noticed that he obviously had something in his mind, he looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"What have you got there?" Buffy asked suspiciously. He smirked and brought out his hand from behind his back. He was dangling a piece of fabric in his finger and soon she realized it was a lace thong that was practically a see-through. She raised a questioning eyebrow as she locked her eyes with his. She took a step closer and glanced at the price tag that seemed to be bigger than the piece of clothing itself.

"You know, 20 dollars for something that is good as wearing nothing is a little too much to ask", she stated and returned her eyes back to his face.

"So that's a no", he said and threw the thong back to where he had found it. Angel flashed her a crooked smile before taking a hold of her arm and guided her to the checkout counter. He paid for the clothes and Buffy knew not to protest since she knew it was fruitless. She didn't know what was wrong with her, a guy was buying her a wardrobe and she was complaining that he was paying for it. There had to be something wrong with her. She knew he could afford it but still it made her feel like a gold digger, he was already paying for the trip and cooking for her.

They went back to the rented car and Angel turned it around, heading towards the restaurant he was planning to take her. "Have you ever been to sailing?" Angel asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had taken over the car. Buffy turned to look at him, surprised by the sudden question.

"Sailing? Uhm, yeah. According to my mother, I did when I was two", she answered, still slightly confused.

"Would you like to go with me?" he asked, glancing at her but keeping his attention on the road.

"To sailing?" she asked and he chuckled, she looked so cute.

"Yeah, that's the idea. I have a boat here, a friend of mine uses it from time to time so it's well maintained and ready in the harbor", he answered. Again he glanced at her, she looked thoughtful.

"Oh now I understand why you wanted to buy me those shoes and all those bikini's", she said and gave him a halfhearted glare like she was scolding him but he knew she wasn't serious.

"Caught me. And I volunteer to spread the sun lotion on you."

She laughed out loud. "You know, you don't have to take me to the sea to have your way with me", she said and he could hear the humor in her voice.

"That's good to know", he stated with a smirk.

xxx

Angel did take Buffy to sailing and to her surprise the man really knew what he was doing with the boat. He was constantly finding new ways to surprise her. Like the swing, she could have swore that he was the kind of guy who would hire someone to put it in place. Now they were spending a quiet evening at the house, playing checkers in front of the great window that showed the view to the ocean.

"I really should teach you to play chess", he stated as he moved his piece.

"Are you that anxious to loose to a girl?" she questioned with a smirk and in her turn moved a piece on the board.

"Confident aren't you?" he said, sharing the look with her. "I have to warn you, I haven't lost a game since I was ten", he added.

"Unlike you now did on checkers", she stated and his eyes went to the board, he had lost the game.

"How's your poker?" he asked raising his eyes back to her face.

"Not to brag but really good. Faith and Spike taught me and they have kept me in practice", she answered and she could see his eyes darkening.

"Who's Spike?" he asked with a low voice and she would have laughed at the picture he made if he hadn't been so serious.

"He's a friend and I have told you about him. The guy me and Faith tortured during college", she answered, sure she didn't spend hours on talking about Spike but she was certain she had told about him. She could see recognition in Angel's eyes.

"The William guy?" Angel clarified and she smiled in amusement.

"Yeah. But when you meet him, don't call him that", she answered. She remembered the first time Angel heard about Spike, she had been in the phone with the said peroxide blonde and she had been so pissed off that she had called him William before hanging up, knowing Spike despised his real name. Angel had just happened to hear the conversation and she had explained who William/Spike was because he had had a jealous look in his eyes even though he didn't say anything.

"I'll try to remember that", Angel said but he had already made up his mind to call the man William for reasons he wasn't willing to look too closely. He glanced at the clock and got up from his seat. "I should start making dinner before you starve", he stated. She got up and followed him deeper into the living room.

"Aren't you getting tired of always cooking me dinner? Come on, let me buy you dinner", she said and he shook his head, pulling her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, I'm not getting tired of cooking for you. I have never met anyone who's been more happy to watch me cook and eat it too", he answered with a grin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Is this a money thing? Cause I can afford to buy two meals in a restaurant. Actually I can afford to buy a restaurant."

"It's not a money thing", he sighed. He guided her to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his lap. "I like to cook and I like to cook for you. When I'm by myself I don't bother to make anything special or I eat out, so it's nice change. And you need to get over the money thing", he said and she looked at him somewhat embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'll try to work on that", she said, then a crooked smile rose to her lips. "I'm sure there's a way to make it up to you", she grinned and a wolfish smile rose to his lips.

"I'm sure there is", he answered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, first softly but soon the kiss was turning passionate.

"How'bout we have that dinner later?" she suggested breathily, trying to catch her breath after the kiss.

"Works for me", he answered and pulled her into another kiss.

xxx

Angel watched as Buffy slept peacefully next to him. She looked throughly loved with her hair a big mess and her lips still swollen from their heated kisses. His eyes wandered down to the curve of her stomach and soon his hand followed, gently rubbing the bump. She sighed in her sleep but didn't show any signs of waking up.

As he watched her face, he had an urge to draw her, something he hadn't felt in a long while. Slowly he shifted to the edge of the bed and got up, watching her face closely so he wouldn't wake her. She reached for him and he froze, silently watching if she was going to open her eyes. But she didn't. Quietly he hurried to his study and started to go through the desk drawers till he found a barely started sketch pad. He grabbed a pencil from the desk and returned to the bedroom. She had moved more to his side while he had been gone. He turned the lamp on and without letting his eyes off of her he backed away till the back of his legs hit the chair. He sat down and for a long while he just watched her, absorbing in every line and curve of her body with his eyes. He lowered his eyes to the blank paper in his hands and with confident pencil strokes he started to draw the sight in front of him.

He didn't even notice as the minutes flew by, turning to an hour because he was so engrossed in the task, wanting the picture to be perfect. He heard the rustling of the sheets and lifted his gaze back to the bed. Buffy was leaning on her arm, keeping herself up as she looked at him with tired eyes.

"What are you doing there?" she asked with a yawn and ran a hand through her hair.

"Just some work", he lied, setting the sketch pad down.

"Come to bed", she said softly and she didn't have to ask twice. He put the sketch pad into a drawer of a small dresser before he crossed the distance and got into the bed. She burrowed into his arms and closed her eyes, letting his presence lull her back to sleep. He kissed the top of her head before closing his own eyes.

xxx

The next day was the last day they would spend in Hawaii before returning to LA and they spent it at the house, not wandering farther than the small deli that was few miles from the house. As the night had come, Buffy was laying in Angel's arms with her back firmly against his muscular chest and his strong arm slung over her waist. A soft smile was playing on her lips, she was tired but still she felt perfectly happy and safe, something she rarely felt. They would be returning home the next day but the trip had made her come to a realization.

"I love you", she whispered softly and closed her eyes. It felt good to get out even though she wasn't ready to tell him when he was awake.

As she drifted off to sleep, a crooked smile rose to Angel's lips and he opened his eyes. He didn't say anything or make any move to let her know he he had heard her words, he just laid there awake listening to her steady breathing.

.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm not gonna make this a long note since I should be sleeping right now but I just wanted to say a thank you to the readers and special thanks to those who left comments.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Buffy giggled as Angel's tongue dipped into her bellybutton. He kept shedding soft kisses around it and all over her stomach while slowly making his way up. His fingers brushed the underside of her breasts sending shivers running through her body and she let out a soft moan as his lips wrapped around a dusky nipple.

"Angel", she breathed out his name and at that moment, her stomach decided to let out a low rumble. He chuckled, his warm breath hitting her skin in short puffs. A blush rose to her cheeks and she gave him a embarrassed smile.

"Breakfast in bed?" he suggested with a raised eyebrow and brushed a soft kiss to her chest.

"It's Friday, you're supposed to meet the guys", she reminded him even though the thought of spending the morning in bed with Angel did sound tempting, very tempting.

"I rescheduled. You're my breakfast", he said and playfully bit the base of her neck. She giggled but soon it turned into a breathy moan as his lips traveled up her neck, shedding languid kisses to her skin till he reached her lips. She responded into his kiss with passion, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer to her body. He was arched over her, trying to keep his weight off of her and her pregnant stomach. His fingers threaded into her hair and he pulled back, softly brushing his lips against hers before opening his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to steady her breathing. She really was a beautiful sight and all his. She invoked feelings in him that he had never felt before and that scared him, the thought of hurting her made him physically ill and he knew he was bound to hurt her at some point. He knew she loved him but he wasn't sure if he was even capable of the feeling.

"Did you even call the guys?" Buffy asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts and he was glad that she did. Forgetting the depressing direction his thoughts were taking him, he turned his full attention to her and nodded.

"Of course I did", he answered innocently and gave her neck a little nip with his teeth. She let out another happy giggle but once again her stomach chose that moment to protest.

"I'll get us some breakfast", he said against her neck, giving the soft skin a long lick before brushing a quick kiss to her lips. He got off the bed, not bothering with clothes but he did grab his cellphone from the pile of clothes on the chair. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"I'll be twenty..." Angel peaked into the bedroom and a carnal smile rose to his lips, "Forty minutes late", he said to the phone before hanging up and heading down the stairs, going into the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

He was gathering items to the tray when the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock and with a growl he left the kitchen. "I'm coming!" he yelled to the door and quickly ran up the stairs, going to the bedroom. The bed was empty and he could hear the water running in the bathroom. He hoped he could get rid of whoever was on the door so he could join her. With a smirk he returned downstairs and yanked the door open.

"So you are alive", Doyle stated as his glowering friend opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm alive, I just left a message. How'd you know I was here?" Angel asked, leaning to the doorframe not making a move to let the three men inside the house.

"You weren't at your own place. Why do you even keep the apartment since you practically live here?"

"I don't practically live here and why don't you three old ladies just scurry off."

"You're not trying to get rid of us, are you, Angel?" Wesley asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, he is and I can see why. And I bet she's better breakfast company than we are", Doyle answered and looked up past Angel's head.

"Angel?" Buffy called out and leaned over the railing to get a better look downstairs. Angel turned around, his eyes immediately drawing to her. She was wearing nothing but one of his shirts and suddenly he was overwhelmed by an urge to gouge his friends eyes out for seeing her. But before he could surrender to that urge, she seemed to see the three men at the door and a bright blush rose to her cheeks. She pulled the hem down and wrapped her arms over her waist.

"Uhm... hi", she offered giving them a small wave of a hand and an embarrassed smile.

"Morning", came from the three men that were still standing on the porch.

"Angel, let them in", Buffy said pointedly and grudgingly Angel stepped out of the doorway and let his friends in. Buffy returned to the bedroom and quickly got dressed before going downstairs, heading to the kitchen where the men were.

"Coffee?" she asked and went to the coffee maker.

"Why not", Doyle answered and ignored the glare Angel sent his way.

"English here doesn't drink coffee. You'd think after living twenty years in this country he would've stopped drinking tea and learned to drink coffee", Gunn said and playfully punched Wesley to the arm.

"Okay, so I'll boil some water too. I have some Earl Grey in some cabinet but I can't say how old it is", Buffy said and reached for the teakettle. She took a step closer to the table and leaned close to Angel's ear. Just the faint smell of her perfume made him want to throw the guys out and go with the morning as he had planned. She would be spending the weekend in Sunnydale and now he had to share her with his friends. What evil had he done to deserve this?

"And I thought I heard you said something about breakfast", she reminded him and took a step back, going back to preparing the coffee. Angel turned in his seat to look at her and she gave him an innocent smile. He glanced skywards and got up from the chair, stepping to stand behind her and placing his hands to the tabletop, trapping her in between.

"This was not my idea of our breakfast together", he whispered to her ear.

"I know. But they're your friends, we can't just kick them out", she answered, getting a grin from him.

"Sure we can", he said and brushed his lips against her ear before pulling the lobe between his lips.

"Behave", she ordered with a laugh and gave him a soft slap before ducking under his arm to freedom.

"She keeps you in a tight leash, doesn't she, Angel", Doyle laughed as Angel started to reheat the breakfast he had managed to prepare before his friends showed up. Angel turned to look at him and was about to retaliate when Buffy beat him to it.

"Watch what you're saying or you'll leave hungry", she said and looked at him pointedly. The other two men in the table laughed.

"I believe I heard Angel mentioning that you are going away for the weekend", Wesley stated directing the conversation to a safe route.

"Yeah, I'm going to see my mother", she answered, turning to look at Angel. They shared a knowing look, they had been talking about telling Joyce and now it was finally happening.

"Ah, mothers love our Angel", Doyle stated with a grin.

"Not this mother", Angel answered giving Doyle a glare to keep his mouth shut, he didn't want Buffy to find out just how much mothers loved him. Doyle loved to tell the stories of him "dating" a mother and a daughter at the same time during high school and in college. He doubted Buffy would find the stories as amusing as Doyle did.

"How is it that you haven't charmed her yet?" Wesley asked innocently, he too was very well aware of how easily Angel could wrap women around his finger when he wanted to.

"It's his chosen profession that's on the way", Buffy answered and opened a cabinet, reaching out to the coffee cups but Angel beat her to it, placing them safely to the tabletop. She gave him a grateful smile and went to set the table.

"Your mother dislikes lawyers?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah and so do I. With one exception", she answered and gave Angel a grin. His lips curved into a cocky smile. He took the heated food from the stove and set it to the table before sitting down, his eyes following Buffy till she came to sit next to him.

"I am a lawyer also", Wesley stated and looked at the blond sitting across the table. She looked at him with mild surprise.

"Okay, two exceptions", she amended.

"That's nice to hear", Wesley smiled.

"Hope you're not putting moves on my girl, Wes", Angel said with mock seriousness and draped his arm over Buffy's shoulder in a possessive manner. Wesley chuckled.

"Well, I believe you have nothing to worry about, I am a realist and I know my subtle English charm is no match to you", he said.

"I don't know, the accent is kinda sexy", Buffy said with a smirk and reached across the table to pat his hand in a comforting manner.

"Should I be worried?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow. She gave him a soft smile and leaned closer to him.

"Nope. I still think you're a major hottie", she whispered to his ear giving the lobe a quick lick, a payback for what he had done to her earlier. With a delighted giggle she got up from the table to get the coffee. Wesley, Doyle and Gunn just stared in awe at the interaction between the couple, they had never seen Angel act like that with a woman, especially in front of them but then again, he had never had a girlfriend before. Just the thought sounded strange to the men.

xxx

Angel was sitting in his grandfather's office, waiting for him to finish with his meeting. He was bored and actually waiting to get to work so he could attempt to get the little blond out of his mind. He was drumming his fingers to the armrest of his chair when something caught his eyes. He leaned forward, moving the files from the way of what he wanted to look more closely and as he saw the name Hank Summers written on the manila folder, he grabbed it from the pile.

He was reading the papers when the door opened and Daniel walked in, Angel didn't even acknowledge his presence until he cleared his throat. Angel lifted his gaze from the paper and looked at his grandfather.

"I want this case", he stated and threw the folder to the desk. Daniel raised an questioning eyebrow at him, then turned his eyes to the folder before bringing them back to Angel's face, staring straight into his eyes.

"It's a big case", he said calmly.

"I know. And I want it", Angel answered not moving an inch. Daniel sat down, looking at his grandson with scrutiny.

"It has already been signed to Park", he said watching Angel's reaction very closely.

"I don't care. I want to take the case. You're always complaining that I don't take interest in work, now I'm taking it and I want the case", Angel said calmly, looking into Daniel's eyes despite how unnerving they were. In this matter he wasn't going to back down.

"So why the sudden interest now? And what makes you think I would give you this case, it's a big one and we need to win it" Daniel questioned, he was pleased that Angel was finally taking responsibility but he also believed that nothing was done without a motive.

"I have my reasons and I'm not gonna loose", Angel said vehemently. For a long while Daniel stared at him until finally he picked up the folder and threw it to Angel's lap.

"You better not let me down, boy", he said and Angel's face darkened, he hated being called boy and Daniel knew it.

"Why did you want to see me?" Angel asked, irritation clear in his voice. Daniel smirked, Angel had inherited his temper.

xxx

After the meeting with his grandfather, Angel returned to his office where he found Wesley waiting for him. "Wesley, what are you doing here?" he asked as he walked further in.

"It's lunch time. And since you've actually started working these days, I brought you a sandwich", Wesley answered, setting the paper bag to the desk. Angel sat down and grabbed the bag, peeking inside.

"So why are you here cause I know you weren't just worried I might be hungry?" Angel asked and pulled the sandwich out of the bag, looking at Wesley from under his brows.

"Just wanted to spend some time with my friend, is there something wrong with that?" Wesley said innocently and Angel raised an eyebrow. Wesley sighed. "Fine, I came here to talk to you. Buffy is a fine young woman and I believe she cares a great deal about you, I like her and I don't want her to get hurt", he confessed.

"And you think I'm gonna hurt her", Angel said glumly, a frown appearing to his face.

"Angel, I know you. You have never had a relationship nor have you ever wished to be in one. I find it hard to believe you suddenly want to settle down and remain faithful to one woman because I am certain Buffy is not the kind of girl who would take infidelity lightly."

Angel sighed and set down the sandwich, suddenly he wasn't very hungry. "She would skin me alive", he muttered to himself. He raised his eyes and noticed Wesley was looking at him with question in his eyes, obviously he hadn't heard him. "Yes, Buffy isn't that kind of a woman", he stated.

"I didn't think she was. But I must say, she was looking very radiant this morning. Almost glowing", Wesley stated and left the sentence hanging in the air while watching Angel from the corner of his eye. Again Angel sighed.

"You were right. Happy now?" he said and Wesley looked at him surprised.

"Uhm, thank you. Right about what?"

"Buffy's pregnant. About four months", Angel answered, leaning back in his chair. Wesley looked at him with wide eyes and opened his mouth to say something only to close it again, making an impression of a fish on dry land.

"H-how?" he finally stuttered.

"Wes, if you by now don't know, it's a little late to tell about the birds and the bees", Angel answered and Wesley gave him a chastising look.

"Angel, do be serious. Do you know who the father is? You've only known her for couple of months."

"I'm the father", Angel stated defensively, glaring at the other man. The look made Wesley want to take a step back, possibly get out of his chair and flee the room but he stayed put.

"How is that possible? I know you are very anal when it comes to protection", Wesley questioned, he just couldn't believe what he was hearing, it just seemed impossible.

"I forgot, okay!"

"Angel, you do not forget. I've seen you refuse a very willing miss Cordelia Chase because you didn't have a condom and you were drunk out of your mind, so forgive me if I find it hard to believe you just forget", Wesley said matter of factly.

"We were drunk and I was so worked up I couldn't think straight. You didn't see her then", Angel defended himself and then his eyes darkened. "And you never will see her in that position", he added.

All Wesley could do was stare at his childhood friend, had his friend been kidnapped and this impersonator taken his place. Angel actually sounded and looked jealous and Angel he knew never cared about a woman enough to be jealous. He was quite certain Angel was telling the truth because he didn't believe Angel would so vehemently claim another man's child as his.

"Uhm... Should I congratulate you then?" Wesley tried the ice, watching Angel very closely.

"That's the usual thing to say to a future father", Angel answered with a smirk. Wesley was still confused, the whole situation was just unreal to him.

"Well, uhm... congratulations. May I ask what you think of this... situation?"

Angel raised an questioning eyebrow. "Sure you can ask", he stated not giving a real explanation, he really didn't know how to answer to the question. Even if he was willing to admit his feelings he wouldn't tell about them to Wesley, or to anyone for that matter.

xxx

Buffy and Gloria were closing the gallery early because Gloria had to take her husband to a doctor's appointment and Buffy wanted to get to Sunnydale long before sundown. Buffy moved her bag from her office to the door and looked around herself, she was quite certain she had remembered everything.

"Alright, I can't take this any longer. How far along are you, is the handsome young man the father and why haven't you told me you're pregnant?" Gloria demanded in one litany.

Buffy stared at her with her mouth open, not sure what to say. How did Gloria know she was pregnant? As if reading her mind, Gloria answered, "I work with you nearly every day and I have four children, I know the signs."

Buffy shifted on her feet and let out a breath she had been unknowingly holding. "I didn't want to tell you before I've told my mother", she answered. Gloria's face softened and she reached out to her, gently touching her shoulder.

"You're afraid to tell your mother? Why? She's going to be happy to hear the news", Gloria said and Buffy gave her a sad smile.

"I don't think she will be very happy to hear her only daughter is pregnant after knowing the father only four months", she said sadly and smiled ruefully. "Plus Angel's a lawyer." The two men shared a small smile.

"Yes, then he must be a bloodsucking vampire. Seriously, just because your father is a bastard doesn't mean every lawyer is the same. I've been married to one for over thirty years", Gloria stated.

"Ed is a sweetheart", Buffy agreed with a smile.

"That is my Ed. But the father is the tall dark and handsome you've been seeing, isn't it?" Gloria questioned and a involuntary grin rose to Buffy's lips, she didn't even need to say anything.

"Oh, the baby is going to be so beautiful", Gloria sighed, then her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. "I would love to stay and talk but I must be going."

Buffy nodded in understanding. "Okay, good luck. I'm sure it's nothing and Ed checks out to be perfectly healthy", she said giving Gloria's hand a comforting squeeze.

"I know he will, I'm not giving him a choice. And good luck with your mother, I'm sure it's not as bad as you fear it is and we'll talk on Monday". Gloria answered and hugged Buffy, taking comfort in her before leaving the gallery.

Buffy followed a moment later and headed to Sunnydale. In less than two hours she arrived to her destination. "Mom, I'm here", she called out as she walked through the door. She stopped dead on her tracks as she saw a familiar face in the living room.

"Riley", she said not being able to disguise her surprise.

"Hey Buffy", Riley said getting up from the couch. Buffy set down her bag and slowly made her way to the living room, taking each step like she was approaching a dangerous animal.

"Hey, Riley. So... what are you doing here?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she watched him with scrutiny.

"Your mother invited me", he explained, shifting uncomfortably. He hadn't seen her in over five months and she had never looked better. "You look good. Really good", he stated, signing at her.

"Thanks", she said quietly and with that the awkward silence fell to the room.

"Buffy..." he finally started to say but quieted as Joyce walked into the room.

"Oh, Buffy. You're here already", she said with a smile and tried to form a surprised expression to her face but failed to make it sincere.

"I told you I'd be here around this time", Buffy answered, giving her mother a look.

"Oh? It must have just slipped my mind. Why don't you two sit down while I set the table", Joyce said.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Buffy asked pointedly.

"Sure, honey but later. Keep Riley company and I'll get the food."

"Mom, I'd like to talk to you know", Buffy said and took a hold of her mother's arm, dragging her to the kitchen. "Mom, I know what you're doing", she hissed as soon as the door closed behind them. She couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment from surfacing.

"Honey, I'm sure if you sat down and talked with Riley, you could work things out", Joyce said, still not letting go of the dream. Buffy let out a frustrated sigh, she didn't want to tell her mother the truth about the perfect son-in-law, that he had cheated on her but she needed to finally believe she was not getting back together with Riley.

"I'm pregnant", she stated and Joyce went dead quiet, staring at her like she had just spoken in a different language.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant", Buffy repeated and raised her shirt showing the evidence. Joyce stared at her daughter's pregnant stomach, the shirt had hidden it expertly but now there was no mistake, her daughter was indeed pregnant.

"Oh Buffy", she sighed, placing a hand to her heart. Buffy's face fell, she could see her mother was disappointed in her. She swallowed hard.

"Mom..." she started but Joyce interrupted her.

"Is Angelus the father?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes", she answered and Joyce closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"How far along?" she asked, opening her eyes and focusing on Buffy's still bare stomach.

"Four months", Buffy answered quietly, not daring to look at her mother's face.

"So you got pregnant soon after you met him. How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Mom", she sighed. "It just happened. And I love him. We're not together just because I'm pregnant."

"Does he love you?" Joyce asked and finally Buffy let her eyes go to her mother's face.

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Yes. He hasn't said it but his actions speak more than words. A person can say 'I love you' daily and not really mean it but what you do really matters. And Angel isn't the kind of person to be with someone he doesn't want to be with", Buffy explained, trying to keep herself calm.

"Do you really think he can be faithful to you? He is a playboy, I'm certain he has had countless lovers, do you really think he can leave that behind?" Joyce questioned. That was the question that had often bothered Buffy, kept her awake as she woke up from a nightmare but then she remembered the time Angel had crumbled a phone number without even looking at it and her meeting with Angel's former lover, Nina and her confidence came back.

"I don't think he will hurt me", she finally stated looking into her mother's eyes.

.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the sudden stop but I meant to leave it hanging there, so there is no part of the chapter missing.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the reviews and thank you to all readers for supporting and being patient with me, especially since lately the updates haven't been very quick. That's the downside on working with several fics at the same time. But finally I managed to get this chapter finished, I would have been able to post it sooner if the last scene hadn't given me a hard time, I'm still not happy with it. But anyway, here's the next chapter, finally.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

After the big revelation she was going to be a grandmother, Joyce didn't feel like playing a matchmaker. The dinner with Riley was awkward at best and thankfully he didn't stay long. But when he was gone, Buffy and her mother were left alone, sitting in the living room with silence surrounding them. Neither of them knew what to say to the other.

Joyce sighed and turned her gaze to her daughter. "Have you decided what to do? It's too late for an abortion", she said and Buffy turned to look at her horrified.

"I'm not going to do anything. I want this baby and I would never..." she couldn't even say the word. Just the thought of killing her and Angel's baby made her physically ill.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that", Joyce quickly apologized, she was just as surprised as Buffy when the words escaped her lips. She hadn't been even Buffy's age when she became pregnant and she had never even considered aborting her even when Hank suggested it. "It's just... you don't understand how hard it is to have a child at your age. You have a new business and..." Joyce continued but Buffy interrupted her.

"But if I were having Riley's baby you wouldn't be this much against it", she stated, she didn't need to make it a question because she already knew the answer.

"Yes, it would be completely different situation. Angel is not fit to be a father, Riley is a responsible young man who would like to have a family with you and take care of you", Joyce answered. Buffy let out a angry breath and jumped to her feet.

"Yeah, he wanted a family with me real bad. Actually so bad that he was sowing his seed all over LA", she said angrily. Joyce looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about? Riley loves you."

"Yeah, he loves me. He loved me very much when he felt the need to fuck other women. I found him fucking some brunette ho in **our** bed."

"No. It must have been some kind of misunderstanding", Joyce said shaking her head in denial. For a long while all Buffy could do was gape at her mother, this couldn't be real.

"Mom, there was no misunderstanding. I'm not a complete idiot, there had been signs but I ignored them until one day I had a head-splitting headache and I had to go home, that's when I found Riley with that slut in our bed. And there is no mistaking of what they were doing. She even introduced herself to me, her name is Sandy by the way. But you know what is the worst thing about it, mom?" Joyce didn't say anything, her illusion of the perfect son in law was crumbling. "He wasn't using a condom. That was the worst thing about the whole ordeal. He didn't only cheat on me but he also endangered himself and me in the process", she answered, her voice showing calmness that she didn't feel inside.

"I don't know what to say", Joyce said after a long silence, it was hard to digest the new information.

"You don't have to say anything. It isn't your fault Riley cheated on me", Buffy answered and let out a tired sigh, sitting down to a chair with her shoulders slumping. She closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. After a while she opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "I know I haven't had the best track record with men but... I really do love Angel and I am certain of my feelings. I know this baby wasn't planned but I love it, it's part of me **and** Angel. You may not accept who the father is but you have no choice", she said adding the last part sternly, giving her mother the message that she could either accept it or loose both daughter and a grandchild.

Joyce's eyes snapped to Buffy, her daughter had never given her any kind of ultimatum but now it seemed she had been given one. "I guess I have no choice but to accept that you are having a child with him. But promise me you'll be careful, whether you like it or not, that man is going to cause you heartbreak."

xxx

Lindsey stopped his truck in front of the large mansion Daniel O'Reilly owned and got out of the vehicle, taking his briefcase with him. He rang the doorbell and in no time the butler, Jonathan opened the door, signing him inside before leading him to the study.

"Mr. MacDonald is here", Jonathan announced and Daniel raised his eyes from the papers in front of him. The desk he was sitting behind of was just as intimidating as the one in his office.

"Lindsey, sit down. Jonathan, close the door", Daniel ordered and lowered his eyes back to the papers on the desk. Lindsey walked further into the room and sat to the chair, placing his briefcase to his lap. He pulled out a wad of papers and set them to the desk. Daniel just glanced at them, then him and continued what he had been doing. "What are those?" he asked absently.

"New information on Buffy Summers. It appears she is pregnant", Lindsey answered going straight into business and Daniel's eyes snapped to his face, he had the man's full attention now.

"Pregnant?!"

"Yes. I've got copies of her medical record and even a sonogram picture of the baby. Not an easy task, I might add", Lindsey answered and pushed the papers across the desk. Without hesitation Daniel took the papers, quickly looking through them. A wry grin rose to his lips.

"You didn't waste any time did you, my boy", he chuckled while looking at the ultrasound picture of the baby. "At least I know for once he listened what I said", he stated a moment later and raised his eyes to Lindsey.

"There is a possibility that the baby might not be Angelus'", Lindsey tried but he was interrupted.

"Of course it's Angelus', there is no chance in hell that he would take some other man's bastard as his. That boy has too much pride to just pick up a pregnant woman and claim the spawn as his no matter what the ultimatum is." For a long moment the room was silent. Lindsey watched Daniel very carefully, the man seemed to be deep in thought. But finally he broke the silence, his voice even and controlled. "But still, he's sitting on lot of money so I want you to keep an eye on the situation."

"I'll do that, sir", Lindsey answered.

xxx

The weekend with her mother had been painful but they had gotten into civil ground before she left to go back to LA. Joyce hadn't cried, disowned or said she was disappointed in her so that was a good sign but Buffy could see her mother wasn't happy about the pregnancy. Or more like of who the father was. She felt bad about shattering her mother's illusion of Riley but at the same time she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she didn't have to protect his reputation anymore. Everyone had to live with the consequences of their actions and Riley was no different.

She walked through the door and threw her keys to the small table. She could see a light in her office and she headed there. Without making a sound she opened the door and smiled as she found Angel sitting by the desk that was cluttered with a mountain of papers. "Hey", she said softly and stepped into the room. He raised his eyes from the paper and gave her a crooked smile.

"Hey", he answered and closed the folder he had been going through. "How was your ride home?" he asked, Buffy had already told him about the confrontation with her mother, he had actually considered going there to be with her but now he realized it wouldn't have made her stay any easier.

"It was fine. I'm just tired so I think I'll go to bed", she said while slowly nearing him. She stopped by the desk, leaning against it.

"You do that, I'll follow you soon", he said and she gave him a tired smile before brushing a soft kiss across his lips. She was about to pull back when Angel gently took a hold of the back of her head, pulling her into a kiss with more passion than the chaste kiss they had just shared. She moaned against his lips and threaded her fingers into his hair. He was about to pull her into his lap when she regretfully broke the kiss and took a step back.

"See you soon", she said breathily and started walking out of the room.

"I'll be right behind you", he said back and started to gather the papers. Buffy went to the bedroom and only bothered to remove her clothes, dropping them to the floor before crawling into bed, the trip had been emotionally tiring and she felt like she could sleep for a week.

She didn't have to wait long for Angel to arrive and she turned to her other side to watch him strip his clothes. He gave her an arrogant smirk, staring into her eyes as he removed every piece of clothing, giving her a show and crawled into bed. She let out a soft laugh and playfully slapped his bare chest. He really was conceited and showed no remorse. She turned to her side and closed her eyes as she felt his arms circling around her, pulling her into his secure embrace. She covered his large hands with her smaller ones and tried to fall asleep but it wouldn't come. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Angel", she whispered quietly, she was almost certain he was still awake.

"Yeah?"

His breath hit the back of her neck, sending shivers running through her. For a brief moment she closed her eyes again before she turned in his arms to look at him.

"Just tell me it's over before you cheat on me", she said and all Angel could do was stare. She looked so damn vulnerable and the tone of her voice was heartbreaking. Why did she think he was going to cheat on her? Sure he was afraid he couldn't stay faithful to her during their marriage but what had he done to make her think that?

"Buffy, I'm not going to cheat on you", he said and silently wondered how the lie came so easily. She smiled sadly.

"They always do. I hope you don't but if you do find someone else, I need you to tell me before anything happens", she answered staring at the ceiling. Angel took her chin between his fingers and turned her to look at him. He leaned up on one arm and ran his fingers through her hair, his hand settling to the side of her face.

"Buffy. I..." he tried to get the words out but they wouldn't come. She was looking at him expectantly with those big expressive eyes of hers and it was like she was looking right inside his head.

"You what?" she asked softly. He tried to make the words come out but they died on his lips. Instead of saying anything, he kissed her with undeniable passion. She responded into the kiss with just as much feeling, her arms circled around his neck to pull him closer. His hand disappeared into her long hair as the other glided down her body, pulling the cover with him.

He pulled back, panting for air and they stared into each others eyes, raw with emotion. He kissed her softly on the lips, there was no urgency or the same burning passion as on the previous one. Slowly his lips traveled down her neck and he shed wet kisses around her shoulders and breasts, relishing in the small sounds she made.

She reached out to him, her fingers disappearing into his dark hair. He raised his gaze to her face, her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted and her breathing shallow. Slowly she opened her eyes and their eyes met. Her hand slid down to cup his cheek and she pulled him up for another kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate, he gently coaxed her to turn to her side, he remembered doctor Doolittle cautioning her not to lie on her back for long periods of time.

He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. His hands framed her face, smoothing his thumb over her lower lip. Her eyes were fixed on his lips, they had to be the most kissable lips she had ever seen.

"I missed you", he whispered and her eyes snapped to his, she looked at him like he had just said the most beautiful thing in the world. Those simple words meant to her just as much as a confession of love would have. Well, almost as much.

"I missed you too", she said back, giving him a touched smile, she was thankful she wasn't tearing up from the confession. The hormones, it had to be the hormones. But soon all thought of imbalanced hormones had vanished from her mind as she felt his strong hands traveling down her body and his fingers playing with the waistband of her panties.

"You have too many clothes on", he said huskily, his eyes showing his roaring passion for her.

"I'm practically naked here", she answered making her voice sound like she was objecting while she was fighting not to smile.

"Not naked enough", he stated and she jumped as she heard a sound of fabric ripping. As soon as she realized it had been her panties, she tried to glare at him with little success. "I'll buy you new ones", he stated unaffected and kissed her. As she felt his soft lips touch hers, she forgot the torn panties and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

His hand slid down to her thigh and he draped it over his, spreading her open. She gasped but didn't break the kiss when she felt his fingers brushing against her most intimate spot. She was dripping wet and finding no resistance his finger slipped into her tight passage, his thumb gently rubbing her clit. She whimpered against his lips and after a short while pulled back, her lips still hovering close to his.

"I need you", she whispered. He nodded and pulled his finger out of her, soon placing his hard member against her opening. He brushed a soft kiss to her lips and slowly thrust into her tight heat, groaning as he felt her pulsating around his engorged flesh. They were a perfect match, he was certain she was made only for him.

He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and smoothed his thumb over her lower lip. He kissed her softly but in no time he was ravaging her lips with great passion and they started to move together in a languid rhythm. His every touch was gentle and loving and every kiss was full of passion, his every move showing the words he couldn't speak.

"Please", she whimpered, all the sensations were driving her crazy. She felt like she was going to burst into flames at any second, he was driving her closer to the orgasm but still keeping her too far to fall into the abyss. He grunted deep in his chest as he felt her nails raking down his back, he was burning too and needed to cum soon. So he took pity on her and himself and let his hand travel down to where they were connected and in sync with his thrusts he rubbed the bundle of nerves to send her over the edge.

Her whimpers and soft grunts increased and soon she cried out his name name in the throws of an orgasm. Her fingers buried into his shoulder and her face pressed against the column of his neck as her channel pulsated around his hard member, pulling his release out of him. With a final groan he spilled his seed inside her.

For a long while the room was silent, only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Slowly he opened his eyes and smoothed her hair back, she was still keeping her face buried into his shoulder. "I... I don't think I can move", she stated breathlessly. He pulled back enough to look at her face.

"In a good or a bad way?" he asked and a lazy smile rose to her lips.

"Definitely good", she answered. He grinned back at her and claimed her lips with a languid kiss. With a soft chuckle he reached for the cover and pulled it over them. He pressed a final kiss to the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his. For the first time in his life he wanted to say the words but he couldn't even open his mouth.

.

To be continued...

* * *

**A****/N:** I'm basing Joyce's reaction to Riley's cheating on her reaction to Spike's obsession on Buffy, when Buffy realized Spike's thing for her and told about it to her mother, Joyce asked if Buffy had done anything to encourage him, her next concern was Buffy's safety. I don't remember if Joyce ever knew about Riley's cheating.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thank you to all readers and especially to those who left reviews. I know I have been very slow on the updates lately so thank you for hanging on. You really keep me going even when I feel uninspired. But this day has been a good one for me, I had a job interview and I got the job and on top of that, I managed to finish this chapter. So it's been a good day, heh. But on with the story, you've waited long enough for it...

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Buffy growled in frustration and threw another dress to the bed. Once more she glanced into the full-length mirror and frowned, unsatisfied. She quickly pulled the zipper down and let the dress fall to the ground before kicking it towards the bed. She started digging into the closet, trying to find something suitable to wear. She didn't even notice she wasn't alone until she felt a strong pair of arms circling around her body. Angel chuckled softly, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"We're gonna be late", he stated and brushed his lips against the column of her neck, his fingers absently drawing patterns on her bare pregnant stomach.

"I know. But I need something to wear, I can't go like this, you know", she said throwing her arms in the air, frustration clear in her voice.

"I'm not complaining. But this is a side of you I don't want anyone but me seeing so I support your decision to put clothes on. Or we could skip the dinner", he said and slipped the strap of her bra down from her shoulder before pressing a lingering kiss to the naked skin. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Down boy", she said and escaped from his embrace. She turned around and looked at him sternly. "I know you're not all excited about having to spend the evening with your grandfather but he's invited us for dinner and I want to meet him."

"You've already met him", Angel stated and Buffy just gave him a look, like a mother scolding a child. "Alright, alright. Why don't you put on the red one I got you from Hawaii."

"It's too tight", she said with a pout and stepped past him, going to the pile of clothes on the bed. "Like many of them are. And after I give birth they will be too big", she complained and a crooked grin rose to Angel's lips. He made his way to her and draped his arm around her.

"Maybe I'll just have to keep you pregnant then", he said and and pulled her into a kiss. She laughed softly against his lips and slapped his chest.

"Dream on, mister", she said back and pulled away, turning her attention back to the clothes.

"Why don't you put the pink one?" he suggested with a crooked smile on his lips. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll get to leave."

Buffy turned around but he had already left the room. She let out a weary breath and sat to the edge of the bed, to the only spot that was free of clothes. She didn't want to push Angel into talking about his past or his relationship with his family. She knew his mother was alive, she didn't know where but at least she knew the woman was alive. She was starting to think the dinner was a bad idea but the way Angel had talked about it, Daniel O'Reilly hadn't invited them, it had been an order.

With a frown marring her features, she got up from the bed and slipped into the light pink dress. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and quickly adjusted her hairdo before following Angel downstairs. "Angel", she started and Angel turned around, his dark eyes raking over her body.

"You're beautiful", he said and with few strides he was standing in front of her.

"Thanks", she said with a slight blush, she was over twenty years old but she still wasn't used to compliments. But she also knew he only said it so she wouldn't continue the conversation they had upstairs.

"Maybe if we skip the dinner I could show you just how beautiful you are", he said with a husky voice and for a moment she seriously considered his offer. She mentally shook the thought away even though it was very tempting.

"We should get going", she stated and he let out a soft resignated sigh.

"Okay, let's go", he said and they left Buffy's house. As he was driving to his grandfather's residence, he couldn't help but wonder what the old man's plan was, he hadn't been surprised when Daniel summoned him to his office and told him to bring Buffy with him to a family dinner. He knew his grandfather had known about Buffy for some time and he wouldn't have been the least surprised if the old man knew about the pregnancy as well.

Angel parked the car in front of the manor and turned his eyes to Buffy. He noted she was still nervously playing with the edge of her jacket, something she had been doing the whole ride from the house. "Don't be nervous, everything's going to go alright", he assured her. She turned to look at him, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

"I'm not nervous. Who's nervous?"

He gave her a crooked smile, she just looked so endearing. "It's just Daniel. And I don't give a rats ass what he thinks", he said, not managing to calm her down.

"But he's your grandfather, I'd like to make a good impression", she said stubbornly. He let out a sigh, he could think plenty of things he'd rather be doing than have dinner with his grandfather but he wasn't going to deny anything from her.

"As you wish", he said and a grin broke to her face. He looked at her suspiciously, not knowing what had caused it. "What?"

"Oh, nothing", she dismissed it and got out of the car, still wearing the grin. They went to the door and Angel rang the bell.

Few moments later the door was opened by a man dressed in a dark suit, he glanced at the couple and stepped aside. "Mr. O'Reilly is waiting in the lounge", he said and closed the door after them.

"You can go, Jonathan", Angel said to the man and with a polite nod, the man left. Angel helped Buffy out of her jacket, then led her to the lounge where Daniel was waiting for them. He was pouring a drink when Angel stepped into the room, his arm around Buffy's waist.

Daniel turned to them and glanced at his wristwatch. "There you are", he said and set the drink aside.

"You summoned", Angel stated wryly. Daniel ignored his grandson and turned his eyes to the woman next to him. A crooked smile rose to his lips and he crossed the distance between them, offering his hand.

"I'm Angelus' grandfather, the one he inherited his good looks from", he said and Buffy shook his hand, giving him a nervous smile. The man could be intimidating and the crooked smile on his lips lacked the charm Angel's had, maybe in the past it had had it but now it was marred with cynicism.

"Buffy Summers. We have already met once, Mr O'Reilly", she answered and Daniel nodded.

"Yes, I remember. And call me Daniel", he said with a friendly tone. Buffy gave him a more relaxed smile as Angel watched the exchange with sharp eyes. He still couldn't figure out what his grandfather's plan was, dinner with only close family he had was nothing out of the ordinary but the man did nothing without an ulterior motive. "Why don't we go to the dining room, I am certain the dinner is ready to be served", Daniel said and offered his arm to Buffy. She glanced at Angel who was looking at his grandfather and with small hesitation she took the offered arm. The three moved to the large dining room.

xxx

The dinner was actually almost pleasant. Daniel was charming, a fact that made Angel even more suspicious, and Buffy could see he had been quite a ladies man in his day but still he couldn't hide the cynical business man that lived inside him. Even when he was saying the most smoothest line she had ever heard, the calculating look in his eyes didn't change. She knew if the man considered her a threat to anything his, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy her but no matter how many cold chills the man could cause her, he was still Angel's grandfather.

"I know your father, he is Hank Summers, isn't he", Daniel stated and keenly watched Buffy's reaction. She swallowed the food and set the silverware to the edge of the plate before taking a sip of water. Suddenly the food tasted bad. She lifted her eyes to the man and slowly nodded.

"Yes, he's a lawyer", she answered and took another sip from the glass. Her father really wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss.

"Do you keep in touch with him? I hear he is working on a very interesting case at the moment", Daniel continued, glancing at Angel's direction before turning his sharp eyes back to Buffy. Angel's eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't know anything about that, I haven't talked to him in a good while", Buffy answered politely, she was sure there was something to the line of questioning but she wasn't very keen on finding out what it was. "Uhm... Would you excuse me, I need to... Where's the bathroom?"

Angel got up from his seat, his eyes shooting daggers at the older man. "I'll show you", he said and guided Buffy out of the room. At the bathroom door, he gently took her hand into his. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She turned her eyes to him, looking at him from under her lashes. "I'm fine", she assured him and gave him a small smile to convince him.

"He likes you, but he's just an asshole", he said, trying to make her feel better and a real smile tucked her lips.

"You really shouldn't say that, especially in his house."

"Why not? He knows what I think about him", he questioned with a smirk, sometimes she was just delightfully innocent.

"Okay, whatever. I'll just go in now and I *can* do it on my own", she said and stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door firmly. He chuckled in amusement and turned around to return to the dining room, his smile fading as he reached it. Daniel had gotten up from the table and was pouring himself a drink, he didn't even glance at Angel when he poured another glass.

"Ah, now I understand why you wanted the case. It's because of her. Hank is the lawyer in that case. What you trying to do? Impress her?" Daniel smirked. Angel just glared at him. "But she doesn't know about the case, so why are you doing it? Are you even going to tell her you're going to slaughter her father in court?" he added and laughed heartily as Angel's scowl deepened revealing it was his intention.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" he growled harshly but Daniel seemed unaffected by the words, his mood still staying playful. He handed the other glass to Angel and took a sip from his own.

"What makes you think I am planning something? Maybe I just wanted to meet the woman who is expecting a child to my only grandson." He could barely keep the grin from rising to his lips.

"You've already met her", Angel stated and placed the drink to the table, he was driving Buffy home and he was not going to endanger her and their baby by drinking.

Daniel let a wry grin form to his lips, his grandson was no fool. "Yes, but I didn't know she was pregnant then. Besides, it was just a quick inspection to see what kind of a gold digger you had found this time. I must say, I was pleasantly surprised. She'll make an excellent trophy wife, pretty, good mannered and already wealthy", he answered.

Angel just glared at him grinding his teeth together, his hands clenching into fists. If his grandfather had been a younger man and Buffy had not been in the same house with them, he would have hit him. Daniel finished his drink and set the glass aside before turning his eyes back to Angel. He could see the younger man was bubbling with anger and inwardly he smiled. "I suspect you haven't proposed to her yet. Waiting for her to get her figure back, eh?"

"That's none of your business, old man", Angel responded his whole being darkening, men had withered under the gaze but it had little affect on his grandfather. He would marry Buffy even if she was nine months pregnant but he doubted she would go for it. Thankfully Buffy used that moment to return to the dining room and Angel could feel himself relax, he was almost certain Daniel wouldn't continue their line of conversation with her in the room. She stepped to stand next to him, her hand slipping into his. She looked at him feeling the tension coming from him but didn't ask why he was on edge.

"I would offer you a drink but I know you will refuse", Daniel stated casually and turned to pour himself another drink.

"Yes, for the obvious reason", Buffy answered and he turned to look at her, his sharp eyes somewhat unnerving.

"And what is that?"

"You don't need to play with me. I never believed this was just a casual dinner to meet the girlfriend. I'm pregnant and you know it", she answered not letting her eyes wander away from his, she needed to keep her stand and not back down.

A wolfish smile rose to his lips, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Smart too", he stated looking at Angel before turning his gaze back to Buffy, his eyes raking over her body. The dress she was wearing made her stomach almost unnoticeable even though she wasn't trying to hide the pregnancy. Daniel's eyes snapped to the doorway as Jonathan stepped into the room. "Yes?"

"There is a phone call for you, sir. I believe it is urgent", he answered and Daniel nodded absently.

"I will take it in the study", he stated, then turned to Buffy. "If you'll excuse me", he said and took a hold of her free hand, bringing it to his lips and brushing a soft gentlemanly kiss to the back of her hand. Then he left the room, leaving Buffy and Angel alone.

"You know, he's really a confusing man."

"Yes, he can pull the charm when he wants", Angel answered, his eyes still on the doorway. He still wanted to know what his grandfather was up to, he had been sugary sweet to Buffy while still making innuendos.

"So, this is the house you grew up in", Buffy stated, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

Angel turned to look at her, eying her suspiciously. "Yeah, at least the teenage years."

"Is your room still like it was then?" she asked innocently, looking like the epitome of innocence.

"Yeah. And I think I know where this is going and the answer is no", he said sternly and a pout formed to her lips, drawing his eyes to the protruding lower lip.

"Why not? You've seen mine", she protested. He chuckled shaking his head, that pout was going to be the death of him.

"No", he repeated with less conviction.

"Come on, I bet he's gonna be on the phone half the night. Please", she requested but she could see he was trying to keep his stand, so she decided to take another approach. "Please", she repeated with a breathy voice, batting her eyelashes. She placed a gentle hand to his chest and looked into his eyes from under the veil of her eyelashes.

"You think you can persuade me by pouting and batting those eyes of yours", he said chastising her.

A grin rose to her lips. "Is it working?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yes. But you're going to pay for that", he answered and her grin grew into a full blown smile.

"Later", she promised. "Now show me your room", she ordered excitedly.

"Fine. But I'm doing this under a protest", he groused but it didn't make her smile any less brighter. Angel shook his head at her excitement but did lead her up the stairs of the lobby and once they arrived to their destination, he opened the door for her and flipped on the light. Buffy stepped inside and looked around herself, clearly surprised.

"Wow, this really isn't what I expected", she said in awe.

"What did you expect?" he asked and stepped to stand right behind her, smiling in amusement.

"I don't know... Pictures of naked girls on the walls, clips from a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition. But this is like a library", she answered and went to take a closer look at the bookshelves that covered the walls, some of the editions very rare. The room was full of dark colors, there were several shelves filled with books and a large mahogany bed was dominating the room. She glanced at the bed and turned to look at Angel, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"What? I like having plenty of room in my bed", he defended himself.

"Don't I know it, you hog the covers", she stated trying to stay serious. He pulled her close to his body, a crooked grin firmly in place.

"And why do you think that is?" he smirked. She glared at him and playfully slapped his chest. "You know, body heat is known to stop hypothermia", he added.

"Which I'm in danger of having in my bed in the sunny California", she answered wryly but couldn't stop a smile from tucking at her lips.

"It can get pretty cold at night", he whispered huskily, causing her to chuckle.

"Because someone steals the covers", she answered keeping a straight face. She was about to continue but with a roll of his eyes, he dived into a kiss, effectively silencing her. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

As he started to guide her towards the bed, she let out a soft giggle and pulled back. "We should get back", she stated stepping back from the temptation. He took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly, willing his hardening member to go down. "When we get home", she promised and took another step away from him so she wouldn't change her mind and throw him down to the bed and have her way with him. She was pretty sure he wouldn't protest.

He saw the heated look in her eyes and it made his cock twitch. "I'm thinking we should say our meaningless thank yous for the dinner and leave right now", he said and she nodded her consent.

They returned downstairs and met with Daniel who had just finished his phone call. "Mr. O'Reilly, thank you for the dinner but we really must be getting home now, I have an early morning tomorrow", she said politely and offered her hand to shake his. Daniel took it and again placed a gentlemanly kiss to the back of her hand.

"The pleasure was mine", he answered.

After a quick talk Buffy went to the lobby to get her coat while Angel stayed behind with his grandfather. She pulled on her jacket and took Angel's from the hanger before heading back to the room where she had left him.

"She got you by the balls, eh?" Daniel taunted with a smirk that told he was enjoying the situation. Buffy stopped as she heard him and after few short moments returned to the lobby, doing her best to pretend she hadn't heard it. Not long after Angel came from the room with long, angry strides. She handed him his jacket and he led her out of the house without saying goodbye to the host.

As they got to the car, he took a hold of her arm, stopping her. She turned to look at him, giving him time to get himself together. He let out a weary sigh. "I'm sorry about the whole evening. My grandfather is a domineering asshole and you shouldn't have been pulled into his games", he said and pulled her closer to him. He knew she had heard his grandfather's words, he only hoped she hadn't heard all of the conversation.

"It's okay, no big", she brushed it off and tried to pull back but he only pulled her closer. He looked into her eyes, searching for the truth. "Really, I'm okay", she assured him and gave a quick kiss to his lips. "I thought you were on a hurry to get home", she stated with a crooked smile that didn't reach her eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go home", he said softly, then gave her a wicked grin. "If I remember correctly, you have a debt to pay", he added and this time got a genuine smile from her.

.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Because I can barely keep my eyes open and I should have been in bed few hours ago I'm not going to make this note long, just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and being patient with me. So thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

For the first time in weeks Angel spent the night at his own apartment and for some reason it wasn't a pleasant experience. Buffy had an early meeting and he planned on being up most of the night working so he didn't want to keep her awake but soon he regretted his decision. He kept rolling from side to side in his bed without getting any sleep and he was constantly reaching out to the other side of the bed, finding it empty. He was quickly getting frustrated and when he found the message in his answering machine saying that her early meeting had been canceled and that she would be staying home all day, he didn't think twice before pulling his clothes on and leaving his apartment. He had trouble keeping to the speed limitations but he managed to arrive to her house without being pulled over.

He had barely stopped the car when he got out digging for keys from his pocket and half ran to the door. He walked through the door and looked around to see if there was signs that Buffy was awake, waking her was looking like a good option too. With a smirk firmly in place he looked into the kitchen but as soon as he saw the bleached blonde man sitting in the table the smirk disappeared. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked harshly, eying the man suspiciously.

The man raised a scarred eyebrow. "Name's Spike, mate. You must be the new boy", he answered.

Angel looked at the man up and down, he didn't like him, didn't like the look of him. "So you're William", he stated with a grin, enjoying the glare he got from Spike.

"The name is Spike, you bloody ponce", he said forcefully, his eyes raking over Angel's body, he didn't like the man, maybe it was the big forehead.

Before either man could start a war, Buffy walked in through the door. "Angel", she breathed out as she saw the glowering man in her kitchen.

"Morning, baby", he answered and crossed the distance between them, pulling her against his body and giving her a wet, possessive kiss. Without even thinking she responded to it with pleasure.

"Very good morning", she breathed out with a grin, then her eyes visited Spike and she understood the possessiveness of the morning kiss. "I see you've met Spike", she said, inwardly rolling her eyes at his male behavior.

"We met", he just answered and draped his arm around her, smoothing the baby bump.

Spike looked at the couple with mild amusement. _Possessive bastard_, he thought to himself and finished his cup of coffee. "I better be off now", he stated and got up from the table, glancing at Angel. "Before he pisses against your leg to mark his territory", he added and Buffy gave him a chastising look, sighing his name in exasperation. He just grinned. "I'll go see if I can smooth things over with Dru."

"You do that", Buffy said, giving the man a good glare. She was certain Spike had been trying to get Angel into a verbal fight, he had a habbit of doing that with all of her boyfriends. Spike smirked but before he could say anything, Buffy grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the front door. "Go grovel to Dru, Spike", she ordered and Spike gave her a mock salute.

"Yes, sir. I know when I'm being kicked out, you just want to snog with your Captain Forehead, no wonder you got knocked up, can't keep him out of here for a day", he said and Buffy slapped him to the arm before pushing him out of the door and closing it after him. With a sigh she returned to the kitchen. He turned around to look at her, taking in the tight ponytail her hair was on, cream colored silk robe and big fluffy slippers, he could see her nightgown from under the robe's hem.

"Don't look at my slippers that way, they're nice, warm and perfect in my feet", she defended her choice of footwear.

"Did I say anything?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"No, but you were thinking", she answered and walked closer to him. "Did you get the work done?"

"Some, there's still much to do", he answered, taking a step closer to her. The truth was that he had had plenty of trouble to concentrate, his office felt strange and he had been missing some papers but couldn't come back to get them so he wouldn't wake her up. "So that was Spike", he stated, glancing at the door.

"Yeah, that was Spike", Buffy answered.

"What was he doing here at this time of the morning?" he asked trying to sound casual but failed miserably.

"Trouble with his girlfriend. Again. He and Dru have that on and off relationship, they are constantly breaking up but just can't stay away from each other. It's been going on for years", she answered, then narrowed her eyes, looking at him suspiciously. "You're jealous. Of Spike?!" she stated.

His surprised eyes turned to her face. "No, I'm not jealous. Not because of some skinny bleach-head like William", he denied vehemently. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"And you called him that, didn't you? By his real name. Oh, he's just gonna love you now." _Men!_

"I really don't care what he thinks. And I don't want to talk about him either", he answered, taking a step closer to her.

"Oh? So what would you like to talk about?" she asked with a cheeky smile. "You hungry?" She nodded towards the stove, the breakfast she had made was still in there. His eyes raked over her body, finally settling back to her face.

"Starving", he answered, his voice soft and low.

"So you want some breakfast?" she asked with a grin. A crooked smile rose to his lips and he crossed the distance between them.

"You are my breakfast", he said and pulled her flush against his body. She let out a soft squeak of surprise that turned into a breathy moan as she felt his arousal pressing against her. He kissed her passionately, possessively before his lips traveled down to her neck as his hand went to her hair, releasing the blond locks from the high ponytail. His hand buried itself into her hair as the other made its way down her her waist, swiftly opening the robe.

"Angel", she moaned his name, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing his lips back to hers, claiming them with hunger. He backed her against the kitchen table but thought better of it and guided her towards the door. She giggled and broke the kiss, hurrying up the stairs with him following. He caught her by the bedroom door and pulled her against his body, kissing her lips with unsated passion. They stumbled into the bedroom, quickly getting rid of each others clothing. Angel simply pushed the robe off her body while Buffy nearly ripped his shirt while trying to open the buttons and trying to pull it down from his broad shoulders. He backed her to the bed and gently laid her down to it, blanketing her with his body. Her hands moved quickly, freeing his cock from the confinements of his pants and her small fingers curled around his manhood, making him groan deep in his chest.

"Buffy", he breathed out her name and kissed her hungrily. His hands moved all over her body, trying to feel every bit of naked flesh he could find. His hands traveled up her thighs, disappearing under the hem of her nightie as his lips went down her neck, shedding wet kisses and licking the soft skin. Her back arched off the bed and a soft moan escaped her lips when he pulled down her panties and his fingers started to gently tease her clit. She whimpered his name as a protest when he removed her hand from his cock and brought it up over her head, only holding on to it for a moment before his hand traveled down her arm and pushed her nightie up until it revealed her full breasts to him. His finger disappeared inside her wet heat as his thumb teased her clit and his lips traveled down her body, his tongue circling her hard nipples and his lips shedding loving kisses to her pregnant stomach.

By the time he reached her navel, his tongue dipping into it her head was swimming in sensations he was creating. The breathy moans and whimpers only spurred him on and he continued his journey down her body till he reached her center. She let out a sound of protest when he removed his finger from her passage but cried out in pleasure when his lips took the task. He licked and kissed her sensitive areas, not leaving a spot untouched, savoring the taste of her and loving the sounds she made. He slipped one finger into her wet heat and sucked on her clit, sweeping his tongue over it. He pleasured her relentlessly with his mouth and fingers, not giving her any mercy.

Her back arched off the bed and her hands searched for anything to grab a hold on to, her fingers digging into the mattress. The sensations he was creating were bringing her close to a release but she needed more. Her hand found its way to his head, her fingers wrapping around his hair and she pulled him up her body, kissing his lips with burning desire before rolling them over so she was straddling him. Without a thought his hand went to her hips and he groaned as her behind rubbed against his neglected cock. She pulled the nightie off her body and threw it somewhere on the floor. Instantly his hands went to cup her breasts and a breathy moan fell from her lips. She leaned forward, kissing his lips with her behind rubbing against his aching member. He let out a low grunt and screwed his eyes shut firmly, trying to get himself to calm down.

"Buffy", he groaned. "You're killing me here."

She smiled triumphantly and sat up, her hand reaching for his cock and her fingers wrapping around it. "You seem pretty lively to me", she stated and he glared at her, he was not seeing the funny side of things. He thrust into her hand and again his eyes closed in concentration, the jealousy caused by Spike and being away from her all night were making him want to break from the little control he had and just thrust deep inside her, make her forget that anyone but them existed in the world. He opened his eyes and looked at the evil woman who looked like an angel but truly was the devil.

His hands dropped to her waist and he thrust up against her. She bit her lower lip, fighting against the moan that threatened to spill from her lips. She had planned on to tease him mercilessly but it appeared that he was having none of it. She let him raise her up and slowly pull her down to his hard cock. They both moaned as he filled her, her inner muscles rippling around his rigid flesh.

"God, you feel so good", he gritted through his teeth, fighting to control the urge to pound her into the mattress and make her his. She flashed him an innocent smile and placed her hands to his chest for leverage as she started to move with languid motion. She bit her lower lip, trying to suppress a moan but failing as he thrust inside her. His hands traveled up from her waist, cupping her breasts and his thumbs brushing against her hard nipples. She leaned into his touch, her head lulling back and a moan of ecstasy falling from her lips. His other hand traveled up to her neck, his fingers lingering on her jawline before cupping her cheek, his thumb smoothing over her lower lip. She took the digit into her mouth, giving it a playful bite. She took his hand into hers, twining their fingers together and leaned forward, kissing him hungrily.

They moved together in perfect synchronization, like their bodies were made for each other, their kisses hungry and possessive. Their hands traveled over each others bodies, feeling every bit of bare skin almost like trying to memorize every curve and feel of every muscle. The world around them was lost, all they could see or feel was each other. The sight of her riding him with her long blonde hair streaming down her back, her lips parted and eyes closed was making sure he couldn't keep himself under control for long. He groaned deep in his chest as her inner muscles rippled around his length and he knew he wouldn't last for long.

His hand slid down her side to between her thighs where they were connected and with skillful fingers he started to stress the bundle of nerves, quickly rushing her towards release. She bit her lip, her teeth digging into the skin and with a cry of pleasure she let herself be falling to the abyss. Her walls clenched around him, coaxing him to follow her and with a final thrust into her liquid heat he released his seed inside her.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction and fell against his hard chest in blissful exhaustion. They were both breathing hard. She pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder and let out a unhappy sound when his softening cock slipped from inside of her as she rolled off of him, laying next to him on her side. He turned to face her, running his fingers through her messed blonde locks and brushed a sweet kiss across her lips, he doubted he had enough breath to initiate one that would show his unsated passion for her. She gave him a brilliant smile and reached out, taking his hand into hers and threaded their fingers together. For a moment she studied their entwined hands before she turned her gaze to him, coyly looking at him from under her lashes.

"You know, it would be easier if you just worked in my office and came to sleep when you're done. Not that I don't enjoy what the time apart raises in you but it would be more practical. Besides, I remember you being worried about me getting hypothermia just a few days ago", she said with a smirk and a similar expression formed to Angel's face.

"Wouldn't want you to catch that", he said and shifted closed to her, his arms wrapping around her.

"And I can't sleep without you next to me", she added more quietly, it was like a confession. He didn't say anything even though the situation was the same for him as well, he just pulled her even closer to him and kissed her.

xxx

After what had been intended to be a quick shower, Buffy and Angel headed to his apartment to get his papers. He went straight to the office while Buffy stayed in the main room, once again admiring the artwork. She had a great desire to see the drawing. She bit her lip and went to the office door. "Angel?"

Angel raised his eyes from the papers that were scattered all over the desk. "Yeah?"

"Could I see the drawing again?" she asked and he immediately knew what she was talking about. He let out a long soundless breath and slowly nodded his head.

"Sure. It's still on the bedroom wall", he answered and continued gathering the papers. For a moment she just watched him, how he had been affected by the mention of the drawing but deciding to ask about it later, she took a step back and headed to the bedroom. Carefully she opened the door and stepped inside, her eyes instantly going to the drawing on the wall. Not taking her eyes off it she walked further into the room.

She heard steps from behind her, stopping by the door. "I love this drawing", she stated not looking away from the work of art. "Are you ever going to tell me who made it?"

Angel walked to stand behind her and for a long while he didn't say anything. "I made it", he finally answered and she spun around to look at him.

"Really? Wow, you've got great talent", she said and he just nodded.

"It's my sister, Kathy", he added quietly, his eyes staring at the figure of a girl on the drawing.

"I didn't know you have a sister", she said softly, noting it was a tough subject to him.

"I had", he answered quietly, swallowing thickly. "She died."

"I'm so sorry", she whispered and reached out, gently stroking his cheek. He leaned into her touch and gave her a small barely noticeable smile, telling her he was okay.

"It was a long time ago", he stated, drawing in a ragged breath. Remembering his sister was hard for him, he didn't know why he kept the frame in his bedroom constantly reminding him of her but he never had been willing to look more deeply into it. Maybe deep inside he was a masochist.

The sympathetic eyes looking at him were killing him, he didn't want her to feel sorry for him. "Don't look at me like that. It was a long time ago and sure I miss her but there is nothing anyone can do about it", he said and she looked away.

"I'm still sorry to hear it", she said and turned back to face him.

"I know you are, sweetheart", he said and brushed his lips across her forehead, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her against his body. His other hand went to rest on her stomach, he didn't even notice the action but she did. She wanted to give him comfort but didn't try because she doubted he would let her.

"Do you still draw?" she broke the silence with a question, steering his thought away from the loss of his sister.

Knowing what she was doing but willing to think about something else, he answered, "Not so much these days. But I do keep sketch pads handy." He took a step back, going to the bed and pulled a sketch from the nightstand. Curiously she neared him, watching with keen eyes as he quickly turned the first pages over and handed the pad to her. She sat next to him on the bed and started to go through the pages. They were the usual things, hands, faces and small details but then she stopped, finding a picture of herself. She turned to look at him, not voicing the question.

"I made it when we were in Hawaii", he answered the unasked question. She still looked stunned, the drawing was beautiful and at the same time sinful. She looked peaceful but absolutely ravished.

"This is how you see me?" she questioned, then turned her eyes back to the picture in front of her.

"That does not do you justice." He couldn't understand how she could have such a low opinion of her looks.

"But..." she started but he interrupted her, taking her chin between his fingers and turned her to face him.

"No buts. You're beautiful. Inside and out, you have spirit and I..." he didn't finish, he seemed to catch himself before he could. "And I think we should get back to the house, I'll make you dinner", he added and got up from the bed. He took the sketch pad from her hands and threw it to the nightstand before offering her his hand. She took his offer and let him lead her out of the room. She couldn't help but wonder what he was really going to say.

.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Just One Night

**Author:** Helmi1

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own anything. You can trust on that the horror of C/A wouldn't have happened if I had anything to do with the shows. I don't make any profit on this and I don't have any money so please don't sue me.

**Rating:** M, contains smut so if you're not old enough, don't read.

**Pairing: **B/A, of course.

**A/N:** Thank you to all readers, especially to those who left reviews and also thank you for being patient with me, I know it's been forever since I last updated this fic. Real life's a bitch sometimes but I finally got this chapter finished.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Buffy was sitting behind her desk, staring at the papers on it. She was finding it very difficult to concentrate, her mind kept on returning to Angel. Finally with a sigh she threw the pen she was holding to the desk and grabbed the phone, dialing the number she had memorized a good while ago. She waited for an answer, the phone was held between her head and shoulder as she once again picked up the pen and started drawing mindless patterns to a pad of paper.

"Angelus O'Reilly's office", came a young cheery voice from the other end. Buffy frowned, she was sure she had dialed Angel's private number.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Angel, could you connect to him, please", she said politely to the phone. There was a short pause.

"I'm sorry but I don't know any Angel in this building", the woman said.

Buffy looked skyward and suppressed a frustrated sigh. "Could you connect to Angelus O'Reilly", she repeated.

"He has a meeting. Maybe you should call back later."

"Just tell him it's Buffy", Buffy said growing more frustrated and annoyed with the woman. Only then she thought maybe she should have just called back since he was in a meeting. She bit her lip.

"Alright, I'll tell him a Bunny is calling but I doubt it will help you any", the woman on the other end dismissed her and put her on hold before she had an opportunity to correct the name. What was so difficult with it?!

Only moments later Angel was on the other end of the phone. "Fucking idiot", he grumbled under his breath and turned around with his chair to face away from Wesley who had been sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Excuse me?" Buffy said taken back.

"Not you, honey. It's the brainless twit that's covering for my secretary", Angel quickly explained.

"Sounds like you really like her", Buffy smirked, leaning back in her chair.

"I'd like to wring her neck. How hard can sending a fax be? She fucked up during the first hour she was here but for some reason Daniel won't let me throw her out of the window", he griped.

A surprised look formed to Buffy's face. "Someone's feeling bloodthirsty today", she stated.

Angel took a deep calming breath, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "It's just the case", he said and Buffy nodded in understanding. He had been working on it for quite a while and what she understood it wasn't an easy one.

"Are we still on for tonight? Maybe we should go out some other night."

"No, we're still on. I'll just come straight to the restaurant instead of picking you up", he answered quickly.

Buffy bit her lower lip uncertainly. "Are you sure? I know it's a big case and maybe..." she started but didn't get to finish.

"I'll see you tonight", he said firmly.

Buffy glanced at the clock on her desk. "It's lunch time, did you remember to order something?" she asked knowing full well he had a habbit of skipping food when he was covered in paperwork.

"Did you?" he turned the question back to her. "I asked you first and you know it's impossible for me to skip a meal", she answered, her eyes landing to the container that had been filled with chicken salad. He chuckled.

"Yeah, Wesley brought me something", he answered her question. He hadn't actually opened the paper bag but he was still telling the truth.

"Is he still there?" she asked and only then Angel seemed to register the fact that he wasn't alone in his office.

"Yeah, he's still here", he answered and turned in his chair, his eyes landing on Wesley who seemed to be listening to the conversation with keen ears.

"Tell him I said hi. But now I'm gonna hang up and you're going to finish your lunch", she ordered. The soft chuckle from the other end of the line caused shivers of want run through her body.

"Bye, Buffy", he said with a voice that promised her carnal delights once they got home, and knowing him maybe even before.

"Behave yourself", she chastised and giggled when she heard his answer.

"Never."

"Hanging up now. I'll see you later. Bye", she said to the phone and quickly ended the call. If she wasn't so pregnant she'd be tempted to be his dinner date, the kind where actual dinner wasn't the priority. She shifted in her chair, the thought was too appealing even now. _Damn hormones_.

xxx

Buffy walked into the restaurant with confidence, she was wearing a red low-cut dress that she knew Angel would appreciate. The fabric clung to her curves on the right places and flowed freely over her stomach and legs, she didn't even bother to hide her pregnant stomach anymore. She sat to the table and waited.

Soon she was bored, she glanced at her watch and stated he was fifteen minutes late. The minutes went by, crawling past her and every time she looked at her watch, she grew more irritated. He had actually stood her up! "Excuse me", she heard a male voice and with a jerk of her head she turned her eyes to the stranger. "Is this seat taken?" the man asked with a charming smile. He was good looking and confidence was pouring out of him but she wasn't interested, no matter how pissed she was at Angel.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend", she answered and placed her other hand to her stomach, drawing his attention to the bump.

"Well, I'll keep you company till he arrives. A pretty thing like you should not sit here all by her lonesome, soon the fellows will be lining up to join you", the man said and sat to the table. Buffy sighed, she didn't have the strength to tell him to leave.

She kept glancing at the door and her watch in turns, the minutes ticked by and her ire kept growing as Angel was more late by every passing moment. The man kept talking to her and used some pretty smooth lines on her but she hadn't been paying attention to him. Finally she had enough of waiting, at nearly two hours she had reached her limit. She got up from the table, the man whose name had already slipped from her mind, mimicking her move.

"I'm gonna go", she stated and picked up her purse.

"Let me get you home", the man whose name still escaped her said but she shook her head, looking at him like he had just burped the alphabets. Did this guy really think she was so easy?!

"No thanks, I know my way there without help", she said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Before he could say any more, she left, walking with a quick pace.

She drove home and slammed the front door behind her. She didn't even bother to put on the lights till she reached the bedroom. The bed was looking like a tornado had ran through it. Tears sprang into her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand to keep the sobs from surfacing. She was loosing it, and she hated the unbalanced hormones that made her all weepy-eyed. What other explanation was there for her to be in tears from seeing the rumbled bed she hadn't had the time to tidy up after she and Angel made love in the morning, or more accurately humped like bunnies and almost caused them both to be late for work.

Sniffing back the tears she took off the dress, throwing it to the floor in a burst of anger and took a blue nightie that almost reached her knees from the closet, slipping it on before crawling into bed. She just laid there, mulling over the fact that Angel hadn't even bothered to call that he wasn't coming for their date. Maybe he had just lost the track of time while working. But that thought didn't help either, she had suggested they'd reschedule their date but he had told her there was no need, that he'd meet her at the restaurant.

The phone rang. She decided not to answer it but its persistence was getting on her nerves and she yanked the phone from its holder. "What?" she growled to the phone, only then realizing it could be her mother. But it wasn't.

"Buffy?" Angel's voice came from the other end, he sounded both surprised and relieved.

"Angel", Buffy automatically breathed in response.

"Where are you?" Angel asked, just hearing her voice had made him forget that he'd called her home number.

"In bed", she answered and the thought of apologizing to her fled from his mind and another came to its place.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, his voice husky. He leaned back in his chair, welcoming the distraction from the papers that were scattered over his desk.

"Nothing", she answered and slammed the phone down. She was pissed, she was pissed at him for not showing for their date, she was pissed at the guy who had been trying to hit on her all night and she was pissed at herself for getting pissed. And now she had to sleep in a lonely bed with him still at work. With a huff she turned to her side and after a short while, reached out and pulled his pillow under her head. But sleep didn't come.

She jumped as she heard the front door open and close, followed by footsteps coming two steps at a time up the stairs. She glanced at the clock radio on the nightstand and slowly sat up. A moment later Angel walked through the door, his eyes hungrily raking over her body.

"I thought you weren't wearing anything", he stated and neared the bed, taking off his jacket and dropping it to the floor next to her dress. He stopped and picked it up. He looked at the dress with approval, then turned his eyes back to her.

"So I lied. It seems to be the thing to do today. You didn't show up to the restaurant and didn't even bother to call", she griped and folded her arms in front of her, unknowingly pushing her swollen breasts together. He forced himself to look at her face instead of her cleavage but either way he was growing more hard by the second.

"I tried to call. Some files went missing and I couldn't make it to our date but I did try to call you", he said looking at her eyes and shed his shirt off. Her eyes traveled over the hard plains of naked flesh and fixated on his hands that were unfastening his pants. "I'll make it up to you", he promised with a husky voice. Her eyes snapped to his face.

"You're not getting away with this just by using my wonky hormones against me. And you're just saying that because you're horny", she said trying to stay firm but she already felt her body responding to him and he hadn't even touched her.

"And who's fault is that?" he smirked and kicked off his pants along with his boxers. He was completely naked in front of her and she did everything she could to keep her eyes on his face, she knew he was already rock hard and just the thought made her whole body hum with anticipation. She wet her lips from the thought and his eyes followed the pink tongue with keen interest. "I'm sorry about tonight", he said and crawled into bed with her, looming over her like a dangerous predator. Without thinking her hands went to his biceps and she stared into his eyes. Among that dark desire she could see he really was regretful for not showing up for their date.

"Once my hormones stop making me crazy that hot body of yours won't work as a tool to make me forgive you everything", she said only half joking. Again she licked her lips, her fingers were tracing the hard muscles on his arms and she bit her lip as she felt his hard member brushing against her thigh.

"I guess I'll have to indulge in that privilege while I still can", he said with a smirk and brushed a soft kiss to the base of her neck. Her hands traveled up his arms to rest on his neck, her fingers lazily toying with the short hair.

"Why didn't you call?" she asked more seriously, turning her eyes to his.

"I did try to call but I couldn't reach your cell and after that dimwit that was covering for my secretary left, the phones went crazy. I couldn't call anywhere for an hour", he answered and she stared into his eyes to see if he really was telling the truth. "I told her to call the restaurant but I guess you didn't get the message", he added, his suspicions rising. When the files went missing he couldn't leave the office till they'd be found and he had told the girl to call Buffy home to cancel their date or to the restaurant if she couldn't reach the home number. She had called somewhere but if Buffy didn't get any of the messages then who did that idiot call. "Did something happen tonight?" he asked and Buffy looked at him in surprise before shaking her head.

"Nothing big. Just some guy tried to hit on me all night. I told him I have a boyfriend and I'm pregnant but he didn't seem to care. I'm thinking he's one of those guys who are into pregnant chicks", she answered without a care but then turned more serious and looked at him carefully, he was scowling.

"What did he look like?" he asked with the look on his face darkening, he had an idea of what was going on.

"Am I going to read in the papers that a guy matching his description was found floating in a lake?" she asked with half seriousness.

"No, just asking", he answered, then added with a chuckle, "And if I made him disappear, they wouldn't find his body."

She gave him a soft glare and smacked his shoulder. Sometimes when he thought no one was looking, he had a dark look in his eyes that made shivers run down her spine and she knew he could make that threat true if he wanted to. "Don't say a thing like that", she said and again he chuckled.

"Sorry. I promise I won't kill him", he said with mock seriousness and placed a hand over his heart. She still glared at him but then rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. She had a naked Angel on top of her and he wanted to discuss about some no name guy at the restaurant. What was wrong with the picture?

"A normal guy, tall, in his early thirties, dark hair and blue eyes."

Angel just nodded, he had a feeling he knew who that was. "That fits few too many men for me to go and kill him", he said and her eyes narrowed. "Just kidding, honey", he assured her.

"I don't know if you are, you got all growly over Spike the other morning."

"I didn't get growly because of Spike. He just annoyed me", he said matter of factly.

"You were jealous", she persisted and rubbed herself against his hard body, wrapping her leg around his thigh. He groaned deep in his chest.

"Maybe I was a little jealous", he answered with a crooked smile and let his hands wander down her sides, his fingers gathering the hem of her nightie into his hands.

"I think you were", she smirked and her hand traveled down his smooth chest, going over his flat stomach till finally her fingers wrapped around his rigid member. He groaned from the contact and his lips descended down to hers, claiming them with hunger. She arched off the bed and let him hike the nightie up to her waist. His hands disappeared under the clothing and cupped her breasts, gently massaging the full mounds. Her fingers threaded into his hair, keeping his head firmly in place as she thrust her tongue into his mouth and stroked his hard cock with her other hand. He groaned against her lips and thrust into her hand, longing for more contact.

"Buffy", he grunted her name and closed his eyes tightly, her talented hand was driving him too quickly towards a release he didn't want without her. He pulled back, breaking the kiss. He grabbed her wrist, halting her movement and gently raised it to the pillow next to her head. She looked at him questioningly through her passion filled eyes and he smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her lips. "You shouldn't be lying on your back", he stated and rolled them around so she was laying on top of him.

She smiled, his concern was sweet but the hard cock jutting against her stomach made her loose the ability to form a coherent thought in her head. She licked her lips before leaning down to kiss him, slowly and deeply. She traced his lips with her tongue before pushing inside and mingling with his. His hand disappeared into her long locks of hair and he arched against her, making her moan into his mouth as his chest teased her sensitive breasts. Her lips left his mouth and trailed down his neck, giving a gentle bite to the base before continuing her journey downwards. Her tongue circled around his nipple, teasing the hard peak before taking it between her lips and gently scraping her teeth against it. He jumped, his hands coming to her waist and his hardness grinding against her. She let out a soft grunt as his cock nudged against her wet heat.

She lifted her eyes to his, the heat in his gaze was making her shiver with want and quickly she moved down, shedding wet kisses to his hard stomach. Her tongue circled around his navel but she didn't stop until she was facing his proud cock that was begging for attention. She blew a cool breath on it and smiled as he jumped. He looked at her pleadingly and groaned deep in his chest as her lips wrapped around the head. His hand went to her hair as she sucked the head of his cock and swirled her tongue around it. Her hand cupped his balls, feeling the weight of them and gently massaging them as her mouth worked on his hard member.

"Jesus, Buffy!" he cried out as she took more of him into her mouth, the head hitting the back of her throat. His fingers curled around her long locks of hair and his eyes closed tightly as he did his best not to come like a inexperienced boy. He tried to pull her up but her hand started stroking his girth with a firmer hold and she hummed around his cock, quickly moving him towards a release. He could feel himself letting go and the low groans and grunts he was voicing only made her work harder.

"Buffy", he groaned her name, again his eyes closing as he tried to find the thought that was fleeing from him. "Stop. I'm gonna..." he tried again but didn't get to finish as she gently raked her teeth over the sensitive skin before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could and swallowed around him. "Buffy!" With a cry of pleasure he released his seed into her hot mouth and she greedily swallowed every drop, her hand still stroking him, milking him dry. He slumped against the bed, his breathing heavy and rapid as he stared at the ceiling trying to get his mind work.

With a satisfied smile, Buffy licked the softening cock clean of his release and pressed a soft kiss to his hip before crawling up his body till she was facing him. He directed his eyes to her and smiled crookedly. He lifted his hand, smoothing back her hair and pulled her into a slow kiss. His hands drifted to her waist, keeping her in place straddling his hips with her weeping core pressed against his hardening member. His hand traveled down her body, running down her thigh and disappearing under the nightie, pushing the fabric up. His hand smoothed over her ass and he frowned as he realized she was wearing a thong, the small piece of fabric was soaked through with her juices but it was still there, a barrier between him and her. His finger toyed with the scrap of underwear before finally pulling it down her legs. She whimpered against his lips as he snapped it in half and threw the useless clothing away, his hand returning to its place between her legs. His fingers teased her sex, rubbing her sensitive clit and finally dipping inside her wet channel with ease. He already knew she was ready for him, dripping wet but he wanted her begging.

"Angel", she whimpered as she rocked against him, moaning as his fingers slowly fucked her. Her lips spread sloppy kisses to his neck and chest, her teeth scraping against his nipples. "Angel, please", she whispered and a moan fell from her lips as his thumb brushed against her clit.

"Please what?" he asked, his voice low and promising but somehow he managed to conceal the need he had for her.

"I need..." she started but was cut off by another moan. "I need more", she finished after she had managed to gather her thoughts. He wanted to tease her, make her really beg but the fact that his dick felt like it was going to fall off if he soon wasn't inside her made him rethink that desire. Slowly he withdrew his fingers from inside her and soon her whine of protest turned into a moan from the pleasure as he positioned his cock to her waiting opening. She tried to push down, have him inside her but he firmly held her waist, keeping her in place.

"Easy, baby", he said softly. Their eyes locked and he used that moment to thrust into her. They both moaned in pleasure as his hardness filled her, his girth stretching her delicate walls. His hands wandered up her pregnant stomach to the heavy breasts, his large hands covering them and his finger flicking down the thin strap of her nightie. She let out a breathy moan as his fingers teased her nipples. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly lifted herself up till only the head of his cock was inside her. She smiled and slammed down on the hard member, biting her lip to keep the scream from leaving her. He grunted, his hands going back to her waist and his eyes closed as she squeezed her inner muscles around his cock. He let her set the pace and they moved together in a languid rhythm. The room was filled with the sounds of breathy sighs and deep grunts as the two sought pleasure in each others bodies.

Gently Angel rolled them around so she was under him but he kept his weight off of her, leaning to his arms. He kissed her passionately before his lips went to suck on the sensitive skin on her neck, his hand traveled down her body to where they were connected and his fingers stressed the bundle of nerves making her quickly climb towards her first crisis. She was writhing underneath him, her legs wrapping more tightly around his hips and her nails digging into the skin of his arm as she felt herself being rushed into new heights.

"AngelAngelAngel", she repeated his name like a prayer and with a cry of ecstasy she let herself go, a wave of hot pleasure running through her body as she fell to the abyss. He tried to keep himself from joining her but the hot sheath rippling around him was making it impossible and with a grunt that was meant to be her name, he released his seed inside her. He buried his head to the pillow next to her head, he was struggling to keep his weight off of her.

With a sigh of satisfaction, she wrapped her arms around him, her finger lazily playing with the short hair in the back of his neck. He pressed a wet kiss to her cheek before rolling off of her. She turned to her side, letting her eyes travel over his body, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he tried to steady his breathing. She shifted closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder before setting her head against it.

"I'll take your apology into consideration", she said with a crooked smile. He turned to look at her, he was wearing that sexy smirk that made her weak in the knees, that is if they didn't already feel like spaghetti.

"Maybe I'll just have to work harder", he stated. She let out a soft laugh.

"Maybe a little later. I can't feel my legs right now", she murmured and closed her eyes. He brushed his lips across her forehead and smoothed her hair back. His eyes wandered over her soon to be sleeping form, she was still wearing the nightie. He pulled the cover over them and closed his eyes, deciding he would continue apologizing first thing in the morning.

xxx

Angel stormed into his grandfather's office, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Daniel just lifted his head from the papers in front of him and waved his secretary off. Dutifully the woman stepped back and closed the door behind her. "So, what is the reason for this visit?" Daniel asked nonchalantly and leaned back in his chair, signing for Angel to sit into the seat in front of his desk. Angel clenched his hands into fists.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her", he growled but did sit to the chair his grandfather offered.

Daniel chuckled humorlessly but his eyes showed a mirth that was rarely there. He leaned forward and placed his arms to the desk surface, threading his fingers together. "You didn't really think I'd throw in the towel, did you? Just give in and not check up on the girl you knocked up. She is a sweet little thing I admit, but looks can be deceiving and you know it. I wanted to make sure she wasn't just after your money and fooling around with other men. I didn't build this company for it to go to some gold digger", he said firmly and Angel's eyes narrowed. Again he had to take a deep breath to keep his cool.

"You know damn well Buffy has her own money and she's not after your fucking fortune."

"You know what a suspicious nature I have", Daniel said with a smirk and pulled out a folder from the top drawer. He threw it to the table, making it slide in front of his glowering grandson.

"What's that?" Angel asked, just glancing at the folder before raising his eyes back to the older man.

"Information on your girlfriend. Want to read it?"

"No thanks", Angel answered stiffly. The thought was tempting but he didn't want to give his grandfather the satisfaction.

"There's also Lindsey's report from last night", the man tempted and Angel's dark eyes snapped to his face.

"I already know what happened and you better tell him to stay the fuck away from her. If I catch him snooping around her, it won't be pretty", Angel growled fighting to keep himself under control, then took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Why'd you send Lindsey to hit on her? I didn't think that would be your style", he asked after a while, his dark, almost black eyes looking at the old man sitting on the other side of the large desk. A smirk rose to the man's face, he looked like a wolf who had found his target.

"Just a little test to see where her loyalties lie. Pregnant women are easy, they feel unattractive and bloated but a young man showing his interest will make them feel very flattered, even unfaithful. But since you refuse to read the report, I might as well tell you that she had very little interest in Mr. McDonald."

"I already knew that", Angel stated with an arrogant hint in his voice. He got up from the chair and placed his hands on the surface of the desk, leaning forward. Daniel looked up to his grandson as he towered over him. "Next time you want to play your little games, don't pull Buffy into them. And I don't like it when you fuck with one of my cases. I aim to win that son of a bitch and I don't need you hiding the files", he continued, his voice low and menacing.

Daniel didn't say anything, he just watched as Angel straightened up and calmly walked out of this office. Slowly a wolfish smile rose to his lips and he reached for the file, putting it back to the drawer.

.

To be continued....


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thank you to all readers, especially to those who took time to review. Getting this chapter out took a little longer than I expected but real life tends to get in the way when I plan things. But anyway, on with the story...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

Angel had buried himself in work, successfully distracting himself from thinking about Buffy. The big case was going to court very soon and he was doing double checking to make sure he hadn't missed anything, there was no way Hank Summers was going to leave that court room victorious.

"I never would have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes, Angelus O'Reilly actually working for a living. Where is this world going to?" Doyle said with a clear exaggeration.

Angel lifted his gaze to the door as he heard his friend's voice and sent a glare at his way. But the Irishman didn't seem the least fazed by it, he just stalked further into the room and took a comfortable position in the chair in front of Angel's desk. "How'd you get in?" Angel asked suspiciously, it wasn't unusual that his friends visited his office but it usually was Wesley and they never got in without his secretary informing him first.

"You're secretary's out on lunch", Doyle answered and threw a piece of paper to the desk. Angel grabbed it and quickly read it through, grimacing at the smiley face along with her name.

"She's not my secretary. She's just covering for Fred till she's back from her sick leave", he corrected and threw the note to the trash can, then grumbled under his breath, "I need to fire that twit."

Not only was Harmony his grandfather's little spy and minion, she also was a useless secretary. Sure she had learned to do better job than when she started but she'd be better suited to a job that required less brain activity.

"Don't do that", Doyle said quickly. Angel raised his eyes to the Irishman, his eyebrow lifting in question.

"Why not?" he asked slowly.

"She's Cordelia's best friend", Doyle answered like it explained everything.

"Well, I'm not the one who's trying to get a date with her so I really don't care who Harmony is friends with", Angel stated.

"Come on, Angelus. Help a mate, will ya", Doyle pleaded but Angel just shook his head and let out a long sigh.

"Did you actually have something or is this just a way to prove I actually work here?"

"Sure I did. I need a place to crash", Doyle answered, going straight to the point. Maybe he'd try to sway Angel to help him with Cordelia over a pint, but right now a roof over his head was the priority.

"Why? What's wrong with your apartment?"

"Nothing's really wrong", Doyle answered stretching the last word.

"But?" Angel asked, watching Doyle with sharp eyes that always made people want to confess.

"Don't use those creepy predator eyes on me, Angelus. I only need it for few weeks."

"I use my apartment", Angel argued, looking at the man in front of him.

Doyle raised a questioning eyebrow as an amused grin formed to his face. "Really? When's the last time you were actually there? You practically live with your girl." He looked at Angel pointedly, he didn't understand why the man didn't just hand over the keys already, it wasn't like he used the apartment himself.

Angel stared back at him, trying to count back the days to when was the last time he had been at his own apartment. Doyle made it sound like he had moved in with Buffy, but he hadn't, he had his own apartment and they hadn't even talked about moving in together. So, he didn't use his place other than change his clothes or more like get more of them, but it was still a sign of independence. He let out a long sigh, Doyle needed the apartment more than he did and even though the man was a major snoop, he trusted him enough not to go to the rooms that were known to be off limits.

"Fine. But it's just temporary and if you trash the place, I'll break your knees", he said seriously and a happy grin rose to Doyle's face.

"I knew I could count on you, mate", he said. Angel didn't look as happy as the Irishman did, but still he dug the set of keys from his pocket and removed his apartment key from the ring, setting it to the desk. "Thanks. I really appreciate this, you know", Doyle said as he snatched the key and quickly hid it to his jacket pocket.

"Just don't loose it", was Angel's answer, but Doyle just kept on grinning, he knew full well that Angel cared about his friends even though he didn't like to show it.

Without a warning the door opened and Daniel walked inside, his eyes landing on the visitor. "Hello Doyle", he greeted, his voice formal as always.

"Mr. O'Reilly", Doyle answered and quickly got up to his feet, the old man always made him nervous. "Uhm... I think I should be heading out now. I'll give you a ring later, Angelus", he said hastily and headed to the door. "It was nice to meet you again, Mr. O'Reilly", he said pleasantly, but in his mind he was thinking it had been all too soon.

"Likewise", Daniel answered, brushing it off. He was already ignoring his grandson's friend as Doyle hurried out of the office and closed the door behind him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Angel asked, Daniel didn't visit his office very often, actually it was a very rare occurrence since usually he was just summoned to his grandfather's office.

"How is the case going?" Daniel asked, going straight to the point and ignoring the sting in his grandson's tone.

"It's going great. Hank Summers doesn't stand a chance", Angel answered, staring at the older man with suspicious eyes. It was an important case, but not important enough for Daniel to come just to ask how it is progressing.

A grin rose to Daniel's lips, he could see the suspicion in Angel's eyes and it made him proud, his grandson was no fool. "You've already got him sweating", he stated, obviously pleased with the fact. "He called for a meeting", he added and sat to the chair Doyle had occupied just minutes prior.

"It's not going to do him any good", Angel stated and Daniel let out a gleeful chuckle.

"Meet him anyway. You can talk face to face with the man who abandoned your girl", he baited, a wolfish grin forming to his lips.

Angel stared at the man in front of him with sharp eyes, trying to find his agenda. "What's in it for you?" he asked and this time the old man laughed out loud, even his laughter had the bitterness and hardness that his presence radiated.

"Nothing, believe it or not. But I believe it might be a good boost for you", he answered, the grin not leaving his face.

xxx

Hank Summers stared at the tall man in front of him, it looked like at any moment the bulging vein in his forehead was going to pop. "It's a good deal", he defended, pushing the papers over the conference room table. He couldn't understand why the young punk wouldn't just agree to the deal.

"There is no deal", Angel stated matter of factly. His whole presence was radiating coolness and the same cruelty that his grandfather possessed. His eyes ran over the light brown haired man in front of him, making him nervous with his predatory gaze. Hank Summers looked like a nice guy, but Angel was not deceived by appearances, this was the man that had scarred his woman, the mother of his child and... He cut that thought short, not willing to go there, instead he spoke, "We're going to court and your client is going to regret the day he heard your name."

Hank stared at the man that was causing the whole room turn dark, it was like he was a black hole that was sucking all the light into himself. The look in the man's eyes sent shivers down his spine, he had met Daniel O'Reilly only once, but there was no doubt that the man in front of him was related to that bastard. "And what the fuck have I done to you?!" he cried out in outrage, finding the courage to actually stand up for himself.

"I don't give a rat's ass about you but you happen have been an asshole to someone I care about: your daughter. Maybe you remember her, a cute blonde about this high", Angel showed Buffy's height with his hand and a crooked smile rose to his lips, "and sexy as hell", he added.

"So this is about Buffy", the older man said slowly.

"Bingo. Give the man a prize. You're not as slow as you look", Angel said with a wolfish smirk. Seeing Hank Summers squirm under his gaze was enough to make him glad that he had agreed to meet the son of a bitch. He got up from the chair and took his briefcase from the table, looking very calm and collected as he did so. "I'll see you in court", he stated and walked out of the conference room, the smirk never leaving his lips. Now more than ever he was determined to crush Hank Summers in court, now his vendetta had a face attached to it.

xxx

Buffy had been going through the papers and making phone calls all day, she was starting to feel guilty for neglecting the gallery as she had been so distracted with Angel and her pregnancy. She set the phone down and with a sigh, reached for the chicken salad that had been waiting for her for the last twenty minutes.

"Holy shit, B! You're huge!" came a familiar voice from the doorway. Buffy jumped, her eyes snapping to the source of the voice.

"Faith!"

"Hey, B. So how many rugrats are you gonna have?" Faith asked, staring at Buffy's pregnant stomach as she walked further into the room and collapsed to the chair, taking a relaxed pose with her feet hanging over the armrest.

Buffy sent a glare at her way. "Don't call the baby that and according to the ultrasound, I'm gonna have one baby", she said and set her salad to the desk.

"Touchy", Faith smirked, raising her hands in mock surrender. Buffy sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"So when did you get back?" she asked.

"Just now", Faith answered and grabbed the salad from the desk, starting to dig into it with the plastic fork. She glanced at the blonde on the other side of the desk and quickly swallowed the mouthful of food. "You're starting to look a little pale. What you been doing all this time? Kept him chained to the bed? I hardly see you these days", she complained.

"You've been in New York for a month!" Buffy tried to justify herself.

"So? You're still loosing your tan", Faith said like it sealed everything. Buffy couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"I'm not loosing my tan", she sighed tiredly.

"Sure you're not. How does it work anyway? In your condition, I mean", Faith questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Does what work?" Buffy asked innocently, pretending she didn't know what her friend was talking about.

"Don't play coy with me, B. You know what I mean. You're housing a football team in there, so I can't really imagine getting down and dirty with it."

Buffy couldn't stop the blush from rising to her face that was quickly turning red. She turned her eyes away from Faith, guessing soon there would be a knowing smirk on her face. "That's something you have to find out yourself", she answered, still not looking at the brunette. She closed her eyes, blushing even more when Faith burst into laughter.

"So, does my honey have any fresh coffee ready?" Faith changed the subject, she loved teasing Buffy and was even a little curious of how sex was possible while pregnant but even she knew when to quit.

"Check yourself. I'm feeling a little lazy right now", Buffy answered, nodding at the door. Faith handed the salad back to her and got up from the chair before walking out the door.

Buffy had time to finish what was left of the salad before Faith returned with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. "So how was New York?" she asked casually, dunking the plate and plastic fork to the trash bin under her desk.

"Cool. The guys were hot and the clubs great. I even got some work done in between. But I really missed Gloria's coffee", Faith answered and sat back to her seat, taking a long drink from her coffee.

"Just Gloria's coffee?" Buffy asked.

Faith got a guilty look on her face, the one she always got when she didn't want to admit something. "Well, yeah. No one can make coffee like my girl does", she answered and looked away. There was no way she was going to admit she had missed her best friend, she wasn't good with emotions, never had been. But Buffy knew and she also knew not to push the matter.

"Well, she is a treasure, I admit that", she joined Faith who shot her a grateful look without even acknowledging it. "And I think she's more excited about the baby than my mom is", Buffy added and leaned down, pulling a small box out of a drawer and placed it to the desk. She removed the lid and lifted a tiny t-shirt out of the box for Faith to see.

Faith couldn't help but grin with a hint of a sappy smile, the small piece of clothing was simply adorable. "Damn, that's cute. So is the baby gonna be a girl or what?" Faith asked, staring at the pink shirt.

"Don't know. I think she's just hoping that it is since she herself has three boys", Buffy answered with a soft smile and folded the shirt back into the box.

"And Angelus? What does he think about all this?" Faith asked more seriously, she still wasn't convinced her friend would have the happy ending she deserved.

"He's been great. We're not planning spring wedding and buying a house in the suburbs or anything like that any time soon, but it's all been great. He's not wigging, so that's a good sign."

Faith opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Buffy flashed her an apologetic smile and reached out to grab the phone. But her hand stopped in midair when she saw the number that was calling. The traces of the smile disappeared from her face and almost all color drained from her skin, but despite the sudden stop, she grabbed the phone and answered it. She thanked heavens when her voice didn't tremble as she spoke the first words in two years.

xxx

Angel was beyond tired as he walked in through the door and set his briefcase down to the oak bureau. He loosened his tie and took off his jacket, hanging it to the wall before walking further into the house. He found Buffy sitting on the couch, her feet drawn to her stomach and a soft blanket securely wrapped around her.

"Hey", he greeted and walked over to her, leaning into a kiss that he didn't get as she turned her face away from him, his lips touching her hair instead of her lips. He stood straight, looking at her with confusion written all over his face. "What's the matter?" he asked, usually she kissed him back like he had been gone for a hundred years but now he was just getting a cold shoulder. "Buffy?"

She turned her angry eyes to him and he could see that he was not her favorite person at the moment. But he didn't know what he had done to make her mad, he hadn't even been home all day. Maybe it was just hormones acting up, he had read or heard somewhere that pregnant women might act crazy without any reason.

"I got a interesting call today", she said far too calmly to his liking.

"What was it about?" he asked carefully. Was this one of his grandfather's tricks?

"About the case you're working on. Or more accurately, who against you're working on", she answered, still keeping her calm. Angel let out a slow breath, it appeared he'd be needing his apartment after all. And Doyle had never been his favorite choice as a roommate.

"Were you even going to tell me?" Buffy asked, staring at the man that was standing in front of her. He said nothing, confirming her suspicion. "I don't care if you kick some sleazebag's ass in court but I'd like to have heard about it from you instead of from my father. He calls me for the first time in **two years** and it's to complain about this 'young, punk lawyer' who's avenging me on him."

"Buffy", he whispered her name, not sure what to say to that. He sat next to her on the couch and took her small hand into his much larger one, keeping a tight hold on it as she tried to yank it away. "Buffy", he repeated more firmly. Her angry eyes shot to his face, her lips were a tight line and he could see the fire burning in her eyes. Yes, he was going to have Doyle for a roommate.

Buffy took a long calming breath, she doubted getting really upset and throwing things around would be good for the baby. She wanted to cry and yell at him, but somewhere she found the strength to keep herself reasonably calm.

"I don't like secrets. I want to trust you. I need to trust you. And I can't do that if you keep secrets from me", she said slowly and pointedly, letting the message sink in before continuing, "I don't care if you want to kick my dad's ass in court, but you could have told me about it. He might be an asshole but he's still my dad and it hurts when the only reason he calls me is to give me a hard time over my boyfriend getting some payback for me. You should have told me, then I wouldn't have been so out of the loop and maybe I could have prepared myself to what was going to happen", she said, tears were running down her cheeks and angrily she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She didn't want to cry, not because of her father, she had already shed too many tears because of him. Quickly she rose off the couch, the movement was a less graceful than she had accustomed to, but at the moment she didn't care even if she looked like one of the hippos in Fantasia.

"Honey. Baby", Angel tried and followed her, but she gave him a look that told him to keep quiet.

"I need to get this out, okay. You know I have trust issues, right", she started. He didn't say anything, just nodded. "Usually when I'm hurt, I tend to lash out and say things that I don't mean, but I'm working on to get that habbit out of my system. So this is me not lashing out, just the truth", she rambled in one breath, her eyes running all over the room before finally settling back to him. As she stared into his eyes, she took in a long breath and slowly let it out, trying to get herself to calm down enough to continue.

"I love you", she stated matter-of-factly. When he took a step closer to her, she lifted her hand as a sign for him to stay quiet. She knew she wouldn't get a confession of love from him so she just needed to say all the things she wanted to say before she lost her courage.

"I know we haven't been together all that long but that doesn't change it. And because I love you, you can hurt me more than other people can. More than Riley ever did, I didn't love him, I just convinced myself that I did because I wanted to, but with you I can't pretend anything. And because what I feel for you is real, the actual real thing, you can hurt me even without knowing more than anyone else can. I just... need to be able to trust you", she whispered the last words, staring straight into his eyes. She was looking so damn vulnerable, all the hurt and sorrow of her life reflecting in her eyes, but at the same time they were pleading for him to make it all better, take the hurt away.

"Buffy. Baby", he whispered and with two steps crossed the distance between them. He held her gaze, wanting her to know that he wasn't lying because intended to say the words that were rarely heard coming from him. "I'm sorry, I handled it wrong. But I didn't know how to tell you about it, I didn't know how you'd react", he tried to explain himself to her.

"Why did you take the case? Was it just an coincidence or what?" she asked with a frown, but there was no accusation in her voice.

"I saw his name and I wanted the case, I actually told my grandfather that I would handle it, that it was mine. I just wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I doubted you'd appreciate if I went and pummeled him into the ground so I figured I'd get to him through his job", he answered, he himself didn't know why he had felt the burning need to take the case and he wasn't willing to look too deeply into it, he wasn't ready. But as he noticed her face had softened and her eyes didn't have the angry spark in them, he let a crooked smile rise to his lips. "And it's less messy this way. I am a damn good lawyer when I bother with it. And am I sleeping on the couch tonight?"

Buffy stared at him, looking confused. "Huh? Couch? Why would you want to sleep on the couch?"

"I figured since we're having a fight and..." he started to answer but didn't get to finish as she stepped in.

"We're not having a fight. You'll know when we're having a fight and this isn't it. This is just a discussion with tears and evil glares involved", she stated with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips as she finished. But then she turned more serious, her eyes holding his gaze. "Just... No more secrets. Okay?"

Her voice showed her uncertainty and again she was looking so vulnerable and fragile that he wanted to kick himself. "No more secrets", he agreed and leaned forward, brushing a soft kiss across her lips. He was just testing the water, her face showed no traces of anger but he didn't want to bring it back with his actions. He watched as she jumped, startled and a feeling of worry took over his body.

"Buffy?" he whispered her name, reaching out to her. The smile rising to her lips did sooth the unwanted feeling inside him, but he was still worried until she took his hand and pressed it against her round stomach. He felt the strong kick against his palm and without even realizing it, a goofy smile rose to his lips. It wasn't the first time the baby had kicked but it never seized to amaze him. It held more power than any before and all he could do was to stare at her pregnant stomach, spellbound.

"This would be the place for me to say something really corny, but how'bout we skip that and get something to eat", she broke the silence and his eyes rose up to hers.

"Does that mean that I'll have to cook?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can do that if you're tired. That is if you don't mind being my guinea pig", she answered with a crooked smile. She really wasn't that bad of a cook when she put her mind to it, but usually she was too busy or too distracted to cook a eatable meal.

"I think I have just enough strength to feed you", he grinned but then turned more serious, looking at her with bedroom eyes that made the coldest heart melt. "Am I forgiven?" he asked and flashed her one of his charming half-smiles. Just looking at his beautiful face and that sexy smile on his lips, made her weak in the knees. How could she possibly stay mad at him?

"Depends on how good the food is", she answered but he could tell she was just teasing him as her eyes shone with mischief. His smile grew wider.

"You know I'm good", he answered, his voice low and seductive.

She let out an amused chuckle before she took his hand and started pulling him towards the kitchen. "Come on. Before I start wanting dessert", she said, she knew full well that if he kept smiling at her like that food would be the last thing in her mind.

"There's nothing wrong with dessert", he answered huskily, his hot breath hitting the back of her neck and affectively sending shivers running through her body.

"Food", she reminded him just as much as she did herself. He just chuckled softly and brushed his lips against the crook of her neck before walking past her into the kitchen. She watched his backside as he walked away, unconsciously she licked her lips and one thought was clear, she was definitely getting some dessert later.

.

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Just One Night

**Author:** Helmi1

**Rating:** M, this is not for kiddies or people who don't like a little smut with their fic.

**Pairing:** B/A, of course

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Buffy or Angel, if I did there would NOT have been the horror of C/A and spuffy. The fact that there was is all the proof you need to know I had nothing to do with the series'.

**A/N:** I know, I know, it's been a looong while since I updated, I was supposed to get this chapter out a week ago, but I've been without a internet connection for a week. Gotta love winter time. But here it is finally and I want to thank you all for being so patient with me and for the reviews, of course. Musie stays healthy because of them. But now, on with the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

Buffy rolled over without opening her eyes, a smile formed on her lips as she collided with a hard, warm body. Blindly she ran her fingers down his side, enjoying the feel of his skin and hard muscle under her fingertips. Her smile turned into a grin as he grabbed her hand, bringing it against his chest and kept it there, unmoving.

"Stop tickling me", Angel mumbled against his pillow. She opened her eyes and let out a short amused laugh before shifting closer to him.

"Sorry", she whispered against his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to the crook of his neck. She continued shedding small kisses to his neck and shoulder, smiling against his skin as his fingers tightened around her hand and he brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. Her lips traveled up his neck as she pulled her hand away from his and slowly moved it down his flat stomach to under the sheet. He let out a throaty groan as her fingers wrapped around his morning hard on, giving it a gentle squeeze. She grinned against his neck. "Good morning, lover", she whispered huskily to his ear and traced the shell with the tip of her tongue. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Very good so far." He took her hand into his, pulling it off his cock and turned around to face her. "Hey", he whispered with a lopsided smile. He placed her hands on the pillow above her head and claimed her lips with a kiss that started slowly, almost tentatively but soon turned more passionate and needy. He settled between her thighs, keeping his weight off of her by leaning into his arms while his fingers twined with hers.

When the need to breath came an issue, he playfully nipped at her lower lip and trailed small kisses down her neck as his hands moved down her arms. She arched against him, whispering his name in a breathy sigh as his hands covered her breasts, gently rubbing the mounds of soft flesh.

"I want you", she whispered into his ear before bringing her arms down and running her hands over his smooth back, feeling the strong muscles rippling under her fingertips. He grinned against the crook of her neck, she was getting impatient but he didn't want to just plunge in and rut like an animal, well he did, but he had more self-control than that.

"Easy there, baby. We have all day", he promised huskily and scraped his teeth across the spot he knew drove her crazy. But then the phone rang, interrupting the heated moment. Angel groaned and buried his head to the pillow next to her shoulder.

"Don't answer it", she said and brushed her lips against the side of his face, her hand moving down his back. With another groan, he lifted his head from the pillow, stole a quick kiss from her lips and reached for the cellphone that was on the nightstand. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the name and number that was on the screen.

"Shit!" he uttered as he saw who the caller was. He moved off of her and sat up, staring at the phone trying to make up his mind if he should answer it or not. He ran his fingers through his hair and pressed the button, bringing the phone to his ear. "What do you want", he answered to the phone, his voice indifferent.

Buffy rose up to lean back on her arms and watched him curiously. The longer he was on the phone, the more irritated he became, she could see the tension building in his shoulders and back. She reached out to him intending to sooth away some of the tension, but before she could touch him, he got up from the bed and grabbed his pants from the floor, pulling them on with angry moves. She watched as he walked out of the room, still talking to the phone with a harsh but controlled tone.

With a sigh Buffy got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She took a long shower and used even more time on drying her hair and getting dressed because she wanted to give Angel enough time to finish the phone call and calm down. When she went downstairs, it was quiet. She made her way to the kitchen where she found him making breakfast, his movements were hasty and the tension hadn't left his body that radiated something stronger than just simple irritation. Without saying anything she sat to the table and settled into watching him cook, something she usually enjoyed.

Finally Angel set a plate in front of her and took a seat across the table. For a long while Buffy watched as he played with his food, moving it from side to side with the fork. She bit her lower lip, almost breaking the skin till finally she broke the silence, "Okay, I can take this silence only for so long. Are you okay? Are you having a major meltdown?"

Angel raised his eyes from the plate to to her face and let out a dry chuckle. "I'm fine. And no, I'm not having a meltdown. The caller, it was Janine. My mother." He took a short pause and a humorless laugh fell from his lips. "She wants to meet me for lunch. Apparently she got bored with Paris and decided to visit LA."

Buffy didn't know what to say to that, she knew he had issues with his mother, but she couldn't have guessed that it was so bad that he would get this worked up over a simple phone call. "I'm sorry", she whispered uncertainly, she had a feeling he didn't want to talk about it.

He let out a long sigh and pushed his plate away, giving her his full attention. "No, don't be. It's just the usual bullshit between me and Janine. She never was the motherly type, the only reason I'm here is because she needed to get knocked up to trap my father. Kathy... she was a accident, grandfather found out and Janine couldn't get an abortion because of that, she was the only good thing that came out of that fiasco."

"Angel", Buffy whispered his name, chastising him and reached out for his hand, taking it into hers. He tried to pull it free, but she didn't let him. "Angel, you're a good thing too", she said, then frowned. "Okay, that sounded retarded, but you know what I mean. Don't put yourself down like that, you're a good man, sometimes little too arrogant, but you are the other good thing that came out of that marriage", she continued vehemently, her eyes challenging him to contradict her. He let out a humorless chuckle, his lips twisting into a grin.

"I think you're a little biased", he stated with a soft, teasing voice.

"Maybe. Only a little", she answered.

xxx

When Angel didn't show up after the meeting with his mother, Buffy figured he just needed some time to himself. He had been upset over a phone call so she couldn't even imagine what a meeting with her would do. But when it had been several hours and he hadn't called or answered her calls, she started to get worried.

Buffy was sitting in the living room, desperately trying to concentrate on the article she was reading. But she didn't seem to be succeeding, so with a tired sigh she put down the magazine and turned her gaze to the window. It was already dark. A frowned formed to her face as she looked at the clock on the wall. Deciding to find him even if she would have to harass his friends and search every bar in Los Angeles, she got up from the couch. She grabbed the car keys from the table along with her bag and flipped open her cellphone as she made her way to the door, dialing the number as she walked. She held it between her head and shoulder as she pulled on her coat and put the porch light on with her elbow before walking out the door, locking it behind her while juggling with the phone and purse. She cursed under her breath as she dropped the handbag, spilling everything all over the floor. Huffing in irritation she shut the phone, throwing it into the bag as Angel didn't answer his phone and started to gather her things from the porch floor.

She had already managed to get into the car when the phone started ringing. Quickly she dug it out of the purse and answered it immediately as she saw the caller was Angel. "Angel?"

"Yeah. It's me", answered Angel's slurred voice. Buffy frowned, he had been drinking and judging by the sound of his voice he had been drinking a lot. But she still couldn't help but feel relief taking over her body from the knowledge that he was still among the living.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine. Me and Jack have had a lovely evening", he answered and Buffy could hear him take a healthy swig out of a bottle.

"Jack?" she asked with a frown.

"Daniels", came the answer with a almost giddy giggle following it. "We're old, goo-od friends, me and Jack."

She heard him take another long drink from the bottle. "Where are you? I'll come and get you home."

"Don't! Don't come. I've been drinking. Drinking a lot. I'm just gonna sleep it off. Here. Right here", he slurred and she heard the leather creak as he laid down.

"Where?" she repeated the question.

"At my place. Don't come here. I don't want... I don't want you to be here when I'm... uhm... like - like this."

"Angel, I'm already in the car, I could", she started, but he interrupted her.

"No. Don't come here. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, he hung up. For a long while Buffy just sat in the car, trying to make up her mind if she should go to his place despite his request not to. Finally she removed the key from the ignition and stepped out of the car. Suddenly she felt tired, the relief of knowing that he was okay seemed to have taken the edge off, but she doubted she would be getting much sleep since she always slept better with him next to her.

xxx

Buffy took a deep breath before opening the front door and stepping in. She had decided to let herself in instead of ringing the bell thinking Angel might have been still sleeping it off. Her hunch wasn't right since she found him sitting in the living room, still a little drunk. Her gaze ran over the room, it was in terrible condition, things had been thrown around and there were empty whiskey and beer bottles littering the floor.

"Hey", she greeted softly. The grim look on his face softened and he turned to look at her with a drunken grin.

"Hey yourself", he answered and got up from the sofa, taking few staggering steps closer to her.

"Are you still drunk?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not much. But I wish I was because..." Angel didn't get to finish what he was about to say when a dark haired woman in her fifties walked into the room with a distasteful look on her face. Buffy took a quick look at her, her wrinkles had been straightened with botox and plastic surgery, and it was clear she hadn't stopped with just one improvement.

"You really should hire a maid, Angelus, this place is filthy. And considering on how much money you're sitting on, you shouldn't be living in a small dump like this", the woman said with a grimace, then her cold blue eyes fell on Buffy. "Well, well", she drawled and gave Buffy a long scrutinizing look, then turned her eyes to Angel.

"Janine is here", Angel finished what he had been saying, ignoring his mother.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend?" Janine asked and again ran her eyes over Buffy, her gaze lingering on the blonde's pregnant stomach.

"Didn't plan on it", Angel stated, then sighed and did the introductions. "Buffy, this is Janine Ellsworth, at the moment. It's hard to keep up as her last name keeps changing. Janine, this is Buffy Summers, my girlfriend."

Buffy gave the woman a sweet smile and offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you", she said politely.

Janine just looked at the offered hand like it was another life form, then raised her cool eyes to Buffy's face. "I wouldn't say that", she stated, dismissing her and turning her attention to Angel. "She's young. And obviously not good for you since you're already drunk in the middle of the day."

Angel gritted his teeth, his whole presence darkening from her words. "The reason why I'm drunk right now is you", he growled, but Janine just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Angelus. Don't be such a dram queen", she scoffed, then turned her eyes back to Buffy eying her with a look of superiority. "So, you're the little girl after my son's money", she said airily and once again ran her gaze over Buffy's body. "You don't look like much, you aren't even fit to be a trophy wife."

Buffy glared at the irritating woman, her teeth digging into her lip so she wouldn't say anything back to her. Forcing her teeth out of her lip, she turned to Angel whose dark eyes were glaring at his mother, he looked like he was ready to say something and it wasn't suitable to children's ears. "I'm gonna go and make some coffee", she said to him and quickly fled the room before anyone said anything to it. She needed to get far away from the bitch that was Angel's mother because she didn't want to make things even more difficult between the two and she didn't know how long she could have kept herself silent.

"You always were easily fooled", Janine stated, looking at the now closed door with a distasteful look on her face.

"I have never been easily fooled, you're confusing me with father. The baby is mine and I don't give a flying shit of what you think", Angel answered, keeping his voice cool and collected.

"So it was just an accident that she got pregnant?" she asked, making quotation marks in the air when she said the word accident. The tone of her voice made it clear what she thought of the matter.

"You're confused again, she's not you", he stated, his dark eyes drilling into her showing his resentment. She voiced a very unladylike snort.

"Don't kid yourself, Angelus. You're sitting on a lot of money and once the old man kicks the bucket you'll inherit it all, so don't lull yourself into the illusion that that gold digger is with you just because of your wonderful personality."

"Why this sudden concern?" Angel asked giving the woman a scrutinizing look. It had been nearly a year since he had even heard of his mother and he preferred it that way.

"You are my son", Janine answered like it was obvious.

He let out a dry chuckle, his lips turning into a sarcastic grin. "I haven't been your son since the day you lost the custody to Daniel along with the alimony."

"Don't play the victim, Angelus, it doesn't suit you", she said coolly, her eyes narrowing.

"It doesn't suit you either, mother dear", he answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm that clearly irked the woman.

"Angelus", she chastised, trying her best to sound like a loving mother who had just been insulted. Angel just looked heavenwards, clearly not buying her theatrics. Seeing he wasn't believing her, she turned serious. "I am your mother and as such I am warning you about that girl. The bastard probably isn't even yours."

Angel turned away, like he couldn't stand to look at her and made his way to the bar, pouring himself a drink from a bottle that still had some alcohol in it. For a while he just stared into the glass, he knew it would do no good, but it was the standard reaction to his mother's visit. He swallowed the alcohol with two gulps and turned to his mother. "Why the fuck did you have to come here now?" he questioned, his voice dead calm but his eyes were storming with anger.

"What's wrong with this time?" Janine asked nonchalantly.

"You know perfectly well what day today is", he answered gritting his teeth. He eyed the woman before him like he wanted to strangle her, his hand curled into a fist and he had to take a deep breath so he wouldn't smash it into a wall.

"It's been ten years already, Angelus. Why can't you just forget it?" she sighed.

"Forget it? Just fucking get over it?!" he questioned with his voice rising. "On the anniversary of my sister's death YOU have the nerve to tell me to just forget it. It's your fucking fault that she's dead!"

Janine let out a overdramatic gasp, raising her hand to her chest. "It wasn't my fault", she swore.

Angel growled and took a menacing step closer to her, but his voice was eerily calm when he spoke. "Leave. Right now."

"Angelus!" Janine said his name with false bravado, the coldness he was radiating was scaring her and she knew she had gone too far since the memory of his sister was sacred to him, but still she wasn't willing to back down just like that.

"Now", Angel ground out, his voice low and dark. For a short moment they just stared into each others eyes, testing who was the one to back down, but realizing she wasn't going to win this one, that she had stepped over the line, Janine huffed in irritation, she grabbed her purse and walked out the door, closing it with a bang.

The moment the door closed, Angel hit the wall with all the strength he had. His fist sank into the wall causing agonizing pain to shoot through him, taking over his whole arm. Slowly he pulled his first out of the dent he had created and looked at the bloody hand like it didn't belong to him. Blood was seeping from the cuts and the pain was clear as his mind and body wasn't numbed with alcohol anymore, but all he could do was stare.

Buffy's soft gasp brought him back to reality, drawing his gaze to her. Her eyes were glued on the bloody hand and her lips parted in shock. Breaking out of the stupor, she crossed the distance between them and reached out to him, but didn't dare to touch his hand in the fear of hurting him. She wanted to ask what had happened, but when she saw the hole in the wall she ditched the question.

"We're going to a hospital", she stated, but he shook his head.

"No. Don't need one", he stated, the pain was shooting through him with agonizing clarity as the fog caused by the alcohol had cleared up, but he welcomed it. Buffy's eyes narrowed and she openly glared at him.

"It's probably broken, so we're going to a hospital and that's final", she repeated, her voice leaving no room for negotiation.

xxx

Some hours later Buffy and Angel were sitting on the living room couch at her house. Like she had suspected, his hand was broken and now covered with a cast. Despite the pain he hadn't had any painkillers because there was still alcohol in his bloodstream, so she did her best to distract him from the pain as she encouraged him to talk to her, get the things that were bothering him off his chest.

Angel took her hand into his good one and pressed a soft kiss to the knuckles. He let out a long breath, he knew Buffy wanted to know the whole story, but he wasn't sure if he could tell it to her. "The drawing of Kathy at my place", he started quietly, his fingers curling around hers. "It's made from a photo. Actually it was all there was left of her. My parents didn't get along even when she was born, but it all exploded when Kathy died. Janine didn't feel any chains of responsibility and father drank himself to death. For him it was just too hard to see any reminder of Kathy, so he destroyed everything, every photo, every stuffed animal... he burned it all, nearly burned the whole house as he built the fire in her bedroom. I wasn't even ten when she died, but I can still remember every damn thing about her."

He let out a ragged breath and pulled his hand away from hers. He wouldn't look at her, he knew she was watching him with those huge hazel green eyes full of sympathy that he didn't want, he didn't want or need her to feel sorry for him, to pity him.

"How did she... pass away?" she asked quietly, then quickly added, "You don't have to answer that."

"She drowned, fell into a pool. I came home from Wesley's house and found her there. She was home alone because Janine had decided to meet her latest boyfriend. She didn't know how to swim, I was going to teach her that summer", he answered, letting out a breath he had been holding. Suddenly he sat up straight and made a move to stand up. "I need a drink," he stated to himself, the memories had come flooding back and he needed something to numb them again.

Buffy reached out, her fingers wrapping around his wrist and affectively stopped him from getting up from the couch. He turned to look at her with questioning eyes. "Please don't", she whispered.

He just stared at her pleading face and he stayed silent as she cradled his hand between hers. Slowly his eyes drifted down to her stomach and he slid off the couch, falling down to his knees on the floor before her. She didn't move or say anything, she just watched as he moved her shirt out of the way and pressed his ear against the bare skin, listening carefully. Tentatively she lowered her hand to his head, slowly running her fingers through his hair. She could see that he was deep in thought and she didn't want to interrupt him.

At last he lifted his head and raised his eyes from her stomach to her face, there was so much emotion in his dark eyes that it made her want to weep. "I want to be a good father", he stated and turned his gaze back to the proof that a part of him was growing inside her. He spread his fingers over the pronounced bump. Meeting his mother had brought back memories that he thought he had forgotten, or at least hoped that he had.

"You will be", Buffy assured him, her voice showing her conviction. He didn't say anything, just lowered his head back to her stomach. She wasn't sure if he believed her. He had just shared something painful about his past that he so rarely wanted to talk about and she knew without saying that he was afraid he might turn out to be like his parents, so she didn't want to push the matter. At least not until he was feeling less vulnerable.

.

To be continued....


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back. Thank you very much for the reviews and being so patient with me. I know it's been a long time since I've updated this or Ghost of the past, but I've had some happenings in my life that have kept me from writing and on top of that I've had a major writer's block. Or is it writer's block if you know what you want to write, but just don't get it out like you'd want? Well, what ever it is, it's annoying. But I've finally finished this chapter and I'm still working on my other fics, I haven't abandoned any of them and this time I'm not gonna promise anything because it always seems to jinx it. But anyway, here's the new chapter, finally.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

"I can't go out tonight", Buffy sighed to the phone and leaned back in her chair. Her gaze traveled around her office, it wasn't as much loved place as it had been before she met Angel.

"Why not?" Faith asked suspiciously. "Just because you're knocked up doesn't mean you can't go out, you'll be my designated driver."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That really doesn't make it any more tempting. Besides, I'm having dinner with Angel and I'm cooking", she answered and frowned as she heard Faith's uncontrollable laughter coming from the other end. Again she rolled her eyes and let the brunette have her fun, soon the laughing turned into giggling and finally into just hiccups. "Would you stop that? It really isn't that funny and I'm not that bad of a cook. Remember Thanksgiving few years ago when my mom wasn't home and we had to make our own dinner."

"Yeah, that was a great dinner. But the party afterwards was even better. I think", Faith answered thoughtfully, truthfully she didn't remember much about the time after she stole Mr. Giles' brandy and hit the Bronze, the next morning she woke up in a motel room in Las Vegas, thankfully not married.

"Yeah, I bet. But it proves that I can cook. I just don't do it very often. And now Angel is helping me", she said with a grin. Suddenly she had a mental image of whipped cream and Angel's naked chest.

"Oh really", Faith drawled, pulling her out of her inner fantasies.

Buffy was grateful for the interruption when there was a quick knock on the door and Gloria peeked in. "Hold on", she said to the phone and pressed the speaker against her shoulder, turning her attention to the woman at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a insufferable woman that wants to see you. She's not a buyer and she looks like she doesn't have any of her original parts left", she explained quickly, after raising three boys with only four years age difference between the youngest and oldest she didn't loose her temper easily, but the woman in the gallery was seriously testing her patience.

Buffy groaned, that sounded like Angel's mother. "Okay, I'll come and see her", she promised almost painfully. With a grateful smile Gloria closed the door and returned to the guest, even though she did it reluctantly. Buffy lifted the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that. Angel's mother is here, so I have to go."

"The queen bitch herself is there? Okay, I'll let you go to face the mother-in-law. Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it", Buffy muttered. "Okay, I'm gonna go, I'll call you back later. Bye."

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath before getting up from the chair and walking out the door. The sight of Angel's mother stranding in her gallery, looking at a painting with a disdainful look on her face made her stop, she hated the feeling of vulnerability the woman created in her. Suddenly Janine turned to look at her, her cold blue eyes once again running over her body before stopping to her face.

"Cozy little shop you've got here, Bunny", she stated and walked over to her.

Buffy bit into her cheek and took a mental calming breath before correcting, "It's Buffy."

Janine looked at her like she had suddenly spoken in Swahili. "What is?"

"My name. It is not Bunny, Fluffy or Bonnie, it's Buffy."

"Well, it's your loss, my dear", Janine dismissed it and once more let her gaze travel around the room before stopping at Buffy's face. "I'd like to talk without the hired help listening", she stated giving Gloria a dismissive glance.

Buffy's fingernails dug into her palms as she fought for self-control to keep herself from snapping at the woman, she could take the jabs directed at her but going after Gloria was too much. "We can do that in my office", she answered, her voice strained. She sent a apologetic look to Gloria and led Janine into her office, closing the door firmly as the woman breezed past her.

"Hmh. Figures", the older woman said to herself as her gaze traveled around the room and stopped at the photos on the desk.

"So, you wanted to talk to me", Buffy said, going straight to the point. She stood up straighter and folded her arms in front of her like a shield that protected her from the woman's venom. Slowly Janine turned to look at her with a crooked smile on her lips.

"So straight to business. I knew what you are the moment I saw you. Just name your price."

"What?" Buffy asked with a frown, she was sure she had to have heard wrong.

"Don't play innocent with me, little girl, just say how much it will take to get you off my son's back", Janine said glaring at the blond and dug a checkbook out of her handbag. She glanced at the desk and grabbed a pen from the surface, clicking it ready before turning her expectant eyes back to Buffy who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, I'm not for sale. I love Angel and we're going to have a baby together. If he wants to get rid of me, all he needs to do is to say it's over, but if he doesn't then I'm not going anywhere", Buffy said matter-of-factly while she did her best not to openly glare at the older woman. She kept reminding herself that this was Angel's mother and murder was very wrong, it was a mantra that was playing in her head.

Janine stared back at her for a moment and then let out a dramatic sigh, glancing heavenwards. "Oh dear Lord, you're one of those", Janine sighed and glanced heavenwards. "This is even worse than I thought." She turned her gaze back to Buffy, now dead serious. "Believe me, honey, he's just like his father, he won't settle for one woman. You seem like the doe-eyed little girl who would believe into everlasting true love that I pity you enough to warn you: keep away from my son. You're not getting his money and you won't be his 'only one'", she said, her cool eyes digging into Buffy's.

"I appreciate your concern", Buffy finally answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "But I think I'll take my chances with Angel."

"Well, what ever you choose to do, girly, just remember you're a temporary amusement for him", she said dismissively and turned to take her purse from the desk. She turned back to Buffy and continued with a lighter tone, "Well, this was a lovely little meeting. We should do it again some time. But then again, I reckon we won't be seeing each other again, the next time I see my son he will have a new plaything and I really don't care where you will be then. Goodbye, Bunny."

And without waiting for a response, she walked past her and out of the office. Buffy let out a tired sigh and ran her hand through her hair, suddenly she was feeling drained of all energy. She walked around the desk and heavily sat down to the chair, closing her eyes in relief as she toed off her shoes. Her thoughts drifted off to Angel and to the things his mother said. Should she tell him about the visit, he was already upset with his mother so wouldn't it only make it worse? But truth was the best way, she didn't want him to find out about it through someone else and then feel like she had been keeping secrets.

With a frustrated sigh she opened her eyes, her gaze landing on a framed picture of her and Angel with a ultrasound picture placed to the corner of it. Without even noticing it, she frowned, Janine's words haunted her and her old insecurities resurfaced. Could Angel stay faithful to her? He had admitted that she was his first real girlfriend and that he had had his share of women, but she was also sure that he loved her even though he hadn't said the words. Mentally she kicked herself, she had to trust him and he had not given her any reason not to. Who did she trust more, the man she loved or his mother who obviously didn't like her?

It was an easy decision. She grabbed the phone, dialed Angel's private cellphone number and waited. "Hey, baby", came Angel's voice from the other end, creating a smile to her lips and causing a surge of lust run through her body.

xxx

Buffy walked through the front door and quickly shed her jacket, draping it over a chair. Without even noticing it, she smiled as she saw Angel walking towards her. "Hey", she said softly and brushed a quick kiss across his lips.

"I think I deserve better than that after a long day of hard work", he said with a smirk and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush against him. He cupped her cheek with his large hand and lowered his lips to hers, claiming her with a passionate kiss that made her toes curl. Her hand traveled up his chest and over his shoulder to the back of his neck, her fingers running through his dark hair. She felt his arms circle around her, pulling her even closer to his body and she moaned into the kiss as she felt his hardening member press against her.

When oxygen became an issue, she reluctantly broke the kiss, but didn't pull away. "I so needed that", she murmured against his lips and flashed him a soft smile. It felt like all the work stress and her brief meeting with his mother was washed away by a simple kiss.

"Hard day at the office, dear?" Angel asked with a smirk, he couldn't resist adding the overly sugary endearment.

"You could say that", she answered, choosing to ignore the sarcastic tone of his voice as he said the word 'dear'. "How'bout that dinner?" she changed the subject and took a few steps back. The look he gave her, told her she hadn't been all that smooth, but he didn't ask more questions and she was glad that he didn't.

"Yeah, how'bout that", he drawled with a low voice and wrapped his arms around her from behind, guiding her towards the kitchen while he nibbled at her ear.

"Seriously, I'm getting hungry", she whined, but soon let out a breathy moan as his lips traveled down to her neck, finding just the right spot.

"So am I", he answered against her neck, his voice low and sensual.

A shiver ran through her and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning again. "For food", she clarified and stepped out of his arms and away from temptation. "For now anyway", she added with a crooked smile and hurried to the kitchen.

"Vixen", he accused and followed her, finding her already setting ingredients to the tabletop. He was about to step behind her and continue where they left off just a minute ago, but she turned around and placed a pot into his hand.

"You can do the pasta", she stated and gave him a stern look before turning back to the foods that were waiting.

"You are an evil woman, miss Summers", he stated glancing at the pot that he held in his hand. She looked at him over her shoulder and a crooked smile formed on her lips.

"I know. Now start boiling", she ordered, not loosing the smile.

"Yes, ma'am", he answered with a mock-salute and took a step back. They settled into a comfortable silence as they worked together, Angel doing his best with just one hand. Occasionally he stepped behind her, trapping her between his arms as he stirred the sauce and placed seductive kisses to her neck before returning to his own job.

His arm wound around her waist, his bandaged hand resting on her round stomach as he reached for the spatula. "You're distracting me", she complained as his lips brushed against her cheek. She thrust her elbow back, gently jabbing him into the ribs, and turned to halfheartedly glare at him as he grinned unrepentantly.

"Am I?" he asked innocently, but didn't even bother to try to look it.

"Yes, you are. You were supposed to be helping me to make this food edible, not distract me from it. Set the table or something."

He chuckled, causing her whole body heat up from the sound. "Bossy", he said and without even looking at him she knew he had a sexy grin on his lips. "I like it when you boss me around", he whispered to her ear before taking a step back and starting to set the table.

"Voila!" Buffy exclaimed with pride in her voice as she turned the heat off the stove.

"That smells nice", Angel said from behind her. She turned around and gave him a playful glare.

"Just nice? It smells delicious."

"Yes, it does", he amended and placed a quick kiss to her cheek as he reached past her and took the frying pan to the table. He pulled back a chair for her and took a seat from across the table.

"How's your hand?" she asked as she sat down and nodded at his bandaged hand.

"It's okay", he answered, his voice dismissive. But she wasn't satisfied with it.

"Okay? How 'okay'? Okay as in 'I'm high from painkillers'-okay or 'It hurts but I'm pretending it doesn't cause I'm too manly to complain'-okay?"

A grin tucked at his lips as he watched her wait for his answer. "I wouldn't say I'm high. I know perfectly well what I'm doing", he answered putting the topic down to rest. "But now that you have asked about my hand, I'll ask about your day, you sounded like you had something on your mind when you called."

Suddenly her plate looked very interesting. She knew she should tell him about his mother's visit, but she was hoping that it would be later, much later. She glanced at him as she pushed around the food on her plate and sighed when he raised an eyebrow, looking at her expectantly.

"Your mother came to the gallery today", she finally answered.

Angel's eyes darkened at the mention of his mother. "What the fuck did she want?" he growled.

"Wanted to know how much money it would take for me to break up with you", she muttered her answer.

Angel's fingers curled into a fist and angrily he threw his fork down to the plate with a loud clank, he had a creeping feeling that in his anger the silverware would experience worse fate than his fist did. "She has no right to mess with my life", he ground out, but as he noticed the guilty look on her face he took long calming breaths, he didn't want to scare her. Once he had himself under control, he spoke more calmly, "What did she say to you?"

"Not much. Just asked what my price is and when I wasn't for sale, told me you would never stay faithful to me", she answered like it was no big deal, but he wasn't fooled. He suspected she was more distressed over Janine's suggestion that he wouldn't stay faithful to her than she was over the offered payoff.

"Buffy", he whispered her name, drawing her eyes to his and reached out over the table, curling his fingers around her hand. "Honey, Janine doesn't know shit. She is not a part of my life and she doesn't know me, never has. And she knows even less about us, of what you mean to me", he said softly, looking into her eyes to show her he was being sincere.

Her eyes widened and slowly a smile rose to her lips, she was one step away from actually crying. It hadn't been an actual confession of love, but it was close enough and now she was even more convinced that he did love her even if he had trouble saying the words. Angel gave her a small smile and lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles before lowering it back to the table.

"The food's getting cold", he stated like he wasn't suddenly changing the subject and turned his gaze down to the plate in front of him.

xxx

After dinner Angel told Buffy to go and take a shower while he would do the dishes. After a short debate whether or not he was sweet, she did as told and went upstairs, unbuttoning her blouse while climbing up the stairway. As she stepped into the bedroom, she removed her skirt and was heading to the bed to get her nightie from under the covers when she noticed the velvet covered box on the pillow. Just the sight of it made her heart race and the only sound she could hear was the drumming of her heartbeat. Slowly she approached the bed, almost as if the box would suddenly jump at her.

"Open it. It won't bite", came Angel's voice from the door. Buffy spun around to face him, gasping in surprise.

"Bite?" she asked confused, staring at him with a matching expression.

"Open it", Angel repeated with a grin and nodded at the bed. She turned very slowly and reached for the box, her hand moving almost cautiously. She picked it up and gasped as she opened the lid, finding a beautiful ring in the box, an engagement ring. Her eyes snapped to Angel who had walked further into the room. Again she looked at the ring in her hand, then turned back to Angel.

"I thought you said you're not high", she said and turned her attention back to the ring.

"I'm not. I know exactly what I'm doing", he answered, staring into her eyes to let her know he was being serious. Then he continued, pronouncing every word with every step he took closer to her, "I want to marry you."

She was speechless, all she could do was stare at the man that was now standing right in front of her.

"Say something", he told her, getting a little worried by her silence. She opened her mouth to do just that, but when she didn't know what to say, she closed it again. She closed her eyes, taking a long breath before opening them, her gaze landing on his. Finally she found her voice.

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Because of the baby?" she asked almost afraid to know, now that she had voiced the question she wasn't all that sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"No", he answered without a hint of doubt in his voice. He pulled her into his arms, staring right into her hazel green eyes. "Not because of the baby. I want to marry you because of you. And because of me. I want my life to be with you." He glanced down at the ring that was still in the box, a wry smile forming to his lips. "I'm not into all that romantic bullshit, I'm not gonna hide a diamond ring into a cake or any shit like that. It's simple, I want to marry you, Buffy Summers. You've already met my grandfather and Janine, it won't get any worse than that."

She looked at him with teary eyes, not knowing what to say. She took a deep, calming breath and smiled. "Okay, we're telling the cleaned up version of this to the fat grandchildren", she stated and wiped away the tears that were trying to escape.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, he couldn't believe how nervous he was.

"Yes", she answered, a bright smile breaking to her face.

A look of relief and happiness washed over his face and he pulled her against him, shedding soft kisses around her face before his lips crashed against hers, pouring all his feelings into that one kiss. His fingers moved down her arm, his touch just a soft caress against her skin. She moaned into the kiss as his hand kept traveling down and his fingers curled around her hand that was still holding onto the velvet covered box. Gently he removed it from her grip and broke the kiss. They were both left breathless by the kiss.

Slowly she opened her eyes and watched from under her lashes as he removed the ring from the plush padding and took her hand, slowly sliding the ring into her finger. He raised his gaze to her face and their eyes met, a single tear rolled down her cheek and she gave him a happy smile, fighting against more tears of happiness that were threatening to surface. As a reaction to her show of happiness, a beautiful smile lit Angel's face and he pulled her into his arms, claiming her lips with a series of passionate kisses. The urgent need and desire was like a heavy cloud surrounding them and he forced himself to slow down, she had just agreed to marry him, the occasion needed something more than just a quick sating of their hunger for each other. He released her lips and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her mouth. She let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment.

"I will make you happy, I promise", he whispered against the side of her face.

"I know", she answered just as quietly with a teary smile on her face. His lips brushed against her cheek before once again finding her lips, kissing her softly. He didn't hurry the kiss and neither did she, he kept it sweet and full of love, silently saying the words he couldn't voice. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even notice his hands traveling up her sides and removing her blouse, dropping it to the floor.

Slowly he guided her towards the bed, his fingers sliding the strap of her bra down from her shoulder as she unbuttoned his shirt. He lowered her to the bed and watched with hungry eyes as she removed her bra and panties and crawled further into the it. With quick jerky movement he took off his own clothes, nearly ripping the shirt off his body and once he had rid himself of his clothing he joined her in the bed, all haste leaving his body as he captured her lips with a loving kiss.

His hands moved up her round stomach to her full breasts, cupping the tender mounds and he smiled against her lips as she let out a small gasp from the contact. Gently he massaged the soft globes, teased the nipples till they were hard peaks and only then he let his hands travel down her body and his lips trail down her neck, shedding wet kisses to the sensitive skin. He took his time as he moved down her body, paying extra attention to her breasts. He relished on the soft whimpers and sighs she voiced and the small writhing movements that only made him work harder to bring her pleasure. His hands circled around her round stomach before slowly moving further down her body, softly caressing her thighs and hips, but always staying away from the place she needed him.

"Angel, please", she whispered and moaned as his teeth scraped against one nipple before releasing it from his mouth. He flashed her an arrogant smirk before returning to what he had been doing, all too slowly kissing his way down her stomach to the juncture of her thighs. She shifted under him, trying to get closer to him, begging him to give her some kind of release from the delicious torture he was giving her. It felt like his hands were everywhere, touching every inch of her body except where she needed him. He settled between her thighs, his hands traveling up her firm thighs, nudging them further apart. The sight of her naked sex, glistering from arousal made his mouth water. He raised his eyes to hers and gave her a sexy smirk.

"So fucking beautiful", he said with a gruff voice and then lowered his mouth down to her sex, softly kissing the swollen lips before swirling his tongue around her clit, making her cry out his name. As he licked and kissed her, his hand slid down her body to between her thighs, his fingers teased her opening before pushing one digit inside her, moving in and out of her wet heat as he sucked on the small bundle of nerves.

She reached out to him, moaning his name as she buried her hand into his dark hair, her fingers curling around the short strands as a ripple of hot pleasure ran through her. He could tell she was getting closer to her first orgasm and it only made him work harder, not leave a spot untouched as he ate at her delicate flesh. He added another finger inside her, his long digits finding the spot his tongue couldn't reach and gently he stroked the elusive g-spot as he mercilessly teased her clit.

"Angel! Please, I need you", she breathed, not above begging, his talented tongue and fingers were driving her crazy. He took mercy on her and quickly drove her up to the first peak, gently biting her clit and sending her crashing to the abyss. Her whole body stilled as hot pleasure ran through her, curling her toes and she let out a keening cry followed by his name said in a soft breathy whisper.

He licked away every trace of her release and brushed a soft kiss to her mound before lifting his head up. A conceited smirk rose to his lips as he watched her try to steady her breathing, her eyes were closed and her hair was a messy disarray with long wet locks glued to her skin. Slowly he crawled up her body and pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving to lay beside her. She opened her eyes and gave him a lazy, very satisfied smile.

"That was..." she started, but stopped to take a long breath of air.

"Just an overture", he finished for her and claimed her lips with a passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips as he coaxed her to shift to her side and moved to lay behind her, his rock hard cock jutting against her backside. He released her lips and started shedding slow, wet kisses around her neck and shoulder. She reached out for him, her fingers wrapping around his hard member and slowly she started stroking him, making him groan deep in his chest. His eyes screwed tightly shut and he buried his face into her shoulder, trying to get himself under control as she kept pumping his cock.

"Baby", he chastised and grabbed her wrist, seizing her hand. "I want to be inside you", he whispered against her ear. Her eyes closed and a moan fell from her lips, her whole body was humming with need for him.

"Yes", she breathed, not even realizing it. She felt his lips on her neck, kissing the sensitive skin. She turned her head so she could see him and reached out for him, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips as she felt the tip of his cock press against her opening. Slowly he pushed forward, his eyes closing firmly as her tight heat surrounded him and they moaned in unison as he thrust all the way inside her. She took his hand into hers, threading her fingers through his and brushed a kiss across their entwined hands before turning her head enough to kiss him again. They started to move together in a slow, languid pace, his thrusts shallow and his kisses sweet.

He unwound his fingers from hers and ever so slowly glided them along her arm to her shoulder, making her shiver from the soft touch. His lips strayed away from hers, pressing a sweet kiss to the side of her mouth before continuing down her neck to her shoulder as his hand moved down her body. She gasped as his fingers touched her sensitive clit, teasing and gently rubbing it in the same slow pace as he moved inside her. She turned her head and reached out to him, her hand burying itself to his hair as he claimed her lips with a slow, but passionate kiss.

She was moaning against his lips, her whole body was like on fire from the sensations he was creating and he could tell she was nearing her second peak, her inner muscles were rippling around him in a way that made him wonder if he would last any longer. But he didn't want to cum before she did, so he doubled his efforts to bring her to release. Her hand curled into a fist, tightly gripping the sheets and she cried out his name as hot waves of pure pleasure coursed through her body. As her inner muscles squeezed and rippled around his hard member, he let go of the diminutive hold of self-control he had and with a deep groan released his seed inside her.

Buffy was still humming from the orgasm when he pulled out of her, pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and gently pulled her to lay in his arms. Her hand rose up to his chest, her finger lazily running circles on the sweat slicked skin as she snuggled against his hard body. She let out a soft sigh of deep satisfaction and pressed a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes, enjoying the moment.

For a good while he just watched her, he could finally admit to himself that asking her to marry him hadn't been all because of his grandfather's ultimatum, he actually wanted to be with her because he had gotten to know her, because she was unlike any woman he knew and he felt something towards her that he refused to think about because it would end up hurting them both. Shaking away his wildly running thoughts, he focused on her, only then noticing that as her hand had stopped moving, now just resting against his chest, his own hand had smoothed down her body and was running slow circles on her pregnant stomach. Lazily she opened her eyes, raising her gaze up to his face. A crooked smile rose to his lips, his dark eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I guess this is one of the parts that's gonna need some censuring, huh?"

She smiled back at him. "Definitely", she agreed.

.

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Once again, thank you for the reviews and for being so patient with me, you really keep me going even when I feel like my brain has stopped working. Thankfully this chapter didn't take as long to finish as the last one. Actually I had this ready four days ago (not much a comfort, I know), but couldn't post it because I haven't had internet connection for five days, I changed a crappy company and it turns out the new one works even less (I think the fresh snow messed with the links and they couldn't be fixed sooner because of the weekend, at least that's what happened in the fall when there were some storms). But anyway, here's the new chapter, finally.

**A/N2:** Sorry, Sarah Zitter, I couldn't e-mail you back because I don't know your e-mail address, doesn't leave web or e-mail address' to reviews. There's less than ten chapters left so it won't be too long till your questions about the baby will be answered.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

For several weeks it had been quiet, Daniel hadn't been on his case and had actually given him a pair of light blue baby shoes. Angel wasn't sure if that meant that he wanted his first great grandchild to be a boy or that he knew the sex of the baby. Either way, Angel was happy and content, and unlike he had feared he still found Buffy unbelievably sexy. In other words, everything was too perfect. Too quiet.

With a sigh Angel pushed a stack of papers away from his line of sight and rubbed his tired eyes. Hank Summers had done everything he could to postpone the court day and Angel was getting tired of waiting, he kept double checking everything he had worked out because he was not willing to lose the case. Working was actually hard work.

The day before he had met Hank's client, warned him that if he didn't get another lawyer he was going to lose everything he had, but the man had just laughed at him, repeating what Hank had said about his abilities. A smirk rose to Angel's lips, it was actually to his advantage that nobody believed he could get the job done.

His eyes drifted down to his hand, the simple masculine engagement ring caught his eye. He still couldn't believe he was engaged and that it didn't bother him, didn't fill his insides with fear. He almost chuckled out loud as he remembered his friends reaction when they saw the ring on his finger. He hadn't seen Gunn that disappointed since he lost 2 000 dollars in a gambling den, while Doyle was already planning the bachelor party. Angel chuckled and shook his head, shaking the thoughts away before concentrating back to his work.

xxx

Buffy was on a cloud number nine despite the fickle artist whose work was going to be on her next showing. No matter how much the man bitched, it didn't spoil her good mood, all she had to do was to look at her engagement ring and the smile returned to her face. After finally getting rid of the man, she was sitting in her office going through the polaroids of his latest work. She was feeling a little guilty of the fact that her work hadn't played such a big part of her life after she started seeing Angel as it had before she met him. Suddenly the former workaholic was waiting for the minute she could leave her office, lock the doors and go home to her fiancé.

Buffy shook her head, trying to shake thoughts of Angel out of her head so she could get some work done. She frowned at the picture she was looking at, hormone induced thoughts of naked Angel were so much more pleasant than the semi-ugly painting that was going to mess with the whole arrangement of the others. Quickly she changed the photo, deciding to stress about it later.

There was a quick knock on the door and as Buffy raised her gaze from the photos, she saw Faith walking in. "It's lunch time already?" she asked with surprise, then glanced at the small clock on her desk.

"Yep", Faith answered and threw a brown paper bag to the desk.

"What did you bring?" Buffy asked while reaching for the bag.

"A chicken salad and a yogurt for you, a beef sandwich and coke for me", Faith answered and grabbed the bag, quickly placing its content to the desk. She grabbed her sandwich, unwrapped it from the paper and took a big bite of it in the time that Buffy managed to just open the container of her salad.

"Spike asked me to tag along on the tour with him and the boys", Faith announced, her mouth still half full. Buffy raised her gaze to the brunette, her lunch momentarily forgotten.

"You're not thinking of going, are you? Cause I doubt it would sit well with Dru. Remember the last time she suspected there was something between you and Spike, she almost scratched your eyes out."

"She's not going, they're on their off-period at the moment", Faith answered with a dismissive wave of a hand.

"You know that doesn't mean anything, they'll be back together next month. She'll see someone else, he will see someone else and then he'll write another song about it and Dru will come back to him, that's how it always goes", Buffy said matter-of-factly and Faith nodded in agreement, making a disgusted face.

"Yeah. It was funny the first time, but during the next five to seven times it started to get old."

"But promise me you'll still reconsider going to the tour, Dru is unpredictable and just between us two, I think she's a little crazy too. Besides wouldn't it be a little awkward between you and Brad since you two... you know.,,"

"Slept together?" Faith finished for her helpfully. Buffy nodded and Faith shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe. But it was just sex, I know it and he should know it. Although he did get strangely clingy before I split", she finished with another shrug. "And I didn't say I was going, I'm just thinking about it. I have some paintings that need to be finished, but life can't be all work and no play."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the brunette and decided to concentrate back to her lunch.

A small glimmer of light caught Faith's attention. "Let me see the rock again", she commanded and Buffy laughed before extending her left hand so the brunette could once again look at her ring. "I still can't believe Angelus put a ring on your finger. He doesn't seem like the marrying type. But it's a freaking beautiful ring."

Buffy smiled and looked at the platinum ring with three cut diamonds, a large one in the middle with two smaller ones on each side of it. "Shouldn't it have sunk in already, we've been engaged for weeks now", she said and pulled her hand back.

"Yeah, but isn't it kinda moving fast, you know. You've known him less than a year and you're already marrying him."

"Faith, we're engaged, not married. And the wedding isn't going to be any time soon cause there is no way I'm gonna wobble down the aisle looking like I've swallowed a beach ball."

Faith chuckled. "Yeah, I get your point, but still..."

"But what would be the point in waiting longer? I know how I feel about him, I was with Riley for two years and I never felt this way about him. I just know Angel is the one", Buffy said, finishing with a smile. Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're hopeless, B. Once you've popped out the kid, you'll be a married woman with a rugrat and won't have time to party with your old friend", she said dramatically.

"But you can be the cool aunt", Buffy offered with a crooked smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate it", the brunette answered sardonically.

xxx

The intercom buzzed and a moment later Harmony's voice came through it. "Mr. O'Reilly, your girlfriend is here to see you."

"What are you waiting for, send her in", Angel answered impatiently, he couldn't wait to get Fred back.

"Where the fuck have you been, Angelus? I had to wait an hour naked in your bed to give you a proper welcome and you didn't show up!" the blond screeched in outrage.

Angel stared at the woman in front of him, this wasn't something he had expected. "Hello to you too, Darla", he said dismissively and got up from his chair, walking past the fuming woman and yanked the office door open. "Harmony, you fucking idiot, *she*", he pointed at Darla, "is not my girlfriend!"

"But she said she was", Harmony tried to explain, shrinking back under her boss' dark stare.

"I don't care what she told you, you dimwit!" Angel ground out struggling to keep himself calm. He looked heavenwards and sighed. "From now on, you will not let anybody in without giving me a name, you won't make any assumptions, you don't try to use that little brain of yours or improvise, just do how I tell you", he added considerably more calmly and gave the blond another glare before slamming the door shut and turning back to Darla who was now leaning against his desk with a wry smile on her bright red lips.

"Care to explain me what the fuck is going on? I came back from Europe last night, your place was dark so I waited till today to give you a proper homecoming present and you didn't show up", Darla questioned hotly, narrowing her eyes as she was waiting for his respond.

"Well, I'm sorry, Darla, for not being there to fuck you, but as you can see I'm working now. And didn't you get laid regularly in Europe?" Angel shot back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Darla's eyes lit with fury and quickly she pulled away from the desk and charged at him with her hand raised. She tried to slap him, but he caught her hand by the wrist and pushed her back a step before calmly walking around his desk. Quickly he gathered the papers on the desk and hid them to the top drawer, into safety from Darla's possible temper tantrums.

The furious blond was watching his every move, hating that she had been dismissed so casually and now ignored, but the longer she watched him, the more she realized she had to change tactics because Angelus had never appreciated women who acted out. She smoothed her dress and fluffed her hair before slowly slinking to him, leaning against the desk in a seductive pose.

"Come on, Angelus, there's no need to be mean to me", she cooed and reached out, running her hand through his hair. Angel rose up to his feet, shaking her hand away. He turned to look at her, his expression saying that he didn't want to play games.

"What are you really doing here, Darla? We've never been nothing more than casual and there are plenty of rich men in Europe to keep you entertained. So why are you here acting like a cat in heat?"

Darla's eyes turned into angry slits, but she held her tongue. "You can't deny we've always had fun together", she tried, but as she noticed his expression didn't change, she sighed and switched tactics, "I heard you'd picked up something unsuitable while you were all alone in this big city and you know I always look after my dear boy."

"So you met Janine?" Angel said with a tight voice, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, we happened to be at the same hotel in Nice. She was very concerned about you", she answered and moved closer to him, trying to clue herself into his side. "And so was I."

"Give me a break, Darla", Angel sighed and moved away from her, heading straight to the whiskey bottle that was standing in the bookcase. The thought of his mother made his blood pressure rise and the lies about her being worried about him made the feeling even worse, all Janine was worried about was the money.

There was a quick knock on the door and Buffy peeked inside. "Sorry, your secretary wasn't here and..." she stopped as she saw the seductive blond in a black dress that showed plenty of cleavage and only reached mid-thigh. "I think I should come back later", she added, thinking and hoping that this was a client.

"No, don't! Darla was just leaving", Angel said in a hurry, moving away from the whiskey bottle and closer to Buffy.

"No, I wasn't", Darla protested, then eyed the small blond that had interrupted them. "What? You gonna ditch me for some fat twinkie?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed, this was not a client. "That hair color must have settled into your brain as well. A dummy can see I'm not fat, I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Darla questioned in surprise, then turned her gaze to Angel, lifting a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. "I never knew you were into pregnant chicks, Angelus."

"Only into one", Angel answered, his voice cold and his dark eyes drilling into her skull. "The baby is mine."

Darla laughed, but it wasn't a joyous sound. "Come on, Angelus. This little girl says she's carrying your spawn and you buy it. I don't remember you ever being this gullible."

"Hey!" Buffy yelped in protest, insulted. That vamp had just called her a little girl and a gold digger, not to mention her child a spawn.

"Darla", Angel growled, pointing his finger at her as a sign for her to shut up. Her eyes fell down to his hand, fixing on the ring on his finger and a cool, sardonic smile rose to her lips before she laughed. The sound was just as cold as the smile on her lips.

"This is just priceless."

Angel's eyes snapped to her face, his eyes darkening threateningly. "I think you better leave. Now, Darla", he ground out, his hands curling into tight fists. Darla's eyes drifted up to his face, but despite the murderous look she was receiving, the cool smile didn't leave her lips. They stared at each other, neither willing to give up first.

Finally Darla let out a dramatic sigh, she knew it was best to not get him too angry. "Fine. We'll continue this later", she said and walked past Angel, her hand brushing against his. She gave Buffy one more measuring look with a smile of superiority on her lips and walked out of the office.

Buffy looked after the seductive blond, she really didn't like the woman. Angel stepped next to her and closed the door, hiding the other blond from her line of sight. She turned to look at him with a frown on her face, she wasn't all that sure how she felt about what had just happened. Noticing her displeasure, Angel knew he had to do something to reassure her that she was his girl.

"Hey, I haven't given you a proper hello", he said with sexy grin and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The way he looked down to her made her knees go weak and thoughts of the blond seductress vanish from her mind. His grin widened before his lips met hers, the kiss starting slow and sweet before heating up. His hand buried itself into her long blond locks as he deepened the kiss, his tongue playing with hers.

She let out a breathy sigh before breaking the kiss and slowly opening her eyes to look at him from under her lashes. "That was a nice hello. I should come by more often", she said, licking her lips and effectively drawing his attention back to them.

"You won't hear any objections from me", he answered and stole a quick kiss from her. She flashed him a full blown smile and pulled a brown paper bag out of her purse.

"I brought you late lunch", she stated and walked past him to the desk where it was more convenient to eat. She was about to empty the bag to the table when she noticed the card laying on the edge of it. A frown formed to her face when she saw the woman's name and phone number written on it, neither she or Angel had seen Darla leave her calling card there. Abandoning the thought of food she turned to look at him.

"I don't want to be a nag, but who was she?" Buffy asked uncertainly, nodding to the door while nervously fingering the card, drawing his attention to it. She wasn't all that sure if she wanted to know the answer and she also feared that she sounded like a whiny, jealous girlfriend. She admitted that she was jealous, the blond had been more beautiful than she was allowed and the skintight dress screamed maneater. And she herself wasn't feeling particularly desirable with the large pregnant stomach that made her feel like she was a beached whale that walked like a duck.

"No one. She was no one important", Angel answered, but Buffy just kept looking at him wanting to believe him, but all her insecurities were resurfacing as her pregnancy went further. Noting that she just kept on looking at him, he decided to elaborate. "She's just someone I know. I haven't seen or talked to her in months. She just returned from Europe, came here unannounced and Harmony let her in because she thought Darla was you."

"Why would Harmony think she was me?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"I don't know. Who knows what Harmony thinks, if she thinks at all", Angel answered with a shrug and quickly crossed the distance between them. He took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her closer, not continuing until she looked him in the eyes. "Darla means nothing to me. We had a thing before I met you, but it was casual at best and I have no intention of seeing her again."

She stared into his eyes, seeing no lies only sincerity. She nodded and gave him a small reassuring smile. "I believe you." She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry about this, the whole meltdown thing", she said with a embarrassed smile. He let out a soft laugh, barely audible and cupped her cheek with his large hand.

"Nothing to be sorry about", he answered and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She looked at him adoringly, a small silly smile forming to her lips.

"I love you", she stated dreamily, not expecting him to say it back. He looked at her like he wanted to say something back to her, but decided to leave it unsaid. Deciding not to push him, Buffy pretended that she didn't notice it. "I'm lucky to have found you, plus you're a great catch." She glanced at the temporarily forgotten paper bag on his desk. "But you also need to be fed", she added and took his hand, pulling him to the other side of the desk before pushing him down to his chair. He watched with avid interest as she bent over the desk, giving him a much appreciated view of her backside. She picked up the bag and pulled two containers from it, giving the other one to him.

"You didn't have lunch?" he asked raising a questioning eyebrow, that didn't sound right. She turned to look at him like he had said something funny.

"Oh I did, Faith brought me lunch. But you know I won't pass a chance to eat." She flashed him a playful smile and he couldn't help but return it with one of his own.

"Yeah, I know", he answered and scraped the lettuce, tomato and cucumber slices from between his sandwich to her plate.

"They are edible, you know", she commented wryly before stabbing one of the tomato's with a plastic fork.

"I'm not a rabbit. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a man and I need real food, not weeds."

She raked her eyes over his body and stopped at his dark eyes, giving him a impish grin. "I've noticed", she answered huskily, then commanded, "Now eat your manly food."

"Yes, ma'am", he replied with a amused smirk on his lips and gave her a mock salute.

xxx

Buffy listened to the sounds of water running and immediately her thoughts went to wet and naked Angel standing in the shower, soaping himself. She pushed down the urge to join him, she had other plans and she needed to stick to them. She put on her new nightie that she had felt compelled to buy after leaving Angel's office. The white slip of clothing showed off her new generous cleavage without being slutty, it was sexy and made for seduction. The only trouble was that it also made her conscious of her still growing pregnant stomach.

Her thoughts drifted back to the blond in Angel's office and suddenly she didn't feel so confident anymore. A frown formed to her face. It was hard to look sexy and seductive when you had a beach ball for a stomach. Sighing in resignation she headed to the light switch and turned the lights off, leaving only the bedside lamp on. She made her way to the bed, fluffing her hair before taking a pose against the pillows. She could hear the water being turned off in the shower and instantly her mind was filled with images of wet Angel with water droplets making their way down his hard sculptured body before he dried it off with a towel.

Her train of thought was cut off when Angel opened the bathroom door, looking just as lickable as she had imagined, with a towel wrapped around his hips. He ran a hand through his hair, brushing the wet strands off his forehead before ruffling it into a spiky mess. He looked up, his gaze landing on her before slowly traveling over her body, appreciating the view. A crooked smile rose to his lips as he finally focused on her face.

"Wow", he breathed out. Buffy flashed him a beaming smile, her insecurities momentarily flying out of the window.

"You like?" she asked playfully, her smile turning into a impish grin.

"Definitely", he answered, once again running his eyes over her figure. "But what's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just thought I'd try this on", she answered innocently and picked a piece of imaginary lint off the bodice, bringing his attention to the cleavage. Slowly Angel brought his eyes back to her face, their eyes meeting. He had his own ideas of what had brought on this sudden need to model sexy "clothing" to him, but he was in no way complaining. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, usually displays of jealousy annoyed him but when it was Buffy, he was actually getting turned on and not just because of the nightie.

He closed the bathroom door and quickly crossed the distance between them, sitting to the edge of the bed. He placed his hand to her ankle and slowly trailed it up her leg till he reached the hem of the nightie. While playing with the soft fabric he turned to looked at her face.

"Haven't seen this one before", he stated, his fingers releasing the hem and disappearing under it, slowly inching up her thigh. She licked her lips, watching him from under hooded eyes.

"It's new", she breathed out and bit into her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud, his gentle touch was driving her crazy. He smirked and scooted even closer to her, the towel loosening its hold around him. He leaned over her, placing his free hand to the mattress next to her, efficiently trapping her between his body and the bed.

"You look very beautiful", he whispered to her ear, his voice soft and seductive. Her eyes closed and a breathy moan escaped her lips, the nearness of him was making her whole body hum. His lips brushed a soft kiss to her cheek before slowly trailing down to her mouth, claiming her lips with a slow kiss to which she responded wholeheartedly.

Her hand searched for the light switch to the table lamp, blindly moving on the nightstand before finding the switch, turning the light off. Feeling more comfortable, she buried her hand into his hair as her other hand slowly made its way down his naked back, slowly pushing down the loose towel and she couldn't help but grin. Her mischievous mood was infectious and Angel smiled against her lips before playfully nipping at them, making her giggle. But her laughter turned into a moan as his hand moved further up her thigh, briefly toying with the edge of her panties.

With a final kiss, he released her lips and moved down her throat with a trail of kisses. She let out a disgruntled whine when she lost contact with his tantalizing hand at her thigh and he turned on the bedside lamp.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you didn't have to do this", he stated looking up at her, ignoring the frown on her face. "I think you're incredibly sexy." He pressed a soft kiss to her chest, not loosing eye-contact. "Desirable" Another kiss. "Beautiful." A kiss to the crook of her neck. "And simply hot", he finished with a whisper into her ear, his low voice sending shivers through her body. She reached out to the lamp, but he grabbed her hand, twining his fingers with hers before bringing it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Don't hide. I meant what I said, you're beautiful", he said, looking straight into her eyes so she would know he wasn't lying. The sincerity in his voice and the sweet look in his eyes caused tears to cloud her vision, but she blinked them away not wanting hormones to ruin the night.

"Can't I just seduce you with the lights off?" she asked with a pout, batting her eyelashes at him to bend him to her will.

"You already have seduced me with the lights on", he answered and claimed her lips with another kiss, making her forget everything but him.

.

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Again I am really sorry that it took this long to get this chapter finished, but my life has been a little hectic lately, I haven't had much free time to write. I know that's not a big comfort, but I finally got the chapter finished. And I'd like to thank all my readers, you have been so nice and patient. And thank you very much for the reviews, they keep the muse happy. But on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Since Buffy was stuck at the gallery, showing some rich cow the paintings, Angel had agreed to go have drinks with the guys. Doyle was dreaming about pre-bachelor party and he knew that if he canceled one more night out with his friends, he was never going to hear the end of it.

Wesley came to the booth, setting four beer bottles to the table before sitting down. "So you decided to give Buffy a night off and see your friends for a change", Gunn laughed and took a drink from his beer. Angel glared at him, he knew this was going to happen.

"Don't know why, since you guys are such assholes", he shot back.

"He does have a point. If I had a girl like Buffy in my bed, I wouldn't want to see you idiots", Doyle joined in with a laugh and raised his beer as a toast. All the guys except Angel joined his fun. Angel turned his glower to the Irishman.

"She will never be in your bed, Doyle", he stated darkly, only causing his friends to laugh harder.

Gunn cleared his voice, still chuckling before trying to turn more serious. "Speaking of beds. I saw Darla last night. Damn, she was looking damn good", he stated, then quickly added as he saw the looks his friends were giving him, "For a crazy bitch that is."

Doyle looked heavenwards, then took a quick drink from his beer and joined the conversation. "'Saw her too. That woman is on the prowl, she's touring the clubs like a cat in heat. Guess she's looking for a replacement for you since you traded your leather pants for an engagement ring."

"And I care why? Even when we were hanging out we were never exclusive", Angel stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but she was always a jealous possessive bitch and I doubt that has changed just because you're not interested. I would be careful if I were you, just because she's going through the male population of L.A doesn't mean that she has forgot about you. She will not like to be the second best", Doyle warned, but Angel just rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his friend.

"Don't be so melodramatic", he drawled and took a drink from his beer. Doyle opened his mouth to answer, but Gunn elbowed him drawing his attention to the blond that just walked into the bar.

"And here comes trouble", he muttered as he watched the blond in a skin-tight black dress saunter across the room. Thankfully she walked past them, only sparing Angel a calculating look before making her way to the bar. Immediately she was the center of attention and a heard of guys surrounded her, offering to buy her drinks. Gunn watched as the blond shamelessly flirted with the men, he kept glancing at Angel, but he showed no signs of jealousy or caring in any way, his full attention was on his cellphone and not once did he look at Darla.

Doyle gave Gunn a conspiratory grin and craned his neck to see what Angel was doing with his phone. His grin widened. "Texting Buffy already", he announced and shared a laugh with Wesley. Gunn shook his head in disappointment, Angel hadn't even looked at the beautiful available women in the bar and now he was sending text messages to Buffy. It wasn't that he didn't like Buffy because he did, but Angel was his idol and he didn't want to lose him to a woman.

"You're a good boy now, Angel? Gonna be a daddy and play house with Buffy and leave all the hot chicks for me?" Gunn questioned with a grin, he hated that his friend was settling down, but having a better shot with the ladies that usually would have been circling around Angel was a plus.

"Hey! He's not your only competition", Doyle protested signing at himself with the beer bottle.

"You are like a bunch of women", Angel groaned with a shake of his head.

"Hey! I resent that!" Doyle cried out, but Angel ignored him as his phone started ringing. The others watched with wonderment as a small smile tugged at his lips and he just left the table so he could talk without shouting.

Fifteen minutes later he was returning back to the table when he heard the conversation his friends were having. "You know it's gonna end badly, Angel's never been the family guy type", Gunn stated.

"It's Buffy I feel sorry for. She's such a nice girl", Wesley joined in.

"Lay off, will ya. He hasn't hurt the girl yet, and as whipped as he is I doubt he intentionally would", Doyle interrupted them.

"Yeah, but how long do you think he's gonna stay as a one-woman-guy? With all the hotties throwing themselves at him, sooner or later he's gonna crack."

Angel had heard enough, pretending to just come back he walked to the table and sat down. He noticed his friends looking at each other guiltily, trying to figure out if he had heard them, but as there was no indication of him having heard the conversation, they continued normally. "Man, you're whipped", Gunn stated shaking his head, not being able to conceal the disappointment in his voice.

"I am not whipped", Angel ground out in annoyance.

"You don't even have your own apartment anymore, you moved in with her, you gave her a engagement ring and you can't go even one night out without talking to her on the phone", Gunn listed his reasons.

"I have my own apartment!"

"When's the last time you even went there?" Gunn asked pointedly, receiving a hard glare from Angel, but no verbal answer because it was true that he hadn't been at his apartment for a good while.

"Stop harassing him, you're giving the boy cold feet and we have to start fighting for the same women again", Doyle chastised Gunn and Wesley laughed against his beer bottle, thankful he hadn't taken a drink yet.

"I would not call it fighting, more like losing the most desirable women to the future family man here."

Doyle sent a mock glare at his way, he wasn't really offended since he was a realist and knew that he and Gunn stood no chance against Angel when women were involved. "Who asked you anyway", he shot at the Brit, but didn't manage to keep the grin from forming to his lips, revealing that he wasn't serious.

Angel kept glowering at his friends, taking long drinks from his beer to keep himself from responding. Unfortunately he was almost finished with the bottle and he was feeling the need to get a refill. "Anyone else want another beer?" he asked shortly.

"I'm feeling more like having a Scotch", Doyle answered.

"Why am I not surprised", Wesley laughed and even Angel grinned in agreement. "I'll have another beer", he added as he glanced at the nearly empty glass in his hand.

"Okay. I'll get you another beer", Angel said to Gunn since he hadn't placed an order yet. He nudged at the man's side so he'd move over so he could get out of the table, but suddenly Gunn stopped, his eyes drawing to Darla who walked past their table with a man following her. She glanced at Angel, giving him a look that gave no room for interpretation of her intentions and motives.

"Wow, she caught one quick", Gunn stated, tilting his head to the side as he watched the guy get impatient and start fondling the blond.

"Well, she never had trouble with reeling them in", Angel said with a shrug and gave his friend another kick to make him complete the task Darla had interrupted.

xxx

Buffy sighed deeply as she walked through the door and put on the lights. The house was empty. She took off her jacket, draping it over the back of a chair and continued her journey to the kitchen. She took a chicken salad out of the fridge and only then noticed the note on its door. 'Went to get some stuff from the apartment. Don't wait up. - Angel'.

She sighed in disappointment, it was strange to be home alone and it looked like she had to do her best to fall asleep without him next to her. Having lost her appetite she put the salad back to the fridge and made her way upstairs. After preparing herself to bed she looked at the clock with a frown, she knew it would be difficult to fall asleep without Angel in bed with her. With a groan she decided that she didn't need the sleep since she had a free day tomorrow. She grabbed the phone from the nightstand and dialed Angel's number. She sat down to the edge of the bed, toying with the hem of her nightie as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello", a sugary female voice answered from the other end.

For a moment Buffy was so confused that she couldn't get a word out of her mouth. "Uhm... Is... is Angel there?" she finally managed to ask.

"No, there's no Angel here", the woman answered and hung up. Buffy's frown deepened and she dialed the number again with more care to make sure she had the right number. "That's weird", she said to herself when she couldn't get through to the same number. She set the phone down to the nightstand and leaned against the pillows at the end of the bed. She glanced at the clock, her frown deepening. She knew that now she was not going to get any sleep before Angel came back, but she did her best not to let the phone call bother her. To keep her mind off of Angel and to keep herself from calling till he answered, she picked up a book and tried to read.

xxx

Angel walked into his apartment and put the keys back to his pocket. Briefly he wondered why did he insist on keeping the apartment since he rarely even went there. Every place was spotless, thanks to his housekeeper, but it didn't look like someone actually lived in there. He was about to go to his office when he noticed a red jacket draped over a chair's arm. He picked it up, instantly stating that it wasn't Buffy's. He looked around to see any more signs of the intruder, but when there were none, he went to check the other rooms.

He opened his bedroom door and the sight that waited him made him stop. There was Darla, laying on his bed in nothing but the skimpiest set of underwear he had ever seen. "Darla", he ground out her name through his teeth. She sat up with a seductive, self-satisfied smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. I told you I wanted to give you a proper welcoming. I've been away for a while and I've missed you."

"Leave", Angel commanded and grabbed her dress from the chair, throwing it at her. The dress hit her on the face and dropped down to the bed in front of her.

"You don't mean that", she said as she grudgingly got out of the bed and shrugged on the dress without closing the buttons so it just hung on her like a long cardigan. She walked over to Angel, putting a seductive swing to her hips. "I know you miss me as much as I missed you", she said and glued herself against his side, her hand resting on his stomach.

"Why did you come back from Europe? Why now?" Angel questioned and took a step back, dislodging her hand from his body.

"I missed you, of course", Darla cooed with sugary voice that didn't fool him, he knew her too well.

"Don't lie to me, Darla", he said in a frustrated sigh, the tone of his voice made Darla realize that she wasn't going to accomplish anything if she didn't change tactics.

"I met your mother in Nice, she was very worried about you and suggested I'd come and see you", she answered truthfully. He scoffed and turned to the bottle of whiskey that stood on the desk.

"My mother has never been worried about me", he said more to himself than to her. Darla smirked and quickly shrugged the dress off her shoulders, letting it pool to the ground next to her feet. She crossed the distance between them, gluing herself against his back as she snaked her hand around him and ran it up his chest. "Darla, quit it", Angel said and took a swig from the bottle.

"But you don't want me to", Darla answered, her hands getting more bold.

Angel set the bottle down and turned around. "I'm engaged now", he stated trying to pry her busy hands off his body.

"So what, I don't care", she answered flippantly and placed a soft kiss to his neck.

"Well, I do", he said sternly and took a step back.

At first Darla stared at him with angry surprise, but then she started to laugh. "You're gonna marry the fat cheerleader? Oh please, Angelus. I know you better than that. You're not the marrying type and sooner or later you're back in my bed and I'd prefer it to be sooner. Like now", she said and wound her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. Her hand slid down his hard body to the front of his pants, cupping the part of his anatomy that hadn't been affected by Nina, but now was responding to Darla's actions. "Yes, I can just feel how you love her", she said sarcastically.

Angel let out an angry growl and grabbed her wrist with a vice grip before pushing her back. She stumbled and almost fell to the floor, but the bed kept that from happening. She spun around, facing him with a cold stare. It was obvious her pride had been hurt. She straightened her back and lifted her chin, giving an impression she was looking down on the taller man in front of her.

"You're pathetic. You're not even a man anymore, the little cheerleader has your balls", Darla said with contempt, running her gaze over his lean form with fake disinterest. When Angel's eyes darkened further with anger, she wanted to smile outside like she was smiling inside, men's egos were always a sure way to get to them.

"So I'm not a man?" he asked tightly and yanked her closer to him, causing her to stumble against him. Her breath caught in her throat and the brutal strength of him was making her feel weak, ready to be taken. She couldn't keep the smile off her face anymore.

Angel looked down at the blond in front of him, the smile on her face was cool and conniving, nothing like the ones he had seen on Buffy's sweet face. "If I am not a man, then why are you following me around like a cat in heat?" he asked and pushed her away, but like a boomerang she bounced back into his arms.

"Because I know you can be the man you used to be. My dear boy, trying so hard to be something you're not", she cooed, running her hand up his chest to the back of his neck. Angel stared down at her blood red lips, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful, that they had a long history together, but still the thought of Buffy was lingering in his mind. She was too good for him, maybe everyone was right, maybe he would end up hurting her badly because he was not a family man, because he could not say faithful to a woman. This was a test for him. And that was why he didn't resist when Darla's lips pressed against his. But he didn't respond to it either, the act felt wrong, the lips were wrong and the person was wrong, it was not his Buffy and realizing that it was Buffy that he wanted, he was about to grab Darla by the arms and push her away when a hysterical laughter reached his ears. Quickly he turned to the door from where the sound was coming from and his eyes widened in alarm as he found Buffy standing there, holding on to the door frame as she watched them with tears running down her cheeks. She covered her mouth with her hand, drowning the hopeless sound.

"Buffy", he managed to say, her name coming out as a frightened whisper as he felt his heart thundering in his chest, fearing that this would make him lose her. He made distance between him and Darla who was smirking triumphantly, not making a move to cover herself. But when he took a step towards Buffy, reaching out to her, she backpedaled like he was something horrible. She looked at him with eyes that made his heart break and she just shook her head and turned around, quickly fleeing the room.

"Buffy!" he yelled and ran after her, he couldn't let her go without explaining. He had been in shock and speechless before, but seeing her walking out had quickly sobered him. "Buffy! I love you!" he yelled desperately, after so long of hesitating now the words came out easily.

Buffy stopped and turned to look at him, her expression mixed with anger and misery. "Oh that is rich. You don't love me, it's been made very clear. The wedding is off, I don't want to see you again!"

Angel's heart stopped when he saw her reach for her finger and try to pull the engagement ring off. "Buffy", he protested in near panic, but she didn't seem to hear him as she was battling with the ring that would not move because her fingers had swollen.

"Damn it!" she cursed and spun around, quickly walking away.

"Buffy!" he yelled and continued to follow her, but she wouldn't even turn to look at him.

"No, don't! I don't want to hear your excuses", she said, he could hear the tears in her voice. He knew he could outrun her, but even though he didn't want to and it broke his heart, he stopped and let her go. Once the door slammed close, he heard Darla's footsteps behind him and felt her arms snake around him. In disgust he grabbed her wrist and shook it off his body. He spun around, staring at her with cold eyes, he couldn't believe that he lost Buffy because of her.

"Get out", he ground out through his teeth, barely keeping his anger in check.

"You don't mean that", she said and tried to wrap her arms around his shoulders, but he grabbed her by the arms and roughly pushed her against the nearest wall. "You're hurting me", she said, then a sly smile rose to her lips and she added, "But I don't mind."

"I'm gonna say this just once: Get out. I don't want to see you again, I want you out of my life. And if I see you anywhere near me or Buffy again, I will give you pain that you won't like", he said darkly and roughly pulled her off the wall and pushed her towards the door. In a swift move he grabbed the jacket draped over a chair and threw it at her. Darla's eyes were shooting daggers at him, but she was smart enough to know that now was not the time to get into a fight with him.

"Soon you will come crawling back to me, you and I both know it," she swore as her final words and walked out of the door without even putting on the jacket.

Angel curled his fingers into a tight fist, he tried to calm himself, but it didn't work and he spun around and threw a vase from the coffee table to the wall. But he didn't see the shards flying around because the engagement ring in his finger caught his eye and once again he felt the constricting feeling in his chest. A moment later he turned around and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing Buffy's number.

xxx

"Fai-ith... He... I saw..." she sobbed into the phone. "The bitch!" was the first and only clear word she said during the whole one-sided conversation. "I... I broke... with An-ghel", she continued through her tears, but voicing what had happened only made her cry harder.

"I'm on my way", Faith said not really knowing what had happened, but realizing it was bad and had something to do with Angel.

Buffy hung up the phone and fell to the pillows on the couch. The phone started ringing, but she couldn't find the strength to answer it. But when it went to the voice mail and she heard Angel's voice, she went completely still and her sobs quieted. Despite being angry and heartbroken because of him, she held her breath to hear what he was saying and she couldn't help but yearn for him to be there to hold her in his arms, telling her that everything was going to be okay. She listened to him begging her to pick up the phone, swearing that nothing had happened between him and Darla and that he was truly sorry for what little did happen, that he loved her and didn't want to lose her. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she didn't let out a sound or make a move to answer the phone.

He was still talking when Faith walked in. "Hey, B", she said quietly, but still managed to startle Buffy. The blonde spun around, fresh tears rising to her eyes as she saw her friend.

"It's over", she whispered, her voice full of misery. "And I can't get the ring off my finger", she added and Faith's eyes went down to her hands. Faith frowned as she took in the oil and butter on Buffy's fingers.

"What happened?" she asked tentatively, the tone of voice she used was completely against her character, but she felt like it was needed in this situation.

"My fingers are too swollen!" Buffy exclaimed, pretending she didn't get the real question. The first thing she had done once she got home was to try to get the ring slip off with butter, then vegetable oil, but neither trick had worked. Angel's ring refusing to leave her finger had only caused her to sit to the floor crying and call Faith once she had gathered herself off the kitchen floor.

"That's not what I meant", Faith stated.

Buffy looked down to her hand, fresh tears coming to her eyes as she stared at the engagement ring. "I told you about the blonde in his office... I called Angel's apartment, he was picking up some stuff", she scoffed at the word 'stuff', "Well, a woman answered, I just thought I had the wrong number, but when it bugged me too much and I went there, I found out I had the right number alright." She shook her head and continued, "And ***she*** was there, in nothing but the skankiest underwear I've ever seen. And they were kissing!" Her voice broke and she had to look away. For a moment Faith didn't know what to say, I told you so didn't seem like the right thing to say.

"Want me to kill him? I could call Willow, I bet she'd help me bury him", she joked, but Buffy just shook her head. "Want me to make him an eunuch?" she asked earning a sad laugh from the heartbroken blonde.

"Tempting, but no thanks", she answered with a barely noticeable upward twist of her lips.

xxx

The phone kept on ringing. Both Buffy and Faith knew it was Angel, he had already filled her answering machine with messages and it didn't look like he was going to give up anytime soon.

"Do you want me to pull the plug?" Faith asked the sobbing girl, but she just shook her head. "How'bout tea? It might calm you a bit", she suggested, she didn't really know what to do with the crying girl since that kind of stuff was usually Willow's territory. Buffy turned to look at her and nodded her head, just slightly, but enough to let Faith know she wasn't against the idea. "Okay, I'll be right back", she said and got up from the couch, quickly making her way to the kitchen.

She wasn't gone for long, but when she returned to the living room, the couch was empty. "B? Buffy?" she called out looking around her. But when there was nothing else than the sound of Angel's voice in the answering machine, she went to look for the blond.

At last she found her in the bathroom, rubbing soap into her ring finger with desperation. "B?" she said quietly. Buffy's head turned in a startled movement and she stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"It won't come off", she said with a broken voice and again tried to twist the diamond ring off her finger. But it didn't move and with a disappointed whimper she sat down to the edge of the toilet lid, still halfheartedly trying to remove the ring.

"I could get pliers and cut it off, that would do it", Faith suggested and instantly regretted it when Buffy looked at her like she had run over her puppy and backed up to do it again. The blond shook her head, fresh tears in her eyes as she turned to look at the ring that refused to leave her finger.

"I can't do that", she whispered. "I may not like him very much right now, but I know that I can't destroy it."

"What you gonna do? With the baby and him, I mean," Faith asked, knowing the question came too soon when a single tear ran down the blonde's cheek.

"I don't know. He's the father, but I don't know when I can face him", Buffy shook her head as if to clear it. "I feel like I can't breathe. It hurts so much", she said with a broken voice, her eyes glistering with tears.

"It will get better", Faith promised even though she was pretty sure it was a lie. Just looking at her best friend so broken up made her feel some of the pain as well, she had never experienced a broken heart because she had never been in love, but looking at the state Buffy was in she was pretty sure she didn't want to experience it.

"But when?"

The question took Faith by surprise, leaving her speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words just didn't come. "Tea?" she asked, trying to change the subject because she didn't like to feel so out of place. When the tears started to flow she regretted that she hadn't lied or said some cliche line she had heard on a chick flick.

"Oh God", Buffy cried out miserably and grabbed a hold of Faith's shirt to keep herself up. She clutched the fabric in her fist as she pressed her face to her shoulder, clinging to the brunette like her life was at stake. Awkwardly Faith wrapped her arms around the crying blonde, just holding her as she cried.

xxx

Angel sat in his car in Buffy's driveway. The door was open and he had been sitting there for a good while, contemplating if he should step out and try to get Buffy to see him or just keep sitting there and give her some time to cool off. While he didn't want to try to talk to her while her emotions were still running high, he also didn't want to leave the situation still for too long, he needed to explain to her what had happened.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, an action he had repeated many times during the last few hours and now his hair was a rumbled mess, much like he himself was. He couldn't believe that he had ruined what he had with Buffy just because he had listened to his friends and Darla's opinions, just because he wanted to prove to himself and to others that he wasn't pussy-whipped. Now he desperately wanted to take back everything that had happened in his apartment. Finally he had told a woman he loved her and meant it, but she didn't believe him. _Why didn't I say it before?_ He questioned, again shaking his head. He had known how he felt about Buffy, but the words just didn't come out and now it was too late. Was it too late? The thought felt like a fist around his heart, slowly squeezing the life out of it. He couldn't believe that it was too late, he couldn't believe that it was over and he was determined to get Buffy back and do everything he could to gain her trust back.

With new determination Angel stepped out of the car and walked to the door. Automatically he took his key from his pocket, but seeing it in his hand gave him a moments pause. He didn't feel like he was allowed to use it anymore, so he put it back to his pocket and rang the doorbell. Anxiously he waited, hoping that Buffy would open the door and let him in to explain. After what felt like an eternity the door opened and to his surprise it was a very pissed off looking Faith that opened the door. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was.

"I don't think you have any business being here", Faith hissed. She tried to keep her voice down because Buffy had just fallen asleep from the exhaustion and she didn't want her to wake up and find Angel at her doorstep.

"I need to talk to Buffy. I need to explain..." he started, but was interrupted by Faith.

"I think that it's a little too late for that. I knew you were just like every other guy, but B said no you're not, 'Angel's different'. She had faith in you and that's why now she's all broken up. I'd really like to make you an eunuch, but B wouldn't like that. So take a hike before I don't care anymore."

Faith tried to slam the door to his face, but Angel stopped the door from closing and stormed in despite the brunette's tries to stop him. "I need to explain it to her. It wasn't what it looked like", he said walking into the living room where he found Buffy asleep on the couch. The sight of her made him stop. Even in her sleep she looked heartbroken, her eyes were puffy and red and it was clear that she had been crying. It was like punch to the gut that he was the cause of that. But the sight of the engagement ring still in her finger made him sigh from relief. He longed to hold her, to pull her into his arms and kiss her awake, to tell her what had really happened and beg for her forgiveness. But he didn't move, she looked exhausted and he didn't want to wake her.

"I think you better go", Faith said sternly. Angel turned to look at her, she was standing there with her arms folded in front of her looking like she wanted to carry out the subtle threat she had given him the first time they met.

He turned his gaze back to the sleeping blonde. He kneeled to the floor next to the couch and gently moved a strand of hair off her face. She sighed in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Slowly he moved his hand to rest on her round stomach, for a moment just feeling the movements of his child before getting up from the floor and once again facing Faith.

"I'll be back", he swore, starting to move towards the door. When he left the house he swore to himself that he would do everything he could to get Buffy back. It wasn't about his grandfather and his money anymore, it was about his family and he wasn't about to lose his chance of having that.

.

To be continued...

* * *

**AN:** Okay, this is spoilerish, but I just have to point out that when I'm in charge of a fic, Buffy and Angel will end up together, they got enough misery on the show. So don't lynch me cause this is not the end.


End file.
